Una gran aventura: Sorajima
by Aome12341
Summary: Los Mugiwara han iniciado su viaje con rumbo al Grand Line, pero antes de llegar al mar más grande del mundo se encuentran con alguien muy importante en la vida de su capitán, Kagome sin dudar los acompañará en sus aventuras. Tras llegar a la isla del cielo, Skypiea, son llevados a Upper Yard, allí ha iniciado una feroz batalla, ¿Saldrán vivos de ésta?
1. C-1 Iniciando el viaje

**¡Hola a todos xD! Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y que en la fiesta de año nuevo no se les haya ido la mano con la bebida en la fiesta xD.**

 **En fin, aquí les traigo uno de mis nuevos crossovers con Inuyasha y One Piece esta vez...este sí que me va a tomar muuuuuuucho tiempo xD, aunque solo lo voy a escribir hasta que se separen en Shabondy, a partir de alli sacare otra historia sobre los dos años de entrenamiento que tuvieron algunos y luego continuare con sus aventuras en el Nuevo Mundo :) (La verdad creo que voy a dividirlo luego de sorajima :/, para que no se me haga tan largo)  
**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece es propiedad de Oda-sensei e Inuyasha de la gran reina del manga Rumiko-sensei :3**

 **Aquí les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 1…**

* * *

Era un día bastante tranquilo en el East Blue. En una isla aparentemente desierta gobernaba un silencio abrumador, parecía ser que no había ningún tipo de animal. Por un pequeño sendero en el espeso bosque caminaba una figura encapuchada, un pequeño animalito saltaba a su lado al ver algún insecto para intentar atraparlo, al hacerlo sus dos colas se movían hacia los lados.

—Kirara no te alejes—Dice la chica haciendo a la pequeña gatita prestarle atención para seguidamente saltar a su hombro—No debería de faltar mucho—Se detiene para mirar hacia arriba entre los arboles—Sera mejor ir a un lugar alto, así podre ver mejor—Continua caminando perdiéndose en la espesura.

... ... ...

En el Going Merry como siempre reinaba un completo caos, Luffy y Usopp no dejaban de molestar a Nami quien estaba a punto de arrojarlos fuera del barco, mientras que Zoro y Sanji peleaban por tonterías, en fin, lo normal. Nami logro hacer que ese par de molestos la dejaran en paz y salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco, al fijarse que el barco fuera por el camino correcto vio una isla a lo lejos, no era mala idea detenerse en ella para ver si compraban algunas cosas extras para el viaje, además de que aprovecharía de cartografiarla.

—¡Oigan! ¡Nos acercamos a una isla!—Grita llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo la del capitán que salió prácticamente volando al mascaron del Merry para ver la isla.

—¿Qué clase de isla será?—Se pregunta Luffy con una sonrisa infantil.

—Debe ser una de las pocas islas con poca población que hay en el East Blue—Responde Nami mirando la isla—Aunque…

—Aunque…—Dice Usopp mirándola con desconfianza, ese aunque le daba mala espina.

—Dicen que hay una banda pirata haciendo "trabajos sucios" en esa isla—Continua la pelirroja con una sonrisa macabra, ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a la isla.

Usopp ante esas palabras se tiro al piso y se echo salsa de tomate a modo de sangre.

—Chicos, tengo la enfermedad de si-bajo-a-esa-isla-moriré—Dice fingiendo arcadas.

—Claro que solo es un rumor, la marina investigo la isla para confirmar si era cierto pero no encontraron nada más que el pequeño pueblo que habita la isla—Dice Nami encogiéndose de hombros—Bajaremos a la isla para comprar algunas cosas más, mejor prevenir que lamentar.

—¡Nami-san es tan precavida y hermosa!—Grita Sanji bailando cerca de ella.

... ... ...

En la isla, la chica subió a un acantilado muy alto, al mirar hacia abajo se dio cuenta que no sería una buena caída, al mirar al mar observo el pequeño barco que ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver el Jolly Roger del sombrero de paja, sonrió y se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar colina abajo de regreso al bosque.

... ... ...

Una vez llegaron a la isla desembarcaron, debido al comentario de Nami con respecto al pueblo Luffy insistió en ir a inspeccionar dejando el Merry en la playa, pero antes de irse Nami le pidió a Sanji que despertara a Zoro quien se había quedado dormido un par de minutos antes, así que muy "amablemente" el rubio lo despertó.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso cejas de sushi?!—Cuestiona Zoro con irritación mirando al cocinero tras recibir una patada en la cabeza.

—Tenía ganas de golpear un marimo—Contesta Sanji bajando del barco para seguir al resto dejando a un muy enojado espadachín que suprimía sus instintos homicidas.

Al llegar al pueblo…no había nadie, parecía un pueblo deshabitado, varias de las casas estaban destruidas, otras tenían puertas y ventanas rotas, parecía un pueblo fantasma.

—Este lugar me da escalofríos—Comenta Usopp sintiendo la piel de gallina.

—A mi igual—Secunda Nami igual de asustada.

—¿Qué hacemos capitán?—Pregunta Zoro mirando a Luffy que caminaba frente a él y se detuvo haciendo a los demás detenerse también.

—Separémonos y busquemos en todas partes si hay gente—Responde el chico sombrero de paja sorprendiendo a todos ¿Luffy acaba de decir algo inteligente? ¿Acaso esa isla a parte de estar desierta tenía algo que hacía pensar hasta al más idiota?—¡Yo buscare en los restaurantes!—Exclama con una enorme sonrisa haciendo a todos caer estilo anime, era obvio.

—Este idiota no piensa en otra cosa que no sea comida—Dice Nami con una mano en la frente.

—Tienes razón—Secundan los otros tres asintiendo.

—Si buscan personas pierden su tiempo—Escuchan la voz de una mujer.

Miraron alrededor pero no encontraron a nadie. Una persona encapuchada salió de uno de los edificios cuyas puertas dobles se cayeron al ella pasar levantando una gran cantidad de polvo, señal de que ese pueblo llevaba abandonado mucho tiempo.

—Los habitantes de esta isla se marcharon después de que una banda pirata llegara y se asentara en las montañas—Dice la mujer cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces si era cierto el rumor—Dice Usopp aterrorizado.

—¿Y tú quien eres?—Pregunta Zoro llevando una mano a su espada en estado de alerta, la chica sonrió.

—Tranquilo no pienso atacarlos—Responde la mujer alzando ambas manos en son de paz—No podría hacerle daño a la tripulación de mi hermano menor.

Todos la miraron entre confundidos y sorprendidos, sobre todo el capitán, él admitía que tenía una hermana mayor, pero ella había muerto hace cinco años, era imposible que…

Abrió sus ojos como platos cuando la muchacha se bajo la capucha de su capa de viaje dejando a la vista su cabello negro y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y unos ojos dorados como el oro, unos ojos que nunca podría olvidar.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Luffy—Dice la chica con una sonrisa dulce.

Luffy sentía las lagrimas inundar sus ojos para luego comenzar a caer descaradamente por su rostro, corrió hacia ella y se le tiro encima ocasionando que ambos cayeran al suelo, ella profirió un quejido de dolor y luego se sentó aun con Luffy abrazándola con fuerza, debido al impacto el sombrero de paja del chico cayó a un lado. La ojidorada le devolvió el abrazo a su hermano sintiendo las lagrimas caer, nunca pensó que volvería a ver a su hermano pequeño, lo extraño tanto.

Los demás veían la escena enternecidos, sentían que en cualquier momento se unirían al lloriqueo. Luego de un rato ambos chicos en el suelo dejaron de llorar pero aun se abrazaban, como si fuera un sueño y no quisieran separarse por miedo a despertar, pero no les quedo de otra, se separaron y al la chica ver el rostro de su hermano moqueando rió y saco un pañuelo de su pantalón negro para limpiarle la cara.

—Lo siento Luffy, por haberte preocupado—Dice mirando como su hermano negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso no importa, solo quiero que me digas que fue lo que paso—Dice el chico ya calmado.

La chica sonrió y estuvo a punto de contestar, pero un maullido llamo su atención, al mirar hacia un lado vieron a una gatita con el sombrero de Luffy en la boca ¿En qué momento habría volado lejos de ellos?, dos colas se movían con elegancia detrás del animal. La gata se acerco lentamente hasta la chica y Luffy para entregarles el sombrero.

—Muchas gracias Kirara—Dice la ojidorada con una sonrisa recibiendo el sombrero que la gata dejo a su lado, le coloca el sobrero a su hermano haciéndolo bajar su cabeza un poco—Deberías cuidarlo mas, Shanks se enojara si lo pierdes.

—Shishishi, lo sé—Dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa quitándose de encima de ella para permitirle levantarse del suelo—Hace mucho que no te veía Kirara—Dice acariciando la cabeza del animal que ronroneo en respuesta.

—¿Esa gatita es tuya?—Pregunta Nami con una sonrisa.

—Sí, su nombre es Kirara—Responde la chica mirando a la navegante devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¡Es tan linda!—Grita Nami corriendo a su lado para ver más de cerca a la gatita.

Pasado un rato en que la chica se presento con ellos decidieron acampar en la playa junto al Merry, Sanji no se le despegaba a la hermana de Luffy ni un segundo causando burlas por parte de Zoro.

—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos marimo?—Pregunta Sanji lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—Porque no me da la gana además, tal como a ti te dieron ganas de golpear un marimo a mi me dieron ganas de molestar a un cejas de diana—Responde Zoro con una sonrisa de burla.

—Ignorando esta inmadura pelea—Dice Nami sentándose a un lado de la pelinegra que miraba divertida la escena—Dinos Kagome, ¿Cómo fue que te libraste de tu ejecución?—Pregunta intrigada ocasionando que los inmaduros que ya peleaban a puño limpio también le prestaran atención...en una pose un tanto extraña.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no recuerdo mucho al respecto, todo lo que sé es que estaba en la plataforma y de un momento a otro me habían llevado a otro lado—Responde Kagome rascándose una mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ya veo—Dice Nami parpadeando.

—Y Kagome—Llama Luffy con una enorme sonrisa con Kirara sobre su cabeza—Ya que nos encontramos de nuevo ¿Cumplirás tu promesa y te unirás a mi tripulación?—Pregunta con ilusión.

—Por supuesto—Responde Kagome con una sonrisa—Extraño mi vida de pirata así que…

—¡Sí!—Grita Luffy tirándose a abrazarla.

—Luffy no, me aplastas—Dice Kagome aun sonriendo tratando de apartarlo de ella, aunque luego recordó que era de goma así que era algo meramente imposible.

—¿Y qué hacías en esta isla?—Pregunta Zoro curioso.

—Buscaba a la banda pirata que se escondía aquí pero…—Responde Kagome mirando hacia la gran montaña con seriedad, Luffy aun la abrazaba pero con menos fuerza—Llegue demasiado tarde.

—Eso explica porque la marina no encontró nada cuando vinieron a inspeccionar—Dice Nami asombrada.

—Aunque se encontraran en esta isla cuando ellos vinieron no los habrían encontrado—Dice Kagome mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Pregunta Usopp.

—Porque…conozco a su capitán, es un sujeto muy astuto—Responde Kagome seria al tiempo que su hermano la soltaba—Me tomo tres días encontrar su viejo escondite, está muy bien oculto en las montañas.

—¿Y para qué lo buscas?—Pregunta Luffy tomando a Kirara para empezar a jugar con ella.

—Me robo dos cosas que son muy importantes para mí, debo recuperarlas como sea—Responde Kagome mirando al cielo.

Los demás se miraron entre ellos, así que eso era, como era su nueva nakama y además era la hermana mayor de Luffy la ayudarían a recuperar lo que le robaron. A la mañana siguiente el Going Merry partió con rumbo al Grand Line.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **¡ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO xD!**

 **Si dejan sus reviews prometo que Nami no les cobrará los 100.000 Berris de la multa por no dejarlos xD...lo digo en serio ò_ó...xD.**

 **En el siguiente capítulo descubrirán lo que ocurrió cinco años atrás durante la ejecución de Kagome n_n.**

 **¡JA NE!**


	2. C-2 La Reverse Mountain y una ballena

**¡Hello! xD...aquí les traje el segundo capítulo, subiré capitulo cada domingo si es que hay internet, ya que ha estado muy idiota últimamente -_-...en fin.**

 **Aquí les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 2…**

* * *

 ** _Hace cinco años._**

 ** _Isla desconocida del Grand Line._**

 _Era un día lluvioso, aunque eso no evitaba que la gente de la pequeña ciudad se reuniera en la plaza donde en el centro una plataforma de ejecución resaltaba con imponencia. Por un camino que dirigía hacia ésta caminaban varios marines escoltando a su prisionera que sería ejecutada ese día, la chica no tendría más de catorce años, la gente la miraba con lastima, aunque a ella no parecía importarle pues caminaba derecha, mostrado todo el orgullo que sentía de haber escogido ser una pirata, sin duda era una decisión que jamás se arrepentiría de haber tomado._

 _Los marines la llevaron hasta la plataforma y la hicieron subir por las escaleras, al llegar arriba la voltearon de manera que mirara a la gente de frente. Uno de los dos marines que la llevaron hasta allí la encadeno a la plataforma y la hizo arrodillarse mientras el otro buscaba algo en sus bolsillos._

 _—Hoy tenemos aquí a una jovencita que, teniendo tan solo trece años, se convirtió en una terrible amenaza—Dijo el marine leyendo el papel que saco de su bolsillo donde tenía anotados los cargos— **Dama de cristal,** Higurashi D. Kagome, capitana de los piratas Snake, aun siendo tan joven será ejecutada al atardecer, y que esto sirva de advertencia para aquellos que quieran seguir los mismos pasos—Hizo una señal para que los verdugos se colocasen en sus posiciones—Un pirata es un pirata, no importa qué edad tenga._

 _Pasados unos minutos la lluvia cesó, el atardecer se hacía presente frente a la plataforma, Kagome lo observo fijamente, ese sería el ultimo que vería. El marine que la encadeno la hizo colocar la cabeza hacia adelante mostrando su cuello, ella cerró los ojos esperando el golpe de gracia, pero antes de que siquiera los verdugos levantaran sus lanzas el lugar se lleno de humo, todos comenzaron a toser sintiendo un picor en sus gargantas. Los marines estaban preocupados por que fuera algún intento de la banda pirata por salvar a su joven capitana, pero sintieron mucho alivio cuando vieron que la ojidorada seguía allí arrodillada tosiendo con lágrimas en los ojos debido al escozor._

 _Para evitar que sucediera algo más los marines dieron la orden a los verdugos de hacer su trabajo._

 _A partir de ese día la muerte de la capitana pirata más joven del mundo quedaría grabada en la memoria de las personas tanto del Grand Line…como del East Blue, el mar que la vio nacer._

 ** _En el presente…_**

 ** _Dos días más tarde luego de irse de la isla…_**

Kagome se encontraba afuera bajo la tormenta que azotaba el Merry vigilando por si se desviaban del rumbo, gracias a la capucha de su capa de viaje apenas y se mojaba, mientras los demás estaban en la cocina escuchando una explicación de Nami acerca de la entrada al Grand Line.

—¿Una montaña?—Pregunta Usopp dudoso, Kirara se encontraba sobre su cabeza.

—Así es, la única manera de entrar en el Grand Line es subiendo la Reverse Mountain—Explica la pelirroja señalando el mapa.

—¿Pero como subir una montaña con el barco?, eso es imposible—Dice Zoro escéptico—¿No se puede entrar por otro lado?

—No seas idiota, entrar por otro lado seria suicidio—Dice Nami cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras tanto, Kagome observaba como se alejaban de la tormenta un poco aliviada dejando caer la capucha, pero al ver que la vela estaba inmóvil se alarmo, esto era malo. Corrió a la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo abriendo la puerta de golpe asustando a más de uno.

—Nami tenemos problemas—Dice con cara de espanto.

Tanto Nami como el resto salieron a ver, ya no llovía pero tampoco soplaba el viento, esto alarmo de sobremanera a la navegante.

—¡No puede ser!—Grita llevándose ambas manos a la cara—¡Esto malo, muy malo!

—¿Por qué? Ya no estamos en la tormenta, ahora hace un clima perfecto—Dice Luffy un poco confundido por su actitud.

—No Luffy, esto no está para nada bien—Dice Kagome un tanto pálida mientras Kirara subía a su hombro, Luffy la miro ladeando el rostro sin comprender—Estamos en el Calm Belt, estar aquí es muy peligroso.

—¡Dense prisa! ¡Tomen unos remos y empiecen a remar! Debemos volver a la tormenta—Dice Nami con voz de mando.

—Pero ¿Por qué? Yo no veo que este sitio este tan mal—Dice Usopp rascándose la cabeza.

De repente el barco comenzó a temblar, Kagome y Nami se agarraron del barandal y Sanji permanecía sujeto a la puerta, Usopp, Zoro y Luffy cayeron al suelo. Al darse cuenta unos reyes marinos inmensos rodeaban el barco, y no solo eso, se encontraban sobre uno de ellos.

—Este lugar es el nido de reyes marinos de los grandes—Dice Kagome abrazando a Kirara con lagrimas en cascada recorriendo su rostro igual que Nami.

El rey marino sobre el que se encontraban estornudo, Usopp se cayó pero Luffy logro atraparlo a tiempo y una vez tocaron el agua comenzaron a remar lo más rápido que pudieron alejándose del Calm Belt y regresando a la tormenta. Kagome se puso de gatas en el suelo, Sanji se sentó en el suelo recostado al marco de la puerta, el resto estaban todos acostados en el suelo.

—¿Ahora entienden por qué nuestra única entrada es la montaña?—Pregunta Nami cansada emocionalmente.

—Sí, ya lo capto—Responde Zoro recostándose contra el mástil recuperando el aliento—Pero aun me sigue pareciendo imposible que podamos subirla.

—Subir la Reverse Mountain no es imposible—Dice Kagome levantándose captando la atención de todos—Les explicare, las corrientes de los cuatro mares llegan a la montaña con la suficiente fuerza para crear una corriente ascendente, las cuatro corrientes se encuentran en la cima de la montaña y entonces envía las corrientes de regreso al mar a través de otro canal dirigido al Grand Line.

—Kagome-chwan ¡Eres increíble!—Grita Sanji con su ojo en forma de corazón bailando como lombriz.

—Jeje, me es fácil explicarlo porque yo ya tuve la oportunidad de subirla en una ocasión—Dice la ojidorada rascándose una mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa—" _Aunque no puedo evitar pensar que se me olvida algo_ "

—Pero con la explicación de Kagome se da a entender que tampoco será algo sencillo—Dice Nami ya levantada—Debido a la fuerza de la corriente podríamos perder el rumbo y chocar contra el Red Line, por lo que debemos estar alertas.

—¡Miren eso!—Grita Luffy de repente señalando al frente del barco.

—Ese es…—Dice Usopp con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—El Red Line—Completa la frase Zoro buscando unos binoculares para ver—Increíble, la corriente de verdad está subiendo la montaña.

—Es asombroso—Dice Nami sorprendida.

—Es enorme—Dice Luffy con estrellas en los ojos y la sonrisa que lo caracteriza.

En seguida Usopp y Sanji corrieron al timón.

—Demonios ¡Nos estamos desviando! ¡Un poco a la derecha!—Grita Zoro alertando a los demás.

—¿A la derecha? Bien—Dice Usopp empujando el timón con todas sus fuerzas con ayuda de Sanji, pero fue tanta la fuerza que se rompió.

—Oh no—Dice Kagome mirándolos espantada con el rostro pálido como la cera.

—El timón—Dice Nami llorando aterrorizada.

—¡Vamos a chocar!—Gritan ambas abrazándose.

¿Qué podían hacer?, si no hacían algo pronto chocarían contra el Red Line y sería el fin. En eso, bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos Luffy salto del barco.

—¡ **Gomu Gomu no…Fuusen (** Globo de goma **)**!—Se infla y amortigua el barco permitiéndole desviarse y volver a su cauce.

—¡Luffy date prisa, toma mi mano!—Grita Zoro extendiendo su mano, Luffy estiro su brazo y la tomo regresando rápidamente al barco.

—¿Estás bien Luffy?—Pregunta Kagome acercándose a él.

—Si…estoy bien—Responde el chico de goma recuperando el aliento.

—Es increíble, de verdad estamos subiendo la montaña—Comenta Zoro observando por un lado del barco la corriente ascendente.

Kagome también miraba en esa dirección, seguía pensando en que era lo se le olvidaba, se cruzo de brazos cerrando los ojos con semblante pensativo. El barco llego a la cima y un grito de Luffy llamo su atención.

—¡Miren! ¡El mar más grande del mundo!—Grita el Sombrero de paja con entusiasmo—¡El Grand Line!

Todos miraron hacia abajo, el agua bajaba como un tobogán gigante. Un extraño sonido parecido a un alarido se dejo escuchar, eso hizo que algo hiciera click en la cabeza de Kagome, Sanji no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas.

—¡Nami-san! ¡Hay una montaña más adelante!—Grita el rubio llamando la atención de la pelirroja que lo miro confundida.

—¿Una montaña? Imposible, no debería de haber nada allí abajo—Dice la navegante alzando una ceja.

—De hecho no es una montaña—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa llamando la atención de todos—Es…una ballena gigante.

Los demás se quedaron callados por un momento, parecía que analizaban sus palabras, a los pocos segundos un "¡¿EHHH?!" colectivo se escucho en kilómetros a la redonda.

—¡¿Una ballena gigante?!—Grita Usopp aterrorizado.

—Así es, y si no hacemos algo pronto chocaremos con ella—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa señalando al frente.

—¡¿Cómo puedes sonreír en un momento como este?!—Grita Nami histérica.

—Jejejeje—Ríe Kagome un poco divertida pero a la vez apenada por la situación.

Luffy ante sus palabras se puso a pensar, porque si, a veces el cabeza de goma podía pensar, se bajo del mascaron del Merry y corrió al cuarto de uno de los cañones para luego dispararlo, el barco se detuvo…pero el mascaron pago el precio casi aplastando a la navegante.

—¡Mi asiento favorito!—Grita Luffy corriendo a la cubierta para ver la cabeza de oveja en el suelo a un lado de una pálida Nami.

Cuando se acercaron al ojo de la ballena Luffy, furioso, la golpeó de lleno haciendo que soltara otro alarido ensordecedor, luego de unos segundos se calló, para alivio de todos.

—¡Todavía no termino contigo! ¡Ven aquí desgraciada!—Grita Luffy preparándose para lanzar otro golpe, pero…

—¡Ya cierra la boca de una vez!—Gritan Usopp, Kagome y Zoro golpeándolo en la cabeza para cerrarle el pico.

—Escúchame hermanito—Dice Kagome acercándose a él para tomarlo del chaleco con una mirada que congelaría al mismo infierno, Kirara asustada se fue con Nami—Hace cinco años me salve de morir ejecutada por la marina, estuve un largo tiempo ocultándome de ellos, si muero siendo la comida de esta ballena te picare en trocitos y me asegurare de que seas tú al primero que digiera ¿Entendiste?—Dice con una sonrisa espeluznantemente dulce recibiendo un rápido asentimiento de Luffy, luego lo suelta con brusquedad cruzándose de brazos.

—Ella da miedo—Dice Usopp con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

—¡Kagome-chwan se ve linda también cuando se enoja!—Grita Sanji con su ojo en forma de corazón.

Kagome se quedo mirándolo con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

En eso la ballena volvió a soltar un alarido, cuando calló empezó a abrir su boca hasta abrirla por completo y comenzó a succionar el agua, el barco comenzó a adentrarse en las fauces del animal sin que pudieran evitarlo, Kagome y Nami se abrazaron aterradas mientras que Usopp corría por todo el Merry gritando "¡Vamos a morir!", tras todo eso, el único que logro salvarse de ser tragado fue Luffy.

—¡Oh no, se los trago a todos!—Grita espantado—¡Oye tu! ¡Regrésame a mis amigos y a mi hermana!—Grita comenzando a golpear a la ballena, la cual comenzó a sumergirse.

Desesperado, el chico de goma miro hacia todos lados y vio…¿Una puerta? Justo donde debería de estar el respiradero del inmenso animal…hmm, que curioso.

Mientras tanto adentro de la ballena…

—Esto…tiene que ser un sueño—Dice Kagome mirando alrededor.

—Muy probablemente—Secunda Zoro también mirando alrededor.

—¿Y esa isla y la casa?—Pregunta Usopp señalando el lugar.

—Una alucinación—Responde Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo para darle una calada y soltar el humo.

De repente del agua salió un calamar gigante, Nami y Usopp se alejaron hasta chocar contra una pared, Kagome, Sanji y Zoro lo veían sorprendidos, ese era su fin…o al menos eso pensaron cuando unos arpones atravesaron al calamar matándolo en el acto. Al ver hacia la isla un señor salió de la casa con un periódico en las manos, sobre su cabeza tenia lo que parecía ser una flor…¿Qué clase de lugar era ese y quién diablos era ese sujeto?

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Bueno mi gente eso es todo por ahora...no leemos la próxima semana :)**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Sino tendré que mandar a Zoro a que los castigue por no dejarlos...xD.**

 **¡JA NE!**


	3. C-3 Log Pose

**Ho-Hola soy Aome y te apuesto un peluche de Inuyasha a que estás por leer el tercer capítulo de:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 3…**

* * *

El hombre con la flor sobre su cabeza los observaba desde el umbral de la casa, luego como si no estuvieran allí se dirigió a una tumbona que había cerca y se echo a leer su periódico.

—¿Qué con este viejo?—Pregunta Zoro con un tic en una ceja.

El señor les lanzo una mirada tenebrosamente penetrante, Sanji se lo quedo observando como si lo creyera loco.

—¡¿Por qué no dices nada anciano?!—Grita histérico.

—¡Tenemos un cañón! ¡Si quieres pelear lo haremos!—Grita Usopp con las piernas temblándoles como gelatina.

—Basta o alguien morirá—Habla por fin el anciano volviendo a su periódico.

—¿En serio? ¿Quién?—Pregunta Sanji con una sonrisa enojada.

—…—El viejo volvió a mirarlo por unos segundos y luego volvió a su periódico—Yo.

—¡¿Tu?!—Grita Sanji listo para ir y quitarle los pétalos a ese viejo.

—Calma, no hay que enojarse tanto—Dice Zoro impidiéndole a Sanji bajarse del barco.

El rubio lanzo mil y una maldiciones por lo bajo, ese anciano se las estaba buscando y si seguía iba a encontrarlo a él.

—Díganos, ¿Quién es usted y que es este lugar?—Pregunta Zoro haciendo caso omiso a los improperios de Sanji.

El viejo se quedo callado un rato, aparto la vista de su periódico nuevamente y miro a Zoro por unos momentos, esa mirada tan penetrante que tenía el anciano lo ponía de los nervios.

—¿No crees que es de mala educación hacer esas preguntas antes de presentarte?—Pregunta con suspicacia.

—Eh…si, supongo, disculpe—Responde Zoro rascándose la cabeza.

—Me llamo Crocus, mantengo el faro de los Cabos gemelos, tengo setenta y un años, soy géminis, mi grupo de sangre es AB—Dice el anciano como si nada.

—¡¿Puedo ir a matarlo?!—Grita Zoro furibundo colocando una de sus manos en una espada para ir y cortarle la cabeza.

—No Zoro, tranquilízate—Dice Kagome tomándolo de un brazo para alejarlo lo más que pudiera del barandal y así evitar que saltara del barco y matara al pobre anciano.

—¿Quieren saber que es este lugar?, primero me insultan y luego gritan improperios, están siendo muy groseros—Dice el anciano dejando el periódico sobre su regazo—Por allá esta la salida.

—¿Salida?—Pregunta Kagome perpleja, no sabía que una ballena pudiera tener una puerta de salida.

—Si en efecto, hay una puerta por allá—Dice Nami señalando la puerta que parecía estar…¿En el cielo?

—¿Cómo puede haber una puerta en el cielo?—Pregunta Usopp mirando la gran puerta.

—No fíjate bien, el cielo está pintado—Dice Kagome señalando a unas gaviotas que no se movían.

—Increíble, eso es tener mucho tiempo libre—Dice Nami con una gota anime resbalándole por la cabeza.

En eso la ballena comenzó a moverse y todo comenzó a temblar, sin decir nada el anciano se tiro al mar de jugos gástricos y nado hasta unas escaleras, las subió y entro por unas puertas a una habitación desconocida. Al poco rato la ballena dejo de moverse y el anciano regreso…seguido de un grito un tanto peculiar, al otro lado por otra puerta salió Luffy disparado junto con dos personas más, ambos un poco raros.

Zoro y Sanji se lanzaron de inmediato a rescatarlos regresando al barco a toda velocidad, no querían ser digeridos.

—¡Oigan!—Llama el anciano de regreso en la pequeña isla—¿Van a salir sí o no?—Pregunta con ligera irritación, ya conocía a los dos que habían caído junto con el capitán y verlos le daba dolor de cabeza.

—Sí pero…¿Qué con ellos?—Responde Kagome señalando a los dos inconscientes.

—Son unas molestias que vienen por la ballena—Dice el anciano entrando a la casa, al parecer la isla en si era un bote que comenzó a moverse con rumbo a las puertas de salida seguido del Merry—Con su tamaño les dará carne para dos años.

—Ya veo, entonces…—Dice Kagome volteando a ver a Luffy—¿Qué hacemos con ellos capitán?

—Hagan con ellos lo que quieran—Responde Luffy hurgándose un oído con el dedo meñique.

—Entonces tirémoslos por la borda—Dice Nami jalando a la chica peliazul para, con ayuda de Usopp, tirarla al mar mientras Sanji y Zoro se encargaban del hombre con los nueves en la cara.

Al hacerlo ambos despertaron y se alejaron de ellos nadando lo más rápido que podían.

—Esos dos son muy raros—Dice Usopp cruzado de brazos mirando en la dirección en que se fueron los otros dos.

Luego de este pequeño incidente decidieron desembarcar en el faro, mientras Sanji preparaba el almuerzo Luffy había comenzado a…¿Pelear con la ballena?...si, en efecto, luego de que Crocus les contara la triste historia del animal, cuyo nombre era Laboon, el chico de goma se puso a pelear con ella, incluso rompió el mástil del Merry…espera ¿Qué?

—¿Ese no es…?—Dice Kagome a su hermano clavando el mástil en una herida de Laboon atónita.

—Sí, es el mástil de nuestro barco—Dice Usopp cruzado de brazos aparentemente calmado—¡Oye idiota! ¡No destruyas el barco!—Grita alzando un puño enfurecido.

Luego de un rato la pelea entre ballena y tonto termino, mientras que Usopp arreglaba el mástil con lo que tenían Luffy le dibujo el Jolly Roger del sobrero de paja -de una forma horrible por cierto- en la frente a Laboon como una promesa de que volverían a encontrarse y así terminar su pelea. Kagome suspiro, su hermano definitivamente no tenía remedio, en eso observo como Nami se dirigía a una mesa con una brújula, rápidamente se acerco a ella una vez la chica se sentó.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—Pregunta con fingida curiosidad mientras Kirara se estiraba en su hombro.

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Voy a preparar la ruta que debemos seguir desde luego—Responde Nami recalcando lo obvio.

—Eh…pero Nami…

—¡Kyaaaa!—El grito de Nami resuena por todo el cabo haciendo que Kagome se tapara los oídos y Kirara se escondiera en la capa de viaje de la chica.

—¿Qué pasa Nami-san?—Pregunta Sanji preocupado con su ojo visible en forma de corazón.

—L-La brújula, está rota—Dice Nami espantada viendo como la brújula daba vueltas sin parar.

—Te equivocas no está rota—Dice Kagome llamando su atención—Es lo que intentaba decirte, en el Grand Line no puedes usar una brújula corriente.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunta Nami incrédula—¿Pero por qué…?...acaso ¿Es por los campos magnéticos?

—Así es—Dice Crocus acercándose a ellas—En el Grand Line cada isla tiene su propio campo magnético, debido a eso una brújula normal no funciona en este mar.

—¿Y cómo podremos continuar?—Pregunta Nami mirando a un punto desconocido en el cielo con la esperanza de que de allí le llegara una respuesta.

—Con un Log Pose—Responde Kagome quitándose la capa de viaje haciendo que Kirara saltara a su cabeza.

—¡Kagome-chwaaaaan!—Grita Sanji bailando cerca de ella con su ojo en forma de corazón al ver como vestía la muchacha.

Usaba unas sandalias negras, un short negro MUY corto con un cinturón blanco a modo de adorno y una blusa blanca con algunos adornos en azul claro.

—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunta Nami mirándola.

—Es un objeto que memoriza el campo magnético de la isla en la que esta—Responde Kagome ignorando olímpicamente al cocinero que seguía bailando detrás de ella.

—¿Y cómo es?—Pregunta la navegante alzando una ceja.

—Es redondo y tiene una aguja que señala a la siguiente isla, también se lleva en la muñeca—Explica Kagome.

—¿Es algo como esto?—Pregunta Luffy comiendo un trozo del pescado que Sanji había hecho.

—Si exacto—Responde Kagome mirando el objeto que alzaba su hermano en una de sus manos…espera un segundo.

—Luffy—Dice Nami levantándose para acercarse a él y darle un buen golpe que, de no ser porque es de goma, habría caído inconsciente—¡¿Se puede saber porque no nos dijiste que lo tenías?!

—Es que antes no sabía lo que era por eso no dije nada—Dice Luffy tomando otro trozo de pescado para devorarlo entero.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste?—Pregunta Kagome sorprendida.

—Se les cayó a esos sujetos—Responde Luffy entregándole el Log Pose a Nami que se lo puso de inmediato en la muñeca.

—Eso sí que es un golpe de suerte—Dice Nami mirando el Log contenta.

—¡Oye Luffy! ¡Te comiste el pescado que prepare especialmente para Nami-san y Kagome-chan!—Grita Sanji enfurecido.

—Estaba delicioso—Dice Luffy inconsciente de su situación.

—Increíble no quedaron ni los huesos—Dice Usopp completamente sorprendido.

Sanji, enojado, pateo a Luffy haciéndolo volar en dirección a Nami, por suerte solo paso cerca de ella pero…el Log Pose no se salvo. De nueva cuenta un grito por parte de Nami acompañado por dos golpes y un chapuzón se escucho por todo el cabo.

—¡Miren lo que hacen! ¡Son unos idiotas!—Grita Nami furiosa para luego dejarse caer en el suelo con lagrimas en cascada saliendo de sus ojos—Ya no tenemos nada con que guiarnos ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?—Dice deprimida.

—No se preocupen, puedo darles el mío como agradecimiento por lo que hicieron con Laboon—Dice Crocus refiriéndose a la promesa de Luffy.

—¿De verdad? Muchísimas gracias—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa al tiempo que Nami se levantaba aliviada.

Mientras tanto, Sanji y Luffy salieron a la superficie junto con Zoro que había sido arrastrado por ellos al agua, aunque no solo ellos salían del agua, también esos sujetos raros con los que se encontraron hace rato. Sanji, como todo buen caballero, subió a tierra y ayudo a la chica a subir mientras que Zoro se vio en la obligación de ayudar tanto a Luffy como al tipo de los nueves.

—¿Qué quieren que hagamos qué?—Pregunta Nami mirando a ambos intrusos incrédula.

—Que por favor nos lleven a nuestra isla, Whisky Pick—Responde la chica reconocida como Miss Wednesday.

—No lo sé, después de todo el Log Pose que teníamos se rompió—Dice Nami mirando hacia otro lado, no era una buena señal.

—¡¿QUE?! ¡Miserables, ese Log Pose era mío ¿Cómo pudieron romperlo?!—Grita el hombre reconocido como Mr.9 enojado.

—Aunque Crocus nos va a dar el suyo—Dice Nami llevando una mano a su barbilla.

—Haremos lo que quieras, por favor llévennos—Dicen ambos inclinándose ante la pelirroja.

—" _Solo está jugando con ellos_ "—Piensa Kagome mirando a su amiga con una gotita anime en la sien.

Unos minutos después Crocus les entrego el Log Pose, el cual ya apuntaba a Whisky Pick, se despidieron del anciano y subieron al barco. Un rato después Kagome se acerco a Nami de nuevo, era mejor advertirle para que estuviera lo más tranquila posible.

—Escucha, hay una cosa más que necesitas saber—Comienza a hablar mientras la navegante se sentaba frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina—El clima en este mar es muy impredecible, sobre todo al principio—La pelirroja asiente—En pocas palabras, la lógica en este mar es inútil, en un momento podría estar soleado y al otro podría caer una tormenta.

—Entiendo, el clima ahora está perfecto, pero podría comenzar a nevar en cualquier momento ¿Cierto?—Dice Nami recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la pelinegra—En ese caso estaré alerta.

Pasada una hora, tal y como dijo Kagome una tormenta comenzó a azotar al Merry, pero un rato después comenzó a nevar. Nami estaba realmente exhausta, el clima en ese mar era de locos.

—Ya te lo había advertido ¿No?—Dice Kagome colocándose un abrigo súper grueso para protegerse del frio, también se había colocado unos jeans azules ajustados y unas botas marrones que llegaban hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, lo cual no le hizo mucha gracia a Sanji el cual se encontraba en la cocina preparando un aperitivo para las chicas.

—Sí, pero no esperaba que cambiara tan rápido—Dice Nami recargándose en el barandal con cansancio.

Kagome se cruzo de brazos y negó con la cabeza sonriendo, luego miro a su hermano y a Usopp que jugaban con la nieve.

—Parece que se divierten—Dice observando a su hermano hacer un hombre de nieve, luego de la primera bola la miro a ella.

—Oye Kagome, ¿Me ayudas?—Pregunta Luffy sonriendo cual niño pequeño.

—Claro—Responde Kagome yendo con él para terminar el muñeco.

Por fin habían comenzado su viaje a través del Grand Line ¿Qué clase de aventuras les esperan? ¿Y qué sucederá cuando lleguen a Whisky Pick? Ya lo averiguarían al llegar.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...Si reconocieron la frase del principio felicidades, ven Hola Soy German xD.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Si los dejan prometo que Sanji les cocinara lo que quieran por un mes :)...xD.**

 **¡JA NE!**


	4. C-4 Llegando a Whisky Pick

**Hello my friends xD...ok me sentí como Dora la exploradora xP...en fin...**

 **Aquí les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 4…**

* * *

Tras varias horas llegaron a Whisky Pick, por alguna extraña razón esa isla le daba muy mala espina a Kagome, se veía muy…sospechosa, y más todavía cuando la gente los recibió tan calurosamente aun siendo piratas.

—" _Tengo un mal presentimiento_ "—Piensa mirando a la gente con desconfianza.

—Es increíble—Dice Usopp mirando a la gente.

—Quién iba a decir que existiría una isla como esta—Dice Nami incrédula.

Un par de minutos después se bajaron del barco ante la calurosa bienvenida de la gente, de entre las personas salió un hombre alto de peinado extravagante que se acerco al grupo.

—Sean bienvenidos piratas, soy *cof, cof* Ma, ma, maaa, soy el alcalde de Whisky Pick, Igarapoi—Dice el hombre haciendo una ligera reverencia—Esta isla es especialista en música, comida y bebida, y si nos permiten haremos una fiesta en su honor para celebrar su entrada en el Grand Line.

—Pero antes me gustaría preguntarle algo—Dice Nami acercándose a él con el Log en alto—¿Cuánto tarda el Log Pose en cargar en esta isla?

—Por favor no se preocupe por eso ahora, vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta—Responde Igarapoi con una sonrisa amable…Kagome no se tragaba ese cuento.

—" _Esto me huele a trampa para piratas_ "—Piensa mirando a Igarapoi desconfiada.

Pero no era la única, Zoro también presentía lo mismo, al notar que Kagome también parecía sospechar la miro y ella le devolvió la mirada, ambos asintieron en acuerdo para estar alertas ante cualquier cosa. Fueron con toda esa gente al interior de uno de los edificios y la fiesta comenzó, Luffy comió hasta más no poder, Sanji se rodeo de chicas hermosas por todos lados, mientras que Nami, Zoro y Kagome se involucraron en una competencia de beber siendo la navegante la primera en caer de los tres, luego cayo Zoro y por ultimo Kagome siendo la ganadora.

Ya en la noche Igarapoi observaba la luna, a los pocos segundos se le unieron otras personas más.

—¿Ya están dormidos?—Pregunta Miss Wednesday llegando junto a Mr.9.

—Sí, son unos *Cof, Cof* Ma, ma, maaa, son unos huesos duros de roer—Responde Igarapoi ajustándose el lazo en su cuello.

—Por todos los cielos Mr.8—Dice una mujer vestida de monja saliendo del edificio como podía derribando la puerta.

—Oh Miss Monday ¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Igarapoi…Mr.8 mirándola con las manos tras la espalda.

—Por supuesto, pero esos tres fueron muy buenos, es increíble que hayan soportado tanto—Responde la morena quitándose el habito dejándolo caer en el suelo mostrando así sus enormes músculos, su vestido rosa de rombos claros y oscuros y su cabello rosa atado en dos coletas.

—Pero creí que eran débiles—Dice Miss Wednesday cruzándose de brazos.

—Las apariencias engañan—Dice Mr.8 buscando algo en su saco para luego sacar dos papeles, uno era el cartel de Luffy y el otro era un cartel viejo donde salía una niña de no más de trece años mirando hacia atrás con varios rasguños en su rostro y brazos.

—Así que ese chico vale treinta millones—Dice Mr.9 mirando los carteles con asombro—Pero no vimos a ninguna niña con ellos.

—Es algo normal *Cof, Cof* Ma, ma, maaa, esta niña ya no lo es—Dice Mr.8 mirando el cartel que, debido a que era de seis años atrás, los números de la recompensa estaban borrosos debajo de la foto—Esta niña es la chica de ojos dorados que va con ellos.

—Pero ¿Qué no se supone que la Dama de cristal fue ejecutada hace cinco años?—Pregunta Miss Wednesday.

—Digamos que—Dice una voz femenina a un lado del edificio—No soy fácil de matar—Kagome se deja ver cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa retadora, Kirara se asomo en su hombro.

—¿Cómo? Deberías estar inconsciente por beber tanto—Dice Miss Monday sorprendida.

—Lo lamento pero…mi cuerpo es capaz de resistir los efectos del alcohol más que un humano ordinario—Dice Kagome—Sin embargo no soy la única que puede soportarlo—Señala con un dedo hacia arriba.

—Gracias por el sake, no estuvo nada mal—Dice Zoro con una sonrisa sentado en el techo del edificio.

—No puede ser—Dice Miss Wednesday sorprendida.

—Ya sabía yo que esta isla era muy extraña—Dice Zoro levantándose—Gracias a sus nombres clave recordé a cierta organización que le tiende trampas a los piratas en islas como esta.

—Así que nos conoces—Dice Mr.8 sacando un saxofón de quien sabe dónde.

—Sí, hace algún tiempo recibí una invitación de parte de su jefe—Dice Zoro en estado de alerta—Pero como no quisieron aceptar mi condición me negué.

Kagome miro alrededor, un montón de gente comenzó a reunirse en el lugar, se atrevería a decir que era el pueblo entero.

—" _Cazarrecompensas_ "

—Mis condición era...—Continua Zoro sacando sus espadas listo para el ataque—Que si me unía a **Baroque Works** yo sería el jefe—Coloca la ultima espada en su boca y se lanza al ataque.

— **Igarappa (** Cañón saxofón **)—** Mr.8 ataca a Zoro con un soplido de su saxofón, del cual salieron balas como si fuese una metralleta, pero el espadachín logro esquivarlo y atacarlo.

En el caso de Kagome se vio rodeada por varios sujetos con caras desagradables.

—Ara ara, parece ser que estoy acorralada—Dice sonriendo de una manera dulcemente aterradora—En ese caso abriré camino, **Crystal Lance (** Lanza de cristal **)—** Dice con una sonrisa retadora al tiempo que una lanza hecha de un cristal azulado aparece en sus manos.

—" _Así que comió una fruta del diablo_ "—Piensa Zoro observando como la ojidorada acababa fácilmente con los hombres que la rodeaban.

Entre ambos duraron un largo rato peleando hasta acabar con todos los cazarrecompensas, los únicos que aun seguían de pie eran Miss Wednesday, Miss Monday, Mr.9 y Mr.8. Kagome se encargo de Mr.9 y Miss Wednesday mientras Zoro se encargaba de los otros dos.

—Ahora veras lo que somos capaces de hacer Dama de cristal—Dice Mr.9 mostrando dos bates de hierro que…cargaba con solo cuatro de sus dedos.

—" _De acuerdo, ni siquiera yo puedo cargar un arma sin usar mi mano completa y este tipo…_ "—Piensa Kagome mirándolo con una gotita anime resbalando por su cabeza.

—Adelante Miss Wednesday—Dice Mr.9 preparándose para atacar.

—Cuando quieras Mr.9—Contesta Miss Wednesday ajustándose una cuchilla de pavo real en su meñique haciéndola girar.

Mr.9 la ataco primero pero Kagome logro esquivarlo con facilidad, sin embargo por su breve distracción Miss Wednesday la ataco haciéndole un rasguño en una mejilla y en su brazo derecho rasgando la blusa manga larga verde que traía puesta.

—Genial, ahora Nami se molestara conmigo, era su blusa favorita—Dice Kagome con una mano en la manga rasgada.

—No te preocupes por que se enoje sino por cuanto te cobre por eso—Comenta Zoro a unos pasos de distancia peleando contra Miss Monday.

—Buen punto—Dice Kagome palideciendo al tiempo que Mr.9 se acercaba a ella para atacarla.

Ella lo esquivo a duras penas, pues esta vez venia más rápido, subió a uno de los edificios seguida por Miss Wednesday quien la ataco nuevamente con sus cuchillas terminando por acorralar a la azabache en la cornisa.

—Se acabo—Dice Miss Wednesday con una sonrisa victoriosa.

—No lo creo, **Crystal Wives (** Esposas de cristal **)—** Dice Kagome con una sonrisa haciendo que el mismo cristal azulado de antes aprisionara bien juntas las manos de la peliazul, luego la pateo en el estomago mandándola a volar hacia unas cajas de madera haciendo desaparecer las esposas.

— **Kattobase Shikomi Bat (** Bate cargado con cadena **)—** Dice Mr.9 al tiempo que de uno de sus bates sale una cadena que aprisiona uno de los brazos de Kagome—¿Puedes moverte Miss Wednesday?—Pregunta mirando a su compañera mientras aplica fuerza en la cadena para evitar que la ojidorada escape.

—Por supuesto—Responde la chica levantándose de nueva cuenta.

La peliazul volvió a atacar a Kagome con sus cuchillas, la ojidorada intento esquivarlo pero Mr.9 lo evito jalando la cadena permitiendo así que Miss Wednesday lograra su ataque causándole muchos cortes a Kagome, tanto así que la blusa quedo hecha girones y el pantalón negro termino con varios agujeros. La ojidorada cayó al suelo con los pequeños cortes sangrando, no era nada grave, pero dolían como si le hubieran echado alcohol justo después de hacérselos.

—" _Demonios_ "—Piensa Kagome molesta—" _No puedo dejar que un payaso y su ayudante me venzan de esta manera, ella sin duda se estaría burlando de mi_ "—Piensa poniéndose en pie, ahora si la habían hecho enojar— **Crystal Sword (** Espada de cristal **)**

 **—** ¿Una espada?—Pregunta Mr.9 aterrado, bien sabía que la Dama de cristal cargaba una espada consigo, pero no esperaba algo como eso.

—No te preocupes, esta no es la espada que solía usar, desgraciadamente me fue robada—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa preparándose para atacar.

Ante la atónita mirada de los otros dos Kagome los ataco a una gran velocidad, sus ropas sufrieron algunos cortes pero no toco su piel, a los dos segundos Mr.9 quedo inconsciente y antes de que tocase el suelo Kagome lo pateo por la espalda haciéndolo caer del edificio rompiendo unas cajas que amortiguaron su caída…de una manera muy dolorosa. La ojidorada se acerco a la cornisa para ver con curiosidad a su oponente inconsciente, se quito la cadena que aprisionaba su brazo y se fijo en Miss Wednesday, la chica también había caído inconsciente, suspirando hizo desaparecer la espada y miro hacia donde estaba Zoro peleando con Mr.8, el cual cayo inconsciente terminando así con la pelea contra los cazarrecompensas.

Kirara, quien había saltado lejos tras el ataque de Miss Wednesday, salto al hombro de su dueña, Kagome sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza a la pequeña gatita, luego salto del edificio para acercarse a Zoro que guardaba su última espada.

—Es increíble que esa organización se escondiera aquí—Comenta el espadachín sentándose en el suelo cansado.

—Me pregunto ¿Quién será su jefe?—Dice Kagome mirando alrededor a todas las personas inconscientes y muy malheridas.

—Más importante, ¿Por qué no te quitas ese harapo? ¿No te molesta?—Pregunta Zoro recostando su cabeza en una de sus manos apoyada en su pierna derecha.

Kagome se miro y enrojeció hasta las orejas, segundos después se escucho un fuerte golpe por toda la isla.

—¡Olvídalo! ¡Prefiero llevar este harapo a tener que ir medio desnuda por ahí!—Grita con un puño alzado y una vena anime palpitando en su frente, aun estaba algo sonrojada.

A Zoro le salió un enorme chipote en la cabeza, a la próxima sabía que debía mantenerse callado.

—¿Are?—Dice Kagome captando su atención.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunta mirándola.

—Acabo de sentir unas presencias llegando a la isla—Responde Kagome mirando en varias direcciones—¿Quiénes podrán ser ahora?

—A lo mejor son mas de ellos—Dice Zoro levantándose, aunque no lo demostrara estaba sorprendido por esa habilidad.

—¿Crees que se hayan enterado de lo que paso aquí y por eso mandaron refuerzos?—Pregunta Kagome cubriendo la blusa con su cristal, ésta vez era tan fino que se movía como la tela, además de ser un poco más oscuro.

—Es probable—Responde Zoro—¿Qué tan lejos están?—Pregunta mirándola nuevamente.

—No mucho, no deberíamos tardar en verlos.

Apenas terminó de hablar una explosión inundo el lugar, cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse se dejo ver a ambos encerrados en un domo de cristal, justo a tiempo.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Dice Kagome haciendo desaparecer el domo.

—Vaya, tuvieron mucha suerte—Dice una voz masculina a través del humo restante.

Una fuerte ventisca hizo que el humo terminara de disiparse mostrando así a dos personas, un hombre alto y moreno y una mujer rubia que sonreía divertida.

—Kyahahahaha, el poder de esa chica es interesante—Dice la rubia mirándolos con diversión.

—Su sonrisa me da escalofríos—Dice Kagome mirándola.

—M-Miss Valentine, Mr.5—Se oye decir a Mr.8 desde el suelo, se veía tranquilo, pero el tono de su voz delataba su miedo—¿Qué están…haciendo aquí?

—Así que tu también sigues con vida, Mr.8, es una lástima que el Cazador de piratas no haya acabado contigo—Dice Mr.5 con una cara que indicaba su desagrado.

—Kyahahaha, el jefe nos pidió venir aquí por un pequeño asunto—Dice Miss Valentine respondiendo a la pregunta—Al parecer alguien fue muy bueno para infiltrarse en Baroque Works.

—Es alguien de cierto reino—Dice Mr.5 sacando una fotografía donde aparecía Miss Wednesday, Mr.8 los miro entre sorprendido y aterrado—Nuestras ordenes son...—Se ajusta los lentes de sol—No dejarla salir de aquí con vida.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :), la razón por la cual Kagome fue la ganadora en el concurso de beber lo sabrán en el siguiente cap. n_n**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE!**


	5. C-5 Shichibukai

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! xD...Por fin aprendi a usar el guion largo...algo tan sencillo que debi aprender hace mucho pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca xD.  
**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 5…**

* * *

Baroque Works, es una organización criminal con un misterioso líder, cuando encuentra a alguien lo suficientemente fuerte manda a alguien a reclutarlo, si se niega es eliminado para evitar que la existencia de dicha organización sea revelada.

Mr.5 y Miss Valentine están en Whisky Pick para completar la orden de eliminar a cierta princesa que había logrado infiltraste, no se irían de allí hasta completar su misión y matarán a todo aquel que se meta en su camino.

—Dinos ¿Dónde está Miss Wednesday?—Pregunta M.5 avanzando un paso para acercarse a M.8—Si nos dices donde esta te prometo que tu muerte será menos dolorosa.

—Kyahaha deberías aprovechar nuestra generosidad—Dice Miss Valentine con esa espeluznante sonrisa.

M.8 mantuvo la boca cerrada, no diría la ubicación de la princesa ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello…que así es. Kagome y Zoro observaban la escena alertas a cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder, la primera sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que sucedía…un muy mal hábito en situaciones como esta a su parecer.

—Así que no quieres cooperar—Dice M.5 perdiendo la paciencia—Es una verdadera lástima.

M.5 golpea el suelo causando una tremenda explosión que levanto una gran nube de polvo, al éste disiparse Kagome y Zoro habían desaparecido junto con M.8, cosa que no le agrado demasiado al moreno.

—Descuida, no pudieron haber ido muy lejos—Dice Miss Valentine sin borrar su sonrisa, Mr.5 solo bufo en respuesta.

Mientras tanto Zoro ayudaba a Kagome a recostar a Mr.8 contra una pared, de no haber sido por el escudo de cristal que la chica hizo abrían caído bajo la explosión.

—¿Podrías explicarnos que pasó allá atrás?—Interroga Kagome mirando al hombre que respiraba con cierta dificultad debido a las heridas que Zoro le hizo, Kirara se subió a su hombro de nueva cuenta pues se bajo después de la explosión.

—Antes de explicarles quisiera pedirles un favor—Dice Mr.8 mirándolos suplicante—Por favor…protejan a la princesa Vivi.

—¿Y qué nos darás a cambio?—Pregunta cierta chica llegando de repente.

—Así que tu también estabas despierta—Dice Zoro mirando a Nami.

—Desde luego, al igual que ustedes yo también tengo una gran resistencia al alcohol—Dice la navegante para luego mirar al hombre tirado en el piso—Somos piratas, si quieres que salvemos a tu princesa deberás darnos algo a cambio.

—¿Qué le vas a pedir?—Pregunta Kagome alzando una ceja con desconfianza.

—Pues fácil, quiero 10 millones de berries—Dice Nami ampliando su sonrisa con sus ojos convertidos en berries y sonriendo como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas—Es una princesa así que no le será difícil entregarnos esa cantidad.

—" _Oportunista_ "—Piensan los otros dos mirándola con incredulidad.

—¿Diez millones?—Pregunta Mr.8 sorprendido por semejante pedido, Nami solo asintió.

El hombre se puso a meditar la situación, su princesa estaba en grave peligro ahora que la habían descubierto, no permitiría que le ocurriera nada, debía mantenerla a salvo a cualquier precio y salvar su vida…aunque eso significara dejarla en manos de unos piratas, mientras estuviera a salvo no le importaba.

—Está bien, pero deberás hablarlo con ella—Dice con resignación, no tenía tiempo que perder pensando en otras cosas.

—¡Muy bien!—Grita Nami con entusiasmo, a los segundos se escucho un…¿Graznido?, seguido de una explosión—Zoro, ve y rescata a la princesa—Dice con autoridad mirando al espadachín.

—¡¿Por qué debo hacerlo yo?!—Pregunta el peliverde molesto.

—Porque si lo haces no te cobrare los 300 mil berries que me debes—Responde Nami cruzándose de brazos.

—Un momento, que yo recuerde no gaste nada, te lo devolví todo—Dice Zoro con un tic en una ceja.

—Es verdad pero cuando te di ese dinero te dije que debías devolverme el triple—Dice Nami haciéndolo palidecer.

—" _Pobre, lo compadezco_ "—Piensa Kagome mirando al espadachín con una sonrisa lastimera.

Sin más que hacer y sin poder replicar Zoro se fue a hacer lo que le ordenaron mientras las chicas se quedaban a cuidar de Mr.8 quien les explico todo lo que sucedía.

—Entonces tú y la princesa Vivi se infiltraron para averiguar quién era el líder de Baroque Works—Dice Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

—Así es, sabíamos que corríamos un grave peligro y era posible que esto sucediera—Dice M.8 con pesar.

Las chicas se miraron.

—Cambiando de tema—Dice la pelirroja causándole curiosidad a la otra chica—Quiero que me expliques una cosa ¿Cómo fue que una de mis blusas favoritas termino en ese estado?—Pregunta mirándola con furia, la ojidorada palideció.

—Eh…bueno…yo…—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa nerviosa, hasta sudaba frio, en eso se escucho otra explosión—Sera mejor que vaya con Zoro, a lo mejor necesita algo de ayuda, Kirara quédate con ellos—Dice para luego salir corriendo de allí dejando a una muy enojada Nami.

Mientras tanto, Luffy se levanto para ir al baño, aun estaba inflado como un globo debido a toda la comida que ingirió en la fiesta, de regreso a dormir se encontró con una inesperada escena, todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban seriamente lastimados. En otro lado Zoro peleaba contra M.5 y Miss Valentine, cosa que debido a su poder se le complicaba un poco, y más porque cada vez que intentaba atacar a la mujer esta volaba alejándose rápidamente de él.

—Kyahahahaha, será bastante sencillo acabar contigo—Dice Miss Valentine con esa molesta sonrisa suya—Y una vez lo hagamos iremos tras la princesa.

—Eso sí pueden acabar conmigo—Dice Zoro con seguridad observando una sombra moverse en un callejón no muy lejos de él.

La rubia utilizó el poder de su fruta del diablo para aumentar su peso y así aplastar a Zoro, pero antes de si quiera tocar el suelo una fuerza mayor la golpeo arrojándola hacia otro lado lejos del espadachín.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!—Grita la rubia sentándose para mirar quien la había golpeado—Eres tú ¿Cómo pudiste golpearme con la fuerza suficiente para arrojarme? El peso que tenia era capaz de matar a un ser humano.

—Si…digamos que solo soy humana en parte—Contesta Kagome con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿En parte?—Pregunta Miss Valentine levantándose con su sombrilla en mano.

—Así es, mi familia es de un largo linaje que ha mantenido la sangre de un monstruo—Responde Kagome con simpleza—Herede esa sangre por mi tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo que era un monstruo perro, y por supuesto que también herede su fuerza.

—" _Interesante_ "—Piensa Zoro poniéndose en guardia al ver a Mr.5 acercarse—¿Crees poder encargarte de ella?

—Déjamela a mi—Responde Kagome con una sonrisa segura, el asintió y fue a pelear con Mr.5.

Miss Valentine disminuyo su peso permitiéndole volar sobre Kagome al tiempo que su sonrisa volvía…¿A caso es algo crónico?

—Veamos cuanto peso puedes resistir con esa fuerza de monstruo que posees—Dice la rubia con maldad posicionándose justo sobre ella.

Aumento su peso cayendo sobre Kagome, la cual a duras penas había logrado crear un escudo para retenerla, Miss Valentine volvió a elevarse y tan rápido como lo hizo aumento su peso aun mas volviendo a caer sobre Kagome que se hundió un poco en el suelo, y así continuo la rubia con un par de ataques más aumentando mas y mas su peso, si seguía así las piernas de la azabache no resistirían por mucho tiempo.

—" _Me está obligando a mantenerme a la defensiva, si sigo de esta manera estaré acabada_ "—Piensa la ojidorada molesta sintiendo como sus piernas flaqueaban—" _Mi mente me dice que escape, pero mi orgullo guerrero me dice...que acabe con ella_ "

Miss Valentine volvió a elevarse, fue allí que vio una oportunidad, mientras su escudo permanecía en una de sus manos preparo la otra estirándola con dirección al suelo, la rubia aumento su peso nuevamente cayendo a gran velocidad, Kagome desapareció el escudo y apoyándose en el suelo con su mano pateo con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz a la rubia no solo arrojándola a otro lado sino también dejándola inconsciente, Kagome suspiro. En ese instante escucho algo que la dejó realmente confundida…

—¡Oye Zoro!—Grita cierto chico de goma llegando a la escena interrumpiendo la pelea que el peliverde tenía con Mr.5—¡¿Por qué atacaste a la gente del pueblo y porque obligaste a mi hermana a ayudarte?!—Grita enojado.

—¿Eh?—Dicen ambos implicados confundidos, Kagome se levanto y camino hasta quedar a un lado de Zoro que guardo la espada de su boca.

—¿De qué estás hablando?, ella me ayudo por su propia voluntad—Dice Zoro sin aclarar demasiado las cosas, o al menos no para Luffy que hizo oídos sordos.

—¡Cállate! ¡No creeré nada de lo que digas traidor!—Grita Luffy apuntándolo con uno de sus, por ahora, regordetes dedos.

—Luffy espera no…—Dice Kagome tratando de impedir que su hermano hiciera una locura, pero Zoro la detuvo.

—Déjalo, como su hermana mayor deberías saber que es imposible convencerlo con palabras—Dice el espadachín adelantándose un par de pasos.

—Lo sé pero…" _Algo me dice que esto va a salir mal de alguna manera_ "—Piensa Kagome para luego soltar un suspiro de resignación—Hagan lo que quieran—Se acerca a una roca detrás de la cual estaba escondida la princesa para sentarse apoyando su cabeza en sus manos, mientras que Mr.5 observaba la escena perplejo ¿A caso lo estaban ignorando?

—¿Está bien dejarlos?—Pregunta Vivi bajándose de su pato gigante para mirar la escena impresionada.

—La verdad es que debería evitarlo, pero…a Luffy lo conozco como a la palma de mi mano, no escuchara aunque intentemos explicarle lo que sucedió—Responde Kagome con aburrimiento—Y en el caso de Zoro lo conozco lo suficiente para decir que es muy terco y no desistirá de su idea.

—Hombres—Dice Vivi compadeciéndola.

—Piratas—Dice Kagome para luego suspirar con fastidio.

La pelea entre ambos tontos comenzó, ninguno de los dos daba tregua. Zoro ataco a Luffy pero él logro esquivarlo y lo golpeo arrojándolo contra una pared destruyéndola en el proceso. Kagome volvió a suspirar y se levanto, aprovechando que Mr.5 estaba distraído echando humo por las orejas tras ser ignorado por aquellos dos le hizo una señal a la princesa para irse de allí, la peliazul asintió y guiando a su pato comenzaron a alejarse sigilosamente de allí con rumbo al lugar donde estaban Nami y Mr.8, aunque la ojidorada quisiera eso menos que nada.

—" _Sin duda moriré a manos de esa mujer, o peor…me dejara pobre_ "—Piensa la chica con pesar agachando la cabeza, un aura de depresión la cubrió.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Vivi mirándola extrañada por su repentino cambio.

—Si…no me hagas caso, no es nada—Responde Kagome con lagrimas en cascada saliendo de sus ojos, sentía un terrible dolor en la billetera.

Llegaron con Nami unos minutos después, la chica se encontraba sentada en una caja con Kirara en sus piernas.

—¿Dónde está Mr.8?—Pregunta Kagome mirando a la navegante.

—No lo sé, se levanto y luego se fue diciendo que tenía algo que hacer—Responde Nami para luego mirar la blusa con enojo—Sabes que deberás pagarme por eso ¿Verdad?—Dice señalando la prenda cubierta con el cristal.

—Lo sé—Dice Kagome resignada reponiéndose rápidamente—Aquí está la princesa Vivi—Señala a la chica.

—¿Y Zoro? Creí que habías ido a ayudarlo—Dice Nami alzando una ceja.

—Las…cosas se complicaron un poco—Dice la azabache rascándose una mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa, la pelirroja la miro confundida.

En eso un golpe se escucho no muy lejos de allí, Kagome tomo de un brazo a Vivi y de la montura al pato alejándose del desastre que no tardo en llegar destruyendo una pared, Luffy choco contra la pared de enfrente mientras que Zoro salía por el agujero que el pelinegro dejo, habrían continuado con su pelea de no ser porque Nami los golpeo fuertemente…si fueran personas normales habrían quedado K.O.

—Así que eso fue lo que paso—Dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa y unos cuantos chipotes en su cabeza, por fin había dejado que le explicaran las cosas.

—¿Qué paso con Mr.5?—Pregunta Vivi sentada en una de las cajas regadas por ahí.

—Creo que lo noqueamos durante la pelea—Responde Zoro con tranquilidad.

—¿Lo dices en serio?—Preguntan Kagome y Nami anonadadas.

—Yendo a un tema más importante, Mr.8 nos dijo que ustedes se infiltraron para averiguar quién era el líder de Baroque Works—Dice Nami mirando a Vivi que asintió.

—Así es, y tras mucho tiempo lo conseguimos—Afirma la peliazul—Los miembros de Baroque Works no tienen permitido averiguar nada acerca de sus demás compañeros, es una información que nunca debe ser revelada, debido a eso se nos complico bastante pues fueron muy cuidadosos.

—En pocas palabras trabajan para un jefe del que no saben absolutamente nada ¿Cierto?—Dice Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

—Exacto, nosotros investigamos de manera sigilosa, ni siquiera nuestros respectivos compañeros sabían lo que hacíamos—Continua Vivi mirando sus manos, Kirara se sentó a su lado en el suelo mirándola con inocente curiosidad—Fue difícil, pero por fin confirmamos nuestras sospechas, el líder Baroque Works es…—Hace una ligera pausa levantando el rostro que mostraba mucha seriedad—Crocodile.

—¡¿Crocodile?!—Grita Kagome pasmada—¿E-El Shichibukai Crocodile es el jefe de Baroque Works?

—¿Shichibukai?—Pregunta Luffy sin comprender…como si eso fuera algo nuevo en él.

—Son siete piratas que trabajan para el gobierno—Explica Kagome volteando la cabeza para mirarlo, luego vuelve a ver a Vivi—Son seleccionados cuidadosamente siendo los piratas mas fuertes junto con los Younko—Termina sintiendo la piel de gallina—Crocodile es uno de los más crueles y peligrosos de ellos…por lo que eh escuchado.

—¿Peligroso y…cruel?—Pregunta Nami sintiendo sus piernas temblar para luego soltar un grito que se escucho posiblemente en todo el Grand Line, Zoro y Luffy se taparon los oídos y Kirara salto a los brazos de su dueña asustada por semejante grito.

—¿Por qué gritas?—Pregunta Zoro con un dedo en un oído, juraría que no escuchaba nada por ese lado.

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Acabamos de meternos en un lio con una organización que tiene a un líder que es capaz de matarnos!—Grita la navegante histérica.

—Ya cállate, haces mucho escándalo—Dice el espadachín con fastidio.

En eso Kagome sintió algo extraño, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados como si buscara algo en particular, los demás se la quedaron mirando extrañados.

—¿Pasa algo?—Pregunta Luffy con curiosidad.

—Son pequeñas, pero puedo sentir dos presencias muy cerca—Responde Kagome aun mirando hacia todos lados hasta que al fin detuvo su mirada en una sola dirección sorprendida.

Todos miraron en la misma dirección que ella viendo…¿A una nutria con lentes de sol y un buitre? Que al verse descubiertos se fueron volando.

—Oh no, esos eran los unluckies—Dice Vivi aterrada.

—¿Los que?—Pregunta Nami mirándola, no sabía que era pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Son los informantes de Mr.0, Crocodile—Explica Vivi.

Otro grito se escucho en toda la isla, si antes estaba aterrada ahora estaba horrorizada.

—¡Eso quiere decir que fueron a decirle lo que ocurrió aquí y quienes fueron los causantes!—Grita la navegante con pánico.

—Tranquila, mientras no tengan una imagen de sus rostros estarán bien—Dice Vivi para calmarla.

—Etto…—Dice Kagome llamando la atención, miraba sobre una caja.

Los unluckies habían vuelto y la nutria parecía dibujar algo, a los pocos segundos les mostro cuatro perfectos dibujos de ellos.

—Quedaron muy bien—Elogia la ojidorada mirando su dibujo con Kirara sobre su hombro.

—Es verdad—Concuerda Nami, ambas se miraron por un momento…¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?!

—¡Entréganos eso!—Gritan ambas abalanzándose sobre la nutria, desgraciadamente el animal las esquivo con rapidez haciéndolas caer una sobre la otra siendo la pelinegra la perjudicada al quedar abajo con los restos de la caja que rompieron clavándose en sus costillas.

La nutria se subió en la espalda del buitre y se fueron, esta vez de manera definitiva. Kagome y Nami los observaron alejarse hasta perderlos de vista, luego bajaron su cabeza con desesperanza y un aura de depresión, ahora si estaban acabados.

—Es nuestro fin—Dice Nami llorando en cascada.

—Sin duda alguna Crocodile nos matara—Dice Kagome de la misma manera.

—En lugar de estarse lamentando levántense y vámonos de aquí—Dice Zoro mirando a la azabache con lastima, si, a Kagome no a Nami, ella se merecía todo lo que le pasaba en ese momento.

—El tiene razón, será mejor que se vayan—Dice una voz bastante conocida para la princesa y los demás.

—Igaram—Dice Vivi acercándose a Mr.8 aliviada de ver que estaba bien…aunque vistiera como ella.

—Princesa Vivi, debe irse de esta isla inmediatamente—Dice Igaram mirándola, cargaba tres muñecos de madera consigo.

—¿Y que pasara contigo?—Pregunta la chica preocupada.

—Yo los distraeré para que *Cof, Cof* Ma, ma, maaa para que puedan escapar—Responde Igaram con una sonrisa para luego mirar a los mugiwaras presentes—Les pido que lleven a la princesa a salvo a Arabasta—Dice haciendo una reverencia a modo de suplica.

—Claro no hay problema—Dice Nami levantándose del suelo mientras Kagome se sentaba sobre sus rodillas con una mano en las costillas, los restos de la caja hicieron de las suyas—Después de todo ya no podemos huir.

—Es verdad, Crocodile nos buscara para eliminarnos tras lo que paso aquí—Concuerda la ojidorada levantándose sintiendo una ligera punzada en el lugar donde tenía su mano mientras Kirara saltaba a su cabeza.

—No me iré sin ti—Dice Vivi a punto de llorar.

—Por favor princesa, usted es la única que puede avisar a su padre lo que está por suceder—Insiste Igaram decidido—Les encargo mucho a la princesa—Dice recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de los chicos.

Minutos después, aun cuando Vivi le insistió para que no lo hiciera Igaram se subió a un barco con los tres muñecos y se alejo de la isla, los demás se quedaron observándolo hasta que este exploto de una manera misteriosa. Vivi apretaba sus manos en puños y se mordía el labio inferior resistiendo por todos los medios dejar escapar sus lágrimas.

Tras esto buscaron a los que aun seguían dormidos y se subieron al Going Merry alejándose de la isla, las cosas comenzaban a complicarse.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...y cierto, la sangre de monstruo que recorre las venas de Kagome le permite resistir el alcohol mas que cualquier ser humano, en pocas palabras no importa cuanto beba, no se embriagara tan facilmente :)...siendo Zoro y Nami jamas la retaria a un concurso de beber xD.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡JA NE!**


	6. C-6 Little Garden

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana :)**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 6…**

* * *

Tras salir de Whisky Pick se encontraron con una mujer que Vivi identifico como Miss All-Sunday, que también era la pareja de Mr.0, Crocodile. All-Sunday, de una manera sospechosa para ellos, quiso ayudarlos a llegar a Arabasta de manera directa, pero Luffy destruyo el Eternal pose que ella les había dado con tanto desinterés, luego de indicarles que la siguiente isla era Little Garden y que nadie había logrado salir de allí con vida se marcho dejándolos en paz.

A la mañana siguiente Vivi les explico los planes de Crocodile.

—Entonces se hace pasar por un héroe frente a todos pero en realidad está buscando quedarse con el trono—Dice Nami mirando a la peliazul que estaba sentada frente a ella en la mesa de la cocina.

—Con solo hacer eso ya cuenta con el apoyo de la gente—Dice Kagome parada a un lado de la mesa cruzada de brazos—Si solo quisiera eso no le costaría nada decirles que lo ayuden a conseguirlo destronando al rey actual.

—Es verdad, Crocodile trama algo más grande—Dice Vivi con seriedad—No solo quiere el trono, quiere fuerza militar, aunque no comprendo muy bien ese propósito ya que Arabasta no tiene una fuerza militar tan grande.

—Eso solo indica que quiere algo más, algo que está oculto en tu país y de lo que nadie tiene idea de que existe—Dice Kagome poyándose en la mesa.

—¿Y que podría ser eso?—Pregunta Sanji entregándole una taza de té para luego entregarles unas a Nami y a Vivi.

—Ni idea, pero no cabe duda de que eso es lo que busca, después de todo es un pirata—Dice Kagome para luego darle un soplido al té y tomar un poco.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?—Pregunta Usopp confundido.

—Que los piratas nunca se asentarían en un lugar sin algún motivo en particular—Responde la azabache dejando la taza en la mesa—Tal y como hicieron los piratas que me robaron, se asentaron en aquella isla por un tiempo, tomaron lo que querían y volvieron al mar, es algo que simplemente no pudieron evitar.

—En pocas palabras con Crocodile será algo similar—Dice Zoro recostado en una pared con los brazos cruzados—Una vez que obtenga lo que quiere destruirá todo y se irá sin dejar rastros.

Un silencio abrumador se hizo en la cocina, acababan de entrar en el Grand Line y ya se habían hecho con un enemigo muy peligroso. Luego de esta conversación se fueron a lo suyo, Nami mantenía vigilado el rumbo hacia la siguiente isla, Usopp fabricaba unas cosas que Kagome y Nami le pidieron, Zoro dormía en la cubierta, Sanji cocinaba algo para las chicas, Luffy convenció a Kagome de jugar a algo con él y Vivi miraba el mar con preocupación, su pato gigante, Carue, se encontraba junto a ella jugando con Kirara. La gatita de repente salto a la cabeza de Vivi sacándola de sus pensamientos, luego se paso a su hombro mirándola con la cabeza ladeada por la curiosidad y comenzó a restregársele.

—Jajaja, basta, me haces cosquillas—Dice Vivi tomándola con sus manos para alejarla.

—Los animales sienten cuando alguien está preocupado—Dice Kagome acercándose a ella, Usopp se estaba tomando un descanso y ahora era quien jugaba con Luffy—Kirara lo noto y quiso animarte—Dice sonriendo.

—Muchas gracias Kirara—Dice Vivi sonriéndole a la gatita que maulló en respuesta.

—Debes calmarte, te aseguro que llegaremos a tiempo—Dice Kagome alzando un puño con una sonrisa de seguridad recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Vivi, luego se fue a molestar a Zoro que dormía recostado al mástil.

Se acuclillo a su lado viéndolo dormir unos instantes, lo pico con un dedo a ver si despertaba y nada, sonrió de forma macabra…¿Eso que apareció brevemente sobre su cabeza eran cuernos?

Kagome fue a la habitación de las chicas y unos segundos después regreso junto a Zoro mientras que Vivi, Luffy y Usopp se la quedaron mirando con curiosidad al notar el marcador negro que llevaba consigo, marcador que uso para dibujar algo en la cara del espadachín, los otros suprimieron una risa de foca al ver el dibujo en la cara del chico que ni se inmutó...si que tiene el sueño pesado.

Kagome se alejo muy lentamente de él tapando el marcador, ahora solo debía esperar a que la magia ocurriera, cosa que sucedió en la cena, todos miraban a Zoro con unas sonrisas en sus rostros aguantando la risa, el peliverde por su lado los miraba sin comprender. Cuando abandono la cocina escucho a todos reír, ya sospechando lo que ocurría fue corriendo al baño y se miro en el espejo viendo un bigote y un monóculo dibujados en su cara, se limpio de inmediato y regreso a la cocina donde todos aun reían.

—Muy bien ¿Quién fue el gracioso?—Cuestiona enojado listo para degollar al bromista.

Los miro uno a uno buscando una cara culpable deteniéndose incrédulo en la hermana de su capitán, la chica lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa, había sido descubierta.

—Fuiste tú—Dice Zoro señalándola con un dedo acusador.

—Lo lamento, no pude resistirme—Dice Kagome aun sonriendo con nerviosismo.

Zoro no dijo nada, se acerco a ella bajo la atenta mirada de todos y la acorralo contra la mesa sonriéndole furioso.

—Tienes suerte de que hoy te toque la guardia a ti, así podrás estar con los ojos bien abiertos—Dice con un aura amenazante, la chica trago en seco asustada.

Zoro se alejo de ella recibiendo algunos insultos por parte de Sanji por hacerle semejante cosa a una de sus preciadas damas, el espadachín lo ignoro olímpicamente y se fue a la habitación de los chicos a dormir. Kagome suspiro, eso fue algo aterrador, pero no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de haberlo hecho ya que con ello por fin Vivi se relajo y se echo a reír con los demás.

Más tarde todos se habían ido a dormir a excepción de Kagome quien había comenzado con su guardia en compañía de Kirara. Estaba en el nido de cuervo observando el horizonte viendo que todo estuviera bien, una vez verifico que no había nada alrededor bajó y dio una vuelta por el barco con Kirara siguiéndola, luego de eso se detuvo en la cubierta recostándose en el barandal, Kirara se subió en él sentándose a un lado de su dueña.

—Está muy tranquilo ¿Verdad?—Dice la ojidorada acariciando a la gata que maulló en acuerdo—¿Donde se estarán ocultando esta vez? Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra.

—¿Te refieres a los piratas que buscas?—Pregunta el espadachín recostándose en el barandal dejando a Kirara entre ambos.

—Si—Responde Kagome mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo para luego volver a ver el mar, menos mal que había sentido la presencia del chico porque de otro modo se habría llevado un susto de muerte, ¿Qué no se supone que estaba durmiendo?

—¿Qué fue lo que te robaron exactamente?—Pregunta Zoro intrigado.

Kagome lo miro por un momento y se enderezo para darse la vuelta recostándose de espaldas en el barandal.

—Una espada y una joya—Responde mirando al cielo—Se lo que piensas ¿Para qué preocuparme por la espada si puedo reemplazarla?—Dice recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Zoro—Esa espada no es una ordinaria, tiene poderes que solo su dueño puede usar.

—¿Poderes?—Pregunta Zoro mas intrigado ahora.

—Así es, puede transformarse en seis formas distintas usando el poder de los elementos—Responde Kagome mirándolo.

—Increíble, ¿De que esta echa?—Pregunta el espadachín enderezándose con un tic en un ojo.

—Fue forjada con el colmillo de un rey marino al que capture cuando era capitana—Responde Kagome con una sonrisa inocente, Zoro se la quedo mirando incrédulo—El herrero que la hizo se llama Totosai, hizo mi espada y las de otros dos miembros de mi tripulación.

—Ya veo, sería interesante conocer a ese herrero—Dice Zoro cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de interés.

—Pues…tengo un Eternal Pose que lleva hacia allá, después de que terminemos nuestros asuntos en Arabasta puedo hablar con Nami para que vayamos a verlo, después de todo necesito pedirle algo—Dice Kagome volviendo a mirar al cielo.

—Me parece bien—Dice Zoro dejando escapar un bostezo involuntario…¡Durmió todo el día y parte de la noche ¿Cómo es posible que tenga sueño?!—Me iré a dormir, feliz noche—Comienza a caminar con rumbo a la habitación de los chicos.

—Si claro, como yo voy a estar despierta toda la noche y tú no será feliz para ti ¿Verdad?—Dice Kagome mirándolo con una sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.

—Toma eso como mi venganza por lo del dibujo en mi cara—Dice Zoro sonriendo de manera descarada—Adiós—Entra a la habitación dejando a Kagome con la boca abierta.

—Es cruel ¡Y rencoroso!—Grita para que el otro pueda escucharla, lo cual si ocurrió, Zoro se acostó con una sonrisa de burla antes de quedarse dormido.

Pasaron varios días, Vivi se había hecho muy buena amiga de Nami y Kagome, claro que de los demás también, pero con ellas era un poco más cercana. Llegaron a Little Garden observando todo a su alrededor quedando boquiabiertos, los arboles eran enormes. Anclaron el barco en una orilla y como si no fuera obvio Luffy quería bajar.

—Ni si quiera lo pienses—Dice Nami tratando de evitar que su capitán hiciera semejante locura—No sabemos lo que hay en esta isla.

—Ella tiene razón, es mejor quedarnos en el barco—Dice Usopp apoyándola, ya tenía la enfermedad de si-bajo-a-esa-isla-moriré.

—Pues entonces quédense y cuiden del barco—Dice Kagome tomando una mochila que Sanji le entrego.

—¡¿También tu?!—Gritan la navegante y el tirador espantados.

—Lo lamento chicos, pero deberían comprender que estar siempre en un barco es cansado—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa lastimera mientras Kirara saltaba a su hombro.

—Yo también iré—Dice Vivi sonriendo también con una mochila a cuestas.

Ambas se habían vestido para la ocasión, Vivi unaba una camisa de tirantes de color verde con líneas onduladas negras, un short blanco al igual que su chaqueta y unos zapatos deportivos igual blancos, en el caso de Kagome usaba un pantalón azul ajustado al cuerpo, una blusa blanca sin mangas abotonada al frente, unas sandalias negras de tacón bajo y su cabello estaba atado en un moño…ya habían planeado eso desde un principio.

—¡Entonces vámonos ya!—Grita el capitán saltando del barco, Kagome y Vivi lo siguieron al instante junto con Carue y Kirara.

Zoro y Sanji por su parte fueron a cazar haciendo una competencia para ver quien cazaba al animal mas grande, quedando así los más débiles solos y encargados de cuidar el barco.

—Estas cosas solo nos pasan a nosotros—Dice Usopp llorando en cascada.

—Nunca piensan en los demás—Dice Nami de la misma manera.

Luego de un rato en el que permanecieron en un abrumador silencio Nami se puso a pensar en algo, sentía que ya había visto el nombre de esa isla en algún lugar, así que fue a investigar en los libros que tenía en la habitación de las chicas siendo seguida por un muy curioso Usopp.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—Pregunta al ver como la navegante ojeaba unos libros que luego tiraba al suelo haciendo un desastre.

—Se que vi el nombre de esta isla en alguno de estos libros—Responde la pelirroja ojeando otro libro que luego arrojo a piso junto a los demás y siguió buscando hasta que por fin encontró el libro—¡Aquí esta!—Grita triunfante—Cuando pise esta isla no podía creer lo que veía, los arboles eran enormes y habían creaturas que solo habitan en esta isla, para ellos es como un pequeño jardín…La isla prehistórica del Grand Line, Little Garden—Lee Nami a lo ultimo con una cara entre asombrada y aterrorizada siendo observada por Usopp de la misma manera.

De un momento a otro el barco dio una sacudida, ambos salieron a ver observando lo que mas temían, un tigre dientes de sable que era del tamaño del barco, o más grande. El tigre los vio y se preparo para devorarlos pero algo lo ataco matándolo en el acto, a los pocos segundos de entre los arboles apareció el ser que había acabado con el animal, era un…

—¡GIGANTE!—Gritan Usopp y Nami abrazándose aterrados ¿Es que acaso podría irles peor?

En otro lado Sanji buscaba a su presa, se detuvo al escuchar un grito que no pudo identificar, se encogió de hombros pensando que seria algún ser de ese bosque y continuó con su trabajo adentrándose más perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...este es uno de mis arcos favoritos x3, y disculpen si los sucesos no ocurren exactamente igual, pero primero me estoy vasando en mi memoria, cosa que como ya suponen no es muy confiable xP...y segundo, lo hago asi a proposito para darle mi toque en algunas partes, lo mismo va a pasar en el arco de Drum, pero en el de Arabasta si voy a tratar de hacerlo mas o menos exacto :)...**

 **OJO, no me estoy vasando en el anime sino en el manga, quiero evitar el relleno :/...  
**

 **Y una cosa mas, la fruta que Kagome comio es la fruta Kuri Kuri, esto la convirtió en una mujer de cristal, también es una fruta de tipo paramecia, no lo expliqué antes porque estaba investigando los tres tipos de frutas para estar 100% segura que es de ese tipo :)**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! xD**


	7. C-7 Valentine y Mr5 secuestran a Vivi

**¡Holiwis! x3...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 7…**

* * *

Esto era algo increíble, durante su paseo por el bosque Vivi, Luffy y Kagome se encontraron con un gigantesco dinosaurio de cuello largo, para su fortuna el animal era herbívoro y cuando Luffy se subió en el teniendo una mejor vista de la isla éste lo ignoro por completo, sin embargo a los pocos minutos otro dinosaurio apareció atacando al cuello largo, Luffy se vio obligado a bajarse y ocultarse junto con las chicas y sus mascotas.

El dinosaurio que los ataco pudo verlos y ellos tuvieron que huir, pero fueron salvados por…¿Un gigante?, si, en efecto, era un gigante y ahora mismo Luffy hablaba muy animadamente con él, era como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Esto es increíble—Dice Vivi asombrada por semejante escena, había mandado a Carue a buscar a los otros.

—Bueno…mi hermano tiene una capacidad interesante para hacer amigos de todo tipo—Dice Kagome mirando a su hermano incrédula.

—Ya me doy cuenta—Dice Vivi con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

—Gegyagyagyagya, eres un chico bastante interesante—Dice el gigante comiendo un enorme trozo de carne del dinosaurio que había matado.

—Disculpe Dorry-san—Dice Kagome levantándose para acercarse a él—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viviendo en esta isla?

—Cien años—Responde Dorry como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—¿En serio?—Pregunta Kagome abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Así es, también está mi compañero Broggy, hemos usado esta isla como campo de batalla todo este tiempo—Responde Dorry para luego darle un gran mordisco a su carne.

—Ya veo—Dice Kagome volviendo a sentir curiosidad—¿Y por que han estado peleando?—Pregunta ladeando el rostro.

—Gegyagyagyagya, no lo recuerdo—Dice Dorry sin un rastro de pena, Kagome tambaleo de manera peligrosa.

—¿Lo dice en serio?—Pregunta la ojidorada con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es increíble que no lo recuerde—Dice Vivi con un tic en un ojo.

En otra parte Usopp y Nami también charlaban con el otro gigante, aunque a diferencia de los otros tres ellos estaban aterrados pensando en que iban a comérselos aun cuando le dieron varios barriles de sake de su barco.

—Gababababababa, vamos no sean tímidos, coman algo—Dice Broggy ofreciéndoles carne del tigre que mato, ellos negaron frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—" _Quiere que comamos eso para engordarnos y luego comernos_ "—Piensan ambos mugiwara sudando frio.

—Di-Dígame una cosa ¿De verdad no recuerda el motivo de su pelea?—Pregunta Nami temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Gababababa, no—Responde Broggy sin pena.

—¿Entonces porque siguen peleando?—Pregunta la navegante sin comprender.

—Es por nuestro orgullo como guerreros de Elbaf—Responde Broggy mirando al cielo—En nuestro hogar somos guerreros desde el día en que nacimos, cuando empezamos una pelea debemos terminarla aun si nos toma años.

—Eso es ridículo, si no recuerdan por que pelean ¿Para qué seguir haciéndolo? Es absurdo—Dice Nami cruzándose de brazos.

—Te equivocas, eso no es algo ridículo—Dice Usopp maravillado, al parecer era el único que comprendía el asunto…o tal vez no.

…

—¿Cómo que no?—Pregunta Vivi mirando a la ojidorada confundida.

—Vengo de una familia de guerreros así que comprendo el orgullo de Dorry-san y Broggy-san—Responde Kagome con admiración—Aquellos que tienen sangre guerrera tienen un honor y un orgullo que deben defender a toda costa, si alguno de ellos se rindiese en esta pelea aunque no recuerden el motivo por el que empezaron seria una total deshonra y no podrían volver a su hogar con la cabeza en alto.

—Gegyagya, veo que comprendes jovencita—Dice Dorry recibiendo un asentimiento lleno de admiración por parte de ella.

—Eso es algo genial viejo—Dice Luffy con estrellas de admiración en los ojos—Sin duda ustedes dos son increíbles.

En eso uno de los volcanes de la isla hizo erupción, Dorry se levanto tomando su espada y su escudo y camino hasta su encuentro con Broggy en medio de la isla, Luffy, Kagome y Usopp miraban la escena maravillados por tan asombrosa batalla. Nami quiso aprovechar esa oportunidad para huir pero Usopp no se movió de su lugar, quería presenciar esa pelea hasta el último minuto, la navegante lo miro un tanto molesta por su absurda decisión y luego se puso a pensar, aun si van los dos ese bosque estaba plagado de peligros muy grandes…literalmente, solos no podrían hacer nada así que no tuvo más opción que volver a sentarse en el tronco y esperar a que algo ocurriera.

Luego de un rato la pelea entre los gigantes termino con Broggy ofreciéndole unos barriles de sake a su compañero que los acepto gustoso y regresaron a sus respectivos lugares de descanso a esperar que el volcán hiciera erupción nuevamente.

—Eso fue asombroso—Dicen Kagome y Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Sin duda alguna se sintió el orgullo que tienen como guerreros—Dice Kagome con más admiración que antes.

—Dime jovencita ¿Quién es tu padre?—Pregunta Dorry tomando el sake de uno de los barriles que Broggy le había entregado.

—Reiko La serpiente blanca—Responde Kagome con una sonrisa—Lo llamaban así porque su fruta del diablo le permitía convertirse en una.

—El capitán de la primera generación de los piratas Snake—Dice Dorry dejando el barril vacio en el suelo.

—Exacto, y yo soy la ex-capitana de la segunda generación—Dice Kagome con un toque de orgullo.

—Gegyagyagyagya, ¿Quién iba a decir que conocería a la hija de ese hombre?—Dice Dorry con diversión.

—¿Lo conocías viejo?—Pregunta Luffy curioso.

—¿Y quién no? Ese hombre era muy conocido entre todos los piratas, muchos dejaron sus propias tripulaciones para unírsele, incluso capitanes—Responde Dorry con su enorme sonrisa tomando otro barril de sake—Reiko tenía una gran presencia.

—Lo sé, fue por el que me convertí en pirata, lo admiraba muchísimo—Dice Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

Dorry bebió del barril y segundos después se escucho un sonido entraño, el sake exploto en el estomago del gigante haciéndolo escupir sangre, esto alarmo de sobremanera a los otros tres.

—Dorry ¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Vivi preocupada viendo como el humo negro salía de la boca del gigante.

Kagome observo el barril que Dorry dejo caer tras la explosión, se acerco a él y lo tomo para luego romperlo derramando lo que quedaba dentro, se agacho y humedeció uno de sus dedos llevándolo a su boca, ese sake tenía un sabor extraño.

—Pólvora—Dice atónita levantándose para mirar a Dorry que se veía muy molesto por lo ocurrido—¡Espera Dorry-san!—Grita corriendo para quedar de frente a él ya que había comenzado a moverse—¡No deberías moverte!

—¿Qué fue lo que paso?—Pregunta Vivi acercándose a ella.

—El sake tenia pólvora, al hacer contacto en su estomago exploto—Responde Kagome seria—¡Por esa razón no debes moverte Dorry-san!

Sin embargo, cuando el volcán hizo erupción Dorry hizo oídos sordos y se levanto para ir a pelear con Broggy, Luffy intento detenerlo pero el gigante lo atrapo y lo dejo aplastado debajo de la montaña dejándolo sin posibilidad de escapar, Kagome intento detenerlo pero fue inútil, el gigante fue a pelear contra Broggy a pesar de su estado. Con ayuda de Vivi, Kagome intento sacar a su hermano de ese lugar, pero ni con toda su fuerza pudieron sacarlo de allí.

—Lo lamento Luffy, no podemos sacarte—Dice Kagome arrodillada a su lado con las manos apoyadas en el suelo.

En eso sintió dos presencias muy familiares y al instante una inmensa explosión cubrió el lugar sin darle tiempo a cubrirse, ella choco contra la montaña a un lado de Luffy y Vivi apenas y pudo cubrirse tras una roca.

—Fue difícil pero al fin los encontramos—Se oye decir a cierta rubia llegando junto a su compañero que sostenía al pobre Carue, el animal estaba muy mal herido.

—Mr.5, Miss Valentine—Dice Vivi mirándolos aterrada y preocupada por Carue, Kagome se levanto de inmediato y se puso frente a la peliazul para protegerla.

—Kyahaha, parece que quieres jugar de nuevo—Dice Miss Valentine con esa molesta sonrisa suya.

—Volveré a derrotarte—Dice Kagome retrocediendo un paso con Vivi, Kirara se subió a su hombro en estado de alerta.

—No olvides que esta vez yo también seré tu oponente—Dice Mr.5 con clara irritación arrojando al pato a un lado con brusquedad.

Mr.5 hizo un rápido movimiento creando una explosión, afortunadamente Kagome también fue rápida y creó un domo de cristal que las protegió.

—Así que pudieron protegerse—Dice Mr.5 para luego sonreír con maldad—Veamos cuánto dura tu cristal contra mis explosiones—Se hurga la nariz y arroja algo contra ellas que al hacer contacto con el cristal exploto. (N/A: ¡Me niego rotundamente a explicar con detalle lo que arrojo! ¡Qué asco xS!)

Continuó de esta manera por unos instantes más, el domo comenzaba a agrietarse alarmando a su creadora, estaban en un terrible predicamento y si no hacían algo pronto estarían acabadas. Mas explosiones se hicieron presentes destruyendo al fin el domo, pero Mr.5 siguió con las explosiones para asegurarse de que no escaparan creando una gran nube de polvo que al disiparse mostro a ambas chicas inconscientes, o eso pensaron cuando Vivi comenzó a moverse abriendo los ojos para ver a su amiga y a Kirara inconscientes frente a ella.

—Recuerda el plan Mr.5, ahora debemos llevarnos a la princesa con nosotros—Dice Miss Valentine acercándose a la peliazul que se había sentado, la jalo del cabello y la hizo levantarse, luego la empujo hacia Mr.5—Sera mejor que vengas con nosotros.

—¡Oigan, déjenla!—Grita Luffy haciéndose notar.

—¿Y qué puedes hacer tu estando ahí atrapado?—Pregunta Miss Valentine mirándolo con burla.

—¡Les pateare el trasero!—Grita Luffy en respuesta tratando de salir de allí, aunque al tener la mitad de su cuerpo y uno de sus brazos atrapados no era algo fácil.

—Eres una basura molesta—Dice Mr.5 volviendo a hurgar su nariz y arroja el explosivo hacia el chico de goma repitiendo la acción varias veces hasta que por fin lo dejo inconsciente.

Luego de eso ambos se marcharon llevándose a Vivi consigo. Mientras tanto Dorry y Broggy peleaban nuevamente, debido al mal estado en que el primero se encontraba le costaba trabajo seguirle el ritmo a su compañero, el combate no duro mucho, Broggy le dio un golpe mortal a Dorry derribándolo terminando así con el combate que habían tenido durante tanto tiempo, Broggy había comenzado a llorar por la caída de su amigo y a los pocos segundos escucho a alguien aplaudirle.

—Debe ser una gran felicidad haber ganado por fin una pelea que llevaba más de cien años—Dice un hombre de gafas cuyo peinado era un tres en su cabeza…que tipo tan raro.

—No sé quien seas, pero alguien como tú no entendería lo que siento ahora mismo—Dice Broggy indignado ante las palabras de ese hombre.

—Solo soy alguien que te hecho una mano para que pudieras ganar, no me lo agradezcas—Dice el hombre con una sonrisa petulante.

—¿Qué dijiste?—Pregunta Broggy sorprendido por sus palabras, luego recordó que Dorry le había dicho que el sake que le dio fue como el néctar de los Dioses, sin duda era una señal de que algo había ido mal pero no se había percatado de ello hasta ahora—Tú, pequeño miserable—Dice listo para aplastar a ese hombre.

El sujeto rio por lo bajo y se preparo para el ataque.

De regreso con los inconscientes, Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un terrible dolor en su cuerpo y miro alrededor, Vivi ya no estaba, Kirara y Luffy estaban inconscientes y Carue estaba cavando para tratar de liberar al capitán. Kirara comenzó a despertar y una vez lo hizo corrió hacia su dueña para ver si estaba bien.

—Estaré bien Kirara, ve a ayudar a Carue a sacar a Luffy—Dice Kagome con un poco de dificultad debido al dolor, la gatita asintió en respuesta y fue a ayudar al pato.

De pronto la gata se vio envuelta por fuego y al este desaparecer mostro a un tigre dientes de sable que comenzó a cavar junto a Carue. Kagome intento moverse por todos los medios, logro sentarse y luego gateo hasta su hermano sin interrumpir el trabajo de los otros dos.

—Luffy, despierta hermano—Dice moviéndolo con brusquedad para despertarlo, el chico tenía el sueño muy pesado—Luffy.

El chico comenzó a moverse, pero no despertó, Kagome suspiro con resignación.

—No queda de otra, tenemos que sacarte de aquí—Dice la ojidorada para luego ayudar a Carue y Kirara a cavar.

—¡Chicos! ¡¿Están por aquí?!—Se escucha gritar a alguien saliendo del bosque—Muchachos ¿Qué les paso?—Dice Usopp acercándose a ellos al ver la situación.

—Luego te cuento, ayúdanos a sacar a mi hermano de aquí—Dice Kagome volviendo a su tarea.

El moreno asintió y se arrodillo a su lado para ayudarla...sin notar el cambio de cierta minina a su lado. Siguieron cavando hasta que por fin pudieron liberar a Luffy y lo dejaron acostado en el suelo.

—Iré a buscar a Zoro y a Sanji-kun, tú quédate aquí con Kirara cuidando de Luffy y Carue—Dice Kagome para empezar a correr al bosque.

—¡Espera!—Grita Usopp haciéndola detenerse y voltearse a verlo—¿Dónde está Kirara?

—Detrás de ti—Señala Kagome haciéndolo voltearse.

Al moreno ver a la gata transformada casi le da un patatús.

—¿E-Esa es Kirara? Hay mucha diferencia—Dice con una imagen de la pequeña gatita en su cabeza.

—Es una gata mágica, tiene la habilidad de transformarse—Explica Kagome para luego reanudar su carrera adentrándose en el bosque.

Corrió sintiendo la presencia de alguien cerca, Sanji estaba muy lejos, aun si iba con él llegaría tarde para ayudar a Vivi, por lo que opto por buscar a Zoro quien era el que más cerca se encontraba…seguramente se perdió camino al barco.

—¡Zoro!—Grita al verlo por fin, el espadachín detuvo su marcha volteando a verla.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunta una vez la chica llego a su lado.

—Hay problemas, Miss Valentine y Mr.5 están en la isla y tienen a Vivi—Dice Kagome tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Así que nos siguieron—Dice Zoro soltando la cola de su inmensa presa de cacería—¿Dijiste que se la llevaron?—Pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Kagome—Es extraño, creí que su objetivo era matarla.

—Yo igual—Dice Kagome cruzándose de brazos—Deben estar tramando algo.

—Sea lo que sea será mejor ir—Dice Zoro comenzando a caminar en una dirección.

Kagome rodo los ojos y lo agarro del cuello de su camisa comenzando a caminar en la dirección contraria y la correcta. ¿Qué será lo que están tramando aquellos dos?

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	8. C-8 Colors Trap

**¡Hola mi gente! ¿Que tan buena fue su semana? :)**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 8…**

* * *

Esto era ridículo, ¿Cómo pudieron caer en una trampa tan barata? Ciertamente no era su día de suerte. Tal como recordaran Kagome y Zoro fueron en busca de Miss Valentine y Mr.5, la chica había sentido la presencia de Nami no muy lejos y habían ido a buscarla, la encontraron recostada de un árbol…y luego todo se volvió negro. Ahora ellos dos junto con Nami y Vivi estaban atrapados en algo parecido a un pastel hecho de cera con algo en la parte de arriba parecido a un bol con unas velas encima. Kagome, Vivi, Zoro y Nami -ordenados en ese orden- vieron a un tipo con un tres en la cabeza que sonreía victorioso ante sus presas.

—Sin duda alguna este es el plan perfecto—Dice Mr.3 con los brazos en jarras—Ahora es momento de acabar con ustedes.

—Tu…¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Dorry?—Dice Broggy acostado a un lado del pastel de cera, todo su cuerpo era aprisionado por cera y habían rastros de que intento levantarse, en sus manos y pies habían dagas de cera clavadas dolorosamente en la carne.

—Oh vamos, su batalla ya había durado mucho, deberías estar feliz de haber ganado—Dice Mr.3 mirándolo sin borrar su sonrisa—Además, ustedes los gigantes son unos barbaros, solo buscan cualquier excusa para pelear.

—Te equivocas, alguien como tú no lo entiende—Dice Broggy apretando los puños, si ya estaba enojado ahora estaba furioso.

—¿Te refieres a lo de su orgullo? Por favor, eso no es más que una vil excusa para matar a alguien—Dice Mr.3 cerrando los ojos encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!—Grita Kagome furiosa apretando los puños.

—Tú eres la Dama de cristal ¿Cierto? Es una gran sorpresa que sigas con vida—Dice Mr.3 mirándola—¿Cómo fue que lograste sobrevivir?—Pregunta intrigado.

Kagome se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado, no tenia porque responderle eso a alguien como él.

... ... ...

Usopp miraba hacia todos lados vigilando por si se acercaba alguien, Luffy por su lado aun estaba inconsciente, Kirara se había acostado y ahora el chico de goma descansaba recostado en ella. El tirador siguió con su vigilancia y cada tanto se acercaba a ver como estaba su capitán, fue en una de esas que vio al chico moverse y corrió hacia él.

—Luffy ¿Estás bien?—Pregunta una vez el chico abrió los ojos.

—¡¿Qué paso con mi hermana y Vivi?!—Grita el chico sentándose derecho para poder mirar frenéticamente hacia todos lados en busca de las chicas, pero solo vio a Carue sentado detrás de Usopp muy malherido pero consciente.

—Kagome fue a buscar a Sanji y a Zoro para rescatar a Vivi—Contesta Usopp tratando de tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía que tratándose de él era algo prácticamente imposible.

—Entonces hay que ir con ellos—Dice Luffy colocándose su sombrero que descansaba sobre su regazo para luego levantarse—Andando Usopp—Comienza a correr al bosque perdiéndose en la espesura.

—¿Yo también tengo que ir?—Se pregunta Usopp en voz alta, como única respuesta Kirara se levanto y salió corriendo detrás de Luffy—Supongo que sí—Dice palideciendo ante la sola idea de ponerse en semejante peligro, pero luego recordó lo que había sucedido con Broggy y Dorry, eso era algo que no les iba a perdonar jamás.

Se acerco a Carue y lo ayudo a levantarse.

—Andando Carue, hay que ayudar a nuestros amigos—Dice el moreno molesto…aunque temblando de pies a cabeza, Carue grazno en respuesta permitiéndole subirse para luego seguir a Luffy y a Kirara.

... ... ...

—Ha llegado el momento de que sean historia—Dice Mr.3 con una sonrisa petulante extendiendo sus brazos hacia ellos.

De pronto el Candle Service comenzó a girar mas rápido con las velas encendidas, algo parecido a la nieve comenzó a caer sobre los chicos y el gigante.

—¿Qué es esto?—Pregunta Kagome mirando lo que caía sobre sus brazos.

—Se dificulta…el poder respirar—Dice Nami llevando una de sus manos a su cuello sintiendo como el oxigeno apenas y entraba en sus pulmones.

—Es normal, pronto ustedes se convertirán en estatuas de cera que irán a mi colección—Dice Mr.3 con malvada diversión—Sus cuerpos se endurecerán de adentro hacia afuera y pronto todo acabara mwahahahaha—Rie victorioso.

En eso se escucharon unos gritos, todos los presentes miraron en la dirección de aquel sonido y a los pocos segundos Luffy, Usopp y Carue salieron volando del bosque…desgraciadamente Luffy no midió la fuerza al momento de catapultarse y pasaron de largo volviendo a desaparecer del otro lado del bosque, a todos les salió una gota anime en la cabeza, que torpe.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Pregunta Mr.3 confundido.

—¿Ese no era tu hermano?—Pregunta Nami mirando a Kagome que asintió.

—También estaban Carue y Usopp—Dice Zoro mirando el lugar por el que esos tres desaparecieron.

No paso mucho para que el chico de goma y los otros dos regresaran a la escena cubiertos de hojas y rasguños por todos lados.

—¡Maestro Broggy, no se preocupe! ¡Los haremos sentir su dolor!—Grita Usopp muy enojado, tanto así que el miedo había pasado a segundo plano.

—Así es, estos sujetos arruinaron la pelea de los gigantes, pateare sus traseros—Dice Luffy tronándose los dedos.

—¡Luffy, sácanos de aquí!—Grita Nami llamando la atención del capitán—¡Debes destruir este pilar antes de que nos convirtamos en estatuas de cera!

—En seguida voy—Dice Luffy a punto de ir, pero una risa lo detiene.

—Sera mejor que lo olvides, mi cera es tan dura como el hierro, no podrás destruirla—Dice Mr.3 llamando su atención.

—Tienes un tres en tu cabeza—Dice Luffy señalando la cabeza de Mr.3, al cual le salió una vena anime—Es un tres y se está incendiando—Dice señalando la pequeña llama en el cabello.

—Mr.3, déjanos encargarnos de él—Dice Mr.5 llamando su atención.

—Olvídalo, no pudieron con el antes y no podrán con el ahora—Dice Mr.3 mirándolo con superioridad—Yo me hare cargo de él, ustedes encárguense de limpiar la basura.

—¿Es aquí…donde termina nuestra lucha?—Pregunta Broggy un poco más calmado.

—Sí, creo que es momento de dejárselo a alguien más—Responde Zoro con una sonrisa.

—Además, si se trata de mi hermano estoy segura de que estaremos bien—Dice Kagome también sonriendo.

—¿Se puede saber que haces?—Pregunta Nami mirando a Zoro, el peliverde tenía un brazo en jarras mientras que con el otro alzaba una de sus espadas al frente.

—Ahora que estamos en esta situación es mejor tener una buena pose antes de convertirnos en estatuas—Responde el espadachín con simpleza.

—Estas demen-¡¿También tu?!—Grita la navegante al ver que Kagome había hecho un Kwan Dao con su cristal y lo sostenía de lado con ambas manos.

—Lo siento, pero como la guerrera que soy por lo menos quiero tener una pose decente como estatua—Responde la ojidorada con una sonrisa inocente, Nami se hizo un face palm, esto tenía que ser una broma.

—" _Esto es increíble, estamos en una situación muy peligrosa y ellos están tan tranquilos_ "—Piensa Vivi mirando a los tres algo preocupada.

— **Candle Lock (** Candado de cera **)—** Mr.3 lanza su cera hacia Luffy aprisionando sus pies.

Luffy cayó al suelo e intento quitarse esa cosa, pero al ver que era muy dura desistió, el pensamiento de que parecía un martillo llego a su mente.

—Tus amigos ahora están por convertirse en figuras cera, mientras que el Candle Service siga girando la cera ira cayendo sobre ellos y se endurecerán de adentro hacia afuera—Dice Mr.3 sonriendo con maldad—No hay Manera de salvarlos mwahahaha.

Luffy miro el pastel de cera y a los cautivos…si no hacia algo pronto sus amigos se convertirían en cera…sonrió, acababa de ocurrírsele una gran idea. Se alejo de Mr.3 que sonreía victorioso al haberlo atrapado y estiro sus manos hasta enrollarlas en una de las dagas que mantenían atrapado a Broggy.

—Discúlpame por esto señor gigante, **Gomu Gomu no…¡Tonkachi! (** Martillo de goma **)—** Comienza a girar hasta que al fin golpea el pilar destruyéndolo junto con sus ataduras quedando libre.

—¡Bien hecho Luffy!—Felicita Nami feliz…hasta que vio como el bol gigante caía.

—¡Noooo!—Gritan los cuatro aterrados pensando en que los aplastaría.

El bol cayó, gracias al cielo no los aplasto como ellos creían que pasaría.

—Estamos vivos—Dice Nami aliviada.

—Y no ha cambiado en nada—Dice Zoro refiriéndose a que aun seguía girando y arrojando el polvo de cera.

—Nos salvamos—Dice Vivi también aliviada.

—Vi pasar mi vida frente a mis ojos—Dice Kagome con una cara aterrada para luego cambiarla a una entre sorprendida y asustada—Había olvidado por completo lo cruel que era esa mujer—Los otros tres la miraron extrañados—Hablo de la mujer que me entreno poco antes de ser capitana, era una bruja malvada.

—Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Por qué no se movieron de allí?

—¡Porque no podemos movernos!—Gritan Vivi y Nami enojadas, de haber podido Kagome y Zoro se habrían tapado los oídos.

—¡¿Es este el hombre al que confían sus vidas?!—Grita Vivi entre molesta y sorprendida.

—Pues…no tenemos mucho de donde elegir, mis brazos ya se endurecieron—Responde Zoro mirando al frente.

—Es verdad, los míos igual—Dice Kagome sintiendo su cuerpo endurecido casi por completo.

—Esperen, ya no puedo mover mi cuerpo—Dice Nami aterrada.

—Mwahahahaha, ¡Tontos, ahora que las velas están más cerca la solidificación es más rápida, pronto serán estatuas mwahahahaha!—Dice Mr.3 victorioso.

—¡No se preocupen, en seguida los saco!—Grita Luffy.

—¡No te lo permitiré! **¡Doru Doru Arts, Mori! (** Arte de cera, arpón **)—** Dice Mr.3 atacando a Luffy.

Usopp trato de evitarlo lanzándole uno de sus proyectiles desde detrás de un arbusto junto a Carue ¿En qué momento habrán llegado allí? Sin embargo Mr.5 se interpuso y…¿Se trago el proyectil?

El tirador trago en seco y volvió a dispararle, pero Mr.5 se trago el proyectil nuevamente y este exploto de inmediato, él exhalo para liberar el humo y el tirador palideció ante eso.

—Comí la fruta Bomu Bomu, soy un hombre bomba—Explica Mr.5 deteniendo sus pasos—Cada parte de mi cuerpo es una bomba que puedo hacer explotar a voluntad, también soy inmune al fuego y a la pólvora, mas si es de tan mala calidad como la tuya.

Usopp lo miro aterrado, pero no podía huir, a menos que…

Se subió en Carue y comenzó a atraer al otro moreno al interior del bosque haciéndole caras tontas, Mr.5 los siguió furioso por su burla y por supuesto que Miss Valentine lo acompaño, la basura debía ser exterminada.

Luffy intento destruir el Candle Service, pero Mr.3 creó una pared de cera que le impidió cualquier intento de destruirlo, luego el chico de goma quiso atacar a Mr.3 pero este le aprisiono una de sus manos, sin embargo eso no hizo más que animar a Luffy a mandarlo a volar, el hombre tres se protegió con otro muro de cera, pero Luffy logro romperlo y atravesarlo con su mano para golpear en la cara a Mr.3 y lo mando a volar al bosque.

—¡Muy bien Luffy, ahora sácanos de aquí!—Grita Nami.

—Ahora mismo…—Dice Luffy quedándose inmóvil.

—¿Luffy-san?—Pregunta Vivi al ver que el chico no movía ni un musculo.

—¿Qué sucede Luffy?—Pregunta Kagome mirando a su hermano confundida, lo único que podía mover de su cuerpo al igual que los demás era su cabeza.

—No pasa nada, solo…no quiero ayudarlos—Responde Luffy mirando al suelo con la mirada oculta por su sombrero.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?—Pregunta Zoro tan sorprendido como las chicas—No vengas con esas bromas ahora.

—No es una broma, no quiero ayudarlos.

Los cuatro cautivos abrieron los ojos como platos, ¿Qué le pasa a Luffy?, primero quiere ayudarlos ¿Y ahora viene y les dice eso? Vivi observo a los pies de Luffy, había un extraño símbolo de color negro…oh no.

—¡Luffy-san, tienes que moverte de ahí!—Grita la peliazul alarmada.

—¿Qué sucede Vivi?—Pregunta Nami.

—Luffy-san está bajo el efecto de una trampa—Responde Vivi aun mirando el símbolo a los pies de Luffy, a los pocos segundos una jovencita castaña de ojos grandes y negros salió de detrás de un árbol comiendo una galleta—Miss Goldenweek.

—¿Fue ella quien lo hizo?—Pregunta Zoro que ya no sentía el dolor de las cortadas en sus piernas, anteriormente había intentado cortar sus piernas y escapar, pero Luffy, Usopp y Carue llegaron interrumpiendo su trabajo.

—Así es, ella es una artista realista, los colores que usa puede ligarlos a las emociones y al pensamiento—Responde Vivi.

—Trampa de colores, **Uragiri no Kuro (** Negro de la traición **)—** Dice Miss Goldenweek colocando una manta en el suelo junto con una canasta de picnic.

—Solo hará eso mientras este sobre ese símbolo ¿Verdad?—Pregunta Kagome mirando a Vivi que asintió—En ese caso, ¡Luffy, mas te vale no moverte de ahí!—Grita mirando a su hermano.

Sus palabras hicieron efecto, tal como la técnica lo dice la traiciono haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que dijo moviéndose hacia un lado alejándose del símbolo, al hacerlo regreso a la normalidad…estilo Luffy.

—¡Esperen chicos, los sacare de ahí ahora mismo!—Grita el chico de goma preparándose para atacar, pero cuando lo hizo…golpeo el suelo.

— **Togyu no Aka (** Rojo de envestida de toro **)—** Dice Miss Goldenweek sosteniendo un pincel—Solo golpearas ese símbolo.

Luffy volvió a intentar golpear el pastel de cera, pero nuevamente golpeo el símbolo rojo.

En eso Luffy se echo a reír como loco llamando la atención de los cautivos, ¿Ahora qué mosco le pico?

—Trampa de colores, **Warai no Kiiro (** Amarillo de la risa **)—** Dice Miss Goldenweek buscando otro color— **Kanashimi no Ao (** Azul de la tristeza **)—** Hace el dibujo en la espalda de Luffy mezclándolo con el amarillo— **Nagomi no Midori (** Verde de la calma **)**

Luffy se sentó junto a Miss Goldenweek a tomar el té…¡Ay por favor ¿Es en serio?!

—Este té esta delicioso—Dice Luffy relajado tomando un sorbo de té y una galleta.

—No puedo creerlo—Dice Nami incrédula ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Si esto seguía así se convertirían en estatuas, tal vez debió imitar a Kagome y Zoro y hacer una pose antes de convertirse en estatua…¿A quién diablos quiere engañar? No haría algo tan ridículo como eso ni por todo el dinero del mundo, y eso que era lo que más amaba en el mundo.

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la isla Sanji ya había regresado al barco, pero al no ver a nadie decidió salir a buscarlos. En medio del bosque se encontró con algo inusual, una casa echa de un extraño material, entro encontrándose con una mesa y una silla, una taza vacía junto a una tetera llena de té y un den den mushi a un lado. Estuvo a punto de salir de la casa pero de repente el caracol comenzó a sonar, el rubio se acerco a él sentándose en la silla y contesto.

—Restaurante de bazofia ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?—Dice Sanji para luego encender un cigarrillo y darle una calada.

— _Que gracioso Mr.3, ¿Ya terminaste con tu misión?—_ Pregunta una voz masculina, profunda y autoritaria al otro lado.

—Disculpe ¿Con quién hablo?—Pregunta Sanji.

— _No te hagas el tonto, soy yo, Mr.0—_ Responde el hombre con impaciencia— _¿Ya acabaste con los sujetos que acabaron con todos en Whisky Pick y la princesa?_

—Ah sí, disculpe Mr.0, si, ya acabe con ellos—Responde Sanji con una sonrisa, así que ese era el jefe de Baroque Works, eso era tener suerte.

— _¿En serio? En ese caso debes ir ahora mismo a Arabasta—_ Dice Mr.0 conforme— _Ya eh mandado a mis mensajeros para que te entreguen un Eternal Pose._

Al terminar de decir esto los unluckies llegaron quedándose en una de las ventanas, tras un momento en el que Sanji y ellos se miraron fijamente los animales lo atacaron, por supuesto que el cocinero fue más hábil y acabo con ellos en un momento.

— _¿Qué fue ese ruido?_ —Pregunta Mr.0 con un toque de molestia.

—Nada, solo fue uno de esos sujetos que seguía con vida, pero ya acabe con él—Responde Sanji tranquilo.

— _¿Uno de ellos seguía con vida? Entonces me mentiste cuando dijiste que habías acabado con todos ellos—_ Dice Mr.0 con aparente tranquilidad, pero se notaba que estaba algo irritado por lo sucedido.

—Bueno…básicamente, pero ahora si estoy seguro de haber acabado con todos—Dice Sanji mirando a los unluckies.

— _Bien, entonces te espero en Arabasta, no tardes—_ Dice Mr.0 para luego colgar.

—Por supuesto que no señor—Dice Sanji con una sonrisa de victoria colgando el den den mushi para luego tomar el Eternal Pose que llevaban los unlockies y salir de allí para continuar con la búsqueda de sus amigos y darles la gran noticia.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...Miss Goldenweek originalmente esta con Mr.3 y los otros dos desde el principio, pero bueno xD.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	9. C-9 Luffy vs Mr3

**¡Holis! xD...¿Saben? Se siente bien ser puntual cada semana con los capitulos :), como escribo dos por semana se me hace muy sencillo :3...ya voy escribiendo el 16 :D...en fin.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 9…**

* * *

Usopp y Carue ya habían recorrido gran parte del bosque, de hecho habían dado la vuelta, al moreno se le había ocurrido una gran idea para liberar a sus amigos y debían regresar al lugar, al llegar no podía creer lo que veía, Luffy tomaba el té muy tranquilamente mientras que los demás…ya se habían endurecido casi por completo.

—¡Usopp, menos mal que llegaste!—Grita Kagome llamando su atención, ya tenía la mitad de su rostro endurecido—¡De prisa, destruye el símbolo en la espalda de Luffy!

El moreno observo al chico de goma y vio el extraño símbolo de color verde, así que eso era lo que lo hacía comportarse de esa manera tan despreocupada. Estuvo a punto de acercarse y quitarle el chaleco, pero fue detenido por una explosión que los mando a él y a Carue a volar hacia el otro lado.

Mr.5 y Miss Valentine salieron del bosque, el primero con una cara que demostraba su enojo e irritación.

—Ya has corrido demasiado, es hora de acabar contigo—Dice Mr.5 preparándose para atacarlo.

—Carue—Susurra Usopp llamando la atención del animal—Haz lo que planeamos, rápido—Le ata una cuerda que llevaba consigo, el pato asintió y se levanto para correr.

—No sé que están tramando, pero no se los permitiremos—Dice Miss Valentine para luego reducir su peso para volar sobre Usopp y Carue, después volvió a aumentarlo a su máximo aplastando a Usopp mientras que Mr.5 atacaba a Carue dejándolo inconsciente.

—¡U…sopp!—Grita Nami antes de endurecerse por completo al igual que los otros.

—Kyahahahaha, acabar con ustedes será muy fácil—Dice Miss Valentine disminuyendo su peso de nueva cuenta—Es hora de terminar con tu tortura usando el poder de la fruta Kilo Kilo, aumentar peso al máximo, 10.000 Kilos—Dice aumentando su peso una vez más cayendo sobre Usopp que grito de una manera horrible, Luffy lo escucho pero no podía hacer nada al estar bajo el control de Miss Goldenweek.

Miss Valentine se quito de encima del tirador, el chico había derramado sangre por la boca y sus ojos estaban en blanco, una que otra vez unos espasmos recorrían su cuerpo.

—Puedes terminar el trabajo Mr.5—Dice Miss Valentine alejándose del chico malherido.

—No creo que sea necesario, ese tipo morirá dentro de poco—Dice Mr.5 metiendo las manos dentro de su gabardina—Ya ni siquiera puede moverse.

Pero se equivocaba, para su sorpresa Usopp se levanto y le apuntaba.

—Se ve que no aprendes—Dice Mr.5 mirándolo con lastima.

Usopp le disparo y tal como antes se trago el proyectil, cosa que el tirador ya se esperaba.

Muy enojado Mr.5 saco una pistola magnum 357 revolver de su bolcillo, soplo uno a uno los agujeros que se supone deberían tener balas y luego le disparo a Usopp mandándolo a volar tras unos arbustos.

—¿Q-Que fue eso? No fue una bala—Dice el moreno revisando el lugar donde recibió el impacto, estaba quemado por una explosión.

—Por supuesto que no, como ya te dije soy un hombre bomba, incluso mi aliento es explosivo—Explica Mr.5 disparando nuevamente.

Usopp esquivo los disparos como podía debido a las posibles heridas internas causadas por Miss Valentine, había visto algo muy importante así que debía distraerlos lo mas que podía, preparo otro proyectil y lo lanzo hacia Mr.5 que se lo trago como los anteriores.

—Lamento informarte que ese no es como mis otros proyectiles—Dice con una sonrisa de orgullo mezclada con burla, a los pocos segundos fuego comenzó a salir de la boca de Mr.5— **Hissatsu Tabasco boshi** **(** Muerte segura, estrella de tabasco **)** —Dice al tiempo que Mr.5 se arrodillaba en el suelo…esa salsa estaba MUY picante.

Más que furioso Mr.5 se levanto y siguió disparándole mientras que Miss Valentine esperaba un buen momento para aplastar a ese sujeto. Usopp volvió a disparar pero Mr.5 lo esquivo, el moreno menor sonrió.

—No era para ti—Dice Usopp sonriendo.

Mr.5 confundido miro hacia atrás, Luffy rodaba por el suelo tratando de apagar el fuego de su chaleco pero no lo logro y éste se quemo hasta volverse cenizas. Usopp aprovecho la distracción para correr en dirección del Candle Service donde Carue corría alrededor de arriba abajo rodeándolo con la cuerda que el tirador había atado a su cuello, el moreno se acerco a él una vez se detuvo dejando la cuerda en el suelo, pero antes de que siquiera tomara la cuerda Miss Valentine lo aplasto sentándose sobre él para impedir cualquier movimiento.

—Vaya que eres persistente—Dice Miss Valentine sonriendo con burla.

—¡Usopp!—Grita Luffy a punto de ir a ayudarlo, pero Mr.5 se atravesó para evitar que fuera—¡Quítate de mi camino!

—No pude acabar contigo antes, pero ahora voy a hacerte pedazos—Dice Mr.5 ignorándolo olímpicamente.

Usopp por su parte, aun con Valentine sobre él, estiro su brazo tratando de alcanzar la cuerda, en su mano llevaba un encendedor, una vez logo alcanzar la cuerda la encendió y esta se fue quemando rodeando por completo el Candle Service que, bajo la sorprendida mirada de los otros dos, comenzó a incendiarse derritiéndose en el acto.

—Por todos los cielos Usopp, eso fue peligroso—Se oye decir a cierta navegante saliendo de entre el fuego junto a los otros tres—Pero hiciste un gran trabajo—Dice con una sonrisa, su blusa se había quemado por completo al igual que la de Kagome, por lo que ambas tuvieron que quedarse en sujetador…la ojidorada estaba muy avergonzada.

Vivi tuvo mucha suerte de que solo se le quemara la chaqueta y…curiosamente la ropa de Zoro estaba casi intacta. Como acto de buena gente y sabiendo que ella no era igual a Nami Zoro se quito la camisa y se la dio a la hermana de su capitán para que se cubriera hasta que regresaran al barco.

—G-Gracias—Dice Kagome levemente sonrojada acomodándose la camisa que le quedaba muy grande.

—No hay de que—Dice Zoro, había visto algo que le causo un poco de curiosidad, pero ya le preguntaría mas tarde.

Kagome creó otro Kwan Dao con su cristal y ataco a Miss Valentine alejándola de Usopp.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta la ojidorada agachándose a un lado del chico.

—Solo me duele cuando me rio—Responde el narizón aliviado.

—En ese caso descansa, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto—Dice Kagome levantándose con una sonrisa.

Kagome y Zoro se encargaron de pelear contra Miss Valentine y Mr.5. Kagome hizo desaparecer su arma y se lanzo contra Valentine golpeándola en el estomago haciéndola retroceder, la mujer se elevo por los aires y luego intento aplastarla pero la chica la esquivo rápidamente.

En el caso de Zoro esquivaba todas las balas de aliento explosivo de Mr.5 con gran facilidad, Zoro saco una de sus espadas y la uso para hacerle un corte al moreno, pero solo fue algo superficial. Durante la pelea Kagome y Zoro chocaron de espaldas, frente a cada uno estaban sus oponentes

—Tengo una idea, cuando te diga agáchate—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa Zoro asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mr.5 apunto a Zoro con la magnum y disparo, Kagome dio la señal y ambos se agacharon haciendo que la bala de aliento explosivo impactara contra Miss Valentine arrojándola contra unos árboles y dejándola inconsciente. Luego Zoro ataco a Mr.5 golpeándolo con la empuñadura de su espada dejándolo en el mismo estado que su compañera.

—Y eso fue todo—Dice Kagome con cierta desilusión—Creí que serian más fuertes que eso.

—Ya somos dos—Concuerda el espadachín guardando su espada.

—¡No crean que ya han ganado!—Se escucha gritar a alguien no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Luffy.

Al mirar en la dirección del grito vieron a Mr.3 montado en algo…muy extraño que Miss Goldenweek pinto.

—Este es el Candle Champion, es la máxima armadura que protege mi cuerpo—Dice Mr.3 moviéndose, esa cosa parecía un robot boxeador.

—Genial—Dice Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos.

—¡No lo elogies!—Gritan Kagome, Nami y Vivi regañándolo.

—Pero es tan genial—Dice Luffy con emoción.

—Este chico no tiene remedio—Dice Nami con una mano en la frente.

—¡Prepárate para ser destruido! **Champ Fight: Oraga Hatake (** Lucha del campeón: Arado de la pradera **)—** Mr.3 comienza a girar sus brazos a una gran velocidad rompiendo el suelo, Luffy apenas pudo esquivarlo.

Luffy golpeo a Mr.3, pero la armadura de cera lo protegió haciendo que las manos del capitán rebotaran, el chico intento atacarlo nuevamente pero Mr.3 lo golpeo con gran fuerza mandándolo a volar al cielo, Kirara, para asombro del resto, voló hacia él y lo atrapo en el acto antes de que cayera.

—Muchas gracias Kirara—Dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa, la gata rugió en respuesta.

—¿Esa es Kirara?—Pregunta Nami asombrada.

—Sí, ya me preguntaba donde se había metido—Responde Kagome viendo al animal bajando a tierra con Luffy que se bajo al instante.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? Esa cosa es muy dura—Dice Luffy cruzándose de brazos.

Usopp se sentó con ayuda de Carue y miro las llamas que aun envolvían los restos del Candle Service, el cual era solo un charco de cera, luego vio la armadura de Mr.3, pero si también estaba hecha de cera.

—¡Luffy!—Grita llamando la atención de su capitán—¡Tienes que arrojarlo ahí! ¡Así su armadura se derretirá y podrás vencerlo!—Señala las llamas.

Luffy sonrió y asintió, miro a Kirara y le susurro unas cosas para luego ir y a tacar a Mr.3 mientras que Kirara emprendía el vuelo. Los demás miraban curiosos a la gata, ¿Qué será lo que Luffy planea?

Instantes después Luffy peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, había logrado cuartearle uno de sus brazos, pero éste permanecía fuerte, Mr.3 al ver esto intento golpear a Luffy, pero él lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás, siguieron así por un rato hasta que en un momento de la pelea Luffy salto esquivando uno de los ataques de su oponente e hizo una señal con su cabeza. Lo demás pasó en cámara lenta para Mr.3, Kirara llego volando hacia él y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas por la espalda haciéndolo caer en el fuego. Segundos después Mr.3 salió corriendo de entre el fuego ya sin su armadura y huyo al bosque llevándose a Miss Goldenweek consigo, Luffy sin dudarlo lo persiguió montado en un muy furioso Carue, no permitirían que escapase tan fácilmente.

Sin embargo al alcanzarlo…vio a más de un Mr.3, habían muchos sujetos iguales, unos estaban sobre los arboles, dos se abrazaban por el cuello, y uno que otro estaba recostado a un árbol o sentado en el suelo, eso sí, todos sonreían de manera petulante.

—Mwahahahaha, ¿Qué les parece?, a ver si adivinan cual es el real—Se oye decir a Mr.3.

—Esto es realmente molesto—Dice Luffy con fastidio.

—Nunca me encontraras Sombrero de paja Luffy—Dice Mr.3, detrás de uno de los arboles se ve una figura con un cuchillo en una mano.

—¡Sal de ahí Tres! ¡No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a mis amigos!—Grita Luffy alzando un puño, Carue grazno en acuerdo.

—Mwahaha, no me hagas reír, yo soy el hombre más inteligente de Baroque Works, mis estrategias son las mejores—Dice Mr.3 confiado…si supiera que existe alguien que es más inteligente que él, tal vez incluso más inteligente que cualquiera…

Luffy se bajo de Carue y observo atentamente a todos los Mr.3 buscando al real, hasta que por fin lo encontró, preparo su ataque y…

— **Gomu Gomu no…¡Stamp! (** Estampa de goma **)—** Estira su pie hacia atrás y golpea a Mr.3 en la cara haciéndolo tirar el cuchillo y dejándolo inconsciente.

Miss Goldenweek al ver eso intento escapar, pero Carue no se lo permitió y se le tiro encima graznando con fuerza, la chica se desmayo por semejante susto. Luego de esto regresaron con los demás, Kagome se encargo de apagar el fuego con un gran domo de cristal, después de todo sin oxigeno no hay fuego, después se sentaron a descansar.

—Maestro Broggy ¿Se encuentras bien?—Pregunta Usopp al gigante que se sentó, en sus manos y pies habían heridas enormes causadas por las dagas de Mr.3.

—Por supuesto—Responde Broggy sonriendo, en eso escucharon algo, era como...¿Un quejido?.

Al mirar hacia el lugar de donde salía el sonido vieron con asombro como Dorry se sentaba en el suelo con una mano en la cabeza adolorido, Broggy al verlo se levanto y ayudo a su compañero llorando de alegría por ver a su amigo vivo.

—No logro entenderlo, ¿Cómo es que sigue con vida?—Pregunta Nami confundida.

—Sus armas—Dice Kagome llamando su atención—Al parecer han luchado por tanto tiempo que el filo de sus armas se deterioro.

—Por eso solo le hizo una herida superficial, como un rasguño ¿Verdad?—Dice Vivi recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la ojidorada, ambas estaban sentadas en un tronco caído a causa de las explosiones.

—¡Nami-san, Kagome-chan, Vivi-chan!—Escuchan gritar a cierto cocinero saliendo del bosque, al ver a las chicas se puso a bailar alrededor de ellas como una lombriz—Y el resto de idiotas—Dice deteniendo su baile para mirar a los demás con indiferencia, de repente sintió un terrible dolor en su cabeza.

—¡¿Se puede saber en donde rayos estabas metido?!—Gritan Kagome y Nami enojadas luego de golpear a Sanji.

—Lo lamento mis bellezas, es que había regresado al barco pero no había nadie, así que fui a buscarlas—Dice Sanji escuchando un "¡¿Y nosotros qué?!" de parte de Usopp, pero decidió ignorarlo—En el bosque encontré una extraña casa en la cual había un den den mushi, cuando sonó conteste y hable con nada más y nada menos que Mr.0.

—¡¿Cómo?!—Grita Vivi entre sorprendida y espantada—¡¿Hablaste con él?!

—¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?—Pregunta Zoro haciéndole notar al cocinero que no traía camisa…hmm, sospechoso.

—No tengo porque responderle eso a un estúpido marimo—Dice Sanji mirando hacia otro lado.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Crocodile?—Pregunta esta vez Kagome.

—Quería hablar con un tal Mr.3, fingí ser él y le dije que ya había acabado con todos—Responde el rubio con una sonrisa encantado—Y antes de salir tomé esto—Saca el Eternal Pose que apuntaba a Arabasta.

—¡Qué bien! Con esto podremos llegar a Arabasta muy pronto—Dice Nami contenta tomando el objeto, ya le había preguntado a Broggy cuanto tardaba el Log Pose en cargar en esa isla, al escuchar que tardaba un año habían perdido toda esperanza pero al ver ese Eternal Pose la habían recuperado.

—Por cierto Kagome-chan—Dice Sanji llamando la atención de la chica—¿Qué paso con tu blusa?

—Ah, se quemo así que Zoro me prestó su camisa hasta que regresemos al barco—Contesta Kagome sujetando la camisa con dos de sus dedos en el cuello de la prenda—¿Por qué…preguntas?—Ve como Sanji mira con muy mala cara al espadachín.

—¿Por qué precisamente TÚ tenias que prestarle tu camisa?—Interroga Sanji mirando con el más puro odio al otro.

—No tengo porque responderle eso a un cejas de sushi—Contesta Zoro cruzándose de brazos, la venganza era dulce y más si se trataba del estúpido cocinero y sus preciadas damas.

Ambos se miraron lanzando chispas, Kagome los miro con una gota anime resbalando por su sien, de alguna manera sentía que si esos dos comenzaban a pelear sería por su culpa, Kirara ya había regresado a la normalidad y ahora descansaba sobre su hombro.

Tras unos minutos más en los que charlaron y se despidieron de los gigantes regresaron al barco, al hacerlo zarparon sin saber que…al llegar lo suficientemente lejos de la isla un gigantesco pez dorado saldría del agua y comenzaría a succionarlos.

—¡No puede ser!—Gritan Nami y Usopp abrazándose aterrados.

—¡No quiero ser comida de peces!—Grita Kagome abrazándose a lo primero que tenía cerca…en este caso Zoro y Kirara.

Sanji por supuesto se enojo muchísimo y más cuando Zoro al notar su mirada la abrazo con una sonrisa de burla dirigida al cocinero, Sanji estaba que echaba humo, Kagome con la camisa de Zoro puesta siendo abrazada por el espadachín sin camisa…sin duda eso no era de bien interpretar y menos para él. Era una suerte que Kagome sea tan distraída como su capitán a veces y no notara eso, porque sino los arrojaría al agua a los dos.

Broggy y Dorry se prepararon para lanzar un ataque al pez devorador de islas indicándoles que siguieran adelante sin importar que, cosa que les pareció una locura a Kagome, Nami y Vivi, pero ya nada podían hacer pues ya habían entrado en las fauces del animal. Ese era el fin, hasta ahí llegaban sus aventuras en el Grand Line y apenas y pudieron avanzar.

A los pocos segundos un haz de luz azul y roja paso cerca de ellos abriendo un gran agujero por el que pudieron salir, gracias al impulso creado por el ataque se alejaron con gran rapidez viendo a Dorry y a Broggy despidiéndose con las manos, ellos les devolvieron el gesto agradeciéndoles por ayudarlos.

Muy bien, ahora era el momento de ir hacia Arabasta y acabar de una vez por todas con Baroque Works y evitar los planes de Crocodile.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por ahora :), ya se viene el arco de Drum, en mi opinion ese no me gusto mucho por el simple hecho de que derrotan a Wapol demasiado rapido -_-...en fin.  
**

 **Creo que con este capitulo (O desde mucho antes) se habrán dado cuenta de quienes son la pareja principal :D...xD...y si no bueno...Kagome y Zoro xD...pero no se adelanten, aun no comienzo a enamorarlos, aun falta mucho para eso :)...solo quería picar un poquito a Sanji xD.**

 **Sanji: Eso fue algo cruel Aome-san T_T.  
**

 **Yo: Lo siento Sanji, prometo que lo compensare...en algun momento xD.**

 **Sanji: T_T.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	10. C-10 El pirata Wapol y la isla Drum

****Disclaimer: One Piece, sus personajes y su historia son propiedad de Oda-sensei e Inuyasha de la gran reina del manga Rumiko-sensei.  
****

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 10…**

* * *

—¿Estás segura de que estas bien?—Pregunta Kagome preocupada mirando a la navegante tambalearse ligeramente siendo obligada a sostenerse del barandal.

—Sí, no te preocupes—Miente Nami sintiendo su cuerpo arder.

La verdad es que al día siguiente de alejarse de Little Garden había comenzado a sentirse horrible, la cabeza le dolía y le daba vueltas, sentía su cuerpo arder y parecía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría, sin embargo no podía dejarse llevar por algo así, Vivi dependía de ella para llegar cuanto antes a Arabasta pero…

—Por favor, si no te sientes bien es mejor que vayas a descansar—Dice Vivi preocupada.

—Tranquila, ya les dije que estoy bien—Insiste la navegante comenzando a caminar con rumbo a la cocina, pero a tan solo unos pasos de la puerta se mareo y cayó al suelo de rodillas, Kagome y Vivi se le acercaron de inmediato y los demás también se acercaron para ver lo que ocurría.

—¿Vez? No estás para nada bien—Regaña Kagome para después colocar una mano en la frente de la chica—Dios mío, estas hirviendo.

—Iras a descansar ahora—Dice Vivi ayudando a la pelirroja a levantarse y luego guiarla a la habitación de las chicas con ayuda de la ambarina.

—Pero…

—Ningún pero, iras a descansar ahora mismo y en cuanto veamos una isla pararemos a buscar un doctor—Dice Kagome evitando cualquier replica.

—Si es por lo de Arabasta tranquila, aun tenemos tiempo—Dice Vivi con una sonrisa conciliadora.

Pero eso no hizo más que hacer sentir mal a la navegante. La llevaron a la habitación de las chicas, Sanji preparo la cama para que la acostaran y luego Vivi la cubrió con la cobija.

—Descansa ¿Si?, todo estará bien—Dice la peliazul sonriéndole, la navegante asintió y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida, Kirara salto a la cama acostándose a un lado de ella.

Kagome busco el termómetro que estaba en el cajón del escritorio y se lo puso a Nami, un par de minutos después lo tomo y vio la temperatura, eso aumento su preocupación.

—¿Qué sucede Kagome-chan?—Pregunta Sanji el cual lloraba de la preocupación al igual que Usopp y Luffy…que exagerados.

—Su temperatura es muy alta y sigue subiendo—Responde Kagome sin dejar de mirar el termómetro.

—¡Nami-saaaaan!—Grita Sanji llorando como una fuente con un antebrazo cubriendo sus ojos, los otros dos lo imitaron.

—Ya basta, están haciendo mucho escándalo—Dice Kagome dejando el termómetro en la mesa para luego sacar a empujones a esos tres…incluyendo a Zoro—Nami necesita descansar así que fuera de aquí—Los empuja fuera de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza.

Mientras Kagome y Vivi cuidaban de Nami los otros fueron a lo suyo, Usopp y Luffy para distraerse se pusieron a pescar en compañía de Carue, Zoro se quedo dormido y Sanji fue a cocinar algo para hacer sentir mejor a Nami, y obviamente también cocinaba algo para las otras dos. Cerca de medio día comenzó a nevar, hacia mucho frio así que las chicas abrigaron a Nami con una cobija más gruesa.

Ya en la noche Nami despertó, se sentó en la cama y vio a todos sus amigos acostados en el suelo y Kirara acostada a su lado, sonrió y volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente seguían en busca de alguna isla, sin su navegante era algo difícil pero era precisamente por ella que debían esforzarse. Zoro observaba al frente con unos binoculares a ver si encontraba algo…y vaya que lo encontró, ¿Eso era un hombre caminando en el agua?

—Oigan ¿Es posible que alguien pueda caminar sobre el agua?—Pregunta mirando al sujeto confundido.

—No seas idiota marimo, eso es imposible—Responde Sanji creyéndolo un loco.

—¿En serio? Entonces ¿Qué es eso?—Dice Zoro irritado señalando en la dirección de aquel hombre, Sanji, Usopp y Luffy miraron hacia allí y abrieron enormemente los ojos, ese hombre estaba parado sobre el agua.

Cuando se acercaron un poco más el barco comenzó a zarandearse con fuerza haciéndolos a todos caer al suelo, incluso las chicas conscientes cayeron.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—Pregunta Kagome de gatas en el suelo.

—¿Será una tormenta?—Se pregunta Vivi mirando al techo.

—Iré a ver, quédate aquí con Nami—Dice Kagome tomando su abrigo y colocándoselo para luego salir.

Una vez afuera abrió los ojos como platos, ¿De dónde rayos salió ese enorme barco que tenían al frente?, y a parte los muchachos estaban rodeados por sujetos muy raros a los que no les estaba costando para nada el patearles el trasero.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—Pregunta corriendo junto a Sanji apartando a uno que otro enemigo de un golpe.

—Nosotros tampoco tenemos la menor idea—Responde el cocinero pateando a uno de esos sujetos en la cara dejándolo inconsciente—Vimos a un sujeto que parecía caminar sobre el agua y ese barco salió de repente.

—¡Escuchen! ¡Ese barco ah pasado a ser propiedad del gran pirata Wapol!—Grita un hombre gordo cuya boca parecía recubierta de metal deteniendo la pelea, salto al Merry y tras mirar alrededor bajo la atónita mirada de los mugiwara le dio un…gran mordisco al barco tragándose esa parte.

—¿Pero qué…?—Formula Zoro una pregunta incompleta perplejo ¿Ese tipo estaba comiéndose el barco?

—¡Oye, deja de comerte nuestro barco!—Grita Usopp furibundo.

—De ninguna manera, este barco es realmente delicioso—Dice Wapol limpiándose la boca con una servilleta, a Usopp le salió una venita anime—Antes de continuar con mi festín quisiera saber si saben en qué dirección se encuentra la isla de Drum.

—No sabemos donde esta—Contesta Kagome acercándose peligrosamente junto con Luffy.

—Y no tienes ningún derecho de comerte nuestro barco—Dice el capitán preparando su golpe al igual que su hermana— **Gomu Gomu no…¡Pistol! (** Pistola de goma **)**

Kagome recubrió su puño con cristal y golpeó a Wapol al mismo tiempo que Luffy mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

—¡Capitán!—Grita el sujeto que antes había estado parado sobre el agua, parecía un bufón con arco y flechas.

—¡Ustedes pagaran por esto!—Dice otro sujeto con afro.

Todos los que habían subido al Merry volvieron a su barco llevándose a los inconscientes y el barco se alejo en dirección de su capitán, los demás los miraron hasta que desaparecieron de la vista bajo la tormenta de nieve, aun se preguntaban qué era lo que acababa de pasar ahí. Kagome regreso a la habitación de las chicas y le conto todo a Vivi dejándola pensativa, sentía que ya había escuchado el nombre de Wapol en algún lugar.

Pasaron unos días tras esta extraña experiencia con aquellos sujetos, aun no encontraban una isla y Nami empeoraba cada vez más, no fue hasta después de medio día que Usopp empezó con su guardia diurna, se encontraba en el nido de cuervo observando en todas direcciones, y aunque la tormenta había empeorado los últimos días había logrado divisar algo, tomo los binoculares para enfocar aquel punto negro en el horizonte, era una isla, por fin habían encontrado una, sin más bajo prácticamente volando a avisarles a los demás que sintieron un gran alivio.

Sin embargo el alivio les duro muy poco, al llegar a la isla no fueron muy bien recibidos que digamos.

—¡Piratas! ¡No se a que han venido, pero es mejor que se marchen!—Grita un hombre saliendo de entre todos los que se encontraban allí apuntando armas contra los Mugiwara, era musculoso y de cabello negro.

—¡Por favor! ¡Tenemos una amiga que está muy enferma, solo hemos venido por un doctor para que la cure y una vez hecho nos iremos!—Grita Vivi suplicante.

—¡No caeremos en eso! ¡Márchense o dispararemos!—Grita el mismo hombre.

—¡Por favor, si no la atendemos ahora morirá!—Grita esta vez Kagome parándose a un lado de Vivi.

—¡No creeremos nada de lo que nos diga un pirata!—Grita otro hombre con decisión—¡No nos importa si tienen a alguien enfermo, váyanse de aquí!—Arroja una piedra que le da a Vivi en la cabeza haciéndola sangrar ligeramente.

Y eso fue todo, esa última acción hizo enojar a Luffy quien estaba preparado para ir y pelear con ellos, pero Vivi lo detuvo y luego se agacho en el suelo haciendo una reverencia con la frente pegada al suelo.

—¡Se los suplico, ayuden a nuestra amiga! ¡Si no lo hacen morirá!—Pide la peliazul a punto de llorar—¡Una vez lo hagan prometemos que nos iremos de aquí!

—Vivi—Susurra Kagome sorprendida, apretó los puños y luego hizo una profunda reverencia.

Luffy hizo lo mismo pero de la misma forma que Vivi, Kagome aprovecho que estaba entre Zoro y Sanji y los hizo hacer una reverencia también, Usopp también lo hizo tras unos segundos. El hombre pelinegro que al parecer dirigía al grupo se los quedo mirando por un instante, ciertamente no parecían malas personas, ni siquiera parecían piratas, o al menos no unos normales.

—¡Muy bien, síganme!—Grita por fin haciéndolos levantar la cabeza.

Tras unos segundos sonrieron con alivio porque alguien atendería a Nami. Tras eso Luffy, Usopp, Kagome, Sanji y Vivi se fueron dejando a Carue y Zoro cuidando del barco, siguieron al hombre hasta su casa y dejaron a Nami acostada en la cama, se estaba muy cálido allí adentro.

—¿No hay doctores?—Pregunta Vivi sorprendida tras escuchar la historia del hombre.

—Así es, solo hay una bruja que atiende a los enfermos de vez en cuando—Responde Dalton sentándose en un pequeño banco cerca de la chimenea.

—Eso es terrible—Dice Kagome anonadada, Kirara bostezo en su hombro—Pero ¿Por qué solo esta ella? ¿Qué paso con los doctores?

—Se fueron por órdenes del rey—Responde Dalton cerrando los ojos—Tomo a veinte de los mejores doctores y los llevo al palacio para servirle solo a él y ordeno a los demás irse de aquí.

—Eso es algo muy cruel—Dice Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¿Y qué sucedía cuando tenían personas enfermas?—Pregunta Usopp.

—Los hacía pagar un alto precio para que pudieran recibir atención médica—Responde Dalton con tono culpable.

—¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió con él?—Pregunta Vivi.

—Nuestra isla fue atacada por unos piratas—Responde Dalton mirándola—El rey Wapol huyo llevándose consigo a los doctores.

—Espera un segundo ¿Dijiste Wapol?—Pregunta Kagome recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de él, la ojidorada palideció.

—O-Oigan, ¿Qué no es ese el nombre del pirata que nos ataco hace tres días?—Pregunta Usopp sintiendo su cuerpo temblar.

—¿Pirata?

—Así es, Wapol nos ataco hace unos días y se comió una parte de nuestro barco—Responde Kagome.

—Así que solo fingía ser un pirata—Dice Sanji exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo—Ahora comprendo porque nos pregunto si sabíamos cómo llegar a esta isla, quiere regresar.

Ante esas palabras fue el turno de Dalton de palidecer, si Wapol volvía la paz que habían logrado conseguir durante ese tiempo se iría y los sueños de libertad de los habitantes de Drum caerían por los suelos.

—Por cierto ¿Cuándo vendrá esa bruja para ver a Nami?—Pregunta Luffy sentado en el suelo volviendo al tema más importante, su navegante enferma.

—No sabría decirte—Responde Dalton levantándose—Esa mujer solo viene cuando necesita algo, a cambio de curar a las personas pide cualquier utilidad, luego se marcha y no vuelve a bajar en días.

—No podemos esperar tanto—Dice Vivi angustiada.

—¿Dónde vive la bruja?—Pregunta Luffy levantándose.

Dalton lo miro por un segundo ¿Acaso planeaba ir a buscarla el mismo?, se acerco a una ventana desde donde se podían ver las altas montañas que adornaban la isla.

—En la montaña más alta hay un castillo, ella vive allí—Dice Dalton señalando dicha montaña, la cual era tan alta que era cubierta por las nubes impidiendo ver la cima.

—Bien—Dice Luffy para luego, con cuidado, cargar a Nami en su espalda.

—Espera, no me digas que planeas ir—Dice Dalton sorprendido.

—Así es, no podemos esperar a que venga, así que iremos nosotros—Dice Luffy decidido.

—Bueno, Kirara puede llevarlos ¿Cierto?—Pregunta Vivi mirando a la hermana mayor de su capitán.

—Desgraciadamente con ésta tormenta mientras más suban el viento se hará más fuerte, Kirara no lo soportaría y caerían—Responde Kagome con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—No importa, la escalare yo mismo—Dice Luffy con tranquilidad caminando hacia la puerta.

—Iré contigo—Dice Sanji siguiéndolo—No dejare que vayas solo y pongas a Nami-san en peligro—Sale primero siendo seguido por Luffy.

—Vayan con cuidado—Dice Usopp también afuera junto con las chicas.

—Una cosa más, deben tener cuidado con los Lapans—Advierte Dalton desde la puerta con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Lapans?—Pregunta Sanji curioso.

—Son criaturas del tamaño de un oso, son carnívoros y muy agresivos así que tengan cuidado—Responde Dalton.

Luffy y Sanji asintieron y se fueron con Nami, la chica ardía como si fuego recorriera su cuerpo, debían apresurarse y llevarla con la bruja para que la atendiera cuanto antes.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...aqui empieza mi arco menos favorito, pero bueno xD...**

 **Aqui estare esperando sus hermosisimos reviews :).**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	11. C-11 La bruja

**¡Hola a todos! xD... Dios que frio hace por aqui...como lo amo :3...en fin.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 11…**

* * *

Ya no faltaba mucho, solo debían caminar un poco mas y llegarían al pie de la montaña para así poder escalarla y llegar con la bruja, sin embargo, tal y como Dalton había dicho, unos Lapans los estaban atacando evitando cualquier tipo de avance hacia la montaña…sí que eran molestos.

—Luffy, pase lo que pase no pelees, Nami-san podría salir lastimada—Dice Sanji pateando a un Lapan alejándolo de ellos.

—Pero…

—Ningún pero, si Nami-san sale lastimada no te lo perdonare ¿Escuchaste?—Dice Sanji mirándolo de manera amenazante haciéndolo tragar en seco y asentir rápidamente—Andando—Se lanza contra los Lapans protegiendo a Luffy y a Nami…mas a Nami.

Durante un largo rato el cocinero se enfrento a los conejotes abriendo camino, pero de un momento a otro los Lapans se detuvieron en su ataque confundiéndolos, ¿Qué planeaban hacer ahora? La respuesta llego segundos después cuando los conejos comenzaron a saltar causando que la tierra temblara, esto alarmo de sobremanera a Sanji.

—¡Malditos conejos! ¡Luffy, corre!—Grita el rubio comenzando a correr en dirección contraria a la que iban, debían encontrar un lugar seguro cuanto antes.

—¡¿Qué es lo que sucede Sanji?!—Grita Luffy siguiéndolo.

—¡Esos estúpidos conejos están provocando una avalancha!—Grita Sanji corriendo más aprisa.

Luffy se sorprendió, miro hacia atrás por una decima de segundo y volvió a mirar al frente comenzando a correr tan rápido como Sanji.

En el pueblo donde Kagome, Vivi y Usopp se habían quedado a esperar comenzó a temblar, cosa que sucedía en un muy mal momento pues Wapol había llegado a la isla y ahora mismo Dalton los estaba enfrentando.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando?—Pregunta Kagome oculta detrás de la casa de Dalton, Kirara se escondió metiéndose por el cuello del abrigo blanco de su dueña asomando solo la cabeza.

Kagome rodeo la casa para observar las montañas, estaba muy lejos pero se podía ver claramente una gran cantidad de nieve que caia como una cascada al pie de la montaña más alta.

—" _Sanji-kun, Luffy_ "—Piensa preocupada para luego mirar en otra dirección—" _Usopp, Vivi-chan, dense prisa_ "

Los dos mencionados habían salido del pueblo para ir a buscar a la bruja que estaba en el pueblo vecino, claro que no contaban con que la avalancha los alcanzara enterrándolos con todo y trineo bajo la nieve. Tras un rato en que todo se calmo Vivi logro salir, al hacerlo se puso a buscar a su narigudo acompañante encontrándolo enterrado a pocos metros de donde se encontraba ella, fue rápidamente con él y jalándolo de la nariz -ya que era lo único que sobresalía- lo saco de la nieve.

—Usopp-san, Usopp-san—Lama Vivi moviéndolo con brusquedad para tratar de despertarlo.

—Veo…un hermoso campo de flores, y un rio lleno de peces—Dice Usopp semiinconsciente asustando a Vivi.

—¡No Usopp-san! ¡No debes ir a ese lugar!—Grita la peliazul espantada comenzando a golpearlo en la cara para hacerlo reaccionar.

Tras unos cuantos golpes más Usopp reacciono…pero ahora su cara parecía un racimo de uvas. De repente escucharon un ruido no muy lejos y al mirar en aquella dirección vieron ¿A Zoro saliendo de la nieve…y sin camisa?

—Zoro ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunta Usopp acercándose seguido de Vivi.

—Pues yo-¿Qué te paso en la cara?—Pregunta el espadachín mirándolo un tanto sorprendido.

—¿Qué tengo en la cara?—Pregunta Usopp alarmado.

—No es nada Usopp-san, solo una ligera hinchazón—Responde Vivi mirando a Zoro como diciéndole "No digas ni una palabra más"

El peliverde comprendió y se abrazo a sí mismo, hacia un frio de los mil demonios, al parecer meterse a nadar en el agua fría no fue una buena idea…y de verdad no lo era ¿A quién se le ocurre meterse a nadar en agua helada?

—En serio Mr. Bushido, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió semejante idea?—Cuestiona Vivi caminando seguida muy de cerca por Usopp que debido a los moretones en su cara apenas y podía ver.

Zoro no contesto, esto alarmo a Vivi haciéndola mirar hacia atrás…el espadachín ya no estaba, suspirando decidió seguir caminando, no tenían tiempo que perder ahora. Mientras tanto, Luffy ahora tenía problemas, Sanji estaba inconsciente por lo que ahora debía cargarlo junto con Nami, ya faltaba muy poco para llegar al pie de la montaña y sin importar que debía lograrlo, sin embargo en ese momento parecía ser que el mundo estaba en su contra pues se encontró con el mismísimo Wapol y dos de sus sirvientes.

—Su majestad mire, es el chico sombrero de paja con el que nos encontramos antes—Dice el sujeto del afro señalando al chico que caminaba no muy lejos de ellos.

—Parece que va en dirección al castillo—Dice el bufón.

—No sé que planea hacer en mi castillo, pero no voy a permitirle dar un paso más—Dice Wapol haciendo a su mascota sobre la que iba montado moverse en dirección al chico de goma—¡Sombrero de paja!

Luffy al escucharlo volteo a ver, en su cara podía verse claramente que no estaba de muy buen humor y no quería perder el tiempo.

—Tú eres el sujeto que se comió una parte del barco—Dice el chico de goma mirándolo con cierta sorpresa—No sé qué quieres pero ahora no puedo perder el tiempo—Dice para luego continuar con su camino.

—¡Ni creas que te dejare continuar!—Grita Wapol listo para ir y atacarlo, pero unos Lapans se pusieron en su camino—¿Pero qué…?

—¿Lapans? ¿Por qué se meten en nuestro camino?—Pregunta el bufón confundido.

Al escuchar esto Luffy los miro por el rabillo del ojo, un Lapan pequeño sobre el hombro de su madre le hizo una señal de que continuara, esa era su manera de agradecerle el haber salvado a su madre tras la avalancha, el pelinegro asintió y continuo con su camino mientras los Lapans mantenían ocupados a Wapol y su sequito.

—¿Están protegiendo a Sombrero de paja?—Pregunta el hombre afro incrédulo.

—¡Eso es ridículo! ¿Por qué unos animales salvajes como ellos protegerían a un humano?—Dice Wapol—Chess, Kuromarimo, sáquenlos del camino inmediatamente.

—Como usted ordene—Dicen ambos obedientes.

De regreso en el pueblo en que Kagome aun permanecía la chica peleaba contra los guardias que Wapol dejo en el lugar para evitar que rescataran a Dalton, el hombre había quedado atrapado en la nieve tras la avalancha y si no lo sacaban pronto moriría.

—" _Demonios, son demasiados_ "—Piensa la ojidorada ya cansada de la situación—" _Si no me doy prisa Dalton-san..._ "

En eso escucho unos gritos demasiado cerca, al voltear a mirar vio que varios guardias caían al suelo, parpadeo un par de veces y luego miro a su salvador, era Zoro sin camisa y descalzo.

—Z-Zoro—Dice incrédula, ¿Qué no se supone que lo habían dejado a cargo de cuidar el barco?

Zoro tomo una espada de uno de los guardias y luego ataco al resto, en cuestión de segundos todos quedaron inconscientes.

—Así está mucho mejor—Dice el espadachín colocándose el abrigo y las botas de uno de los guardias—Y tú, ¿Pudiste con un montón de cazarrecompensas en Whisky Pick pero no con ellos?—Pregunta incrédulo mirando a su nakama.

—Hay un motivo por el que no pude—Responde Kagome rascándose una mejilla—Pero eso es algo que explicare luego ¿Quisieras decirme que estás haciendo aquí?—Pregunta con los brazos en jarras, los habitantes del pueblo corrieron a sacar a Dalton de la nieve.

—Estaba entrenando, salté al agua y me perdí—Responde Zoro con simpleza.

—¿Saltaste al agua helada?—Pregunta Kagome irguiéndose con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza, este chico estaba loco.

—Por cierto ¿Dónde están Luffy y el cejas de sushi?—Pregunta Zoro al no verlos por ningún lado.

—Llevaron a Nami con la bruja de la isla para que trate su enfermedad—Responde la ojidorada mirando a las montañas—Pero me preocupa, hace un momento hubo una avalancha y no sé si están bien.

—Tratándose de ellos estoy seguro de que están bien—Dice Zoro mirando en la misma dirección

Luego de un rato fueron a ayudar a sacar a Dalton, Kirara se transformo y comenzó a cavar, una vez lograron sacar la cabeza del grandulón Kirara lo agarro del cuello de su abrigo y lo jalo sacándolo de la nieve, luego volvió a su versión pequeña y salto al hombro de su dueña.

—Hay una cosa más que me preocupa—Dice Kagome acariciando a Kirara—Wapol llego hace un momento a la isla y fue al castillo a donde Luffy y Sanji-kun se dirigen.

—¿Wapol? ¿Qué no es el pirata que nos ataco hace tres días?—Pregunta Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

—Resulta ser que no es un pirata sino el rey de esta isla—Responde Kagome mirándolo.

—Ya veo, si se encuentra con Luffy estoy seguro de que peleara—Dice Zoro para luego darse media vuelta.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?—Pregunta Kagome al verlo alejarse.

—Voy al barco a buscar mis espadas—Responde el espadachín.

—Pero Zoro…el barco queda por allá—Dice Kagome señalando hacia la derecha.

Zoro se detuvo en seco.

—Lo sé, solo quería probar tu memoria—Comienza a caminar en la dirección correcta.

—Si claro—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa, no le creía ni una palabra.

Para evitar que se perdiera de nuevo decidió seguirlo, de todos modos también necesitaba buscar algo que dejo en el barco pues no creyó necesitarlo…hasta ahora.

Luffy por su lado ya se encontraba subiendo la montaña, en ese momento agradecía mas que nunca el ser de goma, pues así podía cargar a Sanji…con la boca, pues ciertamente no le quedaba de otra, llevaba a Nami en la espalda y necesitaba sus manos para escalar. En ese momento el único pensamiento que cruzaba su mente era el de salvar a sus amigos a como dé lugar, no le importaba haber perdido su abrigo y estar congelándose hasta los huesos, solo quería llegar a la cima y ver a la bruja.

Tras unos minutos logro llegar, pero estaba tan cansado por el esfuerzo que se desmayo al apenas dar un par de pasos.

De regreso con Vivi y Usopp estos ya habían logrado llegar al pueblo, pero desgraciadamente la bruja ya no se encontraba alli.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos?—Se pregunta Vivi deprimida.

—No nos queda de otra más que confiar en que Luffy y Sanji llegarán al castillo—Dice Usopp con una sonrisa.

Vivi lo observo, él tenía razón, debían confiar en que ellos llevarán a Nami a salvo y lograran que la bruja los atienda, sonrió y asintió, sus esperanzas aun eran muy altas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado :)...la razon por la que Kagome no pudo sola contra todos esos guardias es *murmullo, murmullo* algo que averiguaran mas adelante xD.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D  
**


	12. C-12 Tony Tony Chopper

**¡Holiwis! x3...espero que hayan tenido una excelente semana xD.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 12…**

* * *

—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunta Zoro ajustándose sus espadas en la cintura.

—Es un arco plegable, le pedí a Usopp que lo hiciera—Responde Kagome guardando el arco en un estuche en su cintura—Necesitaba algo que resistiera mi cristal y Usopp lo consiguió.

—Así que un arco, creí que preferías la espada—Comenta Zoro una vez salieron del barco.

—Para cuando estoy en una pelea frente a frente si—Dice Kagome—Pero el arco es muy útil cuando necesito hacer un ataque a distancia " _Y en estos momentos es lo único que puedo hacer_ "—Piensa mirando al cielo, ya había anochecido y la luna llena se alzaba imponente en el cielo.

En el castillo, Nami abrió los ojos lentamente observando así la habitación en la que se encontraba, se sentó en la cama notando un gran alivio, por lo visto ya no tenía fiebre y tampoco sentía el cuerpo pesado, aunque si sentía un poco de dolor debido al malestar.

Escucho un extraño sonido y al mirar en esa dirección vio algo que le dio mucha curiosidad, lo que parecía ser un pequeño reno de nariz azul la observaba intentando ocultarse, algo que hacía muy mal.

—Si estas intentado esconderte ¿No sería mejor al revés?—Pregunta la navegante haciendo que el pequeñín se diera cuenta de su error y esta vez se escondiera bien.

—¿C-Como te sientes?—Pregunta el renito sorprendiéndola.

—¡Increíble, puedes hablar!—Grita Nami con los ojos abiertos como platos—Y yo que creí que solo eras adorable.

—¿N-No te doy miedo?—Pregunta el reno nervioso.

—¿Por qué deberías darme miedo?—Pregunta Nami alzando una ceja.

—Soy…un reno, y tengo la nariz azul—Responde el pequeño saliendo de su escondite—También puedo hablar.

Nami siguió mirándolo sin comprender, ciertamente era extraño ver a un reno que habla, pero ha visto tantas cosas extrañas últimamente que eso no la sorprendía, además de que era extremadamente adorable, podría hacer competencia con Kirara.

—¡Nami!—Escuchan gritar a cierto capitán que segundos después entro derribando la puerta—¡Nami! ¿Ya estas mejor?—Pregunta Luffy acercándose a ella a gran velocidad, Sanji venía detrás de él.

—Si Luffy ya estoy mejor—Responde Nami con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza, su capitán no tenía remedio.

—Es bueno escuchar eso Nami-swan—Dice Sanji feliz.

—¡Ustedes deberían estar descansando!—Grita el reno llamando su atención, ¿Por qué diablos no pudo mantener la boca cerrada?

De un momento a otro Luffy y Sanji comenzaron a perseguirlo, uno para hacerlo parte de su tripulación y el otro para hacerlo sopa…pobrecito.

—Tus amigos sí que son animados—Se escucha decir a una mujer entrando en la habitación para luego sentarse en una silla no muy lejos de la cama con una botella de alcohol en las manos.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Soy la doctora Kureha, aunque esos mocosos malcriados me llaman bruja—Responde la mujer dándole un enorme trago a su botella.

—Así que usted es la doctora que queda en esta isla—Dice Nami mirándola de pies a cabeza, su cara era la de una anciana pero su cuerpo era el de una jovencita como de su edad más o menos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres saber el secreto de mi juventud?—Pregunta Kureha de repente.

—Yo nunca dije eso—Dice Nami moviendo una mano como si espantara una mosca.

—Por cierto, ese chico de cabello negro es alguien muy interesante—Dice Kureha volviendo a tomar un buen trago—Escalo la montaña contigo y el rubio a cuestas, es un chico muy temerario.

Nami se sorprendió al escuchar eso, ¿Luffy cargo con ella y Sanji?, no sabía lo que había ocurrido después de que salieron de casa de Dalton debido a que el malestar era muy grande y la hacía estar más dormida que despierta, pero si de algo estaba segura es que su capitán aun era capaz de hacer cosas que la sorprendían.

Tras un rato y mucha insistencia por parte de Kureha Nami se volvió a dormir, ciertamente aun se sentía un poco cansada. En el caso del renito éste había logrado huir por el momento de aquellos dos, pero Luffy al parecer no quería darse por vencido, el chico de goma fue a la habitación donde descansaba la navegante y, con permiso de ésta, tomo su abrigo ya que el suyo había quedado hecho trizas, luego salió corriendo en busca del reno comenzando a perseguirlo de nuevo.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo donde se encontraba Dalton, Kagome y Zoro habían vuelto encontrándose con Vivi y Usopp los cuales habían regresado alli con un gran grupo de personas que se preparaban para ir tras Wapol…o al menos esa era la intención.

—Ya les dije que iré yo solo—Dice Dalton tratando de evitar que lo siguieran.

—¡No digas eso Dalton, nosotros vamos a ayudarte!—Dice uno de los hombres reunidos.

—¡Así es! Este es nuestro país y hemos logrado alcanzar la paz, no permitiremos que Wapol destruya eso—Secunda otro, Dalton los observo sin saber que decir.

—Etto…Dalton-san, si no es mucha molestia nosotros también iremos—Dice Kagome acercándose a él—Mi hermano, Nami y Sanji-kun posiblemente estén allá arriba, y si es así están en peligro.

—Es verdad, tras esa avalancha no sabemos lo que pudo ocurrir—Secunda Vivi preocupada—Por favor, déjanos ir contigo—Pide mirándolo, Kirara, quien se encontraba en su hombro, maulló apoyando a la peliazul.

Dalton se los quedo mirando a todos, luego de pensarlo suspiro resignado, sabía que una vez que se les metía algo en la cabeza no podría hacerlos cambiar de opinión. Todos los habitantes de ese pueblo y de los pueblos vecinos tomaron toda clase de armas, irían al castillo y harían que Wapol se fuera de la isla, no mas tiranía.

De regreso en el castillo, Nami despertó al escuchar unos pequeños pasos moviéndose frenéticos por la habitación cerrando una puerta, al sentarse para ver de quien se trataba vio al pequeño renito asomado en una de las puertas que luego cerro presuroso dejándose caer recostado en ella.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta la navegante con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada.

Al escucharla el renito se tenso y se levanto de un salto.

—C-Creí que estabas dormida—Dice nervioso.

—Lo estaba hasta que me despertaste—Dice Nami cruzándose de brazos—Por cierto, Luffy no se dará por vencido, el de verdad te quiere en la tripulación.

—¿Ustedes…son piratas?—Pregunta el renito con curiosidad.

—Así es—Asiente Nami sin borrar su sonrisa tranquila.

—Y…deben tener muchas aventuras ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto, ¿Seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros?

El renito miro hacia otro punto donde no estuviera la navegante, claro que le gustaría ir, pero tanto su desconfianza hacia los humanos como su apariencia lo hacían dudar sobre unirse a una tripulación, lo creían un monstruo que no podía convivir con los humanos, se lo han dicho tantas veces que termino creyendo que tal vez tuvieran razón, pero Hiluluk quería…

—¡Reno!—Se oye gritar a Luffy no muy lejos de la habitación.

Si no fuera porque estaba cubierto de pelo se notaria lo pálido que se había puesto el renito, el pequeñín busco por toda la habitación un lugar donde esconderse, pero no encontró ninguno y Luffy entro a la habitación mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Únete a mi tripulación!—Grita el chico de goma contento.

—¡Noooo!—Grita el renito corriendo hacia la otra puerta y saliendo por esta, Luffy no tardo en seguirlo.

—Ese chico sí que tiene energías—Comenta Kureha volviendo a la habitación con una nueva botella—Por cierto, eres una chica bastante atrevida al pedirle a mi ayudante unirse a tu tripulación en mi ausencia—Se sienta en la silla en la que estaba antes y le da un trago a su botella.

—Estaba pensando en que si él venía con nosotros no tendría que quedarme aquí el tiempo que dijiste—Dice Nami con una sonrisa astuta, ciertamente el tener que permanecer alli diez días no era nada bueno, ¿Quién sabe qué podría hacer Crocodile en ese tiempo?

—Hmp, tienes agallas para decir esas cosas en mi cara—Dice Kureha sonriendo, esa chica le agradaba—Sin embargo no será algo sencillo—Comenta confundiendo a la pelirroja—Chopper ha pasado muchas cosas en su vida, al nacer sus padres y demás compañeros lo alejaron de la manada por su nariz azul, luego comió la fruta Hito Hito convirtiéndose en un hombre reno—Le da un trago a la botella—Como no pudo encajar con los suyos intento encajar con los humanos, pero tampoco pudo, fue considerado un monstruo de las nieves.

Nami escuchaba cada palabra atenta, pensaba que su vida había sido un infierno, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que otros habían sufrido más que ella.

—Al final no pudo encajar con ninguna de las dos especies, los humanos lo perseguían y los demás renos lo atacaban cada vez que lo veían—Continua Kureha mirando al techo—Solo hubo una persona en esta isla que lo acepto así y lo adopto, tras su muerte tome a Chopper como mi aprendiz—Le da otro trago a la botella dejándola por la mitad—Y ahora te pregunto ¿Eres capaz de sanar las cicatrices de su corazón?

Nami miro a su regazo, no sabía que responder a eso.

Luffy siguió persiguiendo a Chopper, pero tras un largo rato el renito desapareció de su vista, si que era rápido. Hacía unos momentos, cuando aun lo perseguía junto con Sanji, también lo habían perdido de vista, al ver que la puerta principal del castillo estaba abierta dejando entrar el frio y la nieve intentaron cerrarla, pero Chopper se los impidió transformándose en una versión más grande y fuerte sorprendiéndolos, eso no hizo más que avivar el deseo de Luffy por unirlo a su tripulación. Sin embargo el pequeñín lo evitaba, aun así no se daría por vencido, ¡Lo haría parte de su tripulación sin importarle nada! ¡Por que así era él, un egoísta sin sentimientos que…!

—¡Oye!—Grita Luffy mirando a la nada indignado.

Perdón, perdón, me inspire, ejem…

En fin, mientras seguía buscando al reno con la mirada escucho un par de gritos afuera, salió corriendo hacia alli pensando que tal vez se trataría de Chopper, pero solo se encontró con Chess, Kuromarimo y Wapol…en serio, que grupo tan molesto.

—Así que lograste llegar hasta aquí Sombrero de paja—Dice Wapol mirando al chico con desdén al tiempo que llegaba Sanji.

—Es el sujeto que se hizo pasar por pirata y nos ataco hace tres días—Dice el cocinero mirándolo con fastidio.

—Y también me lo encontré antes de subir la montaña—Dice Luffy llamando su atención.

—Así que por fin regresaste—Dice Kureha saliendo—No deberías haberlo hecho Wapol.

—Kureha, ¿Qué estás haciendo en MI castillo?—Pregunta Wapol mirándola molesto.

—Vivo aquí con mi aprendiz, y créeme que no planeo irme—Responde la mujer con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras que Chopper se asomaba detrás de ella.

—En ese caso te sacare por la fuerza—Dice Wapol—Chess, Kuromarimo, acaben con ellos.

—Como usted ordene majestad—Dicen ambos adelantándose un par de pasos a su rey preparándose para pelear.

—¿Majestad? Un hombre que huye al ver unos piratas y al regresar no tiene castillo ya no puede ser un rey—Dice Kureha con burla.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte del rey bruja?!—Grita Kuromarimo molesto.

—¡Haremos que te arrepientas de tus palabras! ¡Serás encerrada de por vida!—Grita Chess tomando su arco.

Luffy y Sanji al escucharlos caminaron unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos quedando a una distancia prudente.

—No importa de quien se trate, no permitiré que le hablen así a una dama—Dice Sanji enojado.

—Nosotros seremos sus oponentes—Dice Luffy en pose de pelea.

—Como quieran—Dice Kuromarimo con una sonrisa petulante—Acabaremos con ustedes en poco tiempo.

Sin embargo cuando estaban a punto de comenzar la pelea Kureha golpeo a Sanji y lo empujo contra la pared del castillo para luego sentarse sobre él impidiéndole levantarse.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—Grita Sanji indignado mirando a la mujer que le lanzo una mirada que congelaría hasta el desierto más árido…aunque no daba tanto miedo como la de Kagome, la suya congelaría hasta el sol.

—En estos momentos soy tu doctora y como tal te prohíbo pelear con esas heridas—Dice Kureha en tono amenazante causándole escalofríos al rubio—Además no hay de qué preocuparse, Chopper lo ayudara—Dice para luego tomar de la botella dejándola casi vacía.

Sanji parpadeo un par de veces y luego miro en dirección de Luffy, a su lado estaba el pequeño renito y se veía muy enojado…

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	13. C-13 Nuevo nakama

**Holiwi :3...siento no haber subido el capitulo ayer...la noche del sabado al domingo estuve despierta, cuando llegue a mi casa a las cinco de la mañana lo unico que queria era dormir asi que desayune me cambie y me fui a roncar xD...me desperte en la tarde pero aun tenia mucho sueño y olvide subir el cap. :,(...  
**

 **En fin, mejor tarde que nunca xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 13…**

* * *

Ya estaban listos para subir a la montaña, ahora solo debían solucionar un pequeño problema ¿Cómo diablos iban a subir?

—Ahora que lo recuerdo hay una cuerda no muy lejos de aquí, podemos colocar un ascensor y subir—Dice un hombre acercándose a Dalton que asintió.

—Kagome, ¿No puedes ir con Kirara y ver la situación?—Pregunta Usopp mirando a la chica.

—El viento aun es muy fuerte…pero creo que podrá resistirlo—Responde la ambarina mirando a Kirara que maulló y seguidamente salto al suelo transformándose—Si logramos llegar veré lo que pasa y volveré a avisarles—Se sube en Kirara recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de Usopp y Vivi.

La gata emprendió el vuelo y comenzó a alejarse.

Mientras tanto, Luffy y Chopper habían comenzado su pelea contra Chess y Kuromarimo, para Luffy las cosas iban más o menos bien, no le era tan difícil pelear contra Chess, sin embargo su verdadero objetivo era Wapol y este bufón le impedía acercarse, era algo muy molesto. Por otro lado Chopper transformado estaba en una situación un tanto complicada, al parecer el afro de Kuromarimo no era solo un peinado, ahora mismo una bola de pelo estaba pegada a Chopper y éste luchaba por quitársela de todas las maneras posibles, pero nada ¿De qué estaban hechas esas cosas?

— **Eleki-marimo** , esas bolas hechas con mi afro están cargadas de energía estática—Explica Kuromarimo con una sonrisa de victoria—Olvida el intento de quitártelas.

Chopper lo miro y trago en seco, luego miro la bola de pelo en su brazo con cierto asco, comenzó a agitar su brazo con gran rapidez para intentar quitársela pero de nuevo sin éxito.

Luffy seguía intentando acercarse a Wapol, pero cada vez que lo intentaba Chess le arrojaba una flecha impidiéndoselo.

—No te dejare acercarte al rey—Dice Chess preparando otra flecha.

—Eres molesto—Dice Luffy ya cansado de la situación.

Justo cuando Chess iba a arrojar la flecha algo le paso rozando muy cerca de su cara haciéndole un rasguño, al mirar al suelo vio…¿Una flecha de cristal?, miro en dirección al lugar de donde vino dicha flecha encontrándose con una muy enojada Kagome con su arco en mano volando sobre Kirara. La chica ordeno a la gata bajar y luego se bajo de ella.

—¡Kagome-chan!—Grita Sanji feliz de ver a una de sus damas.

—Yo me encargare de el Luffy—Dice Kagome plegando el arco para guardarlo en su estuche, su hermano asintió y corrió hacia Wapol—Kirara, ve con los muchachos y entrégales esto—Dice entregándole un papel a Kirara que lo tomo y se fue volando de regreso con Vivi y los demás—Y ahora—Crea una espada de cristal y se arroja hacia Chess.

Sin embargo este no la dejo acercarse lanzándole la flecha que tenía preparada para Luffy, seguidamente Kuromarimo se le unió y le arrojo varias bolas de pelo que se adhirieron a ella al instante.

—¿Qué es esto?—Pregunta Kagome mirando sus brazos y sus piernas.

—Son mis Eleki-marimo, no podrás quitártelas por más que lo intentes—Responde Kuromarimo.

Chopper observo la situación, no sabía quién era esa chica, pero si quería ganarles tendría que ayudarla.

— **Jaque Mate—** Dice Chess encendiendo una flecha con fuego para luego arrojarla hacia ella…pero el ataque no le llego.

—¿Quién eres?—Pregunta Kagome con curiosidad mirando a su peludo salvador que la cargaba estilo princesa tras salvarla del fuego.

Chopper la soltó rápidamente y se alejo de ella volviendo a su forma pequeña, Kagome tuvo que suprimir sus impulsos de gritar por semejante adorabilidad.

—Estúpido reno, estas comenzando a molestar—Dice Kuromarimo enojado al tiempo que unos pinchos aparecían en sus guantes de boxeo…que al parecer también estaban hechos con partes de su afro.

El boxeador se arrojo hacia Chopper tratando de golpearlo, pero el renito se hizo a un lado asustado esquivándolo y alejándose de Kagome en el proceso, Chess aprovecho la distracción de la chica para lanzarle una flecha de fuego, Kagome al sentir las llamas que comenzaron en las bolas de pelo se tiro al suelo comenzando a rodar para apagar el fuego, cosa que no le costó mucho al estar rodeada de nieve.

Se levanto sintiendo el frio entrar por algunos agujeros de quemaduras en su abrigo, genial, ese era el único abrigo que tenia. Se levanto mirando a Chess con una sonrisa furiosa.

—Con que así quieres jugar ¿Eh?—Dice la ojidorada con un aura de furia a su alrededor, el bufón trago en seco.

Kagome creó algo similar a las aspas de un ventilador y con su poder las hizo girar creando mucho viento que levanto una gran cantidad de nieve causando así que la visión de Chess fuera nula, escucho algunos pasos y preparo una flecha para arrojarla, la chica caminaba alrededor con su espada de cristal en una mano, se detuvo evitando cualquier ruido para luego, con una gran rapidez, pasar junto a Chess haciéndole un corte en el traje y cortando en dos su arco.

Segundos después la cortina de nieve y polvo se disipo dejando ver a una sonriente Kagome y a un muy sorprendido Chess, esa chica sí que era rápida.

—¿Y ahora que harás? No puedes pelear sin tu arco ¿Cierto?—Dice Kagome con su mano libre en la cintura sonriendo con diversión.

Chess apretó los restos de su arco muy enojado. Kuromarimo por su lado seguía peleando con Chopper, el reno corría a más no poder para evitarlo, al ver esta situación Wapol, que también evitaba a Luffy todo lo que podía, se impaciento, iba a gritarles algo, pero se detuvo al ver una sombra de una bandera hondear en el suelo no muy lejos de donde él estaba, miro en dirección de la sombra observando en lo alto de una torre una bandera pirata, esto lo hizo rabiar.

—¡¿Por qué hay una bandera pirata en mi castillo?!—Grita enojado deteniéndose de golpe, Chess y Kuromarimo también miraron hacia alli.

—Esa bandera representa la libertad de este país—Dice Kureha dándole un trago a su botella—Y también la tumba de Hiluluk—Mira a Wapol con desdén apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos.

—¿Tumba dices? Eso es ridículo—Dice Wapol con burla—Esa cosa no es más que un sucio trapo que molesta a la vista—Saca un arco de quien sabe dónde y se lo arroja a Chess—Deshazte de ella Chess.

—Como usted ordene—Dice Chess preparando una flecha de fuego que arrojo hacia la bandera para quemarla.

El humo envolvió por completo el techo quemando el trozo de tela, o eso fue lo que pensaron hasta que el humo se disipo revelando a Luffy sosteniendo la bandera en alto para evitar que se quemara, el chico se veía muy enojado.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer eso?!—Grita furioso—¡Fingiste ser un pirata y después te deshiciste de ello! ¡Una bandera pirata no puede tomarse a la ligera!—Arranca una manga del abrigo y la utiliza para amarrar la bandera en su lugar—¡Si no sabes su significado entonces no la utilices!

—Mi hermano tiene razón—Dice Kagome también enojada—No les perdonaremos haber usado la bandera pirata para sus fines egoístas.

—Hmp, lo que dicen son puras tonterías—Dice Wapol aburrido de sus palabras.

Chopper escuchaba cada palabra, esos chicos eran verdaderos piratas. Miro a Wapol con furia, no le perdonaría jamás el estar alli pisoteando los ideales de aquel que fue un padre para él, el único que lo acepto a pesar de ser un monstruo, aquel que lo inspiro para ser un gran medico y así algún día ir al mar, aunque aún no se sentía listo para lo último.

—Ya me canse de estas tonterías, ¡Chess, Kuromarimo!, es hora de usar **eso** —Dice Wapol sonriendo con malicia al igual que sus sirvientes que corrieron hacia el de inmediato.

Luffy, Chopper y Kagome los miraron intrigados ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora estos tipos?

Miraron más que sorprendidos como Wapol abría su boca y se tragaba a sus sirvientes de un bocado, luego se transformo en algo parecido a una casa pequeña.

— **Baku Baku Factory (** Fábrica baku baku **)—** Dice Wapol—Permítanme explicarles, todo lo que como pasa a formar parte de mi cuerpo, luego puedo usarlo cuando quiera.

—Es verdad, esa parte de alli es el techo de una casa del pueblo—Dice Kagome sorprendida.

—No solo eso, también tiene partes de cañones y otras armas—Dice Sanji intentando zafarse para ir a ayudar, pero lo único que logro fue un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejo K.O.

—Sé un buen paciente y quédate quieto—Dice Kureha con la mano con que sostenía su botella en la cabeza de Sanji.

Luego de un momento el cuerpo de Wapol comenzó a hacer un ruido extraño y a temblar, humo comenzó a salir por lo que parecía una chimenea y segundos después la puerta en su estomago se abrió dejando salir…¿Qué demonios…?

—Les presento a Chessmarimo, la máxima creación—Dice Wapol volviendo a su forma normal.

—Tienes que estar bromeando—Dice Kagome con un tic en un ojo.

—Ahora si acabaremos con ustedes—Dice Chessmarimo muy seguro.

—Eso es, acaben con esos chicos molestos y recuperen mi castillo—Dice Wapol volviendo a sonreír con malicia.

Chopper, muy enojado, se puso ante Chessmarimo, el gigantón sonrió divertido ¿Acaso ese pequeño renacuajo se atrevía a retarlos?

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer enano?—Pregunta con diversión.

—Yo peleare contra ustedes, no permitiré que se burlen del doctor Hiluluk—Dice Chopper enojado.

—¿Hiluluk? Ese patético doctor no era más que un farsante—Dice Wapol fastidiado hurgándose un oído.

ERROR, si antes Chopper estaba enojado ahora estaba furioso, saco una pequeña esfera amarilla de su bolsillo.

—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunta Chessmarimo.

—Esto es una **Rumble Ball** , una vez ingerida me permite transformarme en siete formas distintas—Explica Chopper con seriedad.

—¿Siete transformaciones? Genial—Dice Luffy ya abajo con estrellitas en los ojos, ahora más que nunca deseaba tener a ese reno en su tripulación.

Chopper se trago la esfera, Chessmarimo, escéptico ante su explicación, se lanzo a atacarlo, pero Chopper lo esquivo con su Jumping Point, luego Chessmarimo le lanzo unas flechas que en la punta estaban cubiertas por bolas de pelo del afro de Kuromarimo y estaban en llamas, el reno se salvo usando su Guard Point logrando resistir el ataque, luego paso a su Brain Point para buscar el punto débil de Chessmarimo, cosa que no tardo mucho.

—" _Esta en su barbilla_ "—Piensa viendo al gigantón—Arm Point.

—Acabare contigo—Dice Chessmarimo lanzándose hacia el de nuevo—Happou Yukidare—Se acerca corriendo para cortarlo en pedazos con unas hachas que tenía en sus cuatro manos.

— **Kokutei Roseo** **(** Casco de flor de cerezo **)** —Una vez Chessmarimo se acerca Chopper lo golpea con fuerza en la barbilla dejándole una marca parecida a la de un pétalo de sakura y mandándolo a volar muy lejos de la isla.

—Eso fue…asombroso—Dice Kagome mirando el cielo en la dirección en que el enemigo desapareció, luego miro al reno que había vuelto a la normalidad—¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?—Pregunta acercándose a él, pero Chopper se espanto y se escondió…o por lo menos trato de esconderse tras un árbol—Eres muy malo escondiéndote ¿Cierto?—Dice mirándolo con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

Decidió dejarlo tranquilo para ir contra Wapol…pero éste había desaparecido.

—¿A dónde fue Wapol?—Pregunta mirando a todos lados.

—Debió aprovechar la distracción para entrar al castillo—Dice Kureha levantándose de Sanji, a fin de cuentas el cocinero estaba inconsciente, no valía la pena quedarse sobre él.

—Yo iré por el—Dice Luffy adentrándose al castillo para ir tras Wapol.

Kagome por su lado se acerco a Sanji haciendo desaparecer la espada cambiándola por una varilla de cristal, se acuclillo a su lado y lo pico para ver si estaba vivo.

Mientras tanto, Nami salió de su habitación, tenía que buscar alguna manera de irse de alli sin que aquella bruja se diera cuenta, pero no esperaba encontrarse con un sujeto muy extraño que…¿Qué se comió a sí mismo? Luego volvió a la normalidad más delgado permitiéndole así pasar por el hueco en las escaleras, una vez se alejo de ella subiendo por otras escaleras se lo quedo observando hasta que desapareció de su vista. En eso vio algo bastante interesante en el suelo, no dudo en recogerlo guardándolo en un bolsillo del abrigo que había tomado "prestado"…si, prestado permanentemente. Luego vio como Luffy entraba mientras ella bajaba las escaleras.

—¿No has visto a un tipo raro con una boca de metal?—Pregunta el capitán al verla.

—Pues sí, se fue por alli—Responde Nami señalando las escaleras, una persona normal se alarmaría por lo que pudiera estar sucediendo, pero ella estaba tan acostumbrada a que su capitán se metiera en problemas que ya le resbalaba.

Luffy salió corriendo en aquella dirección y encontró a Wapol frente a un inmenso cañón que tenía varios orificios.

—¡Has caído en mi trampa Sombrero de paja! ¡Prepárate a ver tu final!—Dice Wapol victorioso, pero cuando acciono el arma ésta no hizo absolutamente nada, al fijarse mejor un ave de las nieves…había hecho su nido en uno de los orificios causando que quedara obsoleta.

Wapol permanecía con una sonrisa estupefacta, mientras que Luffy aprovecho para deshacerse de él.

— **Gomu Gomu No…Bazooka** **(** Bazuca de goma **)** —Golpea a Wapol y lo manda a volar destrozando el techo en el acto.

Desde abajo los que estaban afuera del castillo observaron la escena con una sonrisa, Drum era libre al fin, Wapol no volverá, de eso estaban completamente seguros. Los que iban subiendo en el ascensor también vieron algo que salía volando muy lejos, aunque sin saber que era, Kirara se quedo con Vivi tras entregarles el mensaje de Kagome. Al llegar arriba se llevaron una grata sorpresa al enterarse de que Luffy había derrotado a Wapol de un solo golpe.

—¿Eso quiere decir…que ya no tendremos que preocuparnos de que el regrese?—Pregunta Dalton dejándose caer sentado en la nieve.

—Así es—Responde Sanji ya despierto encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Dalton suspiro de alivio, pero de repente sintió un golpe en su cabeza, al levantarla vio a Kagome con un puño alzado y el ceño fruncido.

—Usopp me conto lo que quisiste hacer, ¿Volarte a ti mismo con Wapol? ¿Qué clase de locura es esa?—Dice Kagome señalándolo con un dedo molesta para luego cruzarse de brazos—Si lo que quieres es curar tu corazón lleno de culpa entonces debes hacerlo cuidando a esa gente—Señala al grupo de personas que le agradecían a Luffy lo que hizo—Y eso solo puedes hacerlo mientras estés vivo, así que por favor no vuelvas a pensar en algo como eso—Se aleja de Dalton yendo al lugar donde se encontraban Zoro y Vivi con Nami que había salido.

Dalton la observo alejarse pensativo, esa chica tenía razón. Miro a las personas sonriendo, si quería proteger a su gente debía seguir con vida, y eso era lo que planeaba hacer.

—Eso fue muy profundo—Comenta Zoro cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Lo sé, hasta yo me sorprendo de lo profunda que puedo llegar a ser—Dice Kagome sonriendo con falsa modestia mientras Kirara saltaba a su hombro.

Zoro ensancho ligeramente su sonrisa, esta chica comenzaba a agradarle. Kureha se acerco a Luffy con su botella en mano, ese chico era muy interesante a su parecer.

—Lo hiciste bien chico, debes estar feliz—Comenta la bruja para después tomar un trago—Por cierto ¿No se le cayó nada a Wapol?

—No que yo recuerde ¿Por?—Contesta Luffy ladeando el rostro con curiosidad.

—Es que necesitaba la llave de la armería que cargaba consigo, pero ya que me dices eso entonces olvidémoslo—Dice Kureha encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Llave de la armería? Y yo que creí que sería la llave de algún tesoro—Dice Nami desilusionada mostrándole la llave a la doctora que la tomo.

—¡Todos ustedes! ¡Necesito hombres fuertes que me ayuden por aquí!—Grita Kureha con autoridad haciendo que el grupo de personas que le agradecían a Luffy la miraran intrigados ¿Qué necesitaría?

Sin hacer preguntas siguieron a Kureha al interior del castillo, mientras que Luffy buscaba a Chopper con la mirada encontrándolo escondido tras unos árboles a unos pocos metros. El renito al notar esto salió y camino unos cuantos pasos hacia ellos, pero se detuvo a una distancia que él consideraba prudente.

—Yo…te agradezco que quieras que esté en tu tripulación—Dice mirando al suelo—Pero…no puedo ir con ustedes.

—¿Por qué no?—Pregunta Luffy sin comprender haciendo un puchero.

—Porque…soy un monstruo, soy un reno con la nariz azul que puede hablar y…—Responde Chopper apretando sus manos en puños—Espero que les vaya muy bien, pueden volver a visitarnos a esta isla cuando quieran así que…

—¡Cállate! ¡Ven con nosotros!—Lo interrumpe Luffy con una inmensa sonrisa.

Chopper lo miro sorprendido comenzando a llorar de la felicidad, al mirar a los otros notó que también le sonreían, sobre todo Nami. Sin duda alguna ese era el día más feliz de su vida, iría al mar y tendría aventuras con sus nuevos nakamas…Hiluluk sin duda está muy feliz por él, donde quiera que este.

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado...esta es la unica escena que me encanto de este arco, es tan emotiva ToT.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	14. C-14 Arabasta

**Hola mi gente xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 14…**

* * *

Muy bien, ahora que había tomado su decisión estaba listo para irse, solo faltaba una cosa…hablar con Kureha, algo que no sería muy sencillo tratándose de esa mujer.

—Doctorine—Llama Chopper asomándose por la puerta, Kureha estaba alli alistando algunas cosas.

—Chopper ven aquí, necesito que me ayudes a llevar algunas cosas—Dice la mujer sin voltear a mirarlo.

El renito trago en seco, debía ser sutil a la hora de hablar para evitar que lo mataran. Entro a la habitación y respiro hondo armándose de valor.

—Doctorine, voy a irme con ellos—Dice jugando con sus pesuñas, necesitaba tener sus manos ocupadas con algo para mantener los nervios a raya.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esa?—Pregunta Kureha incrédula volteándose a mirarlo.

—No es ninguna broma, iré con ellos y me convertiré en un pirata…

De pronto una botella se estrello en la pared detrás de él rompiéndose en miles de pedazos que cayeron en un charco de licor, Chopper se quedo sorprendido mirando a Kureha.

—¿Tu un pirata? No me hagas reír—Dice la mujer de forma burlesca—No tienes madera de pirata, una vez salgas de esta isla te comerán vivo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Se que puedo llegar a ser un pirata! ¡Tal y como Hiluluk dijo!—Grita Chopper al borde del llanto.

—¡Hiluluk estaba loco, un reno jamás podrá ser un pirata!—Grita Kureha furiosa corriendo hacia unas armas que estaban colgadas en la pared—¡Si quieres irte de aquí adelante! ¡Pero no te dejare ir vivo!—Le lanza una enorme hacha que el renito apenas y pudo esquivar.

Chopper salió corriendo y gritando mientras Kureha le lanzaba cuchillos, manguales con picos muy afilados, espadas, entre otras cosas que el renito apenas y podía esquivar. Al llegar abajo se transformo en su forma de reno y se enlazo rápidamente al trineo que él y Kureha solían usar para bajar de la montaña, sin dar explicaciones de nada hizo a los mugiwara subir al trineo y comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad mientras Kureha los alcanzaba y les lanzaba las ultimas armas que le quedaban.

Nami y Usopp se abrazaban y gritaban aterrados mientras bajaban, el resto estaban sorprendidos por la repentina huida, pero por lo demás estaban tranquilos. Kagome miro hacia atrás y sonrió, esa actitud le recordaba a cierta mujer que la entreno antes de lo ocurrido en su isla, se hacia la dura, pero en realidad iba a extrañar mucho a ese reno.

—" _Me pregunto si volveré a verla_ "—Piensa enderezándose en su asiendo como podía ya que estaban un poquito apretados, algo que al tener tanto frio causado por los hoyos en su abrigo no era algo que le molestase mucho, y eso que lo había cubierto con su cristal, pero no ayudaba.

Llegaron al barco encontrando a Carue congelado en el agua, según la traducción de Chopper el pato salto para salvar a cierto espadachín ya que tardaba mucho en salir…Zoro se llevo una paliza múltiple. A los pocos minutos presenciaron algo realmente hermoso, desde la cima de la montaña dispararon unos cañones que contenían un extraño polvo que tiño la nieve de rosa, parecía un enorme árbol de sakura.

—Es hermoso—Dice Vivi maravillada.

—Es verdad—Apoya Nami de igual manera.

El Merry ya había comenzado a alejarse de la isla con sus tripulantes.

—Bueno, ahora podemos quitar al doctor de la lista—Comenta Nami mirando a Chopper con una sonrisa, el renito revisaba una mochila azul que curiosamente estaba en el trineo cuando huyeron.

—¿Eres un doctor?—Pregunta Luffy sorprendido.

—No me digas que no lo sabías—Dice Kagome mirándolo incrédula, ella se había enterado de eso por Nami.

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces por qué lo convenciste de venir?—Pregunta Nami mirándolo un tanto molesta, el cerebro de su capitán era tan pequeño como una migaja de pan.

—Siete transformaciones—Responde Luffy con sinceridad.

—Comida de emergencia—Dice Sanji respondiendo también a la pregunta.

—Ustedes son unos idiotas—Dice Nami haciéndose un face palm.

De un momento a otro sintieron un aura realmente amenazante, al creer que se trataba de algún enemigo miraron en esa dirección y vieron con gran temor a Kagome, no sabían si era su imaginación, pero podían jurar que alrededor de la chica había fuego, Kirara por el susto salto al suelo y fue a esconderse detrás de Carue mientras su dueña cargaba a Chopper y lo abrazaba como un peluche.

—No me importa si morimos de hambre, ponle una mano encima a Chopper, Sanji-kun, y veras de lo que soy capaz—Dice la ojidorada de forma amenazante abrazando al reno de manera protectora.

—Como tú digas Kagome-chan—Dice Sanji entre aterrado y maravillado por la actitud amenazante de su dama.

Kagome le lanzo una mirada de advertencia y luego miro a Chopper con una sonrisa tranquila, era increíble cómo podía cambiar de humor tan rápido, dejo al renito en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos dándole una última mirada de advertencia a Sanji.

—Bueno…ahora que todo esto de mi enfermedad está resuelto—Comienza a decir Nami disipando el tenso ambiente que se había formado de repente—Iremos directamente hacia Arabasta—Dice con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron en acuerdo, ahora podrían ir al país de Vivi sin distracciones a arruinar los planes de Crocodile.

Sanji fue a hacer la cena mientras el resto iba a cambiarse, las chicas ya estaban en su habitación, Kagome tenía su abrigo en las manos.

—Genial, era el único que tenia—Dice arrojándolo al suelo con su ropa sucia mientras buscaba algo en el armario donde guardaban su ropa.

—Ya te compraras otro cuando salgamos de Arabasta…y mas ropa—Dice Nami al verla sacar una blusa manga larga de color azul, no hay que ser un genio para saber que era suya.

—Lo siento—Dice Kagome mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa, lo único que le pertenecía de toda esa ropa era la blusa blanca con detalles en azul, el short negro y las sandalias, ah y claro, el abrigo blanco destruido…sin duda necesitaba más ropa.

—No importa—Dice Nami terminando de vestirse—Y no olvides que aun tienes que pagarme los 10 mil berries de la blusa que destruiste en Whisky Pick—Sale de la habitación dejando a una muy pálida Kagome.

—Descuida, en Arabasta podrás comprarte algo—Dice Vivi tratando de animar a la ojidorada que asintió llorando en cascada.

Todos se reunieron en la cocina para cenar, Chopper aun estaba algo asustado, pero ya comenzaba a integrarse al grupo. El reno se llevaba muy bien con todos, pero sobre todo con Luffy, Usopp y Kagome, el primero hacia tonterías que luego el reno imitaba, el segundo le contaba historias de sus grandes aventuras *cof, cof* mentiras *cof, cof* que el renito se creía en su totalidad, y la tercera lo cuidaba de las malas intenciones del cocinero de convertirlo en su comida de emergencia.

Pasados unos días ya se habían alejado de Drum y estaban entrando en una zona de verano, por lo que hacía mucho calor. En eso divisaron algo a lo lejos, parecía ser vapor que formaba una densa neblina en un solo punto del mar.

—Increíble ¿Qué es eso?—Dice Luffy curioso.

—Es vapor, la causa es un volcán acuático en la zona—Contesta Nami con una sonrisa—Si sigue así dentro de unos cientos de años habrá una isla alli.

Todos miraron maravillados el lugar. Como no representaba una amenaza para ellos Nami les dijo que atravesaran la neblina, lo que ellos no sabían es que al mismo tiempo que ellos otro barco entro a la neblina, al salir notaron a un muy extraño intruso en su barco. El sujeto se presento como Bon Clay, un Okama que también había consumido una fruta del diablo.

—¿Y cuál es tu fruta?—Pregunta Luffy sonriendo de manera infantil.

—La fruta Mane Mane, tengo la capacidad de transformarme en quien toco con mi mano derecha—Responde Bon-chan encantado—Permítanme hacerles una demostración—Pasa por cada uno tocándoles el rostro y luego se transforma en ellos asombrándolos.

—Genial—Dice Luffy al ver como se transformaba en él y luego en Nami.

—Pero no solo copio el rostro, también partes del cuerpo—Dice Bon-chan descubriendo su pecho mostrando los bien formados atributos copiados de Nami.

Sanji, Usopp y Luffy lo miraron súper sorprendidos, Sanji con su nariz sangrando. La navegante, furiosa, golpeo al Okama haciéndolo volver a la normalidad.

—Lamento mucho eso—Se disculpa Bon-chan haciendo una reverencia ante una muy enojada Nami.

—Sin embargo, esa habilidad es increíble y por lo visto muy útil—Dice Kagome sentada en la escalera.

—Gracias—Dice Bon-chan con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso se puso a bailar de felicidad con Usopp, Luffy y Chopper, tras unos minutos el barco del Okama llego con sus tripulantes a recogerlo.

—Bueno amigos, debo irme—Dice Bon-chan subiendo a su extravagante barco—Nunca lo olviden, no importa que tan lejos estemos los unos de los otros, siempre seremos amigos.

—Bon-chan—Dicen Luffy, Usopp y Chopper llorando a moco tendido.

—¡Adiós mis amigos! ¡Volveremos a encontrarnos!—Dice Bon-chan alejándose llorando igual que ellos.

Pasadas un par de horas tras ese extraño encuentro llegaron a Arabasta, que gran diferencia tenía con Drum, hacía un calor de los mil infiernos. Se bajaron del barco y al llegar a la plaza del puerto se separaron para comprar algunas cosas, entre ellas ropa para el desierto. Kagome y Luffy fueron en busca de agua, la chica llevaba puesta su capa de viaje no solo para taparse del sol, había visto algunos marines por la zona y no le convenía que la descubrieran aun.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante donde, muy curiosamente, había un inmenso hoyo que atravesaba la barra y la pared de atrás, se acercaron donde el dueño del local observaba por el agujero bastante confundido por algo, le pidieron cuatro barriles de agua y a los pocos segundos de entregárselos un marine que perseguía a los otros desde Loguetown, y desde luego Kagome no estaba informada de aquello, apareció por el hoyo en la pared.

Antes de salir del local siendo perseguidos por Smoker a la chica le pareció escuchar una voz muy familiar decir el nombre de su hermano menor, pero restándole importancia salió corriendo con dos de los barriles de agua y en el camino se separo de Luffy. Con algo de suerte logro llegar donde los demás y al decirles lo de la marina se escondieron en otra parte, aprovechando esto se cambiaron por la ropa que usarían en el desierto.

—Son muy bonitos Sanji—Dice Nami apreciando su vestuario.

—Pero…esta ropa es de bailarinas—Dice Vivi con un gesto poco convencido.

Las tres chicas vestían igual pero en distintos colores, el de Nami era un top azul oscuro con una falda blanca, el de Vivi era un top de color morado oscuro con algunos detalles en rosa y la falda blanca con una tela encima del mismo color del top, y la de Kagome era un top dorado con detalles en un tono más oscuro y la falda blanca con un corte a un lado dejando ver una de sus blancas piernas.

—Se ven fantásticas—Dice Sanji con su ojo visible en forma de corazón, aunque este desapareció al ver que Kagome se volvía a colocar su capa de viaje—¿Qué haces Kagome-chan?

—La marina anda cerca, no puedo dejar que me descubran todavía—Contesta la ojidorada subiendo la capucha de la capa mientras Kirara saltaba a su cabeza.

—Pero, pero—Dice Sanji un tanto desilusionado.

—Em…chicos—Dice Usopp llamando la atención de todos—Tenemos problemas.

Todos miraron al lugar que el moreno señalaba y vieron a Luffy…siendo perseguido por una horda de marines, aterrados le hicieron todo tipo de señas para que los llevara a otro lado, pero pareció no entender por lo que optaron por tomar todas sus cosas y regresar al barco casi volando, debido a que hacía mucho calor Chopper no podía moverse así que Kagome lo cargo y comenzó a correr con Kirara sujetándose como podía. Al llegar al barco pudieron tomarse un respiro.

—Ese idiota ¿En qué rayos está pensando?—Dice Nami recobrando el aliento.

—Todos sabemos que él no piensa—Dice Zoro sentándose en el suelo.

—Me sigue pareciendo increíble que sean hermanos—Dice Usopp tirado en el suelo boca arriba tratando de respirar, Kagome solo rio nerviosa.

A los pocos minutos Luffy por fin había llegado con los dos barriles de agua restantes, zarparon y casi al instante un par de buques de la marina comenzaron a perseguirlos, pero no duraron mucho pues algo los hundió. Ese algo salto al Merry y miro a Luffy con una sonrisa.

—Listo, con eso no los seguirán—Dice el joven cuyo rostro tenia pecas.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida, era a él a quien había escuchado llamar a Luffy en el restaurante ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de su presencia?

—¿Ace?—Pregunta la chica parpadeando unas cuantas veces para asegurarse de que no era su imaginación.

El chico al escuchar su nombre volteo hacia ella no reconociéndola al principio, pero cuando se bajo la capucha dejando ver sus ojos dorados…

—¿K-Kagome?—Pregunta Ace mirándola incrédulo, la chica asintió con una sonrisa.

Tras unos segundos que tardo en analizar la situación miro a Luffy, el chico de goma sonreía de oreja a oreja, no le había dicho nada a Ace cuando se encontraron luego de perder a los marines porque quería que fuera una sorpresa. El chico volvió a mirar a Kagome y sin dudarlo ni un minuto más la abrazo alzándola en el aire y dando unas cuantas vueltas.

—Ace-nii bájame, nos vamos a caer—Dice Kagome abrazando a su hermano mayor por el cuello.

—¡No puedo creer que estés con vida! Tienes mucho que explicarme—Dice Ace dejándola en el suelo para mirarla con una gran sonrisa.

Los demás miraban la conversación atónitos, ¿Es que acaso su capitán tenía otro hermano?, y lo más importante ¿Era posible que olvidaran que estaban alli?

—Así que tu eres su hermano mayor—Dice Nami luego de un rato en que Kagome y Luffy los presentaron.

—Así es, mi nombre es Ace, es un gusto—Hace una respetuosa reverencia.

—" _Y aquí tenemos a otro que dice ser su hermano y es muy opuesto a él_ "—Piensan todos los mugiwara de manera colectiva mirando alternativamente a Luffy, a Ace y a Kagome.

—De él si me lo creo—Dice Nami señalando al mayor—Es más parecido a ti que Luffy—Dice mirando a Kagome.

La chica parpadeo unas cuantas veces y luego miro a Ace que le devolvió la mirada, ambos rieron, ella tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fueran hermanos.

Luego de esta pequeña escena Ace decidió acompañarlos, pero solo por una parte del camino pues debía irse a buscar a un tal Kurohige, solo quería hablar con sus hermanos un poco y averiguar el cómo su hermana seguía con vida.

—Muy bien, este es un mapa de Arabasta—Dice Vivi dejando el mapa sobre la mesa de la cocina—Primero debemos ir por el rio Sandora hacia este punto, justo aquí dejaremos escondido el barco y luego caminaremos hacia Erumalu—Explica señalando el punto en el mapa—Luego de eso iremos a Yuba donde está reunido el ejercito rebelde.

—Alli intentaras hablar con el líder ¿Cierto?—Dice Kagome recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de la peliazul.

—Ya envié a Carue con el mensaje para mi padre así que por el momento todo estará bien en Alubarna—Continua Vivi—Pero si no alcanzamos al ajercito a tiempo…

—Entonces todo será en vano—Dice Nami tan preocupada como su amiga.

—No te preocupes Vivi, te prometí que todo estaría bien, y aunque las cosas se compliquen no nos rendiremos—Dice Kagome colocando una mano en el hombro de la princesa con una sonrisa—Nos aseguraremos de detener a Crocodile sin importar que.

Vivi asintió devolviéndole la sonrisa, Crocodile no se saldrá con la suya, y ella se aseguraría de ello.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado n_n...Ahora comienza el arco de Arabasta ¡Yei! xD...ya quiero revivir el momento en que Luffy le pateo el trasero al desgraciado de Crocodile òwó...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	15. C-15 Aves Warusugi

**Nada que decir...solo hola :D...xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 15…**

* * *

Llegaron a la costa y dejaron al Merry muy bien escondido, luego se bajaron, al hacerlo se encontraron con lo que Vivi identifico como los Kung-fu dugongs, el que parecía ser el líder reto a Luffy a una pelea siendo el chico de goma el ganador. Como tributo de respeto convirtieron a Luffy en su maestro, a causa de esto no querían separarse de él, Chopper entonces los sobornó con la mitad de su comida para que se quedaran alli y así pudieran irse a Yuba. Para desgracia de Sanji, las chicas se cubrieron con capas de viaje para cubrirse del sol.

—Ya sé que su hermano tiene una gran capacidad de hacer amigos de todo tipo, pero eso es algo que no deja de sorprenderme—Comenta Vivi mirando a Kagome y Ace.

—Te comprendo—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

Pasado medio día llegaron a la primera ciudad, Erumalu.

—Dios mío—Dice Vivi mirando el lugar con tristeza.

—¿Qué sucedió en este lugar?—Pregunta Usopp observando los edificios cubiertos por la arena.

—Es por la sequia—Responde Vivi—Esta ciudad antes era conocida como la ciudad verde gracias a que estaba situada en un prospero oasis, pero desde que Crocodile llego aquí…

—El lugar se seco—Termina Nami acercándose a ella.

—Dudo mucho que sea una coincidencia—Dice Zoro cruzándose de brazos, a unos pasos de él Luffy y Chopper descubrieron una calavera enterrada en la arena.

—Y en eso tienes razón—Dice Vivi llamando su atención—Poco antes de que Igaram y yo nos infiltráramos en Baroque Works descubrimos una conspiración contra mi padre—Dice con seriedad—Un enorme cargamento de Dance Powder fue descubierto en el palacio.

—¿Dance Powder?—Pregunta Kagome curiosa.

—Eh escuchado algo acerca de eso, es un polvo utilizado para crear lluvia—Explica Nami—Cuando se quema se emite una niebla como el vapor que se levanta en el aire y acelera la creación de partículas de hielo en las nubes y también acelera la precipitación, sin embargo este fue prohibido por el gobierno mundial, pues el usarlo ocasionaba que la lluvia no llegara a los lugares a los que debía llegar causando terribles sequias.

—Sin embargo mi padre jamás utilizaría algo así—Dice Vivi apretando sus manos en puños—En Alubarna siempre ha llovido de manera natural, pero cuando encontraron el Dance Powder en el palacio la gente del país comenzó a dudar de su rey.

—" _Crocodile es realmente despiadado_ "—Piensa Kagome con rabia.

—Mejor continuemos Vivi—Dice Nami comprensiva, la peliazul asintió.

Lo mejor que podían hacer ahora era seguir con su viaje en vez de quedarse alli perdiendo el tiempo. Pasadas un par de horas Nami y Vivi ya tenían dolor en los pies, gracias a que Kirara es resistente al calor Kagome le pidió que las llevara un rato.

—Muchas gracias—Dice Vivi acariciando la cabeza de la gata que ronroneo.

—Es muy útil tenerla con nosotros—Dice Nami montándose detrás de Vivi.

—Pero no quiero aprovecharme—Dice Vivi apenada.

—No te preocupes, a Kirara le gusta ayudar ¿Verdad?—Dice Kagome mirando a su mascota con una sonrisa, Kirara rugió en respuesta.

—Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños nos llevaba a volar sobre el mar—Comenta Ace con una sonrisa.

—Y cuando se hacía tarde nos llevaba a casa—Dice Luffy sonriendo también, le había tocado llevar todas las cosas tras perder en un juego de piedra papel o tijeras.

—¿De verdad?—Pregunta Chopper comenzando a sentir el cuerpo pesado debido al calor.

—Sí, era como nuestra niñera—Responde Kagome cargándolo para luego levarlo junto a Vivi—Con todo ese pelo debes de tener mucho calor, de solo verte siento que me rostizo.

—Si…no estoy hecho para estos climas tan calientes—Dice Chopper siendo acomodado por la peliazul sobre la cabeza de Kirara que rugió—Gracias Kirara, tratare de resistir lo más que pueda.

—Más adelante hay un lugar en el que podremos descansar—Dice Vivi aliviando a más de uno—Alli podrás refrescarte un poco.

—Lo agradecería mucho—Dice Chopper ya con la lengua afuera.

Tras unos minutos más, ya nadie soportaba el terrible calor, a excepción de Kirara y Ace, ambos parecían estar muy a gusto con el clima. Un estomago rugió, y como si fuera sorpresa miraron a Luffy, solo pasaron un par de horas desde que comió algo en Nanohana y parecía famélico. En eso el chico de goma pudo divisar algo a lo lejos, era un conjunto de rocas muy altas que daban una excelente sombra.

—Ese es el lugar que les dije, podremos tomar un descanso para comer algo alli—Dice Vivi mirando a Luffy con una sonrisa, el chico asintió con una enorme sonrisa y se adelanto corriendo hacia alli.

—No ha cambiado en nada—Dice Ace con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

Kagome asintió en acuerdo, su hermano menor no tenía remedio. Siguieron caminando para alcanzar a Luffy cuando sin previo aviso éste regreso alarmado llamando a Chopper que debido al calor apenas y podía ver.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—Pregunta Usopp acercándose a él.

—Hay unas aves allá, todas están malheridas—Responde Luffy alarmado.

—Espera, ¿Qué acabas de decir?—Pregunta Vivi igual de alarmada—Luffy-san, esas aves no están heridas.

—Claro que si yo las vi.

—Esas son aves del desierto, las aves Warusugi—Dice la peliazul bajándose de Kirara.

—¿Aves Warusugi?—Pregunta Sanji.

—Estas aves engañan a los viajeros para robarles sus pertenencias—Explica Vivi mirándolo.

—Luffy, no me digas que lo dejaste todo allá—Dice Kagome pálida como una hoja de papel.

El capitán se mantuvo callado comenzando a sudar frio, los demás lo miraron con ganas de ahorcarlo, cosa que algunos no dudaron en intentar, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Kagome y Nami comenzaron a perseguirlo para hacerlo pedacitos.

De repente el capitán vio al cielo mientras corría viendo a las malditas aves con sus pertenencias, enojado comenzó a perseguirlas para tratar de recuperar sus cosas mientras que el resto decidió continuar con su camino, o ese era el plan hasta que Luffy volvió corriendo acompañado por un camello mientras eran perseguidos por…un enorme lagarto del desierto. Entre Zoro y Sanji ayudaron al chico de goma a matar al lagarto y al llegar a la sombra lo cocinaron para la cena.

—Tuvimos algo de suerte—Dice Kagome terminando con su comida.

—Es verdad, pero aun así solo nos queda un barril de agua así que debemos racionar—Dice Nami dándole un fuerte golpe a Luffy para que se alejara del barril a su lado.

—Solo quería un poco—Dice el capitán haciendo un puchero.

—¿Hm?...Kirara—Llama Kagome a su gata haciendo una señal en la dirección de Luffy, solo que no lo señalaba a él.

Kirara comprendió el mensaje y rápidamente se lanzo contra Usopp aprisionándolo contra el suelo.

—¿Por que?—Pregunta el moreno extendiendo una mano para intentar tocar el barril.

—Porque ya tomaste agua después de comer—Responde Kagome acercándose con los brazos en jarras.

—Pero aun tengo mucha sed—Dice Usopp mirándola con ojitos de cachorro.

—Eso no va a funcionar conmigo—Dice Kagome para después cargar el barril para alejarlo de él y de su hermano menor.

—Por cierto Chopper, ¿Ya estas mejor?—Pregunta Vivi mirando al renito sentado a su lado.

—Sí, ya estoy mucho mejor—Responde el doctor con una sonrisa, ciertamente ya no tenía calor, pero aun les quedaba un largo camino así que durante el día debía resistir.

—Opino que deberíamos quedarnos aquí esta noche—Dice Vivi mirando a los demás, Kagome se había sentado sobre el barril, a ver si así los otros dos intentaban tomar algo—Continuaremos nuestro camino temprano—Todos asienten en acuerdo.

Kagome, Luffy y Ace se pusieron a conversar apartados del grupo tras haberles dado su ración de agua, la chica seguía vigilando el barril por si a las dudas. En la noche hacia tanto frio que Luffy, Usopp y Sanji abrazaron a Chopper, gracias que era muy peludito estaba calientito. Kagome dormía recostada a Kirara con sus dos colas haciendo de manta, Ace dormía a unos pasos de ella recostado a una roca, gracias a su fruta del diablo no tenia frio, Zoro dormía de la misma manera que él y Nami y Vivi dormían en la única tienda que les quedo.

A la mañana siguiente el calor no tardo en volver, Sanji se las arreglo para hacer un desayuno y después de comer era hora de que Ace se marchase.

—Es una lástima que no te puedas quedar un poco mas—Dice Kagome abrazándolo.

—Si tuviera tiempo lo haría, pero debo ir a buscar a Kurohige—Dice Ace separándose de ella—Y antes de irme les dejo esto—Saca un papel en blanco y se lo entrega a Luffy—Esto asegurara que volvamos a encontrarnos—Afirma con una sonrisa.

—Fue un gusto conocerte Ace—Dice Nami con una sonrisa.

—Espero que logres atrapar a ese sujeto—Dice Zoro cruzado de brazos.

—Claro que lo hare—Dice Ace sin dejar de sonreír.

Luffy y Kagome lo miraron con ojos de perrito, de verdad no querían que se fuera, pero si no había otra opción pues ya que.

—Tener un hermano menor que es un poco tonto hace que su hermano mayor se preocupe—Dice colocando una mano en la cabeza de Luffy revolviéndole el cabello—Pero tener una hermana menor que cuide de su hermano más pequeño hace que su hermano mayor esté tranquilo—Le hace lo mismo que a Luffy con su otra mano y una gran sonrisa, luego hace una reverencia hacia el resto de los mugiwara—Les encargo mucho a mis hermanos.

—No te preocupes, no dejare que nada malo le pase a Kagome-chan—Dice Sanji serio alzando un pulgar, unos extraños brillos lo rodeaban.

—Yo me encargare de que Luffy no se meta en tantos problemas—Dice Kagome sonriendo.

—Se que así será—Dice Ace devolviéndole la sonrisa—Bueno, nos vemos—Comienza a alejarse mientras el resto se despide de él.

A los pocos minutos de que el chico de fuego se marchara los demás continuaron con su camino hacia Yuba, el camello estaba muy agradecido de que salvaran su vida, así que, según Chopper, se ofreció a llevar solo a las chicas, cosa que hizo enfurecer tanto a Sanji como al resto de los hombres, ese camello era un pervertido, y aprovechando que el descarado llevaba una cuerda en un pequeño bolso que colgaba de su cuello la usaron para amarrarle el barril a un lado, así no tendrían que llevarlo cargando.

—Qué extraño que no vas con ellas—Dice Zoro caminando junto a Kagome y Luffy.

—Estoy acostumbrada a caminar—Dice Kagome acomodando a Kirara en su hombro—Además si me canso le puedo pedir a Kirara que se transforme para que me lleve un rato…a mi o a ustedes—Mira hacia atrás a Luffy y a Usopp, acababan de comenzar a caminar y parecía que hubieran estado caminando por horas, Chopper ya tenía mucho calor e iba acostado sobre un pedazo de madera con dos palos a los lados para que pudieran arrastrarlo, eso fue lo único que aquellas aves ladronas no se llevaron.

Kagome suspiro, uso su cristal para crear una copia exacta de la madera en que llevaban al reno, lo cargo y paso alli para que así pudiera estar más fresco, eso también aliviano un poco la carga para Usopp quien era el que lo llevaba.

—Por cierto, ¿De verdad usas la capa solo para cubrirte del sol?—Pregunta Zoro intrigado, aun recordaba lo que había visto en Little Garden y había querido preguntarle.

—¿Por qué la pregunta?—Cuestiona Kagome mirándolo curiosa.

—Mmm…cuando estábamos en Little Garden la vi, en tu espalda—Contesta Zoro en un tono que solo ellos dos pudieran escuchar, aunque los otros estaban muy ocupados quejándose del calor como para prestarles atención.

—Así que viste mi cicatriz—Dice la ojidorada con una sonrisa tranquila—La verdad no es que sea algo que no quiera que vean, aunque preferiría que Luffy no se enterara de ella aun—Lleva una mano a su hombro derecho, seguramente donde comenzaba dicha cicatriz—Pero tarde o temprano la vera así que no vale la pena esconderla—Se encoge de hombros restándole importancia.

Zoro sonrió, esa chica le resultaba cada vez más interesante.

—Me alegro de que no seas como esas chicas a las que les preocupan las marcas en su cuerpo.

—Te recuerdo que provengo de una familia de guerreros, las cicatrices para nosotros son mas como un trofeo que demuestran que sobrevivimos a una gran batalla—Dice sonriendo con orgullo.

Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a reír, ese definitivamente era el inicio de una gran amistad. Nami al escucharlos los miro interesada, aquí pasaba algo raro.

—Esos dos se están llevando muy bien—Dice la pelirroja con suspicacia causando curiosidad en su acompañante.

—¿Tiene algo de malo?—Pregunta Vivi confundida.

—No, para nada—Responde Nami restándole importancia al asunto—" _Pero es bastante interesante_ "—Piensa mirando discretamente al dúo que mantenía una conversación a la que al parecer Sanji también había comenzado a prestar atención—" _No les quitare un ojo de encima_ "—Vuelve a mirar al frente sonriendo con malicia.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Como es mi costumbre espero que les haya gustado :D...no se ustedes, pero me encanto la parte en que los chicos persiguen a Luffy por lo de las aves xD...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	16. C-16 Llegando a Yuba

**¡Hola, hola! :D...**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 16…**

* * *

Al fin, ya estaban por llegar a Yuba, sinceramente no sabían como Vivi podía vivir en un lugar como ese, hacía un calor de los mil infiernos. Mas que felices divisaron Yuba a lo lejos, solo debían caminar un poco más y llegarían, necesitaban descansar y sombra con mucha urgencia.

Al llegar a la pequeña ciudad todos, en especial Vivi, se sorprendieron de ver que el lugar estaba desierto y al igual que en Erumalu todo estaba cubierto por la arena, caminaron por todos lados en busca de alguien, quien fuera, hasta que al fin sus esfuerzos valieron la pena. Llegaron a lo que parecía ser el centro de la ciudad, y en el lugar encontraron a una persona que cavaba en la arena, Vivi rápidamente se acerco a él haciéndolo notar la presencia de todos.

—¿Princesa Vivi?—Pregunta el anciano mirándola sorprendido, luego sonrió—Veo que no me reconoce, es normal, perdí algo de peso.

Vivi ante sus palabras lo miro más detalladamente, abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de quién era.

—¿Toto-san?—Pregunta recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de él.

La chica lo abrazo llorando por el estado en que se encontraba el hombre, pero también estaba feliz de volver a verlo.

—Entonces, el ejército rebelde se ha ido—Dice Vivi con preocupación.

—Así es, debido a que Yuba es atacada constantemente por tormentas de arena tuvieron que irse—Dice Toto sentándose en el borde de un pozo seco.

—¿Y a donde se fueron?—Pregunta Nami.

—Fueron a un oasis cercano a Nanohana, Katorea—Responde Toto mirándola con cierto pesar—De verdad lamento mucho lo que está sucediendo, mi hijo es un tonto—Cierra los ojos con frustración.

—Conozco muy bien a Kohza, sé muy bien que lo hace por el bien de Arabasta pero…

—Pero lo que mi hijo está haciendo no tiene excusa—Interrumpe Toto a Vivi acercándose a ella para tomarla de los hombros—Yo siempre le eh dicho que confíe en el rey, yo aun confió y creo en él—Dice con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Muchas gracias Toto-san—Dice Vivi, estaba aliviada de que por lo menos había alguien que seguía creyendo en su padre.

Esa noche Toto les ofreció un lugar donde podrían dormir, sin embargo esa no fue la intención de cierto moreno que comenzó una guerra de almohadas. Luffy, siendo el único que quedaba despierto, salió y encontró a Toto cavando en el mismo lugar en el que lo encontraron cuando llegaron, al acercarse se ofreció a ayudar y Toto acepto gustoso.

A la mañana siguiente se prepararon para partir hacia Katorea.

—¿Seguro que estará bien?—Pregunta Kagome ajustándose la capucha de su capa de viaje al tiempo que Kirara saltaba a su hombro.

—Por supuesto, Yuba jamás será derrotada por un poco de arena, y yo tampoco—Responde Toto con una sonrisa—Por cierto Luffy, ten—Se acerca al capitán que lo miraba curioso y le tendió un pequeño barril que al parecer estaba lleno de agua—Quiero que te lleves esto, es la valiosa agua de Yuba—Le da el barril gustoso—Es tu recompensa por tu ayuda.

—Shishishi, gracias, prometo que la tomaré con cuidado—Dice Luffy colgándose el mini-barril en el cuello.

—Bueno Toto-san, nos vamos—Dice Vivi llamando su atención.

—Cuídense mucho, espero que puedan llegar a tiempo—Dice Toto dándole un abrazo.

Se despidieron una vez mas del anciano y comenzaron a alejarse de Yuba, pero tras unos minutos Luffy se detuvo y se sentó en el suelo recostándose a un árbol seco que estaba cerca.

—¿Luffy?—Pregunta Usopp confundido.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—Pregunta Vivi acercándose a él.

—Abandono—Responde Luffy con seriedad.

—¡¿Qué?!—Gritan todos sorprendidos.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que abandonas?—Pregunta Nami con los brazos en jarras.

—¡No es momento para tus estúpidos juegos! ¡Levántate de ahí ahora!—Grita Sanji enojado.

—Volveremos al principio—Dice Luffy sin intención alguna de levantarse.

—Exacto, debemos regresar por el mismo camino de antes para poder ir a Katorea y detener la rebelión—Explica el cocinero exasperado—Si un millón de personas pelea este país será destruido.

—Aburriiiiiido—Dice Luffy desviando la mirada.

—¡¿Qué dijiste miserable?!—Grita Sanji furioso listo para darle una patada si era necesario.

Kagome por su parte observo a su hermano, lo conocía como a la palma de su mano por lo que podía asegurar que ese comportamiento tenía que ver con algo, algo importante y que ellos no estaban viendo.

—Vivi—Llama el capitán haciendo que la peliazul lo mirara—Yo quiero darle una paliza a Crocodile.

Ante esas palabras todos se quedaron callados, luego de unos segundos un "¡¿Ehhhh?!" colectivo se escucho.

—Si detenemos a los rebeldes…¿Ayudara a detener a Crocodile?—Cuestiona Luffy mas serio de lo normal, eso los hizo pensar.

—A veces da en el clavo sin saberlo—Dice Sanji un tanto impresionado.

—Así es nuestro Luffy—Concuerda Usopp.

—Yo…

—Tú solo no quieres que nadie muera, ni la gente de tu país, ni nosotros, ni nadie—Interrumpe Luffy a Vivi cerrando los ojos—Estamos hablando de una pelea contra un Shichibukai en la que se verán involucradas un millón de personas y todo lo que quieres es que nadie muera.

Vivi se quedo en silencio, la verdad no sabía cómo responder a eso.

—Es una tontería—Dice Luffy volviendo a abrir los ojos para mirar a Vivi.

—¡Ya basta Luffy! ¡¿Es que acaso no piensas en los sentimientos de Vivi?!—Grita Nami enfurecida a punto de ir a golpearlo pero Sanji la detiene.

—Espera Nami-san.

—Pero…

—Nami—Llama Kagome haciéndola mirarla, negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que no interfiriera, a la navegante no le quedo de otra que hacerle caso.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? ¿Está mal desear que nadie muera?—Interroga Vivi dolida.

—La gente muere—Contesta Luffy manteniendo su semblante serio.

Vivi, cansada de escucharlo, lo golpeo en el rostro haciéndolo girar en el suelo, esa chica tenía fuerza.

—¡Nunca vuelvas a decir algo así! ¡Eso es justo lo que tratamos de evitar!—Grita furiosa—¡No podemos echarle la culpa a los rebeldes o a la armada real! ¡Todo es por causa de Crocodile!

—¡¿Entonces por que arriesgar tu vida?!—Grita Luffy devolviéndole el golpe.

—¡Eso ya fue excesivo!—Grita Usopp asombrado por semejante acto de idiotez.

—¡Luffy, maldito!—Grita Sanji molesto por su osadía.

—Kirara—Llama Kagome haciendo que la gatita se transformara y se pusiera enfrente de ellos que tenían intenciones de ir a detener a los otros dos.

—Pero Kagome-chan—Replica Sanji mirándola, pero al ver la mirada tan seria que tenía la hermana de su capitán prefirió quedarse callado.

—¡Incluso yo sé lo que hace falta en este país con solo mirar la situación!—Grita Luffy comenzando una pelea a puño limpio con Vivi.

—¡¿Cómo?!—Grita Vivi golpeándolo con fuerza.

—¡¿De verdad piensas que arriesgar una vida es suficiente?!

—¡¿Entonces que mas debería arriesgar?! ¡No tengo nada más que…!

—¡¿Por qué no arriesgas nuestras vidas también?! ¡Creí que éramos nakamas!

Vivi dejo de golpearlo, las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar su rostro comenzando a caer. Luffy le dio la espalda y estiro su brazo para tomar su sombrero que voló lejos durante la pelea y se lo puso.

—Mírate, estas llorando—Dice al tiempo que Nami y Kagome se acercaban a consolar a Vivi, puede que las palabras del capitán fueran duras, pero también eran muy ciertas—Tu eres quien tiene más ganas de acabar con él.

Luffy se levanta ajustándose su sombrero, su nariz sangraba y tenía rasguños por todos lados.

—Dímelo, dime donde está Crocodile—Dice con decisión.

Vivi lo miro y asintió aun con las lágrimas cayendo. Pasados unos minutos en los que Vivi se calmo la chica saco el mapa de Arabasta y señalo un punto en el.

—Este es el oasis Rainbase, Crocodile se esconde alli en su casino, Rain Dinners—Dice Vivi con la completa atención de todos.

—¿Un casino en el desierto?—Pregunta Kagome con una ceja alzada—Eso explica porque le dicen la ciudad de los sueños.

—Eso y que es una de las pocas ciudades que han seguido prosperando tras la sequia—Continua Vivi—Rainbase cuenta con varios casinos, pero el más popular y concurrido es el de Crocodile.

—¿Por qué a los malos siempre les va tan bien?—Pregunta Usopp.

—¿A todos les va así?—Pregunta Chopper con inocencia.

—Así es, recuerdo cuando me enfrente a uno que era dueño de una tienda de joyas—Comienza Usopp con sus mentiras, las cuales Chopper se creía de inmediato, es increíble lo inocente que puede llegar a ser.

—Bien, vamos a Rainbase para patearle el trasero a Crocodile—Dice Luffy decidido.

Los demás asintieron en acuerdo y comenzaron su marcha, era hora de hacer que Crocodile pagara todo lo que le hacía a ese país, y Luffy se haría cargo de cumplir con ello.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Buen, espero que les haya gustado :D...este es uno de mis capitulos favoritos, cuando Luffy se pone serio no solo es raro, tambien sabes que la cosa esta realmente mal...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	17. C-17 Rain Dinners

**¡Hola Holita! xD...¿Como estuvo su semana?, la mía con mucha lluvia :D...**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 17…**

* * *

Ciertamente esto no era algo que los sorprendiera, acababan de llegar a Rainbase y ahora eran perseguidos por la marina, más específicamente por Smoker y su compañera, Tashigi. Claro está que lo único que los sorprendía es que ellos se encontraran alli, pero nada más. No les quedo de otra que dividirse, ya tenían un plan así que solo debían seguirlo, Usopp, Nami, Kagome, Zoro y Luffy entraron al casino mientras que Vivi, Sanji, y Chopper se quedaban a vigilar afuera.

Dentro del casino Luffy y los demás corrieron siendo perseguidos por Smoker, lograron esconderse entre la multitud por un breve instante, pero Smoker logro encontrar a Luffy y estuvieron a punto de pelear dentro del casino, pero uno de los sujetos que trabajaba en el lugar los detuvo y les pidió que entraran por la puerta VIP, sin comprender la situación y con un mal presentimiento que aumentaba en Nami, Zoro y Kagome a cada paso que daban, atravesaron la puerta y se encontraron en una bifurcación que tenía dos letreros.

—VIP, Piratas—Lee Nami en voz alta, esto le daba muy mala espina.

—Bien, iremos por el lado de los piratas—Dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Espera Luffy!, puede ser una trampa—Dice Usopp tratando de detenerlo—Además ahora tengo la enfermedad de si-voy-por-ese-lado-moriré—Se acuclilla en el suelo con las manos en el estomago.

Pero el capitán no le hizo caso y continuó su camino, Usopp corrió siguiéndolo para tratar de detenerlo, los otros dos junto con Smoker no tuvieron más opción que ir por él y traerlo de vuelta.

Mientras tanto, afuera las cosas se habían complicado un poco, estaban siendo atacados por Billions, unos subordinados de menor rango dentro de Baroque Works, el grupo que se encontraba afuera no tuvo otra opción que separarse debido a la pelea causando que Vivi quedara acorralada, la chica cerró los ojos esperando lo peor cuando sintió que se elevaba en el aire, al abrir los ojos noto que se alejaba mas y mas de aquellos sujetos, miro hacia arriba y sonrió al ver a su salvador.

—¡Pell!—Grita feliz al tiempo que el hombre la dejaba sobre un edificio para luego cambiar su forma de halcón a humano.

—Me alegro de verla princesa Vivi—Dice Pell con una sonrisa calmada.

—Yo también me alegro mucho de verla—Comenta una voz femenina acercándose a ellos.

—Miss All-Sunday—Dice Vivi sorprendida, ¿Cómo logro llegar hasta alli?

—Me sorprende que hayan salido vivos de Little Garden—Dice All-Sunday sonriendo con tranquilidad al tiempo que Pell se colocaba delante de Vivi para protegerla.

—No te acerques ni un paso más—Amenaza con una mano en su espada.

—Solo tengo ordenes de llevar a la princesa, entrégamela y evitaremos una pelea innecesaria—Dice All-Sunday sin inmutarse.

—Mi deber es protegerla, si la quieres tendrás que pasar sobre mi primero—Dice Pell preparándose para atacar.

—Ya te lo dije, solo quiero a la princesa, tu solo estorbas—Dice All-Sunday seria esquivando el ataque de Pell con gran facilidad.

—¡Déjanos en paz!—Grita Vivi tratando de acercarse para atacar a All-Sunday, pero ella la atrapo y…¿La atravesó con una mano?

Al ver esto Pell se alarmo e intento atacarla de nuevo con su forma de halcón, pero All-Sunday lo evito al tiempo que tres brazos lo aprisionaban de las alas haciéndolo caer al suelo de una manera muy dolorosa

—¡Pell!—Grita Vivi preocupada al tiempo que una mano le aprisionaba las suyas en la espalda.

—Será mejor que te quedes quieta—Dice All-Sunday volviendo a acercarse a ella—El estará bien, por ahora—Dice no para calmarla, sino para recordarle que ella era el objetivo principal desde el inicio.

—Princesa…Vivi, ¿Sigue viva?—Pregunta Pell asombrado.

—Jajaja ¿De verdad creíste que la había matado?

—¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!—Grita Pell un tanto alterado.

—Tranquilo, solo me divierto un poco—Responde All-Sunday al tiempo que unas manos extra brotaban en su brazo izquierdo—Comí la fruta Hana Hana, puedo hacer florecer cualquier parte de mi cuerpo donde desee—Contesta manteniendo su sonrisa tranquila—Gracias a que las partes de mi cuerpo pueden aparecer en cualquier sitio no tienes escapatoria.

¿Escapar?, tonterías, no se iría de allí hasta haber vengado a Igaram. Pell la ataco con todas sus fuerzas, pero nuevamente All-Sunday lo aprisiono con su poder y lo dejo inconsciente de un solo golpe. Sin más que hacer y viendo al que intento protegerla tirado en el suelo, Vivi se dejo llevar por All-Sunday ante Crocodile.

Volviendo con los que entraron al casino, estos se encontraban…encerrados en una jaula de kairouseki ¡Y todo por haber seguido al idiota de Luffy!

—Oye, ¿Te comiste toda la carne?—Dice Luffy imitando a Sanji haciendo a Usopp reír.

—¡Pónganse serios par de idiotas! ¡¿Cómo pueden hacer esas cosas en una situación como esta?!—Grita Nami histérica golpeando a Luffy y a Usopp una y otra vez hasta dejarles la cara como un racimo de uvas—¡Lo sabia!¡Sabia que esto era una trampa!

—Cálmate Nami, golpearlos no solucionara nada, aunque uno de ellos se lo merezca—Dice Kagome mirando a su hermano enojada, el chico de goma rio nervioso.

—¡¿Y tú por que estas durmiendo?!—Grita la navegante golpeando a Zoro que dormía acostado en el suelo.

—¿Eh?¿Ya es de día?—Pregunta el espadachín frotándose un ojo con pereza.

—¡Hace mucho que lo es!—Grita Nami histérica.

—Baya, mira a quien tenemos aquí, la Dama de cristal en persona—Se escucha decir a alguien.

A Kagome le dio un escalofrío al sentir la mirada de Smoker a sus espaldas, ¿Por qué de todos los colores de ojos que existen los suyos tenían que ser dorados?

—Había oído algunos rumores pero no esperaba verte con mis propios ojos—Dice Smoker mirándola más atentamente, a pesar de que tenía su capucha cubriendo su cabeza el brillo dorado que había visto había sido más que suficiente.

—Y supongo que si logramos salir de aquí lo primero que harás será informárselo a Sengoku—Dice Kagome bajando su capucha al tiempo que Kirara se bajaba de su hombro para gruñirle al marine.

—No esperarás que me quede callado tras descubrirte ¿O sí?

—La verdad quería permanecer en el anonimato un poco más.

—¿Qué creías que pasaría al volver a ser pirata?—Pregunta mirándola de manera inquisitiva—Si de verdad querías seguir ocultándote de la marina no hubieras elegido reanudar tu camino criminal.

La chica no dijo nada, solo sonrió soltando una ligera risa, tal vez fuera cierto o tal vez no, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que tarde o temprano esto pasaría, de todos modos solo quería mantener el secreto de su existencia a la marina hasta que recuperara su espada y derrotara a aquel hombre.

—Tú, la pelirroja, eres una joven muy escandalosa—Dice alguien con sarcasmo.

—Tu…será mejor que te prepares porque cuando salgamos de aquí Luffy te dará una buena paliza—Dice Nami señalando a su capitán.

—¡Voy a patearte el trasero!—Grita Luffy furioso.

—Veo que tienen mucha confianza en ti, Sombrero de paja Luffy—Dice Crocodile con sarcasmo—Confianza…ja ja ja, la cosa más inútil del mundo—Sonríe con sarcasmo y ligera diversión.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de nosotros?!—Grita Nami con furia preparada para hacerlo pedazos…si pudiera.

—Cálmate o nos matara—Dice Usopp espantado con la sola idea.

En eso se escucho el sonido de una puerta siendo abierta, al mirar hacia dicha puerta los Mugiwara vieron con horror como Vivi bajaba la escalera seguida de All-Sunday, su rostro mostraba todo el enojo que sentía hacia Crocodile.

—Bienvenida seas princesa Vivi—Dice Crocodile con sarcasmo levantándose de su silla con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa despectiva.

—¡Nada me habría impedido llegar hasta aquí!—Grita la peliazul furiosa—¡Y menos si eso significa que pueda verte morir! ¡Mr.0!

—Ja ja ja, lo único que va a morir aquí será tu país—Dice Crocodile con un tono macabro.

Vivi al oírlo sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que parecía que se le saldría del pecho, ese hombre es realmente malvado, ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante cosa?!, si él no estuviera allí, si él no hubiera ido a Arabasta…

—¡Si no estuvieras aquí todo seguiría en paz!—Grita lanzándose a atacar a Crocodile.

Los chicos intentaron por todos los medios detenerla, pero la chica siguió avanzando hacia el Shichibukai que había vuelto a sentarse con mucha tranquilidad, Vivi llego hasta él y pareció que le había cortado la cabeza, pero ésta…¿Se volvió arena?, y no paso mucho para que todo su cuerpo también se volviera arena y rodeara a Vivi. De pronto la chica se vio atrapada por Crocodile que ahora estaba a su espalda tapándole la boca.

—Ya que vives en este país deberías haber oído acerca del poder de la fruta Suna Suna que comí—Dice Crocodile en un tono que le causo escalofríos a su prisionera—¿Qué debería hacer contigo? ¿Te convierto en una momia?

—¡¿Es un hombre de arena?!—Grita Usopp alarmado.

—¡Oye tu, suéltala!—Grita Luffy agarrando los barrotes de la reja de la jaula…al segundo de hacerlo se debilita.

—Luffy, no los toques—Dice Kagome alejando a su hermano de allí ¿Cómo era posible que olvidara que estaban hechos de kairouseki?

Crocodile empujo a Vivi obligándola a sentarse en una silla y se alejo de ella.

—Es mejor que te quedes quieta, ya casi es la hora de que inicie la fiesta ¿No es así Miss All-Sunday?—Dice mirando a la mujer que saco un reloj.

—Así es—Contesta All-Sunday mirando el reloj con su sonrisa tranquila—Ya son las siete menos cinco.

—Ja ja ja…ahora mismo M.2, Miss Doublefinger y Mr.1, están iniciando con su parte del plan haciendo que los rebeldes crean que el rey de verdad es culpable de todo—Dice Crocodile manteniendo esa sonrisita petulante.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Pregunta Vivi perpleja.

—Y no solo eso, también abastecerán a los rebeldes con las armas que les hacen falta—Continua Crocodile haciendo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Así que ya comenzó—Comenta Zoro sintiendo la ira punzando en su pecho.

—Es un plan realmente malvado—Dice Nami apretando los puños furiosa.

Crocodile rio con maldad y se dio la vuelta para acercarse nuevamente a la mesa.

—Dime Miss Wednesday ¿Qué piensas de esto?—Pregunta apoyando sus manos en la mesa—El plan que tu ayudaste a comenzar por fin está dando sus frutos, apuesto a que puedes escucharlo, el grito de todos aquellos que pelearan.

Vivi lo escuchaba con horror sintiendo como las lagrimas inundaban su rostro, a pesar de la distancia podía escuchar en su cabeza los gritos desesperados por proteger Arabasta tanto en el palacio como con rebeldes.

—¿Tu qué piensas que creerán ellos?—Pregunta Crocodile ensanchando ligeramente su sonrisa—¡Que los protegeremos claro esta!

—¡Ya cállate! ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan despiadado?!—Grita Vivi furiosa, ya estaba cansada de escucharlo.

—Ja ja ja, ¿No les parece algo adorable? Un amor por un país que pronto será destruido.

—Este tipo entra perfectamente en la definición de depravado—Dice Zoro tratando de mantener la calma.

—Depravado y demente—Secunda Kagome furiosa.

—¡Ese maldito! ¡Si tan solo no estuviera aquí esta reja!—Grita Luffy muy enfadado.

—Hm hm, no puedo recordar todo lo que tuve que hacer para llegar hasta aquí, buscar gente, reunir dinero para comprar el Dance Powder, enseñarles a mis subordinados a realizar falsos actos de corrupción en el ejercito real—Dice Crocodile haciendo enfurecer mas y mas tanto a Vivi como a los Mugiwara—Llevar ciudades a la ruina y erosionar lentamente la confianza de la gente en su rey.

Crocodile camina hasta quedar cerca de Vivi, la chica mantenía la cabeza gacha mientras All-Sunday la ataba a la silla y luego se alejaba de ella.

—¿Sabes el verdadero motivo por el que quiero tomar control de este país Miss Wednesday?

—¡¿Cómo diablos voy a saber lo que pasa por tu podrida mente?!

Vivi se mueve en la silla hasta caer al suelo siendo observada atentamente por Smoker, ya sabía de por sí que convertir a un pirata en aliado del gobierno era una estupidez, y las acciones de Crocodile se lo confirmaban más que nunca.

—¿Qué es lo que planeas hacer?—Pregunta Crocodile sin inmutarse observándola intentar arrastrarse hacia la jaula.

—¡Vamos a detenerte!—Grita Vivi decidida—Aun tenemos tiempo, si salimos de aquí y vamos directo a Alubarna logrando llegar antes que la rebelión podremos detenerlos.

—Que coincidencia, nosotros también iremos a Alubarna, hay una cosa que quisiéramos preguntarle a tu padre—Comenta Crocodile acercándose a la jaula con una mano en un bolsillo.

—¡¿Qué es lo que planeas hacerle a mi padre?!

—Ja ja, si quieres averiguarlo entonces…—Saca una llave de su bolsillo mostrándosela—Será mejor que te des prisa, Miss Wednesday.

Una compuerta en el suelo en medio de la habitación se abre y Crocodile tira la llave alli, al poco rato un enorme cocodrilo entra y se come la llave regresando así al agua con mas cocodrilos.

—Ve por ella si puedes, Miss Wednesday, ja ja ja ja.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...Crocodile, es uno de los malos que se gano mi desprecio, pero sin duda los que se ganaron mi odio fueron Hody y Doflamingo ò_ó...nunca habia visto a unos villanos tan hijos de p***.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	18. C-18 Yendo hacia Alubarna

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! :D...espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, no como yo :(...En fin...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 18…**

* * *

Muy bien, ahora si estaban atrapados.

Tras darle la llave al cocodrilo o Bananawani, Crocodile hizo que la habitación comenzara a llenarse poco a poco de agua mientras que él y Miss All-Sunday salían de alli sellando todas las salidas posibles para ellos.

—¡Ay, ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?!—Grita Nami aterrorizada.

—¿No puedes hacer una copia de la llave?—Pregunta Usopp mirando a Kagome con suplica.

—Lo siento pero por estar pendiente de evitar que cierto idiota tocara la reja no pude ver bien la llave—Responde la ojidorada con pesar.

—Estamos acabados—Dice Usopp poniéndose de gatas en el suelo con un aura de depresión a su alrededor.

—Lo lamento, ojala pudiera hacer algo para sacarlos de alli—Dice con culpabilidad Vivi—" _Si no puedo salvar a mis amigos, ¿Cómo voy a salvar este país?_ "—Piensa desesperada.

En eso un fuerte golpe se escucho, un Bananawani había estado por comérsela sin que se diera cuenta, o ese era el plan hasta que alguien lo pateo lejos dejándolo fuera de combate. Todos, menos cierto marimo, miraron con gran alivio al cocinero que se acerco inmediatamente a la jaula para verificar que sus damas estuviesen bien.

—Kagome-chan, Nami-san, Vivi-chan, ¿Están bien?—Pregunta angustiado viendo el estado en que se encontraba su dama de pelo azul.

—Estamos bien Sanji-kun, escucha, uno de esos cocodrilos se trago la llave de esta jaula—Explica Kagome apresurada.

—Tienes que encontrarlo y quitársela—Continúa Nami de la misma forma, mientras más tiempo perdieran alli menos probabilidades tendrían de detener a Crocodile.

—Entendido mis bellas damas—Dice Sanji más que encantado.

El cocinero se dio la vuelta y comenzó a pelear contra los Bananawani tratando de encontrar al que tenia la llave, Smoker observaba atento a cada uno de los cocodrilos y también se aseguraba de escucharlos bien…¡Aja!

—Díganle que golpee al que está cerca de la puerta—Dice llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Por qué a ese?—Pregunta Zoro desconfiado, después de todo era un hombre de la marina ¿Por qué ayudarlos?

—Porque ese es el que tiene la llave.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—Pregunta esta vez Kagome mirándolo entre curiosa y alerta.

—Porque cada uno tiene un rugido diferente, escuche el suyo cuando entro a comerse la llave—Responde Smoker mirándola.

Los chicos lo miraron desconfiados pero ¿Qué mas podían hacer?, si querían salir de alli no tenían otra opción que escucharlo, ya no tenían nada que perder…salvo sus vidas.

—¡Sanji! ¡Tienes que golpear al que está cerca de la puerta!—Grita Usopp llamando su atención—¡Smoker dijo que ese es el que tiene la llave!

—¡Muy bien!—Grita el cocinero comenzando a correr hacia ese en particular.

Algunos otros se le interpusieron en el camino, pero todos terminaron estampados contra una pared, cosa que espanto un poco a los cautivos pues uno de ellos agrieto una de las ventanas haciendo que el agua llenara la habitación con más rapidez que antes, y por supuesto el efecto de ésta sobre los usuarios de frutas del diablo no se hizo esperar, Luffy, Kagome y Smoker comenzaban a debilitarse en gran magnitud. Al ver a sus amigos así Sanji se apresuro a golpear a ese cocodrilo en el estomago logrando hacer que escupiera la llave y…¿Una bola gigante de cera?, no es cierto.

Todos miraron curiosos dicha esfera la cual comenzó a partirse en pedacitos dejando salir a nada más ni nada menos que a Mr.3…esto tiene que ser una broma.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo él en el estomago de esa cosa?—Se pregunta Nami anonadada.

—¡Agua! ¡Al fin!—Grita Mr.3 feliz de sentir el agua empapándolo…aunque pensándolo bien ahora estaba algo débil.

—¡Tres!—Grita Luffy manteniéndose en pie como le era posible para ver al sujeto.

—¿Eh? Son ustedes—Dice Mr.3 mirándolos un tanto sorprendido, miro al suelo por un segundo y vio una llave que luego tomo.

—¡Mas te vale entregarnos esa llave!—Grita Nami con furia.

Mr.3 la observo por un momento a ella y luego volvió a ver la llave, así que esa era la llave que abría la jaula…sonrió con malicia y arrojo la llave lejos hacía una pila de escombros que había en lo que quedaba de la escalera, luego comenzó a reír como loco.

—¡Ahora nunca saldrán de ahí! Mwahahaha.

De pronto sintió un terrible golpe en la cabeza que casi lo deja K.O, al mirar en esa dirección vio a un rubio que nunca antes había visto y que se veía MUY enojado. Sanji lo agarro por el cuello de la camisa y lo miro como si quisiera comérselo frito en aceite o cocinado a la parrilla.

—Tu maldito, ¿Cómo te atreves?—Dice Sanji mirándolo con furia, los demás podrían jurar que un aura de fuego lo rodeaba.

—¡Sanji-kun! ¡El vio la llave, puede crear una copia usando su cera!—Grita Kagome manteniéndose en pie con ayuda de Zoro y Nami.

—Ya veo, mas te vale que cooperes si no quieres que te vaya mal—Dice Sanji mirándolo de manera amenazante.

—Mwahaha, ¿Por qué lo haría? Ustedes se merecen esto y más—Dice Mr.3 ganándose una lluvia de golpes que dejaron su rostro morado y muy hinchado, parecía una pelota—Aquí la tienen—Crea la llave y al entregársela al cocinero este le da un último golpe dejándolo inconsciente.

Sanji corrió a la jaula y la abrió, debían salir ahora.

Un par de minutos más tarde Crocodile regreso hecho una furia, al llegar al lugar donde se supone había dejado encerrados a los Mugiwara y a la princesa se llevo una muy mala sorpresa al ver que el único que se encontraba alli era Mr.3 flotando en el agua con una hoja que decía " _Este es mi regalo para ti Crocodile. ATT: Mr. Prince_ ", al leerla Crocodile volvió a salir más furioso que nunca, no permitiría que esos sujetos y el tal Mr. Prince arruinaran el plan que tanto tiempo le tomo armar.

Mientras tanto afuera, los muchachos salieron del agua justo a un lado de la orilla, Usopp y Vivi cargaron con Luffy sacándolo del agua primero, Zoro llevaba a Smoker y a Kagome, llevarlos a los dos no fue nada complicado ya que la chica no pesaba mucho, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de Smoker al cual tiro sin ninguna delicadeza a tierra y luego subió a Kagome.

—Lamento que también tuvieras que cargar conmigo—Dice la ojidorada apenada.

—No importa—Dice Zoro saliendo del agua al igual que los demás—Lo que no entiendo es el porqué Luffy quiso salvarlo—Comenta al tiempo que el hombre de humo se sentaba.

—Así es el—Dice Kagome sentándose sobre sus rodillas con una sonrisa, la cual no le duro mucho al ver una sombra en el suelo, al ver hacia arriba vio a alguien sobre uno de los edificios, no tardo en reconocerlo, ese era…

—Muy bien, ya que estamos afuera debemos darnos prisa e ir hacia Alubarna—Dice Nami haciendo reaccionar a su capitán.

—Adelántense—Dice Kagome levantándose sin desviar la mirada de la figura en el techo que pareció sonreír y luego se marcho—Los alcanzare luego ¡Kirara!

Bajo la atenta y confundida mirada de sus nakama la gata se transformo y Kagome se subió en ella emprendiendo el vuelo en una dirección desconocida, luego decidieron tomarle la palabra y largarse de alli, no tenían mucho tiempo, claro que no contaban con que unos marines los encontraran en ese instante.

—Por esta ocasión los dejare ir—Dice Smoker sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, sobre todo a Tashigi.

—Pero Smoker-san—Dice la mujer mirándolo anonadada.

—Me daré la vuelta y para cuando vuelva a ver hacia ustedes espero que no estén aquí, ustedes hagan lo mismo—Dice Smoker volteándose.

Los demás, aun muy sorprendidos obedecieron, los chicos no dudaron ni un segundo en hacerle caso y se fueron corriendo.

Mientras tanto, Kagome buscaba con la mirada a la persona que había visto antes, no tardo en encontrarla sobre un edificio un poco más alto que el anterior, rápidamente le ordeno a Kirara descender hacia este.

—Sabia que vendrías—Dice el joven de cabello blanco y largo hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, una sonrisa tan fría como el hielo surcaba su rostro.

—Hakudoshi—Dice Kagome bajándose de Kirara—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pues estoy trabajando en Baroque Works, Naraku hizo un trato con Crocodile y a cambio de que nos entregara el fragmento que encontró nosotros lo ayudaríamos con sus planes—Contesta Hakudoshi sin borrar esa sonrisa metiendo una mano en uno de los bolcillos de su traje gris, el cual era muy formal para la situación.

—¿Un fragmento? Pero no sentí la presencia de ningún fragmento con él—Dice Kagome confundida y sorprendida, no podía creer que hubieran encontrado uno de los últimos fragmentos.

—Hmp, eso es porque nos lo entrego esta mañana, de hecho Kagura ya debe de estar por llegar con él—Dice Hakudoshi—Claro que…no me esperaba encontrarme con que estuvieras viva, esa fue una gran sorpresa—Dice con algo de sarcasmo.

—Estoy más que segura de que Naraku ya lo sabía—Dice Kagome preparándose para atacarlo.

—Estas en lo correcto, es más, uno de sus insectos los ha estado vigilando desde que salieron de Little Garden—Dice Hakudoshi llevando su mano a una espada en su cintura, esto puso en máxima alerta a la chica—¿Qué te parece si vemos que se siente que te corten con tu propia espada?

Kagome lo miro con furia ¿Cómo se atrevía?

De regreso con los demás ya se habían encontrado con Chopper, para sorpresa de todos el reno había llevado a un enorme cangrejo que al parecer era amigo de Matsuge, el camello, al cual le fascinaban las bailarinas y los llevaría si las chicas le mostraban sus atuendos, pero por ahora debían esperar a Kagome, no podían dejarla ahí.

La chica por su parte tenía una pelea un tanto complicada contra el albino que sonreía con diversión. El chico trato de atacarla una vez más pero ella lo esquivo recibiendo tan solo un rasguño en el rostro, luego Kagome lo ataco con una espada de cristal que había hecho, Hakudoshi se protegió con la espada, la chica hacia mas y mas presión para tratar de desequilibrarlo, pero el logro mantenerse y la pateo en el estomago para alejarla.

—" _Si tan solo pudiera recuperarla_ "—Piensa arrodillada en el suelo con una mano en el estomago—" _Lo tengo_ "

—¿Qué pasa, acaso ya no puedes pelear?—Pregunta Hakudoshi con burla.

—Ya quisieras—Responde Kagome levantándose.

La chica se posiciono para atacarlo una vez más, esta vez lograría hacerlo caer. Hakudoshi al verla borro la sonrisa de su rostro adoptando un semblante serio, ahora si iba en serio.

— **Cristal—** Dice al tiempo que pequeños trozos de cristal aparecían sobre Hakudoshi, parecían pequeñas y afiladas gotas— **Rain (** Tormenta de cristal **)—** Los cristales comenzaron a caer sobre el alvino que con la espada lograba repeler uno que otro, pero eran tantos que la mayoría le caían y le ocasionaban heridas en todas partes.

Kagome aprovecho esto para usar su velocidad y con una estocada de su espada de cristal le arrebato la otra a Hakudoshi, tras esto los cristales dejaron de caer mientras la ojidorada desaparecía la espada de cristal para empuñar la otra.

—Ahora permíteme mostrarte…como se usa esta espada—Dice Kagome extendiendo la mano con que sostenía el arma—Cambio de forma, **Espada relámpago—** La espada comenzó a brillar de un tono plateado y unos pequeños rayos chisporroteaban de vez en cuando.

Hakudoshi maldijo por lo bajo, eso le pasa por confiarse en su victoria.

— **Shiroi Hasu (** Loto blanco **)—** Kagome toma la espada con ambas manos— **¡Akarui…Ken! (** Espada brillante **)—** Ataca a Hakudoshi quedando detrás de él tomando la funda de la espada en el proceso.

El cuerpo del albino sufrió una descarga que lo dejo inconsciente. Kagome suspiro con cansancio, guardo la espada en su funda y luego se subió en Kirara que inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo en busca de los demás. Bueno, ya había recuperado una cosa, solo le faltaba una y esperaba que la persona a la que había dejado a cargo de cuidar el ultimo fragmento estuviese bien.

El atardecer se hizo presente mientras los chicos esperaban a la hermana de su capitán, la chica no tardo en hacer aparición aliviando a más de uno pues creían que le había pasado algo como encontrarse con Crocodile o algo así.

—Cálmense, ya les dije que estoy bien—Dice Kagome tratando de tranquilizar a Luffy, a Usopp y a Chopper que al ver sus varios rasguños se altero más que los otros dos.

—¡¿Dónde te hiciste esas heridas?!—Grita el renito saltando preocupado.

—Luego les explico ¿Si?, estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo—Responde a ojidorada empujándolos hacia el cangrejo donde los otros ya se habían subido.

Tras montarse en el cangrejo Chopper lo hizo andar, si que era veloz. En eso Vivi sintió como si algo la agarrara desde atrás, al ver eso notaron una mano de arena que intento llevarse a la peliazul, pero Luffy lo impido jalándola hacia Kagome y Nami que la atraparon mientras el chico de goma era llevado por el brazo de Crocodile.

—¡Luffy!—Gritan todos al verlo alejarse.

—¡No se preocupen por mi! ¡Los veré en Alubarna, lo prometo!—Grita Luffy para evitar que se detuvieran, su hermana tenía razón, ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, no debían perder más.

Los Mugiwara se miraron entre si y asintieron, cuando Luffy prometía algo lo cumplía sin falta, debían confiar en él. Sin embargo Vivi se veía muy preocupada ¿De verdad estará bien dejarlo solo con Crocodile?

—No te preocupes—Dice Zoro llamando su atención—Es Luffy de quien estamos hablando, estará bien—Dice mostrándole una enorme sonrisa.

Vivi también sonrió y asintió, él tenía razón, Luffy era muy fuerte, iba a estar bien así que debía confiar en él.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Bueno damas y caballitos espero que les haya gustado :D...a partir de este capitulo ya se revela quien es el enemigo de Kagome, pero no se ilusionen, éste aparecera en un arco que voy a inventarme yo despues de Water 7...asi que aun falta muchísimo xD.  
**

 **Y con respecto al nombre de la espada lo sabran pronto :)**

 **¡ESPERO SU HERMOSISIMISIMOS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	19. C-19 Comienza la lucha

**¡Hellooo! xD...como no tengo nada que decir esta vez pues...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 19…**

* * *

Crocodile soltó a Luffy a unos pasos de si, ya comenzaba a hartarse de éste grupito.

—Lamento decirte, Sombrero de paja, que no podrán evitar esta guerra—Dice mirándolo con desdén.

Luffy solo lo observo y se levanto colocándose en su pose de ataque, el Shichibukai lo observo divertido ¿De verdad planeaba enfrentarse a él?

—Así que quieres pelear, bien, te daré tres minutos—Dice Crocodile alzando tres dedos—Ese será el tiempo que duraras, cuando ese tiempo termine… _ **te matare—**_ Dice empleando un tono que le helaría la sangre a cualquiera.

Luffy comenzó a atacarlo, pero apenas lo tocaba se convertía en arena, Crocodile le devolvió el ataque y luego lo atrapo por un brazo, el cual comenzó a secar con su arena, luego soltó al chico de goma que miro su brazo un tanto asustado, sentía un terrible dolor.

—El ser humano está compuesto principalmente por agua, con mi arena puedo absorberla hasta convertir el cuerpo en polvo—Explica Crocodile alzando una mano de la que caia arena como si fuera agua.

Luffy se calmo y observo el barril que Toto le había entregado, tomo el agua de éste y su brazo regreso a la normalidad. El chico se levanto del suelo y volvió a atracar a Crocodile, pero él lo evito con gran facilidad y, ya cansado de esta situación, lo atravesó con su garfio perforando también el barril de agua que mojo su brazo, ahí fue cuando Luffy lo noto, Crocodile era…

—Ya se acabo el juego—Estira su mano haciendo que la arena cerca de ellos comenzara a moverse convirtiéndose en arenas movedizas.

Crocodile arrojo a Luffy a ese hoyo y se alejo, para mañana en la mañana la última fase de su plan daría comienzo y no podía llegar tarde.

Por otra parte justo cuando Luffy estaba por ser tragado por la arena alguien lo salvo sacándolo de alli, al estar tan débil le costaba abrir los ojos, pero pudo abrir uno lo suficiente para reconocer a Miss All-Sunday que se acerco a él con una mirada bastante calmada, no sabía que era, pero ese chico era muy interesante, incluso había llegado a creer que si podría derrotar a Crocodile.

Yendo con los demás éstos tenían sus propios problemas, debido a lo que estaba pasando estaban muy seguros de que los oficiales de Baroque Works estaban esperando en Alubarna a que Vivi se presentara para capturarla, bien, ya tenían un dato muy importante, pero aun faltaba un componente primordial…¿Cómo harían para evitar que la atrapen antes de que detenga a los rebeldes?

—Estamos en un terrible predicamento—Dice Kagome desanimada, ya había anochecido y según Vivi ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al rio Sandora.

—¿Y si nos camuflamos con algo?—Propone Sanji llamando la atención—Podríamos utilizar algo así como un disfraz que despiste al enemigo.

—¿Y qué clase de disfraz?—Pregunta Nami alzando una ceja no muy convencida con la idea.

—Talves no un disfraz—Dice Kagome levantándose para dirigirse a una caja que llevaban con ellos para luego acercarla—Podríamos utilizar esto para cubrirnos, haremos que nos persigan a nosotros para que Vivi pueda detener a los rebeldes—Explica con una sonrisa.

—Es una gran idea—Apoya Usopp con una sonrisa—Aunque la parte en que nos persiguen no me agrada mucho—Dice sintiendo sus piernas temblar, menos mal que estaba sentado.

—Pero aun tenemos un problema—Dice Zoro cruzándose de brazos—Aun no sabemos cómo cruzaremos el rio y en dado caso de averiguarlo ¿Cómo haremos para llegar a Alubarna antes que el ejército rebelde? Dudo mucho que Kirara sea tan rápida y pueda llevarnos a todos.

—En eso tienes razón—Dice Kagome volviendo a desanimarse.

—¿Cómo te atreves a desanimar a Kagome-chan, estúpido marimo?—Dice Sanji dándole una patada en la cabeza.

—No intentaba hacerlo—Dice Zoro sin ánimos de comenzar una pelea con el maldito cocinero—Solo digo la verdad, ¿O acaso tú tienes alguna idea ero-cook?

Sanji se quedo callado, no podía creer que ese estúpido marimo tuviera razón en algo.

—Supongo que ya pensaremos en algo una vez crucemos el rio—Dice Vivi para calmar los humos entre esos dos antes de que comenzaran una pelea.

Tras unos minutos llegaron al rio Sandora, ¿Cómo harían para cruzar?

—Tenazas dice que nos llevara—Dice Chopper traduciendo al cangrejo.

—Imposible, es un cangrejo de arena no puede cruzar el rio, se hundiría—Dice Vivi alarmada.

—Dice que si le muestran una vez más sus trajes lo hará—Dice Chopper mirándola con mucha seriedad.

A Sanji le salió una venita anime, maldito cangrejo pervertido, Nami hizo que tanto Kagome como Vivi se quitaran las capas por un momento para luego quitarse la suya, Tenazas las vio y sus ojos tomaron forma de corazón, el cangrejo salto al agua y comenzó a cruzar el rio a gran velocidad…pero a tan solo unos metros éste se hundió.

—¡Ese estúpido cangrejo!—Grita Sanji furioso.

—Sabía que no podría cruzar—Dice Vivi tras surgir del agua, a los segundos Zoro salió con Chopper sobre su cabeza y sujetando a Kagome para que no se hundiera.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Zoro sintiendo como la chica se aferraba a él con la poca fuerza que tenia, Sanji lo miro con furia contenida.

—Ignorando el hecho de que estoy débil y empapada, sí, estoy bien—Responde Kagome tratando de no soltarse de él, sentía como si algo la jalara desde los pies tratando de hundirla.

Sanji sintió la furia apoderarse de él, como deseaba ir alli y golpear al marimo hasta hacerlo añicos, pero una de sus preciadas damas estaba sujeta a él como si fuera madera de algún naufragio y no podía permitir que le pasara algo.

—" _Estúpido espadachín, juro que pagaras cara esta osadía_ "—Piensa lanzándole una mirada de profundo odio al peliverde.

De repente algo surgió del agua, era un pez enorme, Vivi lo observo bien y se espanto, ese pez era…

—¡Es un bagre del rio Sandora!—Grita aterrorizada comenzando a nadar.

—¿Y qué tiene eso de preocupante?—Pregunta Zoro sin comprender.

—¡A este pez le gusta comer la carne humana!—Grita Vivi aumentando la velocidad.

—¡¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?!—Grita Usopp igual de aterrorizado alcanzándola en segundos.

Todos comenzaron a nadar lo más rápido que pudieron, hasta que de un momento a otro el pez dejo de perseguirlos, curiosos por la repentina calma miraron hacia atrás y se sorprendieron al ver al pez panza arriba noqueado y a los Kung fu Dugons que se encontraron antes de iniciar su viaje, esto sí que era tener suerte. Todos subieron a la pansa del bagre y con ayuda de los Kung fu Dugons llegaron al otro lado muy rápido, ahora solo debían pensar en cómo llegar a Alubarna y todo estará listo.

Bendita sea su suerte, unos minutos tras llegar a la orilla Carue llego acompañado por otros patos como él, y gracias a su velocidad era posible que llegaran a Alubarna antes del amanecer.

Terminaron algunos detalles de su plan y se colocaron las capas de viaje blancas con las capuchas cubriendo sus cabezas, eso evitaría que los descubrieran. Inmediatamente emprendieron marcha a una velocidad asombrosa.

—Oye, ¿Y esa espada?—Pregunta Zoro a Kagome que iba con él.

—Es mía—Responde Kagome al tiempo que Kirara se asomaba por un lado de la capucha—Es una larga historia, luego te cuento—Dice al notar que Zoro planeaba preguntarle algo más.

El espadachín se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, ya averiguaría lo que quería saber luego.

Tras varias horas por fin habían llegado, ya comenzaba a amanecer y el ejército rebelde no tardaba en llegar así que pusieron en marcha su plan, Kagome se quedo con Vivi mientras los demás se pusieron en marcha, luego de que atrajeran a sus respectivos perseguidores se decidieron a continuar con su parte.

—Recuerda, Kirara y yo estaremos vigilando desde arriba—Dice Kagome montándose en la gata ya transformada—A cualquier señal de peligro bajaremos para protegerte.

—De acuerdo—Asiente Vivi subiéndose en Carue al tiempo que Kirara emprendía el vuelo de manera discreta, no podía dejar que las descubrieran.

Luego de esto Vivi y Carue fueron rápidamente a un punto en el que la chica podría detener a Kohza, o al menos esperaba que así fuera. Kagome desde arriba observo bien todo, los guardias reales estaban por todos lados esperando atentos a los rebeldes mientras que los chicos llegaban a sus destinos siendo perseguidos por los oficiales de Baroque Works.

La ojidorada volvió a su objetivo principal, proteger a Vivi, la observo llegar hasta un lugar adecuado donde se bajo de Carue y espero paciente, el ejército rebelde ya estaba a la vista y se acercaba a gran velocidad. Vivi esperaba que Kohza la escuchara y se detuviera; cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharla la chica comenzó a gritar, pero al mismo tiempo algún guardia incauto disparó uno de los cañones ocasionando que una cortina de arena cubriera a Vivi y a Carue, al ver esto Kagome y Kirara comenzaron a descender para protegerla, la ojidorada se bajo rápidamente de Kirara y se posiciono frente a Vivi creando un escudo de cristal para evitar que la golpearan cuando el ejercito comenzó a pasar por alli.

Vivi gritaba todo lo que podía, pero debido al escándalo ocasionado por el galope de los caballos no podían escucharla, ni siquiera Kohza que paso por su lado. Cuando el ejercito termino de pasar Kagome desapareció el escudo y miro a Vivi, la chica se había arrodillado en el suelo llorando de la frustración.

—No te pongas así Vivi, no puedes darte por vencida ahora—Dice la pelinegra acuclillándose frente a ella.

—Eso lo sé…pero ya no podemos detenerlo, todo está saliendo tal y como Crocodile quiere—Dice Vivi enojada por la situación.

Kagome estuvo por decirle algo, pero escucharon a alguien llamándolas y al voltear a ver vieron a Usopp, pero era extraño, Kagome no sentía su presencia cerca.

—¡Chicas! ¿Están bien?—Pregunta "Usopp" preocupado.

—Si estamos bien—Dice Vivi limpiándose las lágrimas, al igual que Kagome había sentido algo extraño en el tirador.

— _Ya que ese tipo sabe quiénes somos a excepción del cocinero, deberemos tener una marca que nos identifique—Dijo Zoro mostrando una venda en su brazo izquierdo—Debajo de esta tendremos otra marca—Se quito la venda y mostro una X pintada en el brazo—De esta manera si alguno de nosotros se acerca y es incapaz de mostrarla, sabremos que es el imitador._

— _Baya, esa es una gran idea, lo increíble es que se te haya ocurrido a ti—Dijo Sanji mirándolo con un toque de burla._

— _¡¿Acaso quieres pelear ero-cook?!—Gritó Zoro furioso._

— _¡Por supuesto!—Gritó Sanji aceptando el reto._

—Usopp, muéstranos la marca—Pide Kagome con seriedad levantándose.

—Aquí esta ¿Vez?, soy yo—Dice "Usopp" mostrando la venda.

Kagome se puso en guardia al tiempo que Vivi se levantaba del suelo alerta.

—Tú no eres Usopp—Dice Kagome dejando a Vivi detrás de si al tiempo que Kirara se posicionaba a su lado gruñendo.

—Hmp, como todos llevaban esta venda en sus brazos creí que no me descubrirían—Dice Mr.2 regresando a su verdadera apariencia—Entrégame a la princesa.

—¿De verdad crees que lo hare? Olvídalo—Dice Kagome retrocediendo un par de pasos con Vivi mientras Kirara y Carue se colocaban frente a ellas para protegerlas.

—Bien, como antes nos habíamos llevado bien quería hacer las cosas fáciles para ustedes—Dice Mr.2 alzando una pierna preparándose para atacarlas—Pero ya que no quieren colaborar hare las cosas a la fuerza.

En eso Kirara se arrojo a él atacándolo, pero Mr.2 la pateo con tanta fuerza que su transformación se vio anulada.

—¡Kirara!—Grita Kagome yendo con la pequeña gatita para cargarla y ver si estaba bien, la pobre se retorcía de dolor.

—Gaaaaahahaha, no debió atacarme, ahora entrégame a la princesa o te pasara lo mismo que al gato—Dice Bon-chan preparado para atacar de nuevo de ser necesario.

Kagome lo miro con rabia, habría ido a golpearlo por haber lastimado a Kirara, pero en eso Carue corrió de prisa y las subió a ambas a su espalda comenzando a correr con rumbo a la ciudad, Mr.2 no dudo en seguirlos, no debía dejar escapar a la princesa por ningún motivo. Carue corría a más no poder con Bon Clay pisándole las patas, Vivi y Kagome se aferraban a él como podían y más cuando el pato recibió uno que otro golpe que pudieron haberlo derribado, corrió hasta llegar a un callejón sin salida, o eso parecía hasta comenzó a correr pared arriba sin detenerse sorprendiendo tanto a su perseguidor como a las chicas, sin embargo el asombro duro muy poco para Mr.2 pues comenzó a correr por la pared siguiéndolo.

Carue volteo a mirar solo un segundo y se espanto al verlo, aceleró el paso y en pocos segundos ya estaban arriba, al ver que Mr.2 se acercaba Carue continuó corriendo ciudad adentro metiéndose entre la batalla de los rebeldes contra la guardia real creyendo que tal vez así Mr.2 dejaría de seguirlos, pero Bon Clay logro seguirles el paso y los alcanzo golpeando a Carue tras éste haber recibido un disparo en una pata y los derribo.

—Ya no tienen escapatoria—Dice Bon-chan seguro de su victoria.

Iba a atacarlas cuando de repente dos patos mas lo embistieron alejándolo de las chicas.

—Ni creas que te permitiré ponerles un solo dedo encima—Dice Sanji al llegar detrás de ellos tirando el cigarrillo de su boca al suelo para luego pisarlo—Pagaras por hacerles daño a Kagome-chan y a Vivi-chan.

—Sanji-kun—Dice Kagome aliviada de verlo alli.

—Kagome-chan, date prisa y saca a Vivi-chan de aquí, yo me encargare de él—Dice el cocinero sin voltear a mirarlas.

Kagome asintió y ayudo a Vivi a levantarse, les encomendaron a los patos llevar a Carue a un lugar seguro y luego comenzaron a correr con rumbo al palacio, si no pudieron detener esta batalla antes de que comenzara evitarían que continuara, y la única manera de hacerlo era llegar al palacio cuanto antes.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado...¿Ya habia mencionado que me encanta picar a Sanji? xD, pues si no, lo digo, me encanta picar al cocinero xD.  
**

 **Zoro: Nunca estuve tan de acuerdo con alguien—Sonrie con burla.  
**

 **Yo: ¿Verdad?** **—Sonrie de igual manera y ambos chocan los cinco.  
**

 **Sanji: Esto es una confabulacion en mi contra** **—Encogido en una esquina con un aura de depresion.  
**

 **Yo: Oh vamos, no te pongas asi, pronto te compensare todo el sufrimiento xD.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	20. C-20 Molehill Nº 4

**¡HOLAAA! xD...hay algo que quiero proponerles, pero lo dejare en el final del cap. :)...y una cosa mas, es posible que la proxima semana suba el capitulo antes ya que voy a estar fuera todo el fin de semana y cuando regrese el domingo voy a estar tan cansada que ni siquiera me sentare en la PC :V...  
**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece, sus personajes y su historia pertenecen a Oda-sensei e Inuyasha pertenece a la gran reina del manga Rumiko-sensei.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 20…**

* * *

En otra parte con el verdadero Usopp en la puerta sur-este, había visto algo terrible, Chopper estaba en su forma humana tirado en el suelo con muchas heridas, se acerco a él corriendo, el reno respiraba con algo de dificultad pero por lo menos estaba vivo.

—Chopper ¿Estás bien?—Pregunta el moreno preocupado ayudando a su nakama a sentarse—¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Dónde están los enemigos?

—Ellos aún están por aquí en algún sitio—Responde Chopper mirando en todas direcciones atento a cualquier movimiento del enemigo.

Ambos miraron en dirección de unos escombros que repentinamente comenzaron a desmoronarse, ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?, era la pregunta que pasaba por la mente de Usopp que miraba la escena estupefacto.

—¿Dónde están?—Pregunta el tirador.

—Bajo tierra—Responde Chopper con seriedad—Miss Merry Christmas comió la fruta Mogu Mogu, es una mujer topo, y Mr.4 es un bateador con ayuda de su perro.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿Podrías explicármelo otra vez?

—¡Ahí esta!—Grita Chopper haciéndolo tirarse boca abajo en el suelo para evitar una…¿Pelota de Base Ball?, que se dirigía hacia ellos a gran velocidad.

De un agujero que había en la arena salió Mr.4 con un bate que utilizo para golpear la bola hacia ellos, segundos después la bola exploto en la cara de Usopp, gracias a todo lo bueno Chopper lo salvo por los pelos.

—¿Estás bien?—Pregunta el reno mirando a Usopp que sudaba frio por tremendo susto.

—Sí, gracias por salvarme—Responde Usopp sintiendo como si su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho—¿Qué fue eso?

—Ya te lo dije, Mr.4 es un bateador.

—Y yo ya te dije que no comprendo.

—Mira, ahí está—Dice Chopper mirando hacia un lado.

Usopp, aun sin entender nada, también miro en la misma dirección y vio a un extraño perro cuyo cuerpo parecía hecho de alguna clase de arma.

—¿Qué clase de perro es ese?—Pregunta mirando al animal sorprendido.

De repente el perro estornudo escupiendo una pelota que les rozo las narices, Mr.4 salió por otro agujero y bateo la bola con gran fuerza, Chopper logro esquivarla justo a tiempo, pero Usopp no tuvo tanta suerte pues la bola explosiva le dio de lleno. El doctor corrió a toda prisa hacia él y lo examino, el moreno estaba casi fuera de combate y expulsaba humo por la boca.

—Debes tener más cuidado, ellos utilizan bombas de tiempo que no explotan al ser golpeadas—Dice Chopper mirando en dirección de Mr.4—Como no explotan hasta que acaba el tiempo creí que tendría el suficiente como para golpearlas y devolvérselas pero son tan pesadas como una bala de cañón—Dice con algo de frustración—La fuerza que ese hombre tiene…es inhumana.

En eso Mr.4 dejo el bate recargado en lo que quedaba de una pared, con tan solo soltarlo el peso del objeto fue suficiente para derrumbarla, ¿Cuántas toneladas pesaba esa cosa?

—" _¿Es posible que ese sujeto tenga tanta o más fuerza que Kagome?_ "—Piensa Usopp aterrado.

—Laaaasssssoooo—Dice Mr.4 con tanta lentitud que da sueño (N/A: como mi antiguo profesor de matemáticas xD)

—¡Eres una tortuga! ¡Tortuga!—Dice Miss Merry Christmas hablando tan rápido que desespera—¡Mátalos, mátalos, mátalos!

—¿Tu…me…estas…hablando…a…mi…?

—¡Ah, es un topo humano!—Grita Usopp espantado.

—¡Aun no me transformo idiota!—Grita Merry Christmas alterada.

—Chopper, dejo el resto en tus manos—Dice Usopp fingiendo un desmayo.

—¡Creí que habías venido a ayudarme!—Grita Chopper entre molesto y sorprendido.

Usopp y Chopper comenzaron a discutir puras tonterías mientras Mr.4 y Merry Christmas los observaban, uno sin importarle mucho y la otra impaciente.

—El es Lasso, comió la fruta Inu Inu modelo salchicha—Explica Merry Christmas interrumpiendo la absurda discusión—El es un arma.

—¿Un arma?

—Así es, esa es la nueva tecnología del Grand Line, aunque sean objetos pueden comer frutas del diablo—Contesta Merry Christmas.

—¿Pero cómo es posible que se mueva? Dudo mucho que la fruta le haya dado mente propia—Cuestiona Usopp haciendo rabiar a Merry Christmas.

—¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa?! ¡Pronto estarás muerto así que no deberías preguntar por cosas que no te importan!—Grita la mujer topo enojada—Ahora les advierto, ustedes no saldrán vivos de aquí, están en nuestro territorio.

Merry Christmas comenzó a transformarse en topo al tiempo que Lasso y Mr.4 llegaban a su lado.

—Les daré la bienvenida a nuestro territorio, molehill, calle numero 4.

Tras decir eso Merry Christmas se metió bajo tierra, ahora debían tener mucho cuidado, aunque solo Chopper pensaba en eso porque Usopp emprendió la carrera para tratar de huir, pero Lasso lo atrapo y le escupió una de sus pelotas explosivas, el moreno logro esquivarla con facilidad pues era una bola curva que Mr.4 bateo mandándola hacia arriba, Usopp comenzó a alejarse de ésta cuando comenzó a caer creyendo que podría evitarla, pero al final la bola lo persiguió y lo habría herido de no ser porque Chopper se transformo en su versión de reno y lo alejo de alli.

—No podemos quedarnos quietos, si lo hacemos estamos muertos—Dice Chopper volviendo a adoptar su forma humana.

—Ya comprendo, si nos quedamos quietos ellos tienen más probabilidad de apuntar—Dice Usopp comenzando a correr para que no lo atraparan.

—Si tan solo tuviera una oportunidad…—Dice Chopper con la intención de ir y golpear a Mr.4, pero algo se lo impidió.

—¡Espera, espera, espera! Sin un bate ya no sería un juego ¿Cierto?—Dice Merry Christmas sujetando al reno de una pierna impidiendo su avance.

La pelota llego hacia Mr.4 quien la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas mandándola hacia Chopper, menos mal que el renito había recordado que su forma normal era pequeña y podría evitar la bola con facilidad…que susto. El doctor trato de golpear a la mujer topo pero ella fue más rápida y volvió al hoyo, luego Chopper intento golpear a Mr.4 pero él también fue rápido y volvió bajo tierra al igual que Lasso.

El reno estaba frustrado, con esos dos moviéndose por todas partes y con las pelotas yendo y viniendo no le daban mucho tiempo de atacar, en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo ¿Dónde estaba Usopp?

—¡¿Saben?! ¡Ustedes no son los únicos que pueden usar esos túneles!

Usopp salió de uno de los hoyos sorprendiendo a todo el mundo al golpear a Mr.4 con un martillo de cinco toneladas, Miss Merry Christmas estaba helada en su lugar, ¿De dónde rayos había salido ese mocoso?

—¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!—Grita la mujer topo incrédula.

—Yo soy—Comienza a responder el tirador adoptando una pose de yo soy el más macho de todos los machos—Capitán Usopp.

—¡Increíble Usopp!—Grita Chopper fascinado.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias, los autógrafos los daré al final—Dice Usopp con tono de soy el mejor y nadie puede conmigo—" _Ese sujeto no se mueve_ "—Piensa mirando a Mr.4 que parecía inconsciente—" _¿De verdad funciono? De todos modos ahora es mi oportunidad_ "—Mira a Merry Christmas y alza su martillo listo para ir por ella—¡Es tu turno topo!

Miss Merry Christmas se espanto y de inmediato se oculto bajo tierra, de un momento a otro esto se convirtió en un juego de "Golpea al topo", ella era muy rápida y le complicaba al moreno el darle.

—¡Ya…quédate quieta!—Grita Usopp tratando de recuperar el aire, ya estaba cansándose de esto.

—Si no puedes…golpearme…¿Cómo podrás usar ese martillo?—Cuestiona la mujer topo recuperando el aire, estaba bien que fuera rápida pero eso no quería decir que no se cansara también.

—Te preguntare algo ¿Has escuchado de algunos miembros de Baroque Works que casi todos cayeron en nuestras manos?—Dice Usopp haciéndose el interesante—Pues déjame decirte que todo eso lo hice yo—Se señala con el pulgar.

—¡¿Qué?!—Grita Merry Christmas sorprendida.

—¡Tal y como oyes! ¡Yo soy el mejor y tengo más de ocho mil seguidores!

—¡¿En serio?!—Grita Chopper impresionado, el tirador se lo quedo mirando por un momento y luego levanto el martillo.

—Cinco toneladas—Dice Usopp volviendo a sorprender a Chopper para evitar que arruinara todo.

De repente se escucho un quejido, al observar en dirección de este el moreno comenzó a sudar frio, Mr.4 estaba recuperándose del golpe…no, no ¿Por qué ahora?

Al verlo intacto Merry Christmas comenzó a sospechar, ¿Cómo era posible que Mr.4 saliera ileso tras un golpe como ese?, luego Lasso salió de su escondite y escupió una pelota explosiva que dio de lleno en el martillo de Usopp destruyéndolo por completo demostrando así que era una farsa.

—¡¿Era falso?!—Grita Chopper anonadado.

—¡Claro que lo era! ¡¿Cómo crees que iba yo a levantar cinco toneladas si apenas y puedo cargar cinco kilos?!—Grita Usopp mosqueado por la situación, su plan se había arruinado por completo.

—Me engañaste—Dice Miss Merry Christmas enfurecida.

La mujer topo volvió a ocultarse bajo tierra, ya estaba harta de estos dos, era hora de acabar con los juegos.

— **Mole Tempo** … **Mogu-gyo (** Pez-topo **)**

De un momento a otro Merry Christmas salió detrás de Usopp, Chopper quiso advertirle pero ya era tarde, la mujer topo lo había golpeado con la fuerza suficiente para mandarlo lejos.

—¡Mr.4! ¡Tú y Lasso encárguense del chico reno con el golpe de 400 bolas!—Grita Merry Christmas mirando a su compañero que asintió…muy lentamente.

Lasso comenzó a escupir una pelota tras otra hasta que ya no pudieron contarse, las bolas rodearon a Chopper dejándolo sin escapatoria por ningún lado, al renito no le quedo de otra que usar una de sus Rumble balls cambiando así al Brain Point, solo tenía tres minutos para detenerlos sin importar lo que pudiera ocurrirle, todas la pelotas que lo rodeaban explotaron alarmando a Usopp, pero no tenía tiempo para preocuparse por su nakama, el también tenía problemas y muy serios.

Merry Christmas perseguía al moreno atacándolo una y otra vez como si de un tiburón hambriento se tratase, salía y entraba en la arena como un pez con garras que quería acabar a como diera lugar con él. Mientras corría diviso una pared al frente, si hacía que ella lo siguiera hasta el muro chocaría con él y ganaría, o eso esperaba, sin embargo ocurrió todo lo contrario, la mujer topo continuo su camino y debido a su fuerza lo que quedaba de esos escombros se vino abajo casi aplastando al tirador.

Tras esa situación Usopp creyó haber ganado pues Miss Merry Christmas había quedado enterrada bajo la pila de escombros, pero para su sorpresa la mujer topo salió y lo atrapo de los pies comenzando a moverse en dirección de otra pared…ay Dios.

—¡Espera! ¡Adelante hay una pared! ¡Noooo!—Grita Usopp desesperado, pero ella no lo escucho y siguió avanzando hasta hacerlo chocar contra el muro traspasándolo dejando la forma del chico en él.

Al final la mujer topo termino por soltarlo para que se golpeara contra el suelo.

—Lo tengo, su debilidad es…—Dice Chopper acercándose rápidamente hacia Lasso para luego tirarle arena a la nariz—¡Usopp, aléjate de la mujer topo!—Grita alertando al chico que se levanto y comenzó a correr.

—¡No tienes que decírmelo!—Grita Usopp alejándose a gran velocidad de ella.

Chopper adopto su forma de reno y comenzó a correr alcanzando a Usopp en un instante al tiempo que una inmensa explosión cubría el lugar donde se encontraban los otros tres.

—La debilidad de esos tres es que los túneles que Merry Christmas hizo están conectados—Dice Chopper deteniendo su marcha una vez se alejaron lo suficiente.

—Eso es…genial—Dice Usopp cayendo al suelo casi inconsciente.

Se quedaron observando la humareda causada por la explosión, Usopp rezaba porque no se levantaran otra vez, ¿Pero que creen?, los desgraciados si se levantaron de nuevo. Chopper pudo divisar con claridad a Mr.4 levantado entre el humo, demonios, apenas y le quedaba la mitad de su fuerza. Usopp no lo resistió más y se levanto con las fuerzas que le quedaban comenzando a correr, sin embargo Merry Christmas lo atrapo de una pierna evitando su escape.

—No te dejare escapar después de lo que hiciste—Dice la mujer topo sujetándolo con fuerza—Era de esperarse, si el capitán es débil era obvio que sus compañeros también.

—¿Qué paso con Luffy?—Pregunta Usopp preocupado.

—Fue asesinado por Mr.0—Responde Merry Christmas con una sonrisa maliciosa—Creo que han elegido a la persona equivocada para meterse en problemas.

Luffy…¿Esta muerto?, no, eso no podía ser verdad.

—¡No digas mentiras!—Grita Usopp molesto—¡Conozco muy bien a Luffy, el no está muerto! ¡Nunca perdería contra alguien como esa lagartija de arena!

El silencio se hizo presente por unos momentos, Chopper observaba a su compañero atento, él tenía razón, Luffy no podía estar muerto.

—¡El será el Rey de los piratas! ¡No puede morir en un lugar como este!

—Fwahahaha Rey…Rey de los fwahahaha—Ríe Miss Merry Christmas como si fuera el mejor chiste que le hubieran dicho en toda su vida—¡No digas tonterías! No digas cosas como esas aquí en el Grand Line, los que no conocen el límite de su propia fuerza deberían estar muertos.

Ante sus burlas Usopp apretó los puños, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer a decir algo como eso del sueño de su capitán?, el estaba más que seguro de que Luffy lograría cumplir con ello y ahora más que nunca debía apoyarlo.

—¡Chopper!

—¡Ha llegado tu hora nariz larga!—Grita Merry Christmas comenzando a "nadar" en la arena sujetando a Usopp por ambas piernas.

—¡Aunque luchemos…sería imposible, son unos enemigos terribles!—Grita Usopp captando completamente la atención del reno.

—¡Muere!—Grita Merry Christmas haciéndolo chocar contra otro muro destruyéndolo en el acto.

—I-Inclufo fi (incluso si)…no hay manera de…enfrentar a un enemigo—Continua el moreno tratando de ignorar el dolor como puede.

Mientras tanto Miss Merry Christmas comenzaba a acercarse a Mr.4 que preparo su bate listo para mandar a volar al tirador.

—¡Muy bien Mr.4, sujeta bien tu bate de cuatro toneladas!—Grita la mujer topo aumentando la velocidad— **¡Molehill…Intersección numero cuatro!**

Mr.4 golpea con todas sus fuerzas a Usopp y lo manda a volar rompiendo varios huesos de su cara en el acto, Chopper al ver eso quiso ir a dales su merecido a esos sujetos, pero, sorprendido, vio como Usopp volvía a levantarse sin importar el estado tan grave en que se encontraba su cuerpo.

—Siempre llega el momento…en que un hombre debe luchar sin importar que—Continua Usopp sorprendiendo también a Mr.4 y a Miss Merry Christmas de que siguiera vivo tras ese golpe—Ese momento ¡Es cuando se burlan de los sueños de mis nakamas!

Merry Christmas y Mr.4 volvieron al ataque, ese chico no debería seguir vivo tras ese golpe, Chopper noto esto y se transformo rápidamente en el **Horn Point** , Usopp preparo su ataque también dándole de lleno a Mr.4 y luego salto quitándose los zapatos logrando escapar, Chopper atrapo a Merry Christmas con su cornamenta y siguió corriendo hacia Mr.4.

—¡Molehill, intersección número cuatro!—Grita Usopp haciendo que Mr.4 se preparara.

—¡Mr.4, espera, soy yo!—Grita Merry Christmas comprendiendo al final el plan de esos dos.

Pero el bateador no la escucho y cuando estuvo cerca la golpeo con gran fuerza mandándola a volar, al notar que había golpeado a su compañera Mr.4 quedo impactado, los otros dos aprovecharon esto para preparar su ataque…suerte que el tipo era demasiado lento.

— **¡Hissatsu…Usocho!** —Grita Usopp preparando el proyectil usando las astas de Chopper como punto de apoyo— **¡Hammer Comet!**

El proyectil le dio a Mr.4 mandándolo a volar contra los escombros quedando junto a Miss Merry Christmas…

 **Alubarna: Batalla en la puerta Sur-Este.**

 **Ganador: Equipo Chopper y Usopp.**

—¡Usopp, resiste! ¡Un doctor! ¡Necesitamos un doctor!

—Ese…eres…¡Tu!

Dentro de la ciudad Kagome y Vivi corrían a más no poder protegidas con el cristal de Kagome, la ojidorada se detuvo al sentir algo, dos presencias se habían debilitado de tal manera que casi desaparecen, cerca de esas presencias sentía las de Usopp y Chopper.

—" _Así que esos dos lograron ganar_ "—Piensa con una sonrisa mirando en dirección a ellos.

—¿Sucede algo malo Kagome?—Pregunta Vivi llamando su atención.

—No, no es nada, sigamos—Responde Kagome reanudando la carrera seguida de su amiga.

Si su suposición es correcta, todos sus amigos estaban peleando contra los oficiales de Baroque Works, dos ya habían sido derribados, solo quedaban cinco contando a Miss All-Sunday…y a Crocodile.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Antes que nada espero que les haya gustado :D...lo que quiero proponer es un SBS, una "sección" de preguntas que yo respondere al final de los capitulos.**

 **Es algo que Oda-sensei hacia (No recuerdo si aun lo hace) al final de cada capitulo del manga One Piece :), yo pienso que seria algo divertido xD, incluso podrían preguntarles cosas a los personajes :D...pero OJO, solo una pregunta a la vez ¿ok?...en fin.  
**

 **¡ESPERO LA RESPUESTA EN LOS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	21. C-21 Okama Kenpo

**¡Hellooo! :D...tal y como dije aqui les traje el capitulo antes :)...la proxima semana lo subire el domingo como siempre...en fin...Maria tu pregunta y mi respuesta las dejare abajo :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 21…**

* * *

Por fin, habían logrado llegar al palacio sanas y salvas…dentro de lo que cabe. Los guardias al verlas les impidieron el paso, las chicas se detuvieron un momento a recuperar el aire y cuando Vivi levanto la cabeza…

—¡Princesa Vivi!—Grita uno de los guardias sorprendido por la presencia de la joven y mas en ese estado.

—Llévenme con Chaka, necesito pedirle algo—Dice Vivi con autoridad.

Ante esa orden los guardias no dudaron en permitirles el paso a ambas que subieron rápidamente al palacio.

Mientras tanto, Sanji y Mr.2 habían comenzado ya con su pelea, ambos dieron la primera patada dándole a su oponente en el rostro y mandándose a volar en direcciones opuestas, ambos se levantaron casi ilesos.

—¿A eso llamas golpe? ¡No se compara con mi Okama Kenpo!—Dice Bon-chan preparándose para atacar nuevamente— **Okama Kenpo: "Douzo Okamai Knuckle"** (N/A: No pregunten qué significa…en cuanto encuentre su significado lo traduciré :v... al igual que sus demás ataques y ésta molesta nota desaparecerá xD)

Bon Clay ataco a Sanji, el cocinero logro esquivarlo pero el okama hizo un ágil movimiento con la mano y casi lo golpea.

— **Okama Kenpo: "Soul Drop Swan Party"** —Bon-chan comienza a mover las manos con gran velocidad causándole algunos problemas al rubio.

—" _Miserable, debo acabar con esto de un solo golpe_ "—Piensa Sanji con furia, no permitiría que un sujeto como ese pateara su trasero…literalmente— **Collier (** Cuello **)—** Intenta darle al okama pero éste logra esquivarlo con facilidad.

El cocinero intento varias veces darle una buena patada, pero Bon-chan las esquivaba todas sin ningún problema y de un momento a otro comenzó a contrarrestar los ataques de Sanji, el tipo era bueno. Mr.2 utilizo otra de sus técnicas especiales y Sanji sin dudar la contrarresto con una propia, el choque entre ambas hizo que ambos volvieran a volar en direcciones opuestas y chocaran contra unos escombros causados por la batalla de los rebeldes contra con la armada real.

Los dos estaban muy sorprendidos, sin duda alguna no les había tocado pelear contra un principiante, se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta quedar a una distancia prudente el uno del otro.

—Parece ser que no comprendes el poder de mi fruta Mane Mane—Dice Bon-chan con una sonrisa que cualquiera dataría de psicópata—¡Yo puedo tomar la forma de quien quiera!

Aprovechando el polvo de la batalla Mr.2 se transformo usando "la cabeza más divertida del mundo" luego los ojos, la nariz y la boca más divertidas del mundo…¿Es en serio?

—El 90% es tu propia cara—Dice Sanji un tanto irritado, ¿En serio planeaba hacerlo reír con eso?

Mr.2 se fue a una esquina deprimido por el comentario, ¿Cómo podía ese cocinero ser tan cruel?, Sanji aprovecho esta distracción para darle una patada en la cara que lo arrojo hacia atrás.

—¿Cómo es posible que no te estés muriendo de la risa?—Pregunta el okama sorprendido.

—¿Cómo se supone que me ría de un espectáculo tan patético?—Responde el rubio irritado.

—Así que eso es lo que piensas, veamos si eres capaz de darle una patada a…—Bon-chan se transforma en Usopp…pero el cocinero de igual manera lo pateo en el rostro—¡¿Cómo es que puedes golpear a tu amigo?!

—No importa que utilices un truco tan barato, no caeré en la trampa—Contesta Sanji—A esas personas las llevo en el corazón.

—En el…corazón—Dice Mr.2 asombrado por la sinceridad del rubio, espera…¡Eso es!—Ya comprendo, es ella—Se transforma en Nami y Sanji comienza a bailar diciendo "¡Mellorine!"—Los otros no hacen ningún efecto en ti, pero con ella es distinto.

El okama volvió a su apariencia real y Sanji se puso serio, se transformo en Nami otra vez y Sanji volvió a bailar, volvió a su verdadera apariencia una vez más y el cocinero volvió a la seriedad.

—" _¡Demasiado fácil!_ "—Piensa Mr.2 sudando frio, ese sujeto era muy simple—Que tonto—Vuelve a transformarse en Nami.

Mientras tanto en el palacio Vivi y Kagome llegaron con Chaka, la peliazul le había dicho algo que sin duda era una locura, incluso Kagome miraba a su amiga como si se hubiera vuelto loca ¿Seria el calor?

—¡P-Pero señorita Vivi, lo que me pide es…!

—Una locura, lo sé, pero dime ¿Quieres permitir que este país se destruya?—Dice Vivi con calma—Este país son las personas que viven en el, sin ellas Arabasta no existiría—Se acerca un poco más a Chaka—Tenemos que detener esta batalla aunque sea por un instante, si logras llamar la atención de todos por lo menos un segundo…¡Podre hacer algo!

Chaka se la quedo mirando sorprendido, pero tenía razón, este país eran todos sus habitantes, no podían dejar que esas personas se sacrificaran en una pelea sin sentido como aquella, pero aun así lo que ella estaba pidiendo era algo que simplemente…

—¡Por favor, destruye el palacio!—Grita Vivi con suplica.

—¡¿Cómo dijo?!—Grita uno de los guardias impactado por la petición.

— _¿Lo entienden? Arabasta no es nada sin su gente—Dijo el rey Cobra._

—Muy bien—Dice Chaka arrodillándose ante Vivi—¡Se hará lo que la princesa ordena!—Grita alarmando a los guardias por la decisión.

De regreso a la pelea entre cocinero y okama, Sanji estaba recibiendo una verdadera paliza a manos de Bon Clay con la apariencia de su hermosa navegante, ese sujeto jugaba sucio.

—Eres realmente patético cocinero ¿Ya no tienes fuerzas para ponerte en pie?—Se burla Mr.2 pisándole la cabeza al rubio.

—" _Maldición, esto no puede estar pasando_ "—Piensa Sanji frustrado—" _Aunque por fuera sea la bella Nami-swan por dentro sigue siendo un okama_ "—Enojado se levanta lo suficiente para quedar de gatas alejándose de su enemigo un poco—¡No seas tan engreído desgraciado voy a…!

Al ver a Mr.2 como Nami su ojo se volvió un corazón y sonrió como tonto, luego le dio la espalda y comenzó a llorar, esto no podía estar pasándole a él. Bon Clay fingió que se quitaría la ropa para que Sanji volteara, inmediatamente el okama lo pateo con gran fuerza, ese cocinero era un verdadero idiota, su respeto a las mujeres, más específicamente a esa mujer, acabaría con él. Antes de que se recuperara volvió a patearlo repitiendo esta acción un par de veces, Sanji ya estaba harto.

—¡Desgraciado, acabare contigo!—Grita comenzando a correr en dirección de Mr.2 que arrojo algo que por la furia no pudo identificar y luego se transforma de nuevo en Nami—¡¿Otra vez?!

—¡Idiota!—Dice Bon-chan al tiempo que lo que arrojo regresaba y le causaba unas cortadas al cocinero—Me gusta estar aquí jugando contigo, pero tengo algo de prisa así que debo acabar con esto ya—Se prepara para atacar volviendo a su forma original.

Fue alli que Sanji se dio cuenta, esta era su oportunidad de acabar con él. Cuando Mr.2 iba a atacarlo Sanji aprovecho y le dio una patada en una mejilla mandándolo a volar contra un edificio, al fin había descubierto su debilidad.

—Eh estado pensando un podo acerca de esa técnica de copia—Dice con una sonrisa victoriosa—Cuando estas transformado en Nami-san no puedes atacarme, por lo que debes volver a la normalidad para hacerlo.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! ¡Aunque hayas comprendido mi técnica no evitaras que te venza!—Grita Mr.2 colocándose unas…cabezas de cisne en las puntas de los pies—¡Ahora prepárate para recibir mi técnica más hermosa y poderosa! ¡ **Okama Kenpo: Explosión del cisne**!

Bon Clay comienza a atacar a Sanji a gran velocidad, el rubio lo esquivo a duras penas y observo con horror como el pico del cisne dejaba un hoyo en la pared, ¿De qué rayos estaban hechas esas cosas?

—Bien hecho, pudiste esquivarlo—Dice Bon-chan con una sonrisa de victoria—Un delicado cuello de un cisne con un pico metálico, con una sola de mis patadas se vuelve una bala.

Vuelve a atacar a Sanji a la misma velocidad, el cocinero lo esquivaba como podía e intento contraatacar, pero Mr.2 fue más rápido y logro darle en un brazo. Era algo imposible, ahora su rango era mucho más largo, pero espera un momento…Bon Clay había comenzado a hacer unos movimientos, los cuales Sanji aprovecho para analizar la situación, cuando se estira para alcanzar un rango mayor tarda un poco en volver a su forma, si lograba evitar el primer ataque podría tener una oportunidad.

El rubio saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió, era hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas, Mr.2 volvió a atacarlo y él lo evito obteniendo la oportunidad de vengarse, el okama se transformo en Nami para evitar que el cocinero lo golpeara, pero éste lo engaño para que tocara su rostro con la mano izquierda haciendo que volviera a la normalidad, esto permitió que Sanji le diera su patada más poderosa repitiendo la acción una y otra vez hasta el cansancio, eso era lo que se merecía por usar a su querida Nami-san como escudo…bueno su apariencia.

Bon Clay contrarresto varios de sus golpes, pero al final no pudo más y termino rindiéndose.

—¿Por qué no te transformas en Nami-san ahora? Así no podría seguir atacándote—Dice Sanji exhausto.

—Ya no puedo moverme, así que si quieres matarme puedes hacerlo ahora—Dice Bon chan derrotado, ciertamente ya no podía más.

Contrario a todo pronóstico Sanji se levanto y le extendió una mano asombrándolo, el okama acepto el gesto, ¿Era esta acaso la amistad en las peleas de la que había oído hablar?, no iba a llorar, no quería llorar, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron correr por su rostro…pero cosas como esas no duran para siempre y el cocinero se lo demostró golpeándolo dejando su rostro en muy malas condiciones.

—¡Creí que no me golpearías!—Grita Mr.2 sintiéndose de cierto modo engañado.

—Baya, parece ser que me rompi algunas costillas—Comenta Sanji ya lejos ignorando olímpicamente las quejas del okama.

 **Alubarna: Pelea en el Bloque Sur.**

 **Ganador: Sanji.**

 **¿Premio?: Una pequeña amistad.**

De regreso al palacio, los guardias comenzaron a cargar la pólvora en los alrededores del palacio listos para volarlo tal y como Vivi quería, Kagome observaba atenta hacia todos lados mientras su amiga hablaba con Chaka, observo su espada en su cintura y la tomo observando con detalle la funda negra con pétalos de sakura cayendo en espiral, la empuñadura blanca estaba adornada con dos hilos dorados de los que colgaban unas pequeñas esferas de cristal rojo.

Estaba muy aliviada de haberla recuperado, pero estaba algo inquieta, el Hakudoshi que enfrento era muy débil, acabo con él demasiado rápido, era algo muy extraño considerando que el albino y ella tenían casi la misma fuerza.

—" _Ahora que lo recuerdo ¿El no había comido una fruta del diablo?_ "—Piensa preocupada—" _¡Es verdad! El comió la fruta Fuku Fuku, por lo que pudo haberse duplicado dejando al clon aquí pero…¿Por qué lo dejo con Colmillo de Luna?_ "—Observa la espada, y se puso a pensar, ¿Era posible que Crocodile no se diera cuenta de con quien estaba haciendo un trato?—" _Pobre iluso_ "—Piensa negando con la cabeza, sentía un poco de lastima por el Shichibukai.

En eso sintió una presencia, presencia que le puso los nervios de punta, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera llegado tan rápido?

—¡Me has estado causando muchos problemas, Miss Wednesday!—Se oye gritar a alguien desde arriba—¿Sabes? Este palacio podría ser mi hogar muy pronto, y también…—Sonríe con malicia—Es el lugar perfecto para ver como lo pierdes todo.

Kagome, furiosa, corrió hacia Vivi quedando frente a ella para protegerla, ese hombre era de lo peor.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Alubarna, podemos ver como cierto espadachín corría en círculos, al parecer Zoro se había perdido, que raro.

—Demonios, a donde se fue esa idiota—Dice Zoro mirando en todas direcciones en busca de Nami—Ustedes también vayan a buscarla—Dice mirando a los patos que los habían llevado hasta alli.

De pronto escucho un grito.

—Al fin la encontré, tomare un atajo—Dice tomando un camino a su derecha, estaba seguro de que si iba por alli la alcanzaría…táctica que sería muy útil si ella no hubiera estado a tan solo unos metros detrás de él todo el tiempo.

La chica por su parte corría a más no poder tratando de huir de dos oficiales de Baroque Works.

—¡Auxilio! ¡¿Dónde diablos esta ese estúpido espadachín?!—Grita la navegante aterrada acelerando lo mas que puede.

 _Tres oficiales de Baroque Works ya han sido derrotados, solo quedan cuatro._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Fruta Fuku Fuku (Fukusei = Duplicar), es una fruta del tipo paramecia que permite a su usuario duplicarse en tantas copias como desee, la unica desventaja es que los clones no son tan fuertes como su creador.**_

 **Y eso fue todo por ahora :D...espero que les haya gustado  
**

 **-.-.- _SBS-.-.-_**

 **Maria: _¿C_** _ **omo se te ocurrió hacer este crossover?**_

 **R: Pues...no sabría decirte xD, creo que fue cuando ya estaba por el arco de Water 7 en el anime de One Piece, no sé, me puse a pensar en como sería si Kagome hubiera estado con ellos desde cierto punto y fue cuando comence a imaginarmela con Zoro y eso, luego lo plasme en work xD.  
**

 **-.-.- _Fin del SBS-.-.-_**

 **Ahora que saco ese tema de la pareja principal de éste fic les advertire que tomará algo de tiempo, tendrán algunos problemas, mas especificamente Kagome, sip, la haré sufrir un poquito pues Zoro tardara un poco en conrresponderle.**

 **No se ustedes, pero siempre eh tenido esa molestia de que en algunas series que eh visto enamoran a los protagonistas muy rápido, yo pienso que deberían tomarse su debido tiempo, dejar a uno pensar si será o no será :/...¿Ustedes que opinan?**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Animense y dejen preguntas, no me los voy a comer xD...no sin sal y pimienta xD...**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	22. C-22 Clima Tact

***Con voz de opera* ¡Holaaaa! xD...espero que hayan tenido una buena semana :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 22…**

* * *

Muy bien, no tenía idea de donde estaba el idiota que la acompañaba y ya se había cansado de correr, se detuvo un momento a tomar aire y miro hacia atrás, no tenía otra opción más que enfrentarse a esos dos…¡Eso ni pensarlo!, salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo para alejarse de ellos, pero Mr.1 tenía otros planes, el hombre musculoso se abalanzo sobre ella para atraparla, pero una espada le impidió el paso, al Nami voltear a ver vio a Zoro contraatacando a Mr.1, de repente una columna cerca de ellos se dividió verticalmente en cuatro pedazos, no, no se había dividido.

—Eso obviamente fue el trabajo de una espada—Dice Zoro observando a Mr.1 que se lamia los dedos.

El espadachín ataco al grandulón tratando de cortarle un brazo, pero este había adoptado la forma de una extraña cuchilla.

—Tú no eres alguien normal—Dice Zoro apartando la espada.

—Comí la fruta Supa Supa, soy un hombre cuchilla—Explica Mr.1 al tiempo que los dedos de su otra mano se transformaban en cuchillas—¿Eres tu uno de los que acabo con 100 hombres en la isla Whisky?, también acabaste con Mr.7 después de que intentara hacerte miembro de Baroque Works.

—Sí, fueron buenos tiempos, pero el tubo la culpa por atacarme—Dice Zoro con una sonrisa divertida—Si no lo hubiera hecho no habría muerto.

Mr.1 lo ataco haciéndolo defenderse con dos de sus espadas, la fuerza de ambos era muy pareja, o eso parecía.

—No me subestimes, eres una simple basura.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Son unos simples títeres que trabajan juntos por un "mundo ideal"? o ¿Son un pobre grupo de hombres sin poder alguno?

La fuerza entre ambos choco y los alejo al uno del otro.

—Miss Doublefinger…

—"Yo me encargare de acabar con este", es lo que quieres decir ¿No?—Dice la mujer comenzando a caminar hacia Nami—En ese caso yo me encargare de esa chiquilla.

Nami al notar que se acercaba hacia ella salió corriendo, por supuesto Doublefinger la siguió mientras que los otros dos se quedaban solos para continuar con su pelea. Zoro no podía mentir, le preocupaba lo que esa mujer fuera capaz de hacerle a la navegante, pero en ese momento solo podía preocuparse por su propia vida, ese sujeto no era ningún enclenque, cuando lo ataco antes pudo notar sin problemas que Mr.1 estaba ocultando su verdadera fuerza, lo que indicaba que esta pelea no sería nada fácil.

La navegante llego hasta un lugar en el que se oculto, saco tres varas de metal y las observo, esa era la nueva arma que le había pedido hacer a Usopp, ya no quería seguir causándole problemas a nadie, quería poder defenderse sin depender de nadie más, poder pelear como todos sin sentirse una inútil que solo sirve para correr y ocultarse, además también quería pelear por Vivi, su amiga necesitaba toda la ayuda posible y al igual que ella no permitiría que Baroque Works completara sus planes.

—" _A estas alturas es imposible detener la guerra_ "—Piensa apretando las varas con furia, esperaba que Vivi y Kagome estuvieran bien—Por ahora, ¡Yo misma me voy a encargar de enviarlos a todos al infierno!—Grita levantándose.

De repente algo paso atravesándole un brazo y la pared tras ella, tras caer al suelo y voltear vio a Miss Doublefinger pasando por un agujero que abrió en la pared.

—Jajaja que chica tan torpe—Dice la mujer sonriendo con algo de malicia—No importa a donde corras, estas acabada.

—" _Esta mujer…sin duda alguna comió una fruta del diablo_ "—Piensa Nami atemorizada.

—Veo que ya te has dado cuenta de lo que soy—Dice Doublefinger al tiempo que unas espinas crecían en una de sus muñecas—Comí la fruta Toge Toge, puedo hacer crecer agujas por todo mi cuerpo.

Muy bien, esas agujas podían incluso atravesar una pared, si llegaba a tocarla sin duda moriría, pero no lo haría sin pelear. Tomo las tres varas y las junto para crear una sola, Doublefinger la miro algo sorprendida, esa niña tenía agallas.

—Así que vas a enfrentarme.

—Así es, y te aseguro que voy a golpearte—Dice Nami preparando su arma—Esta es mi nueva arma el Clima Tact, lluvia, nubes y viento, esta arma me permite controlar el clima.

—¿Cómo?—Dice Doublefinger asombrada.

—Observa, **¡Fine Tempo, Gran tormenta!—** Dice Nami haciendo un triangulo con el Clima Tact…pero en lugar de salir lo que ella esperaba salieron unas palomas—Mira, salieron dos palomas, que lindas—Dice sonriendo falsamente maravillada—¡Maldito Usopp, me engañaste!—Grita furiosa arrojando el Clima Tact al suelo.

Intento hacer otra de las técnicas que tenía en el papel que le dio Usopp para que pudiera usar el Clima Tact…pero ahora salieron unas flores.

—Ah que bonitas flores—Dice Nami sonriendo—¡Grandísimo imbécil, ¿Cómo se supone que pelee con eso?!—Vuelve a arrojar el arma al suelo liberando toda su frustración, cuando vea a Usopp la paliza que le iba a dar seria épica.

Miss Doublefinger se la quedo mirando, ¿Qué le pasaba a esa chica?, sinceramente le daba un poco de lastima, era mejor acabar con su sufrimiento cuanto antes, transformo sus manos en dos enormes púas y ataco a la navegante a gran velocidad, la chica la esquivo por poco viendo horrorizada como le hacía miles de agujeros a una pared…y pensar que esa pudo haber sido ella. La mujer de espinas dejo el ataque hacia la pobre pared y miro a su presa, era buena para correr.

—¿Que no lo entiendes?, correr no te salvara—Dice transformando los dedos de sus manos en púas—Ahora dime ¿Morirás o continuaras con los trucos de magia?

Nami observo el papel una vez más encontrando una buena técnica, no dudo en levantarse y aplicarla contra Doublefinger, pero ésta le dio un golpe al puño de boxeo que salió del Clima Tact haciendo la técnica tan inútil como era, luego la ataco haciéndole un rasguño en el rostro. La navegante comenzaba a desesperarse, reviso una vez más el papel, era definitivo, cuando viera a Usopp iba a matarlo.

—Entonces ¿Has decidido morir?—Escucha decir a su atacante.

La chica miro hacia todos lados tratando de ubicarla, no creyendo que fuera cierto miro hacia arriba, Doublefinger colgaba de la parte de debajo de un puente que unía dos edificios ¿Cómo era posible eso?

De repente la mujer adopto la forma de un erizo con púas muy afiladas y se dejo caer sobre la navegante que logro esquivarla tan rápido como pudo, definitivamente estas cosas solo le pasaban a ella, era imposible que tuviera tan mala suerte.

Doublefinger comenzó a girar y a perseguir a Nami que salió corriendo a máxima velocidad, la pelirroja trato de guardar la calma para analizar la situación, estar en un lugar tan grande hacía fácil que la atrapara por lo que la mejor opción era ir a un lugar más pequeño; tras correr por un par de minutos vio el lugar perfecto, sin importarle las posibles cortadas atravesó una ventana y tal como esperaba Doublefinger la siguió.

—¡Espero que estés lista, porque te convertiré en un alfiletero!

—¡Eso ni pensarlo!—Nami utiliza su capa de viaje para atrapar a la bola de púas y evitar que la convirtiera en queso suizo.

—Interesante, esa chica puede pelear—Dice Doublefinger volviendo a la normalidad al tiempo que su presa salía del edificio—Eso quiere decir que no será tan fácil como esperaba.

La pelirroja encontró un buen lugar para esconderse y recuperar el aire mientras volvía a leer la maldita nota, " _Lo escrito anteriormente se utiliza en las fiestas para divertir a los invitados_ "…iba a matarlo, juraba que iba a matar al tirador con sus propias municiones, al seguir leyendo encontró lo que necesitaba, las verdaderas técnicas estaban en la parte de atrás, sin mucho que pensar se puso a leerlas, ¡Eso era justo lo que necesitaba!

Por otro lado Doublefinger salió en busca de la chiquilla, ¿A dónde podría haber ido a ocultarse?

—¡Muy bien! ¡Ya no voy a esconderme!—Grita Nami saliendo de su escondite—Durante ocho años eh sido una ladrona, siempre hice las cosas por mi cuenta—Rompe la falda por un lado para poder tener mayor facilidad de movimiento—No puedo entender como pude perder el tiempo con alguien que no sabe nada.

Nota de Usopp: " _Para comprender el verdadero uso de esta arma, primero debes comprender como funcionan las tres varas_ "

" _Al soplar cada una, se forman burbujas, la primera es la Heat Ball_ "

—Aquí va **¡Heat Ball! (** Bola de calor **)—** Nami sopla una de las varas y de esta sale una burbuja de color rojo que va hacia Doublefinger.

—Oh, está caliente—Dice la mujer de espinas sin sentir nada desagradable en especial.

" _La segunda es la Cool Ball_ "

— **¡Cool Ball! (** Bola fría **)—** La navegante sopla otra de las varas y sale una burbuja de color azul claro.

—Esta fría.

" _La última es la Thunder Ball_ "

— **¡Thunder Ball! (** Bola de trueno **)—** Sopla la ultima vara y de ésta sale una burbuja amarilla que chisporroteaba.

—Esta me desagrada, tan eléctrica—Dice Doublefinger tocando la burbuja.

" _Estas no están terminadas a menos que las uses en una fiesta_ "

—¡¿Por qué escribe cosas como estas ese idiota?!—Grita Nami histérica.

—Creo que ya nos hemos divertido suficiente—Dice Doublefinger haciendo que unas púas salieran de las plantas de sus pies— **Púas de costura** —Empieza a caminar a gran velocidad hacia la navegante que al ver esto salió corriendo para evitarla.

—" _Vamos, tiene que haber algo útil aquí_ "—Revisa el papel de nuevo, pero antes de leer siquiera una letra sintió un horrible dolor en su tobillo izquierdo que la hizo caer, Doublefinger la había atravesado con una de sus púas.

—Lo lamento, pero me canse de los juegos—Dice la mujer con ligera irritación.

Miss Doublefinger quiso atacar a Nami, pero ésta logro evitarla protegiéndose con una barrera de baja presión usando el Clima Tact, esto causo que la mujer de las púas perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, al fin había logrado comprender como usarlo.

—" _Así es como se utiliza, las burbujas de aire frio y caliente, cuando empiezan a rotar cada vara produce un flujo de aire_ "—Piensa Nami observando su arma—" _De esa manera se crea un viento explosivo muy poderoso_ " ¡Increíble Usopp!

Nota de Usopp: " _El aire de baja presión se utiliza solo en las fiestas_ "

—Solo él se entiende—Dice Nami con una gota anime resbalando por su frente.

—" _Esa arma es muy extraña_ "—Piensa Doublefinger ya cansada de esta situación, era hora de acabar con esto.

—" _Sin embargo, esta técnica…_ "

Nota de Usopp: " _La técnica final es el_ _ **Tornado,**_ _esta es la ultima arma, si el enemigo es humano debes asegurarte de golpearlo y debilitarlo lo suficiente para usarla, pues solo puede usarse una vez y si la esquiva se acaba todo_ "

—¿Hacia dónde crees que estas mirando?—Pregunta Doublefinger atacándola por la espalda—Mirando hacia otro lado cuando tu enemigo está detrás de ti, lo que buscas es vivir menos y morir en la batalla—Observa a la chica atravesada por sus púas irritada, pero de repente se desvaneció ante sus ojos—¡¿Qué?!

—Te engañe—Dice Nami a su lado sorprendiéndola—Las burbujas frías cambian la temperatura y con ese cambio se crean reflejos de luz que me permiten crear espejismos de mi misma—Explica con una sonrisa de victoria, esa arma si estaba hecha para ella después de todo.

Al fin había aprendido algo de esa cosa, ahora si podía pelear a gusto y sin tropiezos.

Mientras tanto en el palacio las cosas estaban algo complicadas, al enterarse de que Crocodile estaba en el palacio los guardias que custodiaban afuera intentaron entrar destruyendo la puerta, pero unas manos que aparecieron en ellas de repente se los impidió, adentro, el Rey Cobra estaba clavado a una pared con graves heridas que sangraban, Kagome y Chaka protegían a Vivi, All-Sunday evitaba que los soldados entraran y Crocodile permanecía en su lugar expectante ante la situación fuera del palacio.

—Lamento si creíste que con tu vida salvarías este país—Dice Crocodile volviéndose arena para luego materializarse abajo no muy lejos del rey.

—¡Aléjate del Rey, Crocodile!—Grita Chaka enfurecido por como trataban a su majestad.

—¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!—Grita Kagome manteniendo la calma, estaba preocupada por Luffy.

—El…ya está muerto—Responde Crocodile de manera sombría.

—¡Estas mintiendo!—Grita Vivi furiosa—¡El no está muerto!

—No me crean si no quieren—Dice Crocodile dándoles la espalda para comenzar a acercarse al Rey—En fin, una vez que el reino caiga es obvio que la familia real desaparezca—Termina de acercarse a Cobra que lo miro con furia—Este es el verdadero motivo por el que vine aquí.

El silencio en el lugar era tal que solo podían escucharse los gritos de la batalla y el sonido metálico de las armas al chocar, la tensión era tan densa que podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Dime Rey…¿Dónde está… **Plutón**?

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **¡Yuju! ¡Esta es la parte donde comienza a ponerse bueno este Arco! xD  
**

 **-.-.- _SBS-.-.-_**

 **Maria: _¿_ _Kagome, que te parece que se escriban historias en las que estás en otro mundo de anime y no en el de Inuyasha?_**

 **R. Kagome: Me parece una experiencia bastante interesante, el poder explorar mundos que jamás creí poder ver en mi vida es algo fantástico. Poder salir de la rutina de mis peleas con Inuyasha por casi todo es un gran alivio para mi...además...los chicos con los que me emparejan no están nada mal xD.  
**

 **Yo: ¿Verdad? xD, comienzo a sentir envidia xD.**

 **-.-.- _Fin del SBS-.-.-_**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado :)...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Seguire animandolos a dejar preguntas hasta que me sangren los dedos xD...**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	23. C-23 Es hora del tornado

**¡Holiii! xD...no puedo creerlo...me actualice con mi propio fic ó_ò...tendre trabajo esta semana xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 23…**

* * *

—¡Ah!—Grita Nami siendo acorralada por las púas de Miss Doublefinger.

—Esa cosa no es más que un juguete—Dice Doublefinger al tiempo que su boca se convierte en una púa—Si se usara, por ejemplo, para matar personas…¡Eso sería considerado un arma!

Nami escapa de ella esquivando su ataque a duras penas, si tomaba más tiempo iba a morir, tenía que buscar la manera de recuperar la vara que Doublefinger le quito y usar la ultima técnica del Clima Tact, pero esa mujer era demasiado fuerte. No, no podía ponerse a pensar en esas cosas ahora, de un rápido movimiento recupero la vara que Doublefinger le quito y rápidamente se alejo de ella, debía calmarse y pensar, ese ataque solo podía usarlo una vez y, según Usopp, puede acabar con cualquier ser humano, debía buscar una manera de hacer que ella se moviera en el aire y así atraparla.

—" _Debo usar las tres varas, y el clima de Arabasta_ "—Piensa mirando el Clima Tact— _"También requiero humedad…¡Ya se!"_ Usare…¡La lluvia!—Separa las tres varas y de cada una sale un chorro de agua como si fueran una fuente.

—¿Estas intentando hacer que llueva?—Pregunta Doublefinger con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

—Oh gran y refrescante agua, diviértenos—Dice la navegante comenzando a girar—¡Maldita sea Usopp! ¡Cuando te vea te hare picadillo!—Grita enfurecida arrojando por enésima vez el Clima Tact al suelo.

—Bien, ya has jugado suficiente—Dice Doublefinger transformando su cabello en púas—Si quieres jugar, jugare contigo.

Ataca nuevamente a Nami, pero ésta logra evadirla y al mirar hacia la pared que Doublefinger atravesó trago en seco, había un enorme agujero en la pared, si no se hubiera movido habría muerto. La navegante comenzó a correr liberando burbujas de aire frio y caliente con el Clima Tact, si lograba usarlas bien entonces…

Doublefinger la sorprendió aumentando la musculatura de sus brazos que luego cubrió de púas y volvió a atacarla logrando por fin darle arrojándola un poco lejos, por fortuna no le causo heridas graves. Nami miro arriba de Doublefinger y sonrió, había logrado hacer una pequeña nube.

—Es hora de hacerla un poco más grande—Dice comenzando a girar con sus manos las varas del aire frio y caliente respectivamente liberando las burbujas que fueron agrandando la nube y oscureciéndola.

—¿Es que acaso no fue suficiente para ti?—Pregunta Doublefinger golpeándola con sus brazos cubiertos de esas molestas púas.

Nami cayó al suelo y la miro con una sonrisa confundiendo a su atacante, luego utilizo la vara que creaba las burbujas eléctricas y lanzo una hacia la nube, no paso mucho para que un potente rayo cayera sobre Doublefinger electrocutándola y haciéndola alejarse de la navegante.

—¡Maldita! ¡Vas a pagar por eso!—Ataca a Nami con su mano llena de púas y la atraviesa, pero al segundo de tocarla se desvaneció.

—El día de hoy tenemos un viento bastante tranquilo, la presión en el aire es bastante alta así que será un día bastante soleado—Dice la verdadera Nami caminando detrás de Doublefinger—Sin embargo hay que tener cuidado, en algunos lugares hay espejismos y en otros…hay probabilidad de tornado.

—¡Uso ese truco de nuevo!—Grita Doublefinger furiosa.

—Ten cuidado, con el tornado—Dice Nami con una sonrisa apuntando el Clima Tact hacia la mujer de las púas.

No podía mentir, estaba un poco cansada, no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría resistir, y por supuesto que su oponente se dio cuenta de esto, por lo que se arrojo hacia ella nuevamente sorprendiéndola de que aun pudiera moverse, la chica se defendió como pudo usando una pierna y el Clima Tact, como resultado el pie de Nami fue traspasado por una púa, pero ese dolor no se comparaba para nada con el que las personas de Arabasta estaban sintiendo ahora.

—Yo…ya no puedo sentir nada—Dice ignorando por completo el dolor en su pie—¿Conoces acaso el dolor por el que están pasando estas personas?, si lo comparas con eso, perder una, dos o incluso tres piernas…no es nada—Dice furiosa alejando a Miss Doublefinger de su pie—Observa, **¡Tornado Tempo!**

Dos palomas de reloj cucú salen por ambos lados de la vara que formaba un T con las otras dos, esto tenía que ser una broma, era el pensamiento de Nami cuando de repente los resortes con las palomas comenzaron a enroscarse en Miss Doublefinger y al final fue arrojada con gran potencia lejos de la navegante que, muy sorprendida y tirada en el suelo, observo a la mujer de las púas caer inconsciente tras chocar contra un muro que quedo hecho trizas, ahora comprendía porque solo podía usar el tornado una sola vez.

 **Alubarna: Pelea en el bloque norte, pasillo apartado del centro.**

 **Ganadora: Nami.**

De regreso en el palacio, Cobra estaba muy sorprendido, ¿Cómo es que Crocodile sabia acerca de eso?, se supone que nadie más allá de aquellos de la familia real que ascendieran al trono sabían de la existencia de esa arma.

—Eh escuchado que al usar Plutón puedes ser capaz de destruir una isla completa—Dice Crocodile con una sonrisa malvada.

—¿Cómo es que te enteraste de la existencia de esa arma maligna?—Pregunta Cobra tratando de liberarse, pero eso solo causo que sintiera más dolor.

—Tengo entendido que esta oculta en alguna parte de este país—Continua Crocodile haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del rey—Mi verdadero objetivo es construir un país militar en esta isla con ayuda de esa arma.

—¿Un arma? ¿Cómo es posible que exista algo como eso aquí?—Cuestiona Vivi sorprendida.

—" _Así que busca el arma ancestral Plutón, me sorprende que Naraku no hubiera colaborado mas_ "—Piensa Kagome un tanto sorprendida por tal acto de parte de aquel hombre—¡Oye Crocodile!—Llama haciendo que éste la mirara con poco interés—¿Conoces a Naraku?

—¿Naraku? ¿Te refieres a esa araña? Solo conocí a dos de sus sirvientes, nunca vi en persona a ese sujeto—Responde el Shichibukai exhalando el humo del puro que tenía en la boca—Es un sujeto bastante astuto, gracias a él conseguí el Dance Powder y también supe de la existencia de Plutón.

—Déjame adivinar, te dijo que te ayudaría a encontrarlo si le entregabas aquel fragmento—Dice Kagome cruzándose de brazos aun en estado de alerta, había logrado sentir cierta presencia acercándose y debía ganar tiempo.

—Veo que estas enterada, dime ¿Te encontraste con Mr.6 o Miss Mothers day?, escuche que hay un roce entre ustedes—Dice Crocodile con una sonrisa entre divertida y macabra.

—¿Mr.6? Yo prefiero llamarlo por su nombre, Hakudoshi, aunque sé que no era el real—Dice Kagome sintiendo que por algún motivo comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza—Y si hay un roce entre Naraku y yo no es asunto tuyo.

—Hm hm hm, el me ayudo a encontrar la isla donde se oculta Plutón y lo que me ayudara a encontrar el arma, por esa razón le di el fragmento para que me dejara en paz—Dice Crocodile cerrando los ojos por un momento.

—" _Wao, el que utiliza a los demás para no ensuciarse las manos fue utilizado, que triste_ "—Piensa Kagome con ligero sarcasmo, si no conociera a ese hombre como sabia que lo conocía sentiría lastima por él, pero estaba más que segura que se había dejado utilizar, a fin de cuentas solo pensaba en si mismo y en obtener poder—" _Su mente es tan retorcida como siempre_ "

—No sé como ese hombre se entero de esa arma ni de su ubicación, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si existe—Dice Cobra llamando su atención.

—Como digas, pero fíjate bien, hay muchos soldados en las afueras del palacio—Dice Crocodile haciendo que el rey comenzara a sudar frio ¿Con que nueva amenaza le iba a salir?—A las cuatro treinta un cañón estará apuntando a este lugar, la munición utilizada en él está hecha para que no quede nada en cinco kilómetros.

—¡¿Cinco kilómetros?!—Dice Kagome sorprendida y aterrorizada.

—¡Solo quedan treinta minutos! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?!—Grita Vivi furiosa.

—¿No les parece asombroso? Después de todo se detendrá la rebelión que tanto querían evitar—Dice Crocodile con perversa diversión.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Qué te han hecho estas personas?!—Grita Vivi siendo detenida por Kagome, si no lo hubiera hecho la peliazul se habría lanzado hacia el Shichibukai.

—Son una molestia—Dice Crocodile con fastidio volviendo a voltearse hacia Cobra—Volviendo al tema de importancia, dime Cobra, ¿Dónde está la "verdadera" historia?

—¿La verdadera historia? ¿Por qué pides eso?—Pregunta Vivi aparentemente un poco más calmada.

Cobra se quedo callado por un momento, si le decía donde estaba…¿Dejaría a todos en paz? Suspiro, aparte de Vivi ya no tenía nada que perder.

—Está bien, te llevare a ese lugar—Dice con resignación.

—Pero…padre—Dice Vivi conmocionada.

—Princesa Vivi, Kagome-san, ya no…puedo quedarme sin hacer nada—Dice Chaka temblando de la ira sorprendiendo un poco a las chicas.

En otra parte de Alubarna, Zoro y Mr.1 mantenían una pelea bastante reñida, ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, sin duda una gran pelea.

— **Santoryu, Ushi…¡Bari! (** Estilo de tres espadas, cuernos de toro **)—** El espadachín ataca con gran fuerza a Mr.1, pero éste logro resistir el ataque—Veo que tu cuerpo es tan duro como el acero.

—Así es, tus ataques no son nada para mí—Dice Mr.1 con calma.

—Eso quiere decir que mientras no pueda cortar el metal no podre dañarte—Dice Zoro guardando sus espadas para ajustarse el pañuelo en su cabeza.

Se quito el abrigo que lo protegía del sol bajo la atenta mirada de Mr.1 ¿Qué pretendía hacer ahora?

—¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?—Pregunta un tanto intrigado por el acto del peliverde.

—En estos momentos me encuentro en una situación muy peligrosa—Responde Zoro volviendo a sacar dos de sus espadas—Una situación así puede obligar a un espadachín a hacerse mas fuerte—Sonríe preparando sus espadas—Cuando logre hacerte daño seré un hombre capaz de cortar el acero.

Mr.1 lo observo atento, ese hombre tenía agallas al querer enfrentarlo a pesar de que sus ataques no le hacían ni un rasguño.

Otra batalla difícil estaba por comenzar, el rey Cobra guiaría a Crocodile al lugar donde se hallaba la "verdadera historia"…¿Es que acaso los problemas no dejarían de llegar?

 _Cuatro oficiales de Baroque Works ya han caído a manos de los Mugiwara, solo quedaban tres y entre ellos la mayor amenaza que debía ser detenida cuanto antes…_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Y como siempre espero que les haya gustado :)...  
**

 **Esta semana escribire mas capitulos (espero xD) para seguir subiendo sin atrasarme :)**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE!**


	24. C-24 El poder de la espada

**-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 24…**

* * *

—Lamento arruinar tu entusiasmo, pero desde que comí la fruta Supa Supa, ningún espadachín ha sido capaz de tocarme si quiera una vez—Dice Mr.1 tronándose los dedos—Tu no serás la excepción.

—Comprendo, pero déjame darte un pequeño consejo—Dice Zoro sonriendo de manera retadora—No sé ni me interesa que espadachines pelearon contra ti antes que yo, pero te aseguro que nunca te encontraste con alguien como yo.

—Lo único que veo aquí es a alguien a quien le gusta hablar de más—Dice Mr.1 al tiempo que transformaba una de sus piernas en una cuchilla para atacar a Zoro, el peliverde lo retuvo con sus espadas justo a tiempo—¿Cuánto duraras peleando?

—Me pregunto lo mismo, ¿Cuánto duraras tu?—Dice Zoro sonriendo con burla.

Mr.1 se agacho con rapidez transformando los dedos de sus manos en cuchillas que uso para atacar a Zoro una vez más, el espadachín logro mantenerlo a raya a tiempo, el moreno siguió atacándolo haciéndolo mantenerse a la defensiva, Mr.1 volvió a transformar una de sus piernas en una cuchilla y casi le da a Zoro, pero éste logro esquivarlo sin problemas, era momento de atacarlo en serio.

— **Oni…—** Se pone en posición bajo la atenta mirada del calvo— **¡Giri! (** Corte del demonio **)—** Se lanza contra su oponente que no se molesto en esquivarlo— **Tora…¡Gari! (** Caza del tigre **)**

Al voltear a ver a Mr.1 se sorprendió de ver que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, tal vez fuera cierto que no sería capaz de tocarlo…por ahora.

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? No serás capaz de hacerme ni un solo rasguño—Dice Mr.1 confiado.

—Nunca conocí a alguien que recibiera mis ataques y siguiera en pie—Dice Zoro sin inmutarse.

—Es lógico, antes no me conocías—Dice Mr.1 listo para continuar con la pelea.

El pelón transformo uno de sus pies en una cuchilla y ataco a Zoro que lo esquivo, al transformar la misma pierna en una cuchilla Zoro lo retuvo con sus espadas, al fin lograba comprenderlo. Ese hombre era capaz de trasformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en espadas, era un cuerpo cubierto de ellas. Mr.1 logro golpear a Zoro alejándolo un poco para luego volver a atacarlo con sus manos cuyos dedos eran cuchillas, el peliverde volvió a retenerlo con sus espadas no solo evitando que el ataque lo dañara, sino logrando que el ataque se desviara al edificio tras el destruyéndolo, sin embargo fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que saliera volando quedando bajo los escombros.

—" _Definitivamente necesito entrenar mas, estoy muy cerca de la muerte_ "—Piensa Zoro al borde de la inconsciencia.

— _Escucha Zoro, hay muchos espadachines que no pueden cortar nada, pero esos mismos espadachines son capaces de cortar el acero con la misma espada—Dijo su maestro mirándolo con una sonrisa— **La espada más fuerte** puede destruir y proteger lo que sea, pero una espada que solo sirve para dañar no es una verdadera espada._

—¿No que ibas a cortarme?—Cuestiona Mr.1 cruzándose de brazos—Mira, estoy aquí parado y no siento ningún dolor.

En eso, Zoro se levanta alzando un inmenso pedazo de aquel edificio…¿El también será pariente de algún monstruo?

—No me subestimes—Dice mirando al pelón con furia—Te mostrare como se corta el acero—Le lanza el escombro.

Mr.1 lo corto en mil pedazos antes de que siquiera lo tocara.

—No importa lo que venga hacia mí, lo destruiré.

—" _Es hora de usar…la espada que no puede cortar nada_ "—Piensa Zoro decidido, lograría cortarlo, de eso no había duda—" _Una espada que no puede cortar nada, pero que aun así puede cortar el acero_ "—Piensa colocando la tercera espada en su boca y sujetando las otras dos—" _Aun no logro comprenderlo, pero eso es lo que menos importa_ "

Zoro salta preparándose para atacar a Mr.1 que lo observaba con algo de aburrimiento, ¿En serio planeaba seguir con esta farsa?

—¡Seré el primero que te corte a la mitad!—Grita Zoro preparando su ataque para luego lanzarse hacia su oponente atacándolo a una gran velocidad.

Siguió así por unos instantes hasta que al final logro alejarlo con sus espadas, el hombre cuchilla enfureció ante esto y luego de transformar su pierna en una cuchilla ataco a Zoro que logro esquivarlo haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero antes de siquiera tocarlo logro dar una vuelta con una de sus manos y quedo apoyado en una de sus rodillas, ahora si empezaba a cansarse de esto. El espadachín aprovecho la situación para atacarlo nuevamente, pero Mr.1 lo esquivo dando unos mortales hacia atrás.

—Miserable, te estás volviendo difícil—Dice Zoro mirándolo atento a cualquier movimiento.

—Puedo decir lo mismo—Dice Mr.1 levantándose—Deberías darte cuenta de que yo no soy un espadachín normal—Transforma uno de sus brazos en algo parecido a un taladro que comenzó a girar—Tengo muchas técnicas listas para hacerte pedazos.

—¿Tu un espadachín?—Cuestiona Zoro comenzando a correr hacia él—Tú lo que eres es un pedazo de metal oxidado.

—Soy un asesino—Dice Mr.1 volviendo a su impasible seriedad transformando su otro brazo en otro taladro.

Las espadas de Zoro chocaron contra las cuchillas de Mr.1, debido a la velocidad con que estas giraban sacaron chispas que alertaron al peliverde, de un movimiento logro alejarlas.

—Yo no soy un pedazo de metal oxidado, y te lo probare cortándote en pedazos—Dice Mr.1 logrando darle un golpe al espadachín que lo hirió de gravedad haciéndolo derramar mucha sangre.

Zoro suelta sus espadas al tiempo que es mandado a volar hacia una columna, Mr.1 deshizo las cuchillas y se lamio los dedos cubiertos de sangre creyendo que al fin se había deshecho de la basura, pero vio como el peliverde intentaba levantarse de nuevo sorprendiéndolo de que siguiera con vida tras un ataque como ese.

—" _No puedo…mostrarme débil ante un enemigo_ "—Piensa Zoro sintiendo el punzante dolor recorrer todo su cuerpo.

—Veo que aun no aprendes—Dice Mr.1 acercándose a él, era hora de darle el golpe de gracia—¿Qué puedes hacer sin tus espadas? ¡Desaparece!—Lo ataca una vez más haciendo que más sangre comenzara a brotar del cuerpo de su enemigo.

Pero el ataque no solo hirió a Zoro, también destruyo la base de la columna tras él destruyéndola en el acto dejando al espadachín atrapado entre los escombros…o eso creía. Mr.1 comenzó a alejarse creyendo que su trabajo ya había terminado, pero detuvo sus pasos al escuchar movimiento detrás de sí, al voltear se sorprendió de ver que Zoro estaba de pie aun con esas terribles heridas, sin duda alguien normal ya habría muerto.

—Imposible, ¿Cómo puede seguir en pie aun con esas heridas?—Se pregunta mirando al chico estupefacto—¿Cómo pudo evadir los escombros?

—" _¿Evadirlos? No…solo supe que no caerían sobre mi_ "—Piensa Zoro con la mirada oculta, se sentía atrapado entre la consciencia y el desmayo—" _Mi espada…está debajo de esa roca, puedo sentirla_ "—Quita la roca que aplastaba una de sus espadas y la toma con una mano.

—¿Y ahora qué?—Se pregunta Mr.1 al ver su movimiento.

—" _Este sentimiento ya lo había tenido antes…la tranquilidad_ "—Piensa Zoro extendiendo su mano con la espada al frente—" _Exceptuando el sonido de mi corazón que es tan ruidoso…lo sé, estoy en la frontera de la muerte_ "—Comienza a concentrarse en lo que hay a su alrededor, era la primera vez que podía sentir todo lo que lo rodeaba—" _Las rocas cayendo dan una sensación de vida, como si…respirara_ "

La respiración de las rocas, los arboles también respiraban al igual que la tierra, ¿Será incapaz de cortar…si no entiende el significado de la respiración? ¿Solo así será capaz de cortar el acero?

—¡¿Y bien?! Después de ser atacado tantas veces y de derramar tanta sangre, ¿Cómo es que sigues vivo?—Interroga Mr.1 preparando su siguiente ataque, ahora si acabaría con él.

—" _Es porque pongo mi corazón escuchando el respirar de tu acero_ "—Piensa Zoro mirándolo—Transmito mis sentimientos a través de la espada—Lleva la espada hacia la hoja de una palmera como si quisiera cortarla, pero no le hizo ni un rasguño, luego hace lo mismo con una roca cortándola a la mitad—" _Es hora de comprobar…si eh obtenido la capacidad de cortar el acero_ "—Piensa apuntando su espada hacia su oponente.

—¿Crees que podrás detenerme con una sola espada?—Pregunta Mr.1 ya molesto por esta situación.

— **Itoryu** —Dice Zoro al tiempo que Mr.1 comenzaba a acercarse— **Shishi Sonson (** Estilo de una espada: Canción del león **)**

Los ataques de ambos chocan, al quedar de espaldas el uno con el otro…del cuerpo de Mr.1 sale un chorro de sangre seguido de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo inconsciente.

—Te lo agradezco—Dice Zoro guardando su espada—" _Gracias a ti…¡Me eh vuelto más fuerte!_ "—Piensa cayendo al suelo inconsciente por el agotamiento.

 **Alubarna: Pelea en el bloque norte.**

 **Ganador: Zoro.**

En el palacio, las cosas iban de mal en peor, Chaka había intentado enfrentarse a Crocodile, pero termino perdiendo con heridas muy graves. Kohza, líder de la rebelión, había usado un pasaje secreto para entrar, su intención al principio era persuadir a la armada real de que retrocedieran, pero al ver al Rey Cobra clavado en la pared, a Vivi con rasguños por todos lados y a Chaka herido a los pies de Crocodile…hubo un cambio de planes.

—¿Por qué el Rey…esta casi muerto frente al héroe de nuestro país?—Pregunta incrédulo.

— Kuahahahaha, eres muy interesante, nunca pensé que en un momento tan crítico para ambos lados tú te presentaras aquí—Dice Crocodile con maldad.

—Te noto algo confundido—Dice Mis All-Sunday cruzando los brazos con tranquilidad—Es algo bastante sencillo, imagina la peor situación de todas y entenderás.

Kohza miro al Rey recordando todas las veces que su padre le había dicho que no dudara de él, luego miro a Vivi que tenía una mirada furiosa dirigida hacia Crocodile, de no ser por la chica que estaba a su lado seguramente iría a enfrentarse a él directamente.

—¡Vivi dime!—Grita llamando la atención de la peliazul—El que robo el agua de nuestro país…¿Quién fue?

Vivi se puso seria y miro a Crocodile, este había regresado al techo y sonreía con divertida malicia.

—¡Yo lo hice!—Grita cínico llamando la atención del líder—Todo aquello que pensaste hizo el Rey, lo hice yo—Toma el puro de su boca soltando el humo—Durante estos dos años, ustedes han estado bailando en la palma de mi mano a pesar de que la armada real trato de descubrirme, lástima que no lo lograron antes—Dice viendo a Vivi que le devolvió una mirada llena de odio—Hubieras preferido morir sin saber nada de esto kuahahahaha.

—¡No escuches ni una palabra Kohza!—Grita Cobra llamando su atención—Ahora mismo tu deber es salir de aquí y salvar tantas vidas como puedas.

—¡Date prisa!—Grita Chaka sorprendiéndolos a todos de que aun siguiera vivo—Dentro de treinta minutos…¡El palacio explotara!

—¡¿Cómo dices?!—Grita Kohza sorprendido ante tal revelación.

—Así que aun no estás muerto—Dice Crocodile volviendo junto a Chaka.

—¡Date prisa!—Grita Chaka recibiendo un golpe de su agresor.

Kohza reacciono y salió corriendo, pero Vivi lo tiro al suelo evitando que al salir hiciera alguna estupidez.

—¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?! ¡Si no voy a advertirles ahora morirán!

—¡No permitiremos que nadie muera!—Grita Vivi callándolo—Aun estas en shock por lo que acabas de descubrir, si sales en ese estado y les dices que éste lugar está por explotar ¡Entonces esto se convertirá en un caos!

—Eso es tener un buen juicio—Dice Crocodile con su sonrisa maliciosa aun surcando su rostro.

—Lo que debes hacer ha sido obvio todo este tiempo—Dice Vivi sentándose liberando a Kohza—Debes detener la rebelión, eres el único que puede hacerlo.

—¿Y ustedes creen…que me quedare aquí mientras hacen lo que les da la gana?—Cuestiona Crocodile materializándose detrás de ellos.

Intento atacarlos a ambos, pero una espada lo retuvo.

—Vivi, tu y Kohza-san vayan y detengan esto—Dice Kagome reteniendo al Shichibukai con Colmillo de luna—Yo lo retendré lo mas que pueda, dense prisa.

—De acuerdo—Asiente Vivi continuando su camino junto a Kohza.

—Supuse que de un momento a otro serias una molestia—Dice Crocodile ligeramente molesto.

—Ni creas que dejare que lastimes más a mi amiga—Dice Kagome sonriendo retadora— **Cambio de forma—** La espada palpita en sus manos— **Espada de agua—** La espada comienza a brillar, al el brillo desaparecer ésta se había transformado en agua, aunque la hoja permanecía firme.

Kagome logra darle a Crocodile con la espada de agua haciendo que se alejara, él por su parte la miraba con desprecio, esa insolencia la pagaría cara.

—Esa espada tuya es interesante—Dice fingiendo fascinación.

—Colmillo de luna tiene la capacidad de transformarse en los elementos—Explica Kagome sin borrar su sonrisa—El agua es el enemigo natural de la arena, si por mi fuera te derrotaría yo misma, pero hay alguien más que quiere patear tu trasero y yo no romperé su ilusión.

—Que arrogante, se nota que eres la hija de esa maldita serpiente—Dice Crocodile irritado.

Mientras tanto, Vivi y Kohza trataron de detener la batalla que se libraba fuera del palacio, al principio creyeron que lo habían logrado, pero alguien le disparo a Kohza haciendo que los rebeldes se descontrolaran y volvieran a la batalla contra el ejercito real.

Esto definitivamente se había salido de control, ¿Ya no había nada que pudieran hacer para detener esta guerra sin sentido?, y ahora con una explosión acercándose con cada minuto que pasaba la presión sobre Vivi y los Mugiwara había aumentado de manera crítica.

 _Los cinco oficiales de Baroque Works que servían a Crocodile han sido derrotados uno a uno con una aplastante victoria por parte de los Mugiwara, ahora solo quedaban él y All-Sunday._

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Ara, ara...n_n espero que les haya gustado, la parte en que Mr.1 lame la sangre de Zoro en sus dedos me parece algo tan macabro xD...¡Viva el gore y lo yandere! xD**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	25. C-25 Bomba

**¡Hola mi gente! xD...tengo un gran anuncio :D...dentro de poco subire otro fic, éste será un crossover entre Inuyasha y Bleach :D...claro aun no comienzo a escribirlo pero en cuanto tenga algunos capitulos lo subire xD.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 25…**

* * *

Si antes las cosas eran peores, ahora eran terribles, tras el disparo a Kohza una tormenta de arena cayó sobre todos impidiendo cualquier razonamiento. Vivi intento con todas sus fuerzas detenerlos, pero ya era tarde, la batalla volvió a comenzar y ninguno de los dos bandos daba tregua.

—¿Fuiste tú verdad?—Pregunta Kagome mirando a Crocodile con odio al tiempo que su amiga caminaba hasta quedar unos pasos tras ella.

El Shichibukai solo sonrió con el puro en su boca, que infeliz.

—Aun tenemos quince minutos—Dice Vivi con seriedad—Todavía podemos detener el cañón y así reduciremos las pérdidas.

—Detener el cañón en quince minutos—Dice Crocodile volviéndose arena para luego aparecer a un lado de Vivi agarrándola por el cuello—¡Ya despierta! ¡La realidad es muy diferente a tu fantasía!

—¡Vivi!—Grita Kagome intentando acercarse, pero unas manos la sujetaron de los pies haciéndola caer para que luego otras manos la apresaran contra el suelo alejando la espada de su dueña, el arma volvió a la normalidad.

—No tan rápido, no dejare que te acerques más—Dice All-Sunday con una sonrisa tranquila, la ojidorada la miro con furia.

—Incluso si es una fantasía…¡No me importa!—Grita Vivi dejando escapar unas lagrimas de frustración—¡No voy a darme por vencida!

—Que chica tan molesta—Dice Crocodile con cansancio.

—¡Que entre en tu retorcida cabeza! ¡Yo soy la princesa de este país y voy a salvarlo aunque me cueste la vida!—Grita Vivi con determinación.

Crocodile la alzo solo un poco más, solo quedaban quince minutos para que el cañon se accionara y los refuerzos de la rebelión llegarían pronto, el destino de esa estúpida princesa estaba sellado junto con todos los que estaban allí. El hombre de arena se acerco a la orilla del palacio subiéndose en la cornisa sujetando a Vivi hacia afuera preparado para soltarla en cualquier momento.

—Si le dices al ejercito acerca de la explosión se hará un caos, sin embargo podrías salvar muchas vidas—Comienza a hablar, Kagome intento liberarse pero esas manos la mantenían muy bien sujetada—¿De verdad creíste…que podrías salvarlos a todos? Pobre ingenua, al final ¡Todos ellos morirán igual que tú!

Cobra veía con impotencia como su hija lloraba, Kagome veía la situación frustrada al no poder hacer nada y Vivi escuchaba cada palabra de Crocodile como si fuera un puñal que se clavaba una y otra vez en su pecho.

—Tú no puedes salvar a este país—Dice Crocodile dejándola caer.

—¡Vivi!—Grita Kagome viendo a su amiga caer al vacío—¡Kirara, rápido!—La gata se transformo e intento ir a salvar a Vivi, pero Crocodile la apreso con su arena para que All-Sunday la sujetara con su poder al suelo evitando cualquier tipo de movimiento.

La ojidorada se sintió frustrada al no poder hacer nada para salvar a su amiga, pero de pronto sintió una presencia, una que había sentido momentos antes, sonrió mirando en dirección de dicha presencia, nunca se había sentido más aliviada.

Crocodile reía creyendo por fin había ganado, pero al mirar hacia arriba noto que algo se acercaba, al ver de quien se trataba la ira y la confusión se apoderaron de él, ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera vivo?

—¡Luffy!—Gritan Kagome y Vivi mas que felices de verlo.

—¡Sombrero de paja!—Grita Crocodile sorprendido.

El chico de goma y quien lo llevaba volando pasaron por un lado del Shichibukai yendo directamente hacia Vivi atrapándola justo a tiempo.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Dice Luffy suspirando con alivio.

—Luffy…—Dice Vivi derramando sus lagrimas—Este lugar será bombardeado en unos minutos, todos morirán y no logro hacer que me escuchen, si esto sigue así…

—Tranquila—Dice Luffy llamando su atención—Tu voz la escucharemos todos—Dice con una gran sonrisa.

Pell aterrizo en un lugar seguro permitiéndoles a sus pasajeros bajarse bajo la atenta y furiosa mirada de Crocodile, ¿Qué las heridas de ese niño no eran mortales? ¿Cómo era posible que siguiera con vida?, mientras el chico de goma se ajustaba un barril en su espalda y se preparaba para ir contra el Shichibukai la caballería se hizo presente.

—¡Luffy está vivo!—Grita Chopper sorprendido de ver a su capitán junto a Vivi.

—¡¿En serio?!—Grita Usopp llegando a la escena…cubierto de vendas hasta la nariz—¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabía que no estaba muerto!—Grita llorando de la felicidad.

—Esa no parece la cara de alguien que lo sabia—Dice Sanji mirándolo como si fuera el ser más estúpido sobre la faz de la tierra.

De pronto algo golpeo la cabeza de Usopp tirándolo al suelo, al éste mirar en dirección de su atacante se encontró con una muy furiosa Nami rodeada por un aura asesina.

—¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡¿Cómo se supone que pelee con tantos juguetes?!—Grita la navegante muy cerca de matarlo.

—Pero funciono perfectamente—Dice Usopp al borde de un colapso.

—¡Cuando todo esto termine te matare!—Grita Nami con una vena anime palpitando en su cabeza.

—Sanji, Chopper, asegúrense de darme un digno entierro en el desierto—Dice Usopp medio inconsciente alarmando al reno.

—¡Ah!¡Sus heridas se abren!—Grita Chopper espantado por la situación de su nakama.

—Oye idiota, ¿Por qué Nami-san está en ese estado?—Pregunta Sanji al ver a Zoro, ciertamente el espadachín estaba en peores condiciones, pero eso al cocinero le importaba un rábano.

—Agradece que siga viva estúpido cocinero—Responde Zoro mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, le había costado mucho trabajo levantarse tras la pelea con Mr.1 y estaba muy cansado como para soportar los sermones de ricitos de oro.

—Muchachos, lo siento, perdí contra ese sujeto—Dice Luffy llamando la atención de todos—Pero esta vez no perderé.

Todos lo miraron en silencio por unos instantes.

—Entonces ¿Qué esperas? Date prisa—Dice Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

—Si tú no puedes derrotarlo nadie podrá—Apoya Usopp con las energías recobradas…es un milagro.

—Terminare con esto…ahora mismo—Dice Luffy decidido.

—Kagome y Kirara están arriba, fueron atrapadas por Miss All-Sunday cuando intentaron salvarme—Dice Vivi limpiándose las lágrimas, estaba muy feliz de ver que sus amigos estaban bien.

—No te preocupes, las liberare—Dice Luffy mirándola con una gran sonrisa para luego catapultarse hacia arriba donde Crocodile ya lo esperaba.

—Es inútil, no importa cuánto lo intentes—Dice Crocodile con cansancio al tiempo que Luffy se acercaba—Nunca podrás si quiera darme un golpe.

Pero se equivocaba, el chico de goma uso todas sus fuerzas para darle un buen puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar contra un muro, luego estiro sus brazos para agarrarlo de su abrigo y atraerlo golpeándolo nuevamente dejándolo en el suelo.

—Interesante—Dice All-Sunday con su sonrisa tranquila liberando tanto a Kagome como a Kirara.

—" _¿Me está liberando? ¿Por qué?_ "—Piensa la chica confundida por la acción de la mujer.

Al ver a su hermana liberada Luffy sintió un peso menos en su espalda, ya no tendría que preocuparse de que saliera lastimada durante la pelea.

—¡Kagome!—Grita llamando su atención, Kagome se levanto y recupero su espada—¡Date prisa y ve con los otros, protege a Vivi!

—Como digas capitán—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa subiéndose en Kirara que emprendió el vuelo hacia donde estaban los otros.

—¡Vamos Crocodile! ¡Levántate!—Grita Luffy mirando a su enemigo con ira contenida.

Crocodile permaneció en el suelo con una sonrisa furiosa, ¿Cómo era posible que ese maldito mocoso pudiera tocarlo?

—En aquel momento, cuando perdí contra ti, el agua de Yuba me dio la respuesta—Dice Luffy tomando una manguera que salía del barril en su espalda—Cuando tocas el agua no puedes transformarte en arena, es por eso que odias la lluvia—Se moja los brazos y guarda la manguera—Temes que usando el agua pueda golpearte, y ahora ¡Esta pelea está por comenzar!

Mientras tanto, Kagome y Kirara llegaron junto a los chicos, al ver el estado en el que estaban la ojidorada se sorprendió muchísimo, sobre todo por el estado del espadachín que se veía peor que el resto.

—Santo cielo ¿Con quién peleaste tu que terminaste tan lastimado?—Pregunta acercándose al peliverde.

—Con Mr.1, comió una fruta que le permitía transformar todo su cuerpo en cuchillas—Responde Zoro rascándose una mejilla.

—Ya veo—Dice Kagome para luego voltearse hacia Vivi—¿Ya les dijiste?

—No aun no—Contesta Vivi negando con la cabeza.

—¿Decirnos qué?—Pregunta Nami alzando una ceja.

—Dentro diez minutos el palacio será bombardeado, todo en cinco kilómetros será destruido—Responde Kagome mirándola con seriedad, todos la miraron sorprendidos—Lo que debemos hacer ahora es encontrar al tirador.

—¿Y como se supone que haremos eso?—Pregunta Usopp alarmado.

—No tenemos tiempo para pensarlo, tenemos muy poco tiempo—Dice Nami angustiada.

—Si puedo comprender como piensa Crocodile entonces el tirador debería estar por aquí cerca—Dice Kagome llevando repentinamente una mano a su espada.

—¿Tan cerca? Pero si es así entonces el…—Dice Usopp sorprendido.

—Conociendo a ese sujeto es capaz de hacerlo—Dice Nami sintiendo la furia recorrer su cuerpo.

—Es capaz de sacrificar a los suyos—Dice Chopper impactado.

—Me comeré crudo a este imbécil—Dice Sanji tomando el cigarrillo de su boca.

—Si ya te diste cuenta entonces no dejes que lo haga—Dice Zoro desenvainando una de sus espadas.

Sanji, Kagome y Zoro detuvieron la espada de un hombre que intento atacar a Vivi por la espalda, la peliazul al notarlo se alejo y Kirara se puso delante de ella para protegerla.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto—Dice Kagome preparándose para la batalla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te tomaras marimo?—Pregunta Sanji volviendo a colocar el cigarrillo en su boca.

—Debemos hacer que cada segundo cuente—Responde Zoro desenvainando otra espada.

—¡Dos segundos!—Dicen los tres lanzándose al ataque mientras el resto huía de allí.

—" _Solo nos quedan diez minutos_ "—Piensa Vivi montada en Kirara que corría esquivando balas perdidas—" _Es posible…¿Qué este país desaparezca? ¿Tendrá aunque sea una oportunidad?_ "

 _Luffy por fin ha llegado para detener a Crocodile, el asunto con el cañón es preocupante y ahora solo tenían diez minutos ¿Serán capaces de lograr detenerlo a tiempo?_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...por fin veremos a Crocodile sufrir xD...  
**

 **-.-.- _SBS-.-.-_**

 **Maria: _Zoro ¿Piensas que Kagome es linda? o ¿Te llama la atencion su personalidad?_**

 **R. Zoro: ¿Que si me parece linda?...No tengo por qué fijarme en algo así, admito que su personalidad en la historia es bastante llamativa, pero en lo unico en lo que debo concentrarme es en ser el mejor espadachín del mundo, no tengo tiempo para fijarme en esas cosas.  
**

 **Kagome: Eh aquí el porqué nuestra relación será tan complicada ¬_¬...**

 **Zoro: -_-"...**

 **-.-.- _Fin del SBS-.-.-_**

 **En fin...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! (Y si no les duelen los dedos para escribir tal vez una linda pregunta :D)**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	26. C-26 El tiempo se acaba

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! xD...como siempre espero que hayan tenido una buena semana :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 26…**

* * *

—Kuahahahaha, ¿De verdad crees…que vas a derrotarme?—Pregunta Crocodile, ese mocoso le causaba gracia.

—¡Por supuesto!—Grita Luffy decidido.

Era sorprendente que a pesar de la situación tan peligrosa en que se encontraba pudiera descubrir el truco, pero aun era joven, no tenía la capacidad de darse cuenta de que eso no era algo tan simple, a fin de cuentas Crocodile era un Shichibukai y el solo un simple mocoso que alardeaba de algo que no podría hacer ni en sus mas locos sueños.

La pelea dio comienzo con Luffy dando el primer golpe, Crocodile atrapo su brazo dispuesto a absorber el agua tanto del brazo como la que había usado para humedecerlo y golpearlo, pero Luffy se apresuro a acercarse para darle una patada que lo obligo a convertirse en arena y alejarse de él.

—En nuestra pelea anterior dijiste que dependiendo de cómo se usaran los poderes de una fruta del diablo te hacías mas fuerte—Dice el chico de goma empapándose completamente—Ahora te mostrare como uso la mía, **Gomu Gomu no…¡Bullet! (** Bala de goma **)** —Estira su brazo hasta que éste está lo suficientemente de Crocodile y luego lo tensa y lo suelta haciendo que su muño comenzara a moverse a gran velocidad— **Gomu Gomu no…¡Cannon!**

Su ataque casi golpea a Crocodile, pero éste logro esquivarlo ocasionando que una parte del castillo saliera afectada, el Shichibukai volvió a atacar a Luffy con su arena, la cual estaba tan filosa que rebano el suelo dejando una enorme marca.

Luffy estiro su brazo para golpearlo, con lo que Crocodile no contaba era que el chico de goma también se acercara y le asestara un buen golpe tirándolo al suelo, luego le arrojo el barril de agua con la intención de empaparlo pero el hombre de arena fue más rápido y creó una tormenta de arena que alejo el barril casi dejándolo caer al lugar de la guerra, Luffy rápidamente fue a recuperarlo, otro poco y la única manera de derrotar a Crocodile se desvanecía.

—Kuahahahaha, Sombrero de paja, ¿Estas atento a tu situación?—Pregunta Crocodile sonriendo con malicia—Si pierdes ese barril de agua no tendrás oportunidad alguna de vencerme.

—¿Y eso qué?—Cuestiona Luffy haciendo algo que sorprendió al Shichibukai y a los dos únicos espectadores—¡Soy muy diferente a la ultima vez!—Deja caer el barril al suelo destruyéndolo en el acto, su estomago estaba inflado debido a toda el agua que había tomado—¡Mizuluffy!...¡Ah, tengo una fuga!—Grita al ver un chorro de agua salir por donde tenía una herida.

—" _No puede ser que él vaya en serio_ "—Piensa Crocodile impactado por semejante acto de parte del mocoso, ¿Acaso lo estaba subestimando?—¡¿Con quién crees que estas tratando, maldito mocoso?!

Luffy lo observo acercarse con intención de atacarlo, rápidamente comenzó a mover sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo como si se tratasen de palancas que bombearon el agua hasta su boca y se la lanzo al hombre de arena empapándolo.

— **Gomu Gomu no…¡Bazooka!—** Golpea al Shichibukai en el estomago aviándolo contra una estructura que se desmorono con el impacto—¿Qué te pareció eso?

—Asombroso—Dice Cobra mirando la escena estupefacto, no podía creer que ese niño le estuviera dando semejante paliza a Crocodile.

—No es momento para sorprenderse—Dice All-Sunday quitándole los clavos que lo aprisionaban a la pared—Es momento de que me lleves a donde está la "verdadera historia"—Dice con seriedad.

—¿Por qué estas tan interesada en ir a ese lugar?—Pregunta el Rey arrodillado en el suelo.

—Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe—Responde All-Sunday obligándolo a levantarse mientras unas manos aparecían en su espalda sujetándolo de las manos para evitar cualquier intento de escape.

—¡Muévete, Nico Robin!—Grita Crocodile levantándose con furia—¡Vete si no quieres secarte también! ¡Acabare con ese maldito fenómeno!

—Como tú digas—Dice Robin volviendo a sonreír con calma mientras obligaba a Cobra a caminar, mientras más rápido salieran de allí mejor.

Al estar aquellos dos fuera del campo de batalla, Crocodile se agacho colocando una mano en el suelo, esto confundió un poco a Luffy, pero esa confusión fue reemplazada por asombro cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a secarse y el suelo bajo sus pies se quebró haciéndolo quedar de cabeza y colgado de los pies, le lanzo agua a Crocodile pero éste absorbió el agua con una mano.

—¿Creíste que había perdido mi habilidad? Pues déjame decirte algo, Mizuluffy, te equivocaste—Dice Crocodile sintiendo la ira apoderarse de él, aplastaría a ese gusano sin importar lo que pasara—Mi poder se basa en cuan árido esté el terreno, con una sola mano, puedo absorber toda la humedad que hay a mi alrededor y convertir todo en arena—Vuelve a colocar una mano en el suelo.

Al instante las rocas que había cerca comenzaron a caer y a convertirse en arena que Crocodile utilizo para generar una explosión que hizo que Luffy casi se cayera del edificio, fue suerte que lograra saltar a la cornisa del techo.

—Eso estuvo cerca—Dice el chico de goma suspirando—Increíble, convirtió este lugar en un desierto—Dice mirando para todos lados en busca de Crocodile, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.

—Me sorprende que una cucaracha como tú me haga gastar tanta energía—Dice Crocodile materializándose sobre la cornisa frente a Luffy que le lanzo un poco de agua, pero ni siquiera lo rozo—Estás acabado—Lo toma del cuello y comienza a absorber toda el agua de su cuerpo hasta dejarlo completamente seco.

El Shichibukai lo dejo caer como si fuera la hoja de un árbol y luego se marcho, era momento de alcanzar a Nico Robin. Al poco tiempo de que Crocodile se fuera el agua que Luffy había arrojado le cayó encima salvándole la vida, no permitiría que ese desgraciado de arena se saliera con la suya, le patearía el trasero sin importar que, se levantó del suelo y fue en la misma dirección de Crocodile, era momento de acabar con esto.

—Kuahahaha, basuras, prepárense—Dice Usopp imitando a Crocodile.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?!—Grita Zoro golpeándolo en la cabeza, prefería haber ido con el cocinero o alguien más.

—¡Trato de pensar como Crocodile! Si tuviera una gigantesca bomba ¿Dónde la pondría?—Dice Usopp en pose pensativa.

—¿Aun nada Chopper?—Pregunta Nami corriendo junto a él.

—No, el olor a pólvora es demasiado intenso, no permite que otros olores me lleguen—Responde el reno corriendo.

—" _Este lugar es enorme_ "—Piensa Kagome montada en Kirara volando lo suficientemente alto como para ver toda Alubarna, solo un edificio había llamado su atención, uno que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del palacio y estaba casi en medio de la ciudad—" _Me pregunto si…_ "

Luffy corrió hasta que al fin llego al lugar donde se supone estaba Crocodile, se había encontrado con una mujer de la marina en el camino, al parecer se había encontrado con Nico Robin. Estuvo a punto de entrar a la tumba, pero de repente un terrible cansancio se apodero de él y quedo tirado en el suelo roncando…¡Esto tenía que ser una broma!

Los demás mientras tanto buscaron por todas partes al tirador, solo quedaban cinco minutos para que bombardearan el lugar, no podían perder más tiempo. Se reunieron frente a la torre del reloj que estaba cerca del palacio siendo Kagome la primera en llegar viendo la cima de éste.

—¿Encontraron algo?—Pregunta Vivi llegando junto a Pell.

—No, nada—Responde Sanji cansado, esto era algo frustrante.

—¿Pasa algo malo?—Pregunta Vivi al observar a Kagome.

—Oye Vivi, ¿Hay alguna manera…de entrar a ese reloj?—Pregunta la ojidorada mirándola con seriedad.

—Sí, la hay ¿Por…?—Responde la peliazul interrumpiendo su propia pregunta…esto no podía ser cierto.

—¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?—Cuestiona Usopp sin comprender.

—No puede ser—Dice Vivi llamando la atención, miro a la cima del reloj con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro—La bomba…está ahí arriba.

—¡¿Qué?!—Preguntan todos menos Kagome sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?—Pregunta Nami acercándosele.

—Porque…es el único lugar lo suficientemente grande para guardar algo sin que se note—Responde Vivi mirándola.

—Un escondite que está a la vista pero a la vez no, hay que reconocer que el sujeto es astuto—Dice Kagome cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Y cómo podremos entrar ahí?—Pregunta Zoro mirando la torre.

—La única entrada que conozco esta en el palacio, no llegaremos a tiempo—Responde Vivi alterada.

—Entonces entraremos volando—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa—La tapa del reloj puede abrirse ¿Verdad?—Dice mirando a Vivi que asintió—Entonces que un voluntario se suba en Kirara y vaya a ver.

—¿Y porque no vas tú que eres la que en mejores condiciones está?—Pregunta Usopp señalándola con un dedo.

—Primero nunca dije que no iría—Responde Kagome desviando la mirada como un niño al que acaban de regañar—Segundo…hay alguien allá arriba—Dice mirando a la cima.

—Ya veo, fue así como te diste cuenta de la posición de la bomba—Dice Nami mirándola, la ojidorada asintió para después subirse en Kirara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Quién me acompaña?

Mientras tanto de regreso con Luffy, éste por fin había despertado de su pequeña siesta, vio las escaleras que conducían a algún lugar bajo tierra y sin dudarlo comenzó a bajarlas corriendo, Crocodile sin duda tenía que estar allí abajo.

Adentro, Robin inspeccionaba una enorme roca en forma de cubo que tenía algunas cosas escritas, parecían ser runas muy antiguas y al parecer ella podía leerlas, al no poder encontrar lo que buscaba dejo de leer, así que allí tampoco estaba ¿eh?, Crocodile no tardo en hacer aparición parándose cerca de ella.

—Así que…¿Es esa la "verdadera historia"?

—Llegaste más rápido de lo que esperaba—Dice Robin sin inmutarse.

—¿Pudiste leerlo?—Pregunta Crocodile mirando la piedra.

—Así es—Responde Robin recibiendo una mirada del Shichibukai que le indicaba que la leyera en voz alta—Goxilla conquisto y construyo este reino en el año 239—Comienza a leer llamando la atención de Cobra—En el año 269 la familia Dima es la más fuerte, en el año 325…

—Espera, espera, ¿Era esto lo que buscábamos?—Cuestiona Crocodile interrumpiéndola—No me interesa en lo más mínimo la historia de este país, lo que quiero saber es si hay algo poderoso oculto aquí.

—Lo siento pero no dice nada acerca de eso, todo lo que hay escrito aquí es historia—Dice Robin con seriedad colocando una mano en la piedra—La palabra Plutón no está por ninguna parte.

—Entiendo—Dice Crocodile caminando un poco dándole la espalda—En ese caso, te agradezco tu ayuda, has sido una excelente compañera, pero es hora de que te mate.

Sin más Crocodile se dio la vuelta con la intención de atacarla, pero ella rápidamente le lanzo un tubo de ensayo que contenía agua, una mano apareció en el hombro de Crocodile atrapando dicho tubo para poder mojarlo y así poder lanzarle un cuchillo que Robin tenía escondido, pero el Shichibukai fue más rápido y la hirió en el pecho con su garfio.

—Se perfectamente que "Plutón" existe, no necesito de la verdadera historia para encontrarlo—Dice el hombre de arena con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

De repente todo comenzó a temblar y a colapsar.

—¿Fuiste tú? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?—Pregunta Crocodile mirando al Rey que descansaba sentado en el suelo recostado a una pared.

—Nada de importancia, solo te diré que todo colapsara en unos instantes—Responde el Rey mirándolo desafiante—Tu y yo moriremos aquí, este país…jamás caerá bajo tus manos.

Crocodile lo miro enfurecido, ¿De verdad creía que algo así lo detendría?, tendría que hacer algo mejor que eso si quería matarlo.

 **Palacio de Alubarna…**

 **Tiempo para que explote la bomba: 4 minutos…**

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...  
**

 **-.-.- _SBS-.-.-_**

 **Maria: _Solo por curiosidad, ¿Ya tienes pensado algo para la continuación de Fairy Tail I?_  
**

 **R.: ¡Por su pollo-digo, por supuesto! xD...estoy comenzando a escribir el primer capitulo pero de momento me quede trabada, la inspiracion es una perra que siempre me abandona cuando le da la gana T_T...  
**

 **-.-.- _Fin del SBS-.-.-_**

 **Bueno, lamento si el capitulo tiene agulos errores, tenia que que escribir rapido ya que tenia algo que hacer y no me dio tiempo de corregirlos :/...ya me pasare luego a arreglarlo :D...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Y si dejan una pregunta las chicas Sanji y Zoro harán un baile sensual solo para ustedes xD...**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	27. C-27 No nos rendiremos

**¡Hola mi gente! xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 27…**

* * *

Luffy corrió por el largo pasillo sintiendo como todo comenzaba a temblar, el techo y las paredes comenzaban a colapsar. Apresuro el paso y tras un par de minutos llego al lugar donde se encontraba Crocodile.

—Al fin te encontré, Crocodile—Dice recuperando el aire.

—¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida?—Pregunta el Shichibukai con irritación, ya estaba harto de que ese maldito mocoso se interpusiera en su camino, ¿Cuántas veces tendría que matarlo para que lo deje en paz?

—Tú…le quitaste algo muy importante a este país, y aun no lo has devuelto—Dice Luffy con seriedad, algo muy raro en él.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Dinero, fama, confianza, la vida…la lluvia? Kuahahaha he tomado muchas cosas de este país—Dice Crocodile sonriendo con irritación y maldad—Este país está destinado a ser gobernado por mí, desde hace mucho tiempo supe que sería el nuevo Rey.

—Pues lamento decirte que eso no sucederá—Dice Luffy apretando los puños—Este país ¡Debe recuperar la confianza!—Grita sintiendo la furia recorrer su cuerpo al recordar todas las cosas que habían visto desde que llegaron a Arabasta…y a su amiga Vivi llorar—¡Me asegurare de hacer que vuelvan a sonreír!

Luffy se lanzo contra Crocodile, el Shichibukai estaba confiado de su victoria esta vez ya que el chico de goma no tenia agua consigo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando Luffy logro golpearlo usando la sangre que escurría por sus manos. El capitán Sombrero de paja volvió a golpearlo en la cara con toda la furia que sentía, lo haría pagar todo lo que había estado haciendo en ese país, Crocodile se levanto del suelo y quito la cobertura de su garfio mostrando un gancho lleno de agujeros que escurría un liquido de color purpura.

—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunta Luffy confundido.

—Esto es un gancho lleno de un veneno altamente letal—Responde Crocodile con una sonrisa algo sádica—¡Esta será nuestra última pelea!

Mientras tanto, los demás se encontraban esperando alguna respuesta de parte de Pell que había tomado el lugar de Kagome para ir a ver el reloj más de cerca, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca un disparo le dio en el pecho haciéndolo caer en medio de la batalla.

De regreso a la tumba, la pelea entre Crocodile y Luffy se había vuelto más intensa, cada vez que el Shichibukai veía una oportunidad intentaba herir a Luffy con su gancho envenenado, pero el chico terminaba esquivándolo justo a tiempo. En una de esas Luffy esquivo otro ataque envenenado haciendo que Crocodile terminara derritiendo una de las destruidas columnas, Luffy trago en seco, si no se andaba con cuidado el siguiente seria él, volvió a arrojarse contra el hombre de arena intentando darle una patada, pero Crocodile lo detuvo con la mano y arrojo hacia otro lado alejándolo de él.

El chico de goma intento otro ataque casi logrando darle, Crocodile apenas y lo rozo con el veneno haciendo que reaccionara y se alejara, se detuvieron mirándose mutuamente esperando una buena oportunidad para el contraataque, Luffy fue el primero en atacar recibiendo un rasguño del gancho en un hombro, sin importarle continuo peleando, aprovechando la cercanía atrapo a Crocodile por el abrigo y lo lanzo contra una pared haciendo que terminara de derrumbarse.

El Rey Cobra observaba asombrado la batalla, no sabía qué clase de persona era Luffy, pero ni siquiera el mismísimo Crocodile, que había acabado con los luchadores más fuertes de Arabasta, podía derrotarlo.

Con los chicos, al ver lo que había sucedido con Pell habían tomado una decisión, debían subir cuanto antes, pero tenían el problema de esos dos que abrían la tapa del reloj identificándose como Mr.7 y Miss Father's day, si intentaban acercarse esos dos dispararían a diestra y siniestra, sin duda serán una molestia.

—Yo me encargare de esos payasos—Dice Kagome ya algo irritada preparando su arco—En lo que acabe con ellos veré que puedo hacer con la bomba.

—De acuerdo pero ten cuidado—Dice Nami recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

—Vamos Kirara.

La gata comenzó a volar y al estar lo suficientemente alto y a una distancia prudente de la torre la ojidorada analizo la situación, vio como Miss Father's day le apuntaba con su arma y sin dudar la disparo, Kirara se movió esquivando la bala que rozo la mejilla de Kagome dejándole un rasguño.

—Este será nuestro último trabajo—Dice Miss Father's day con una extraña sonrisa—Me pregunto si después de este trabajo nos darán una promoción, geeerogerogerogero.

—Ohohohohoho, tienes razón Miss Father's day—Dice Mr.7 buscando algo en sus bolcillos.

—Bien, es hora, ¡Disparemos ese cañón!—Grita Miss Father's day con entusiasmo.

—Por supuesto—Dice Mr.7 sacando las cerillas para encender la mecha.

—Como si fuera a dejarlos hacer eso—Dice Kagome preparando una flecha de cristal que arrojo hacia Mr.7 quitándole la caja de cerillas y apagando la que ya había encendido.

Rápidamente ella y Kirara se acercaron y mientras la gata se tiraba sobre Father's day evitando cualquier movimiento Kagome atrapaba a Mr.7 atándolo con su cristal, luego hizo lo mismo con Father's day.

—Y ya está—Dice sacudiéndose las manos, luego fue corriendo a la boquilla del cañón para ver la dichosa bomba…no era posible.

Con Luffy, su pelea con Crocodile tuvo una pequeña pausa.

—Tú…no lo entiendes—Dice el chico de goma en pose de pelea.

—¿Que no entiendo?—Cuestiona Crocodile con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Luffy lo ataco, pero el Shichibukai se transformo en arena evitando que siquiera lo tocara y se materializo en otra parte.

—Me parece que eres tu el que no entiende nada—Dice llevando su mano a su gancho—Tu morirás a causa de mi veneno, tu cuerpo ya debe de haber comenzado a adormecerse.

Cierto, Luffy podía sentir como su cuerpo luchaba por mantenerse en pie, debía acabar con esto pronto.

—Ganes o pierdas tú serás enterrado aquí—Dice Crocodile sintiendo que la victoria por fin sería suya.

Suficiente, ya estaba cansado de oírlo hablar tonterías, Luffy preparo su siguiente ataque.

En la cima del reloj Kagome estaba estupefacta ante lo que sus ojos veían, esto no podía ser verdad.

—¡Kagome-chan! ¡¿Sucedió algo?!—Grita Sanji preocupado, esperaba que su dama estuviera bien.

Kirara bajo segundos después parándose frente a Vivi que entendiendo el mensaje se subió y la gata volvió a subir al reloj, al bajarse y acercarse a ver quedo igual de impactada que Kagome, la bomba estaba programada para explotar aun cuando no fuese disparada.

—Esto…no puede ser—Dice Vivi, las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

… … …

—Este país no tiene nada que ver contigo ¿Por qué quieres salvarlo?—Cuestiona Crocodile mirando serio a Luffy que estaba en el suelo.

—Ya te dije…que no lo entiendes—Dice Luffy levantándose con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban—Vivi…ella es alguien que no quiere ver morir a nadie, por eso quiso arriesgar su vida para salvar a los que quiere, ella morirá ¡Por culpa tuya!

Luffy ataca a Crocodile nuevamente, pero éste volvió a esquivar su ataque, casi al mismo tiempo el chico de goma volvió a caer al suelo, ya no podía sentir las piernas y casi no sentía los brazos. Crocodile lo observaba con burla, ya no podía moverse, ¿Acaso aun creía que podría ganarle?, no importaba la unión que había entre él y sus amigos, si no ganaba esa pelea todo estaba acabado, de todos modos no tenía que preocuparse por piratas aficionados como ellos, a fin de cuentas muchos como él han terminado muertos.

—Esto se acabo—Dice Crocodile victoriosos.

… … …

—¿Qué habrá sucedido allá arriba?—Se pregunta Usopp mirando la cima del reloj.

A los pocos segundos Kagome se asomo, se veía como si hubiera visto un fantasma, de a saltos bajo hasta donde estaban ellos, su rostro les dio un muy mal presentimiento.

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunta Zoro al ver que nadie se atrevía a preguntar.

—La bomba…es una bomba de tiempo, está programada para explotar aun sin ser lanzada—Responde Kagome mirándolos a todos que palidecieron, esto tenía que ser una broma.

… … …

—Eres un maldito monstruo—Dice Cobra mirando a Crocodile con profundo odio.

—Tenía que ser precavido así que en caso de que algo le pasara al tirador la bomba explotara unos segundos después—Dice Crocodile con una sonrisa victoriosa—Puede que ya no pueda apuntarse a conciencia, pero el numero de víctimas será igual de alto.

… … …

—Maldición, ¿Cómo vamos a detener esa cosa?—Pregunta Sanji mirando hacia arriba.

—No puede ser que sea una bomba de tiempo—Dice Chopper angustiado.

—Si el radio de la explosión es de cinco kilómetros este lugar será…—Dice Zoro preocupado por la situación.

—¿Acaso esa bomba…fue imposible de detener desde un principio?—Pregunta Usopp aterrado.

Vivi arriba observaba la bomba, las lagrimas de frustración comenzaron a correr mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.

—Justo cuando creímos que habíamos logrado detenerlo, ese miserable tenía otra forma de hacerla explotar—Dice con desesperación—¡¿Hasta cuándo estarás satisfecho de jugar con nosotros?! ¡Crocodile!

… … …

—Si ella no ha dejado de luchar, nosotros no nos rendiremos—Dice Luffy haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para levantarse—Si eres tú solo contra mi…jamás podrás vencerme.

—Hmp, apenas y puedes hablar—Dice Crocodile sonriendo con burla—¿Por qué sigues diciendo cosas tan absurdas?

—Eso es…porque yo…—Contesta Luffy colocándose en pose de pelea—¡Seré el próximo Rey de los piratas!—Grita a todo pulmón.

Así era, el se convertiría en el Rey de los piratas por lo que no se dejaría vencer por alguien como Crocodile, acabaría con el aquí, y ahora.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado :D...  
**

 **-.-.- _SBS-.-.-_**

 **Maria: _A toda la tripulación, ¿Que les ha parecido trabajar con Aome?  
_**

 **R.:**

 **Yo: ¿Y bien? Sean sinceros xD...¡Tambien tu Kag!**

 **Kagome: Yo no tengo mucho que decir, a fin de cuentas eh trabajado contigo por casi cuatro años asi que...hasta ahora ha sido muy divertido trabajar contigo n_n.**

 **Nami: Bien, no me quejo, aunque me gustaria que me pagaras un poco más ¬_¬.**

 **Yo: ¿Que crees, que soy rica? ¬_¬, además la situacion en mi pais no está como para aumentarles el sueldo -_-.**

 **Zoro: Yo no me quejo, eh podido molestar al coninero como nunca antes y eso me parece mas que satisfactorio (Con una sonrisa de burla y cruzado se brazos)**

 **Sanji: Maldito marimo ¡¿Quieres pelea?!**

 **Zoro: ¡Cuando quieras!**

 **Yo: ya basta, si empiezan a pelear Sanji no sera al unico al que haga sufrir ¬_¬.**

 **Sanji: Aome-chan...trabajar contigo es un sueño hecho realidad pero...¿Por que hacerme sufrir? T_T**

 **Yo: Ya te dije que resistas mis torturas, más adelante te lo compensaré xD.**

 **Ussop: A veces trabajar contigo da miedo.**

 **Chopper: Yo pienso que es divertido, y mas si me da algodon de azucar en los descansos n_n.**

 **Yo: Solo faltan ustedes dos (Señalando a Vivi y a Luffy)**

 **Vivi: Bueno...hasta ahora trabajar contigo ha sido toda una experiencia n_n.**

 **Luffy: Me encanta trabajar contigo, siempre me das mucha carne :D.**

 **Yo: a mi tambien me encanta trabajar con ustedes chicos :D...xD.**

 **-.-.- _Fin del SBS_ -.-.-**

 **En fin xD...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! Y si es posible una sexy pregunta :D...recuerden que Zoro y Sanji bailaran para ustedes un baile sensual, como algo adicional Ace se les une xD.**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE!**


	28. C-28 Fin de la pesadilla

**¡Hola a todos! Lamento no haber subido el capitulo la semana pasada, el domingo estuve todo el dia fuera y en la semana me agarro un trabajo :/...Pero es por eso que lo subo hoy :), mañana subire el que corresponde a esta semana.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 28…**

* * *

Al escuchar sus palabras Crocodile se lo quedo mirando por unos instantes, a los pocos segundos comenzó a reír como un maniático.

—Si en verdad comprendieras lo terrible que es este mar no dirías cosas como esas—Dice lanzándose a atacarlo—¡Ya te lo dije antes, por todas partes hay debiluchos como tú! ¡Cuando te des cuenta del nivel de los piratas dejaras de soñar tonterías como esa!

Intenta darle a Luffy con su veneno, pero este logra esquivarlo y con un pie enterró el gancho en el suelo.

—Entonces simplemente…te superare—Dice con determinación.

En la torre del reloj las cosas estaban muy tensas, con esa bomba a punto de explotar ya no sabían qué hacer, aunque Luffy derrotase a Crocodile todo estaba perdido.

—Baya, este lugar sí que trae recuerdos—Comenta alguien detrás de Vivi haciéndola voltear.

—Pell.

—Este lugar…era la base secreta del clan Suna Suna—Continua Pell con una sonrisa nostálgica—Eran un grupo de niños que siempre me causaban dolores de cabeza.

Vivi lo escuchaba en silencio, ¿A qué venía todo eso justo ahora?

—Si hay algo de lo que puedo estar orgulloso desde el fondo de mi corazón, es de servir a la familia Nefertari—Dice mirando a Vivi con una sonrisa.

Ante la atónita mirada de Vivi, Pell se transformo en halcón y tomo la bomba con sus garras para luego volar tan lejos como le fue posible antes de que la bomba explotara…junto con él.

—¡PELL!—Grita Vivi destrozada, esto no podía ser verdad.

Los demás miraban desde abajo impactados, ese sujeto…

—Increíble…ese sujeto…—Dice Sanji mirando al cielo.

—Con tal de proteger a su país el…—Dice Nami.

—¡Por favor, dejen de pelear!—Grita Vivi lo más fuerte que puede haciendo que sus amigos la miraran—¡Paren la pelea!

—Vivi tu…—Dice Zoro, él y Kagome se miraron y luego volvieron a ver a la peliazul.

—Se está esforzando mucho—Dice la ojidorada apretando los puños.

—¡Rápido, no te quedes ahí parado solo mirando! ¡Hay que detener esto!—Grita Nami zarandeando a Usopp con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas—¡Debemos…!

—¡Nami!—Grita Kagome haciéndola reaccionar—Tienes que calmarte.

—¡¿Qué me calme?! ¡¿Quieres que te describa la situación que estamos pasando ahora?!

El sonido de una cachetada se escucho, Nami coloco una mano en su mejilla adolorida y observo a Kagome que tenia la mirada oculta por su fleco.

—Trata de entender—Dice la ojidorada apretando los puños de nueva cuenta—La única manera en la que todo esto se detendrá será si Luffy derrota a Crocodile—Levanta la mirada revelando las lagrimas de frustración que escapaban de sus ojos—¡Queramos o no tendremos que esperar a que mi hermano derrote a ese miserable! ¡Así que cálmate y espera!

Nami asintió lentamente, ella tenía razón, no les quedaba de otra que confiar en su capitán. Miraron una vez más a Vivi, la chica seguía gritando desesperada que detuvieran la pelea, rezaban porque Luffy acabara con todo esto pronto.

… … …

Luffy volvió a atacar a Crocodile logrando golpearlo en el estomago, luego le dio una patada en el rostro seguida de un puñetazo que lo estrelló contra el suelo. No podía comprenderlo, había logrado rozarlo varias veces así que el veneno ya debería estar haciendo efecto, ¿Cómo era posible que ese mocoso tuviera tanta fuerza?, no le interesaba saber de dónde rayos venia, el no significaba nada. Crocodile cambio el gancho envenenado por una daga con la que intento herir a Luffy, pero el chico de goma logro esquivarlo y le dio una patada mandándolo a volar hacia arriba.

—Tu…¡Te hare desaparecer junto con esta tumba!—Grita Crocodile con furia.

El Shichibukai utilizó su arena dispersándola por todas partes como en una explosión comenzando a secarlo todo, Luffy se inflo como un globo y dejando salir el aire voló hacia Crocodile con intención de golpearlo nuevamente, el hombre de arena previno esto y transformó arena en cuatro cuchillas que el chico de goma no esquivo, sino que las atravesó con sus puños ensangrentados y comenzó a golpearlo a gran velocidad sin detenerse ni un segundo, lo golpeó hasta que abrió un agujero en el techo mandando a volar a Crocodile…ese era su fin.

Frente al palacio, la batalla aun continuaba, los Mugiwara que podían luchar se habían unido a la pelea tratando de detenerla.

—¡Muchachos! ¡Miren eso!—Grita Sanji llamando la atención de todos.

—Ese es…—Dice Kagome abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Crocodile—Dice Nami de igual manera.

—Luffy—Dice Vivi mirando entre sorprendida y aliviada a Crocodile cayendo en medio de la lucha, lo había logrado, había derrotado a ese miserable.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en caer por su rostro mientras se arrodillaba, casi al mismo tiempo una lluvia torrencial comenzó a caer por todo Alubarna limpiando la arena que envolvía a todos. Vivi volvió a levantarse limpiándose las lágrimas, todo se había terminado.

—Crocodile-sama ¿Por qué esta aquí y en ese estado?

—¿Crocodile-sama?, espera a que te cuente yo—Dice Usopp furioso, sentía ganas de ir y golpearlos a todos.

—Espera, no seas idiota—Lo detiene Sanji.

—Escuchen todos, miren, está lloviendo igual que antes, la pesadilla se termino—Dice Vivi siendo escuchada por todos al fin.

—¡La pesadilla aun no termina!—Grita un hombre del ejército rebelde.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Vimos claramente como el Rey y la armada real atacaban Nanohana!

—¡También atacaron a Kohza!

—¡Lo que hicieron no será fácilmente perdonado con una simple disculpa!

—¡¿Qué harán con los que ya están muertos?!

Una discusión comenzó entre todos, esta discusión no tenía ningún sentido, Vivi quería decirles la verdad, pero con tanto escándalo se le dificultó.

—¡Que toda la armada real baje sus armas!—Oyen gritar a alguien.

Al mirar hacia las escaleras del palacio vieron a Chaka, estaba gravemente herido pero aun así lograba mantenerse en pie.

—Bajen ya sus armas *Cof, Cof*, esta guerra ya acabo—Escuchan a alguien más acercándose.

—¡Capitán Igaram!

—Igaram—Dice Vivi mirándolo sorprendida..

—Es el sujeto extraño de Whisky Pick—Dice Zoro sorprendido.

—Es increíble que siga vivo—Dice Kagome de la misma forma.

—¿Puedes hablar?—Pregunta Igaram mirando al niño que llevaba en sus brazos.

Los del ejército rebelde se sorprendieron al ver a ese niño, era al que la armada real había atacado en Nanohana.

—¡Los de la armada no fueron los que me atacaron! ¡Esos eran unos impostores al igual que el Rey que vimos! ¡Todo era un engaño!—Grita el niño llorando.

—Es verdad, todo esto fue planeado desde un inicio—Dice Kohza llamando la atención de todos, era ayudado a sentarse por uno de sus compañeros.

—¡Les explicare todo lo que ocurrió, pero antes bajen sus armas!—Grita Igaram siendo obedecido por todos de inmediato.

Mientras Igaram explicaba la situación, Vivi bajo de la torre del reloj con Kirara en su hombro, al no ver a los demás se preocupo, ¿A dónde habrán ido?

Mientras tanto, ellos se habían alejado de todos, necesitaban un lugar donde descansar con urgencia. En el camino se encontraron con el Rey Cobra cargando a un inconsciente y cansado Luffy.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—Pregunta el Rey mirándolos.

—Eh…ese chico es nuestro amigo—Dice Sanji rascándose la cabeza.

—Muchas gracias por traerlo—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa yendo por Luffy para dejarlo recostado a una pared.

—¿Son ustedes los piratas que trajeron a Vivi de regreso?—Pregunta Cobra.

—¡Chicos! ¿Papá?—Dice Vivi llegando al ver a su padre, Kirara salto de su hombro y fue con Kagome.

—¡¿Papá?!—Grita Sanji abriendo la boca muy sorprendido.

Vivi corrió hacia su padre para abrazarlo, estaba contenta de ver que estaba a salvo.

—A decir verdad creí que iba a morir, pero este jovencito salvo mi vida—Dice Cobra mirando a Luffy—A pesar de estar tan herido pudo llevar a dos personas a la superficie.

—¿Y qué hay del veneno?—Pregunta Usopp mirando a su capitán.

—Preparare un antídoto para él luego—Dice Kagome sentándose junto a su hermano para luego acostarlo en sus piernas, ella también había sido herida cuando trataron de detener la pelea allá atrás, su falda estaba destrozada y su capa de viaje igual, tenia rasguños en la cara y una herida muy grave en un costado.

—Y yo tratare sus heridas—Dice Chopper mirándolo.

—No deberías estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí Vivi, rápido, ve con todos—Dice Zoro sentándose no muy lejos de Kagome.

—Vayamos todos.

—Vivi-chan comprende—Dice Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo para luego sonreírle—Somos piratas, no nos gusta involucrarnos en estas cosas.

—Luego ¿Crees que podamos ir a descansar al palacio? Estoy agotada—Dice Vivi sentándose en el suelo.

—Claro—Dice Vivi sonriendo.

La peliazul y su padre se fueron de allí, una vez desaparecieron de su vista los Mugiwara colapsaron, ciertamente ya no podían mas, habían sido demasiadas emociones por el momento.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...  
**

 **-.-.- _SBS-.-.-_**

 **Maria: _Cuentanos algo sobre ti..._  
**

 **R.: Pues...¿Que contar? xD...tengo 20 años, soy hija unica, mis padres aun me mantienen xD...me encanta dibujar y estoy aprendiendo a dibujar manga *o*, por eso casi siempre las portadas de mis fics tienen dibujos que yo misma hago xD, en una pared de mi habitacion dibujé el castillo de Zelda Ocarina of Time y en la pared de enfrente la trifuerza con la Master Sword y el escudo Hyliano, ¿Que puedo decir? me encanta Zelda *o*...y tambien los demas videojuegos, sobre todo los de baile.  
**

 **Veo anime desde los 6 años, sobre todo el de Inuyasha (el cual ya eh visto unas...18 veces...en serio 18 veces), me encanta el humor, el misterio y el drama, en algun momento me gustaria hacer un fic que contenga drama...aunque no se si soy muy buena en ello pero en Te cuidare por siempre haré mi primer intento xD...si yo lloro cuando lo escriba se que mis lectores también lo harán :)...xD...y por si no lo han notado...me encanta usar emoticones, siento que me ayudan a expresarme mejor xD.  
**

 **-.-.- _Fin del SBS_ -.-.-**

 **Habria seguido pero no terminaria nunca xD...**

 **De nuevo lamento no haber subido el capitulo el domingo pasado :/...como ya dije mañana subire el capitulo correspondiente de esta semana :)...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	29. C-29 Hora de irse

**¡Hola de nuevo! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 29…**

* * *

Pasaron varios días tras la derrota de Crocodile, la marina se lo había llevado bajo arresto y también a sus cómplices…o al menos a los que estaban en Arabasta. Los Mugiwara fueron despertando de a poco siendo Luffy el único en seguir dormido.

—Oh, es fantástico—Dice un doctor admirando a Chopper—Esa es realmente una gran combinación, ¿Dónde aprendiste este tipo de medicina?

—El es un doctor del reino de Drum—Responde Vivi en lugar del renito.

—Así que vienes del país que es tan conocido por sus doctores—Dice el doctor fascinado—Yo eh sido doctor por casi cuarenta años, pero no soy tan bueno.

—Están haciendo mucho ruido, idiotas—Dice Chopper sonriendo con obvia felicidad sacando la silla junto a él.

—Eso puedo tomarlo como un siéntese y observe en silencio—Dice el doctor mirando a Vivi que rio ante la conducta del pequeño doctor de los Mugiwara.

En otra parte, Zoro apenas se había levantado había ido a entrenar, cargaba dos rocas muy pesadas solo con sus puños como si fuesen pesas, cerca Kagome lo observaba sentada en una roca, debido a sus heridas lo mejor era vigilarlo.

—Si Chopper te ve te regañara—Comenta la ojidorada apoyando su cabeza en una mano, Kirara estaba acostada en su hombro.

—No me importa—Dice Zoro, ciertamente ahora mismo lo que menos le importaba era lo que ese reno le dijera—" _Debo sacar todo mi poder, o no podre considerar que soy más fuerte_ "

Kagome suspiro y Kirara maulló, ciertamente ese chico no tenía remedio. Mientras tanto, Sanji y Usopp hacían algunas compras, Nami por su parte había ido a la biblioteca, había encontrado varios libros de navegación que el Rey Cobra le había permitido quedarse, a fin de cuentas ya los había leído todos. Tras un par de horas todos menos Kagome y Zoro regresaron a la habitación donde descansaba su capitán, no paso mucho para que éste despertara haciendo su típico escándalo.

—¡Buenos días! ¡Dormí muy bien!—Grita Luffy estirándose con una gran sonrisa.

—Este chico hace mucho escándalo cuando se despierta—Dice Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo—Por cierto ya no es de mañana, ya casi es hora de cenar—Dice mirando a su capitán.

—Y aquí está tu sombrero—Dice Vivi acercándose para entregárselo al verlo buscarlo con la mirada—Los guardias lo encontraron para ti.

—¡Luffy!—Grita Kagome llegando para después correr a abrazar a su hermano—Me alegro de ver que ya despertaste.

Luffy rio y le devolvió el abrazo a Kagome al tiempo que Kirara le lamia la cara.

—¡Wha, Zoro! ¡¿Por qué te quitaste los vendajes?!—Grita Chopper mirando a Zoro—¡No me digas que estuviste entrenando de nuevo! ¡Kagome!

—Lo siento, trate de detenerlo pero no escucha a razones—Se defiende la ojidorada sentándose en la cama de su hermano dejando de abrazarlo.

—Ese es mi problema—Dice Zoro restándole importancia al asunto—Además es difícil moverse con esas cosas.

—¡Precisamente para eso son! ¡Se supone que no debes moverte!—Grita Chopper histérico.

—Por cierto…¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?—Pregunta Luffy cruzándose de brazos.

—Tres días—Responde Kagome mirándolo.

—¡¿Tres días?! ¡Me perdí quince comidas!—Grita el capitán sorprendido.

—¿Cómo puede contar algo así tan rápido?—Se pregunta Nami con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

—Y además conto cinco comidas diarias—Dice Usopp impresionado, su capitán era todo un caso.

—No te preocupes, pediré que te traigan algo de comer—Dice Vivi con una sonrisa.

La peliazul salió de la habitación unos minutos, al regresar una mujer demasiado parecida a Igaram la acompañada seguida de uno de los cocineros del palacio que llevaba un carrito lleno de fruta.

—Tu…—Dice Zoro sin saber cómo continuar mirando a la mujer, ¿Qué clase de truco era este?

—Ella es Terracota, es la esposa de Igaram y la ama de llaves del palacio—Dice Vivi sonriendo.

—Debería haber un límite de lo parecida que puede ser una pareja—Dice Zoro.

—Concuerdo contigo—Dice Kagome llegando junto a él, debía alejarse de su hermano para que pudiera comer tranquilo.

Lo impresionante del asunto es que apenas el carrito estuvo junto a Luffy la comida desapareció en un parpadeo.

—¡Esto es magia!—Gritan Zoro y Sanji impactados por tal velocidad al ingerir sus alimentos.

A la hora de la cena todos se reunieron en el gran salón, los camareros entraban y salían de la cocina llevando la comida para todos, sobre todo para Luffy que comía a una velocidad increíble. Al principio los guardias se quejaban de que eran demasiado ruidosos, pero luego de unos instantes todos comenzaron a reír ante las locuras del chico de goma y sus nakamas convirtiendo la cena en un momento bastante ameno.

Luego de la cena fueron a bañarse en los baños del palacio, Luffy comenzaba a pensar que le gustaría tener un baño tan enorme en su barco.

—¡Yo iré primero!—Grita Usopp corriendo a la gigantesca bañera que por su tamaño parecía más una piscina con cascada.

—¡No, yo iré!—Grita Luffy haciendo lo mismo, pero en el camino ambos resbalaron y cayeron al suelo.

—Por cierto…¿Dónde está el baño de las chicas?—Pregunta Sanji a Igaram con una sonrisa pervertida.

—¡Como si fuera a decirte algo así con la princesa Vivi allí!—Grita Igaram furioso.

—¡Esta aquí, al otro lado de la pared!—Grita el Rey Cobra sorprendiendo en sobremanera a su subordinado.

—¡Majestad! ¡¿Se ha vuelto loco?!

—¿A dónde fueron sus modales?—Se pregunta Usopp un tanto sorprendido.

Al otro lado en el baño de las chicas, Kagome, Vivi y Nami charlaban tranquilas mientras se aseaban.

—Esto es genial—Dice Kagome sentada al borde de la bañera con una mano en el agua, Kirara había saltado al agua empapándose completamente.

—¿Crees que haya un barco con una bañera?—Pregunta Nami con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, el océano es enorme, seguro que encuentran uno—Responde Vivi tallándole la espalda a su amiga—Aun queda tanto por descubrir allá afuera.

Nami la miró por un segundo de manera inquisitiva confundiéndola un poco, pero luego la atención de la pelirroja se desvió hacia la pared detrás de ellas.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios están haciendo?!—Grita Kagome levantándose molesta mirando a los hombres asomados en la parte de arriba.

—Hombres—Dice Nami levantándose para luego ir junto a Kagome—¡Este es el minuto feliz!—Grita quitándose la toalla y quitándole la suya a la ojidorada.

—¡Kyaa!—Grita Kagome tapándose con las manos y acuclillándose para taparse un poco más.

—Nos deben cien mil berries cada uno—Dice Nami sin vergüenza alguna al tiempo que los muchachos caían en su lado con la nariz sangrando.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!—Grita Kagome más roja que un tomate.

—¿Por qué te molestas? Ganaras cien mil por cada uno—Dice Nami mirándola con falsa inocencia.

—¡Quédatelos, yo no los quiero!—Grita Kagome arrebatándole su toalla con furia.

Más tarde esa noche, los Mugiwara habían tomado la decisión de irse esa misma noche, ya que su capitán había despertado no tenían ningún motivo para permanecer allí. Vivi los había visto salir del palacio y ahora mismo estaba sola en la habitación mirando por una ventana, Nami y Kagome le habían dicho que si iba a ir con ellos pasarían por la costa este de Arabasta al medio día, era una decisión muy difícil la que debía tomar ahora.

En otra parte del palacio, Igaram se encontraba en la biblioteca con Chaka, sobre una mesa frente a ellos se hallaban tres carteles de recompensa.

 **Monkey D. Luffy: 100 millones.**

 **Roronoa Zoro: 60 millones.**

—Esto es terrible—Dice Igaram observando los carteles con preocupación—Deben escapar rápidamente—Sale de la habitación comenzando a correr a la habitación de sus huéspedes haciendo que el tercer cartel cayera al suelo.

 **Higurashi D. Kagome: 90 millones.**

… … …

Los Mugiwara se escabullían en la noche por el desierto montados en los patos australianos que corrían a gran velocidad, Kagome volaba sobre ellos en el lomo de Kirara y al igual que Nami miraba distraída hacia el frente.

—Nami ¿Estás bien?—Pregunta Chopper preocupado.

—Nami-san, estas preocupada por Vivi-chan ¿No es así?—Cuestiona Sanji mirándola.

—Por supuesto que no, solo pienso…—Contesta Nami con una sonrisa—En el olvido de los diez millones.

—¡Eres una maldita bruja avara!—Grita Zoro enojado.

—¡¿Siempre fue por el dinero?!—Grita Luffy de igual forma.

—Jejeje " _Nami, no deberías mentirles así_ "—Piensa Kagome mirándola con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Aunque ciertamente ella tampoco podía decir mucho, estaba muy preocupada por su amiga peliazul, mas por la decisión que tomaría. Kirara sintió la preocupación de su dueña, giro el rostro para mirarla y soltó un ligero rugido, Kagome la miro y le sonrió.

—Descuida Kirara, está bien—Dice la ojidorada acariciándole la cabeza—De todos modos, decida lo que decida nosotros la apoyaremos, después de todo es nuestra nakama ¿Cierto?—Dice mirando a Luffy que sonrió y asintió.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a un lugar que les había sido indicado por cierto okama antes de salir del palacio, Bon Clay los esperaba en su barco al cual había logrado poner a salvo de la marina antes de que se hicieran con él.

—¡Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando!—Grita el okama dando vueltas de bailarina muy contento—¡¿Por qué no dicen nada?! ¿Es que acaso los viejos amigos ya no saludan?

—¿Amigo? Que yo sepa eres nuestro enemigo—Dice Luffy mirándolo.

—¡Eso era antes! Estaba equivocado sobre a quien seguía—Se defiende Bon-chan cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero—Baroque Works ya no existe, así que ya no soy su enemigo—Se sienta soltando un suspiro.

—Aun así no te quiero a bordo—Dice Luffy caminando hacia la rampilla para subir al barco después de Sanji.

—Eso me gano por hacerles un favor—Dice Bon Clay indignado.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunta Luffy mirándolo confundido.

—A que fui yo quien movió su barco a este lugar—Responde Bon-chan señalándose—¿Qué crees que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera hecho?

—Habría sido confiscado por la marina—Contesta Nami tomando una parte del equipaje.

—Y nos habríamos quedado sin ninguna salida—Continua Kagome haciendo lo mismo con la pequeña Kirara sobre su cabeza.

—Entonces tu moviste el Going Merry…—Comienza a decir Luffy.

—Para que no se lo llevara la marina—Continua Usopp.

—Pero ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—Pregunta Chopper.

—Porque somos, los mejores amigos—Responde Bon-chan levantando un pulgar con una sonrisa y lagrimas.

Los cuatro se pusieron a bailar felices en la cubierta del barco, esto era el colmo.

—Parece ser que ya le perdonaron sus errores—Dice Kagome dejando lo que llevaba en la cubierta.

—Así son ellos—Dice Zoro dejando lo que llevaba consigo.

Kagome miro al cielo, dentro de poco amanecería y partirían, y con cada segundo que pasaba su preocupación por Vivi aumentaba, cual quiera que fuera su decisión sería la correcta para ella, y estaba muy segura de que no se arrepentiría…ella siempre será su amiga después de todo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Fiu...en el capitulo siguiente acabo oficialmente con el arco de Arabasta...¡Y comienzo con el enamoramiento de Kagome! :D...tambien voy a añadirle algo al titulo, aunque creo que lo hare para el capitulo que le sigue a ese, ya que comienzo con el arco del cielo :/...ene fine.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...con respecto a la nueva recompensa de Kagome sabrán el porque de esa cantidad mas adelante, cuando ellos se enteren de sus nuevas recompensas.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	30. C-30 Siempre seremos nakamas

**¡Hola Hola! :D...**

 ** **Disclaimer: One Piece, sus personajes y su historia pertenecen a Oda-sensei e Inuyasha pertenece a la gran reina del manga Rumiko-sensei.****

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 30…**

* * *

En todas partes de Arabasta la gente comenzaba a reunirse y a preparar los altavoces, ese día la Princesa Vivi daría un discurso que se supone debió haber dado hace dos años, pero con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo fue algo que no pudo hacer.

En las costas, los Mugiwara tenían problemas, la marina los tenia rodeados y disparaban sus cañones a diestra y siniestra. Contaban con la ayuda de la tripulación de Bon-chan, pero aun así la situación era terrible.

—¡Eh cubierto el barco con mi cristal, pero no se cuanto dure!—Grita Kagome para despues patear una bala de cañón que se dirigía hacia ellos.

—¡Yo ya tape todos los hoyos!—Grita Chopper saliendo a cubierta en su forma humana.

—¡Hay que pensar en una forma de salir de aquí!—Grita Nami desesperada.

—Son ocho barcos contra dos, no es justo—Dice Luffy de manera muy infantil.

—No se trata de ser justos, quieren atraparnos a toda costa—Dice Kagome llegando junto a él, Kirara salto al hombro del chico de goma.

En eso escucharon una explosión, al mirar al lugar uno de los barcos de la marina estaba en llamas y a punto de hundirse.

—Santo Dios—Dice Usopp sorprendido de sus propias habilidades con el cañón.

—¡Eso fue increíble Usopp!—Grita Luffy asombrado.

—Eh…a si…ajam, todo fue como lo planee, mis cálculos nunca fallan—Dice el narizón haciéndose el interesante.

—¿De verdad lo habrá hecho a propósito?—Se pregunta Kagome con una gota anime resbalando por su sien.

—Conociéndolo lo dudo mucho—Responde Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

—Bon Clay-sama, tenemos problemas—Dice uno de los tripulantes del Okama.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunta Bon-chan un poco estresado por la situación.

—Se trata de la jaula negra—Responde el pirata aterrado.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hina la jaula negra está aquí?!—Grita el Okama horrorizado, no podía ser cierto.

—¿Y eso que quiere decir?—Pregunta Luffy confundido.

—Que estamos en problemas—Dice Kagome aterrada—Yo tuve la oportunidad de enfrentarme a esa mujer, de hecho fue la que me capturó hace cinco años.

—¡¿Ehh?!—Dicen todos los Mugiwara espantados, si eso era verdad entonces tenían que salir de allí…AHORA.

—Lo sentimos, pero aun no podemos irnos—Dice Nami al escuchar la sugerencia del Okama.

—¡¿Por qué?!—Grita Bon-chan entre confundió e impactado.

—Tenemos que reunirnos con una amiga en la costa este al medio día—Responde Kagome rascándose una mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Así es, no tenemos tiempo que perder—Dice Luffy sonriendo acomodándose el sombrero.

Bon Clay los miro con admiración, así que hacían todo eso por una amiga, bien, en ese caso…

En Alubarna, la gente se había reunido en la plaza ansiosa, ya querían ver a su princesa y escuchar su discurso. Vivi miraba por la ventana de su habitación a toda esa gente reunida, alguien normal sentiría nervios, pero eso era lo que menos sentía en ese momento; escucho la puerta abrirse y al voltearse vio a su padre y a Igaram.

—Te vez hermosa hija—Dice el Rey Cobra mirando a su hija embelesado, ya no era una niña.

—Eso es verdad, se parece mucho a su difunta madre—Dice Igaram con una sonrisa nostálgica mirando la fotografía de la reina sobre un escritorio.

—Padre, Igaram…hay algo…de lo que quiero hablarles—Dice Vivi con una sonrisa tranquila, el Rey e Igaram le prestaron toda su atención.

De regreso con los Mugiwara, éstos miraban sorprendidos a Bon Clay, pero no solo ellos, los nakamas del okama también lo miraban impactados por semejante decisión.

—P-Pero Bon Clay-sama—Dice uno mirando a su capitán sin saber que decir, esto era una locura.

—¡Si escapamos ahora mismo no seremos dignos de ser okamas!—Dice Bon-chan cruzado de brazos y dándoles la espalda—¡Si no somos capaces de arriesgar nuestras vidas por un amigo, nunca podremos descansar en paz!

Sus hombres lo miraron sorprendidos y maravillados ante sus emotivas palabras, ese era el capitán al que tanto admiraban.

—¡Mugiwaras y compañeros, escuchen atentamente!—Dice el okama volteando a mirarlos con lagrimas en su rostro.

A los pocos minutos el barco de Bon Clay y el Going Merry comenzaron a moverse alejándose el uno del otro, al principio los de la marina creyeron que el del okama era el señuelo, pero al uno de ellos ver a Luffy en éste a través de los binoculares comenzaron a perseguirlo sin dudarlo.

—Tres minutos, démonos prisa—Dice Nami mirando su reloj, ciertamente el barco de los okama era el señuelo.

Los Mugiwara observaron desde la distancia como Bon Clay y sus compañeros empezaban una batalla contra los marines, Usopp, Luffy y Chopper miraban llorando a moco tendido, nunca olvidarían a ese okama. Mientras se alejaban vieron una gran explosión, esperaban que Bon-chan estuviera bien.

… … …

Todos miraban con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros hacia el lugar donde saldría la princesa para dar su discurso, observaron felices como ésta se acercaba al balcón dejándose ver por todos y así comenzaba a hablar, la chica tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro y una mirada decidida.

—Hace poco fui en busca de aventura—Comienza a hablar generando una gran emoción en todas esas personas que la escuchaban—Fue una aventura más profunda y oscura de lo que pude imaginar, pero todo era para buscar la esperanza.*

*El océano que afronte el día en que salí de este país era inmenso, estaba lleno de muchas islas con cosas increíbles. Existen criaturas que nunca antes había visto en escenarios maravillosos, y el sonido de las olas…a veces era tan pacifico, era como si tratara de cubrir todos nuestros problemas. Pero algunas veces era violento, como si se riera de nuestra debilidad.

*Pero en medio de la oscuridad y las tormentas, encontré un pequeño barco. Ese barco me hizo seguir hacia adelante y me dijo "¿Puedes ver aquella luz frente a ti?"

*Ese barco siempre encontraba una salida en la oscuridad, un barco realmente asombroso, era como si ese barco bailara sobre las enormes olas. Como si fuera a la deriva llevado solo por el viento, y en el final del camino me decía…"Mira, ¡Ahí está la luz!"

*Puede que toda esta historia parezca una ilusión, pero…ellos siempre serán reales para mí.

En la costa este, los Mugiwara esperaban pacientes, al escuchar la voz de Vivi dando aquel discurso supusieron que ella no vendría.

—¿Oyeron? El discurso comenzó, es la voz de Vivi—Dice Zoro mirando a Luffy que estaba recostado al barandal junto a Chopper y Kirara.

—La ceremonia es en Alubarna, al parecer no vendrá—Dice Sanji un poco desilusionado.

Kagome y Nami se miraron tristes, pero nada podían hacer, si esa era la decisión de su amiga no les quedaba más que desearle lo mejor. Luffy por su parte aun creía en su amiga, aun tenía la esperanza de que apareciera.

—Oigan, malas noticias, ahí viene la marina—Dice Usopp alarmando a todos, esto no era bueno.

—Es mejor olvidarlo Luffy, ella es muy diferente de la Vivi que estuvo con nosotros—Dice Sanji mirándolo.

El chico de goma siguió mirando hacia la costa hasta que sintió una mano en su hombro, al mirar hacia allí vio a su hermana mayor dándole una sonrisa comprensiva, con un movimiento de cabeza le dijo "vamos", Luffy asintió y tras mirar por última vez a la costa fue con sus nakamas a encargarse de los marines.

—¡Chicos!—Oyen gritar al alguien conocido, al voltear a ver vieron a Vivi en la costa bajándose de Carue para saludarlos con una mano al igual que el pato que lloraba y alzaba un ala.

Los chicos estaban muy felices al pensar que querría ir con ellos, pero…

—¡Estoy aquí…para despedirme!—Grita Vivi para sorpresa de ellos—Carue, dame el altavoz—Dice extendiendo una mano hacia el pato que obedeció entregándoselo—Yo…no puedo ir con ustedes. Les agradezco muchísimo todo lo que han hecho por mi.

Los chicos escuchaban atentos cada palabra, los marines por su parte estaban algo consternados ¿Era esa la Princesa de Arabasta? ¿Qué no se suponía que tenía que estar en la ceremonia?

—A mi…de verdad me gustaría ir con ustedes, pero…—Continua la peliazul sintiendo las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos—¡Yo realmente amo este país! Por esa razón no puedo ir con ustedes.

—Ya veo—Dice Luffy con una sonrisa, los demás también sonreían felices por la decisión de su amiga.

Vivi estuvo a punto de decir algo más, pero los recuerdos invadieron su mente y la hicieron sentirse triste, era posible que no volviera ver a sus amigos.

—¡Si algún día nos volvemos a ver...! ¡¿Seguirán considerándome su amiga?!—Pregunta liberando sus lagrimas.

Los Mugiwara se quedaron en silencio sin borrar esas sonrisas, claro que seguiría siendo su amiga, su nakama, Luffy estuvo a punto de gritárselo pero Kagome y Nami le taparon la boca confundiéndolo.

—Idiota, no le respondas—Dice Nami mirándolo con severidad.

—La marina la vio, si se enteran de que es nuestra amiga la consideraran una criminal—Secunda Kagome quitándole la mano de la boca—Será mejor…retirarnos en silencio—Le da la espalda a la peliazul al igual que el resto.

Vivi esperaba con el corazón latiéndole a mil, una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cubierto de lágrimas al ver a sus amigos levantar el brazo izquierdo donde tenían aquella marca en forma de x que se habían hecho al llegar a Arabasta, esa era señal suficiente que le decía que si, seguirían siendo sus amigos sin importar que, ella y Carue también levantaron sus brazos izquierdos, desde ahora, esa marca en el brazo izquierdo seria por siempre el símbolo de su amistad.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos a navegar!—Grita Luffy emocionado.

—¡Sí!—Gritan los demás de igual manera, era hora de continuar con su viaje.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...este es el motivo que hace de este uno de mis arcos favoritos, la despedida con Vivi fue...¡Buaaaa! ToT...en fin, oficialmente termino con el arco de Arabasta :), en el siguiente capitulo aun no comienzo con el del cielo ya que antes deben ir a otra parte :/...¡Y Robin se les une, yei xD!  
**

 **El discurso de Vivi lo busque en el manga, ya que queria dejarlo lo mas original posible, es tan hermoso *o*...xD.**

 **-.-.- _SBS-.-.-_**

 **Maria: _¿Que te ha parecido trabajar con esa alocada pero querida tripulación?_  
**

 **R.: Ciertamente algo entretenido xD...admito que tratar con las maneras de ser de cada uno es un poco dificil, pero todo es cuestión de irlos conociendo :), con Kagome me pasa algo similar, por lo general en mis crossovers suelo mezclar su personalidad con un toque de la de Inuyasha, y lo hago cuando el no existe o cuando son familia...controlar esa personalidad es un poco dificil pero ahí la llevo xD.**

 **Por cierto, con respecto a los que me preguntaste en Te cuidare por siempre soy de Caracas, mas específicamente El Junquito :D.**

 **-.-.- _Fin del SBS-.-.-_**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	31. C-31 La nueva compañera

**¡Holiwi! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 31…**

* * *

Al fin, habían logrado escapar de la marina y ahora podían darse un respiro. Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Usopp y Chopper lloraban, solo habían pasado un par de horas desde que se alejaron de Arabasta y ya les hacía mucha falta Vivi.

—Nos sentimos solos—Dicen los cinco deprimidos.

—Ya dejen de llorar por ella, sabía que debimos traerla a rastras—Dice Zoro cansado de sus lloriqueos.

—No seas así—Dice Kagome a su lado sonriendo con algo de lastima—Debes admitir que nos hará mucha falta, ¿Verdad?—Dice mirando a Kirara en su hombro que maulló en acuerdo.

Zoro no dijo nada, solo se paso una mano por la cabeza despeinándose, los otros lo miraban como si fuera un monstruo insensible.

—Zoro es cruel—Dice Chopper.

—Despreciable—Dice Nami.

—Malvado—Dice Sanji.

—Insensible—Dice Usopp.

—Tres espadas.

—No Luffy, ese no es un insulto.

—Cuatro espadas.

—¡Solo agregaste una! Porque no mejor le dices algo como "marimo amargado" o "cabeza de césped"

—Ese último es bueno Usopp, creo que yo lo usare—Dice Sanji con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la cara enojada del marimo.

—Por favor no empiecen a pelear—Dice Kagome tomando de un brazo a Zoro que bufo y se cruzo de brazos.

—Así que ya estamos en el mar, hicieron un buen trabajo—Dice alguien saliendo de la cocina.

Al ver de quien se trataba todos, menos una persona, se quedaron de piedra. Zoro se puso en guardia sacando una de sus espadas mientras que Usopp saco un megáfono de quien sabe dónde y se puso a gritar "¡Enemigo a bordo!"

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!—Dice Zoro en guardia—¿Acaso viniste a vengarte?

—¡¿Por qué?!—Grita Nami con las manos en la cabeza en señal de desesperación.

—Bella señorita—Dice Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

—¿Y ella quien es?—Pregunta Chopper escondiéndose…al revés, como siempre.

—Eres tú, creí que estabas muerta—Dice Luffy un tanto sorprendido.

—Por favor, no me apunten con cosas tan peligrosas—Dice Nico Robin haciendo aparecer unas manos sobre la de Zoro que lo obligaron a guardar su espada, por algún extraño motivo eso no le agrado a cierta ojidorada—Tu no te ves muy sorprendida.

—Sentí tu presencia cuando llegamos al barco—Dice Kagome tratando de controlar aquella extraña molestia.

—¡¿Y por qué no nos lo dijiste?!—Pregunta Usopp perturbado llegando a su lado.

—Porque tenía curiosidad, quería saber cuáles eran tus intenciones—Responde la pelinegra mirando a Robin que sonrió con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué estás haciendo en nuestro barco?—Pregunta Nami mirando a la morena que fue por una silla y se sentó en ella.

—Pues la verdad eh estado aquí desde un principio, leí un libro, tome un baño y…¿Esta ropa que tome prestada es de alguna de ustedes?—Pregunta mirando a las chicas, Kagome señalo a Nami para dar a entender que era de ella ya que la suya acababa de comprarla en Arabasta y aun estaba en la mochila que traían consigo.

Nami se la quedo mirando, esa no era la respuesta que quería.

—Monkey D. Luffy—Dice Robin llamando su atención—¿Recuerdas lo que me hiciste?

—¿Eh? ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste a esta hermosa dama?!—Grita Sanji furioso acorralando a su capitán contra el mástil.

—Eh…no mientas, no te hice nada—Dice el chico de goma mirando a la morena.

—Yo si lo recuerdo perfectamente, debes hacerte responsable—Dice Robin cruzando las piernas y llevando sus manos tras la nuca con total despreocupación.

—Tú y…ella…¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?—Insiste Sanji agitando a Luffy haciendo que su cabeza se moviera hacia delante y hacia atrás de una manera muy brusca.

—Sanji-kun, ya basta—Dice Kagome alejando al rubio de su hermano.

—No entiendo nada, ¿Qué quieres?—Pregunta Luffy volviendo a mirar a Robin confundido.

—Quiero…unirme a tu tripulación—Responde la mujer apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos con una sonrisa tranquila.

Nami y Usopp reaccionaron entre molestos y aterrados, Sanji en cambio estaba encantado con la idea de tener a una tercera mujer en la tripulación, Zoro la miraba desconfiado y Luffy sorprendido, Kagome por su parte estaba tranquila, esa chica no parecía ser alguien malo, podía sentirlo.

—Tu…me dejaste vivir cuando yo quería morir—Dice Robin sin dejar de mirar al capitán—Esa es tu responsabilidad, además…no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir así que por favor, déjame quedarme en tu tripulación.

—Mmm…si ese es el caso entonces no hay de otra—Dice Luffy cruzándose de brazos con una expresión distraída en su rostro—Esta bien, puedes quedarte.

—¡Luffy!—Gritan Usopp y Nami histéricos, no podían creer lo que escuchaban.

—Luffy—Dice Sanji mas que encantado de aceptar a semejante belleza en la tripulación.

—Tranquilos, no es tan mala como creen—Dice el capitán con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Minutos después Usopp se puso a hacerle una especie de entrevista a la morena, la cual resulta ser que es arqueóloga, mientras el resto iba a lo suyo, Sanji fue a preparar algo para sus damas, Kagome fue a cambiarse por algo de su nueva ropa, Chopper fue a verificar si tenían todas las medicinas necesarias, Nami se encargaba de ver que estuvieran yendo en la dirección del Eternal Pose que Kagome le había dado ya que necesitaba ir a ver a un tal Totosai, Luffy miraba la "entrevista" de Usopp que más bien parecía un interrogatorio y Zoro estaba ya cambiado con su ropa habitual sentado con la espalda pegada al mástil y sus espadas descansando en el suelo junto a él.

—¿Qué tal se ve?—Pregunta Kagome llegando haciendo una pose a modo de broma, tenía el cabello atado en una cola alta, usaba una blusa sin mangas de color verde manzana y un jean ajustado de color azul, su calzado eran unas sandalias de color negro.

—Te vez mejor con eso que con la ropa de esa bruja—Responde Zoro siguiéndole el juego.

—Jejeje, por cierto…¿Cómo va?—Pregunta Kagome sentándose a su lado para poder hablar mejor.

—Escúchalo por ti misma—Responde Zoro haciéndola mirar de manera discreta hacia atrás donde estaban Usopp y Robin sentados frente a una mesa sobre la cual había una libreta donde el narizón anotaba cada pregunta y respuesta.

—Muy bien, debido a que eras muy pequeña no podías andar sola en el mar, así que has estado en varios grupos de bandidos—Dice el tirador revisando las notas—Y ya que estamos en confianza ¿En qué otras cosas te especializas?—Pregunta con un dedo en la barbilla.

—En asesinatos—Dice Robin con una adorable sonrisa, como si hablara de su deporte favorito.

—¡Luffy, de acuerdo a mi investigación esta mujer es muy peligrosa!—Grita Usopp espantado, pero tanto su capitán como Chopper estaban muy entretenidos con una mano que Robin había hecho aparecer en el suelo para jugar con ellos.

Kagome rio ante esto, el pobre de Usopp estaba a punto de sufrir un infarto. Zoro y ella se levantaron y caminaron hasta quedar junto a Usopp.

—Fuiste la vicepresidenta de una organización criminal, eso no lo olvidare—Dice Nami sentada junto a sus mandarinas—Podrás engañarlos a ellos pero no a mí, si haces algo extraño te destruiré.

—Ya veo, entonces me guardare estas joyas para mí—Dice Robin sacando una pequeña bolsa de tela llena de caras y hermosas joyas.

—¡Te quiero mucho Nee-san!—Grita Nami llena de felicidad llegando junto a ella a una velocidad increíble, no hace falta mencionar que sus ojos parecían berries.

—Oye—Dicen Usopp y Zoro sin poder creérselo, esa mujer era el colmo.

—Ella acaba de ser sobornada—Dice Usopp incrédulo.

—Era algo muy obvio—Dice Zoro cruzándose de brazos—Tu no caerías en algo así ¿O sí?

—Para nada—Contesta Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco caería en...

—Mira Usopp, soy Chopper—Dice Luffy interrumpiendo al moreno con unas manos que aparecieron en su cabeza simulando los cuernos de Chopper.

Usopp, Luffy y Chopper se echaron a reír y Kagome reía con ellos aun parada junto a Zoro, Kirara se había puesto a jugar con una mano que Robin hizo aparecer en el suelo para entretenerla. Sanji no tardo mucho en aparecerse con un delicioso postre para su nueva dama, Zoro lo miro como si fuera el ser más patético sobre la faz de la tierra.

—¿Siempre son así de animados aquí?—Pregunta Robin acercándose a ellos en el segundo piso una vez termino su postre.

—Sí, siempre son así—Responde Zoro mirándola desconfiado.

—Eso es bueno—Dice Robin con una sonrisa alejándose de ellos.

Zoro la miro hasta que la perdió de vista en el interior de la cocina donde el cocinero la recibió con alabanzas hacia su belleza, ¿Qué estaba tramando?

—Tranquilo—Dice Kagome sacando al peliverde de sus pensamientos—Ella no hará nada malo.

—¿Cómo estas tan segura?

—Porque puedo sentirlo, ella no es mala—Contesta Kagome apoyándose en el barandal con su cabeza apoyada en una mano, el espadachín se la quedo mirando en silencio por unos segundos.

—Aun así mantendré un ojo puesto en ella—Dice Zoro bajando las escaleras, le apetecía tomarse una buena siesta antes de la cena.

La ojidorada también bajo y fue directamente a la habitación de las chicas, abrió el armario y tomo a Colmillo de luna sacándola solo un poco de su funda para ver la hoja, estaba un poco agrietada, suspiro.

—" _Totosai va a regañarme_ "—Piensa con fastidio metiendo la espada en la funda—" _No sé que estuvo haciendo ese idiota contigo, pero te dejo en muy malas condiciones_ "

Dejo la espada en el armario y fue a ver a Nami que estaba en compañía de su nueva nakama, hablar con ella la ayudaría a conocerla mejor.

… … …

En alguna isla del Grand Line, en una casa del pequeño pueblo una joven de no más de diecinueve años acababa de llegar de hacer unas compras, entre ellas descansaba un periódico donde estaban las nuevas recompensas de tres de los tripulantes del Going Merry. La chica tomo dicho periódico y subió corriendo a la habitación de la persona que vivía con ella.

—Ya llegue ¿Puedo pasar?—Pregunta tocando a la puerta.

—Si—Responde otra chica desde adentro con algo de fastidio en su tono.

La chica entro en la habitación encontrándose con la otra acostada en su cama con las manos tras la nuca.

—¿Has estado ahí toda la mañana?—Pregunta algo incrédula con los brazos en jarras.

—No molestes—Dice la otra chica ligeramente irritada—¿Qué era lo que querías?

—Quería mostrarte esto—Contesta mostrándole el periódico, la otra chica se sentó y lo tomo viendo las recompensas, pero solo una llamo su atención.

—Higurashi D. Kagome, noventa millones—Dice un poco sorprendida.

—¿No te parece increíble?—Pregunta con una sonrisa serena en su rostro.

—Ciertamente—Responde la otra sonriendo con algo de arrogancia—Así que nuestra hermanita regresó a las andadas ¿eh?

—¿Qué haremos?

—Pues es obvio—Se levanta de la cama—Nosotras iremos también.

La chica asintió, ya era hora de reunirse nuevamente.

… … …

Pasaron cinco días, según Kagome unas horas más y llegarían a la isla del herrero.

—¿Qué clase de isla es?—Pregunta Luffy ilusionado, estaban todos en la cocina esperando su desayuno.

—Es una isla volcánica, no creo que quieras permanecer allí por mucho tiempo—Responde Kagome mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Por qué vive en un lugar como ese?

—Porque el…bueno…digamos que no es un humano normal, de hecho ni siquiera es humano—Responde Kagome la pregunta de Zoro.

—¿Y para que iras a verlo?—Pregunta Usopp curioso.

—Porque necesito que revise mi espada—Responde la ojidorada rascándose una mejilla—Cuando despertamos en Arabasta le eche un vistazo, está en muy malas condiciones, el es el único que puede arreglarla.

—¿Crees que pueda echarle un vistazo a las mías también?—Pregunta Zoro.

—Claro, no hay ningún problema.

Después del desayuno se fue cada quien a lo suyo, Nami y Robin estaban en el segundo piso, Robin leía un libro sentada en una silla mientras la navegante observaba a Kagome y a Zoro recostada al barandal, ambos hablaban muy animadamente.

—Esos dos se están llevando muy bien—Comenta remarcando el muy.

—¿En serio?—Pregunta Robin cerrando su libro para luego levantarse y acercarse a ella—Hmm…puede que aun no los conozca mucho, pero ahí está pasando algo—Comenta con una sonrisa suspicaz.

—Creí que era la única que lo había notado—Dice Nami con la misma sonrisa.

Las dos se miraron y luego volvieron a mirar al nuevo dúo inseparable, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes en ese barco.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Como siempre espero que les haya gustado :D...¿Quienes creen que seran esas chicas misteriosas? Ya sabemos que son hermanas de Kagome pero...jejeje xD.  
**

 **¿Que opinan acerca de que le de una novia a Sanji? Yo pienso que ya es su hora de sentar cabeza...xD.**

 **-.-.- _SBS_ -.-.-**

 **Maria: _¿Como se te ocurrió comenzar a escribir Fanfics?_**

 **R.: Todo comenzo una hermosa mañana hace cinco años xD, estaba navegando en Youtube y encontre un video que me pareció interesante, era un video-fic de Naruto con la pareja SasuSaku, con eso conoci los fanfics y con el tiempo comencé a escribir uno en un cuaderno (El cual aun tengo y sigo escribiendo ese mismo fic...cada dia se hace mas largo xD), luego, cuando encontre el programa, comencé a subir un video-fic en Youtube.  
**

 **Cuando lo terminé, tiempo despues, encontré blogs en donde habian fics tambien como Fotolog y Blogspot, en ambos tambien subí fics. Cuando ya llevaba unos meses escribiendo en esas paginas una amiga me recomendo un fic (Que ya no recuerdo como se llamaba :/), ese fic estaba aqui en fanfiction y cuando termine de leerlo me hice una cuenta aqui y comence a escribir lo primero que se me vino a la mente xD...mi primera historia fue La manzana de cristal (Inuyasha), pero el final me quedo HORRIBLE, asi que la elimine y ahora mismo la estoy re-escribiendo para volver a subirla :D.**

 **-.-.- _Fin del SBS-.-.-_**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	32. C-32 Totosai el herrero

**¡Hola! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **Capitulo 32…**

* * *

Tal y como la hermana del capitán había dicho estaban por llegar a la isla volcánica, aun estaban muy lejos y podían ver el humo que salía del volcán que coronaba la isla.

—Para que podamos verla a esta distancia tiene que ser una isla enorme—Comenta Nami mirando la isla un poco asombrada.

—Y lo es, Totosai vive al pie del volcán—Dice Kagome junto a ella con Colmillo de luna en su cintura.

—¿Iras a un lugar así?—Pregunta Usopp mirándola, se veía que en ese lugar hacia demasiado calor.

—No me queda de otra—Responde Kagome cruzándose de brazos—Iré volando con Kirara para llegar más rápido, además de que todo el lugar está cubierto de lava y caminar sobre eso no sería agradable.

Pasados unos minutos llegaron a la isla, anclaron el barco a una distancia prudente de la isla y Kagome y Zoro se montaron en Kirara partiendo de inmediato. La ojidorada miraba hacia abajo en todas direcciones en busca del lugar donde vivía el herrero al pie del volcán, al ver lo que parecían ser huesos de alguna clase de monstruo le ordeno a Kirara bajar.

—Es ahí—Dice Kagome bajándose de Kirara al igual que Zoro, la gata se transformo a su versión pequeña y saltó al hombro de su dueña.

—Viendo el lugar es increíble que alguien viva aquí—Dice Zoro siguiéndola.

—Bueno, vivir en un lugar como este tiene sus ventajas—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa tranquila—Nadie sospecharía que alguien vive aquí, además de que nadie se atrevería a venir a un lugar como este ya que el volcán siempre está en erupción.

Y dicho eso el suelo comenzó a temblar, en poco tiempo se escucho una explosión, un rio de lava comenzó a correr tras ellos haciéndolos apartarse del camino.

—¿Ves?

—¿Cómo es que ese anciano se las arregla para vivir aquí?

—No preguntes, yo tampoco tengo la menor idea.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a los huesos del extraño monstruo, Kagome se adentro corriendo en la cueva formada por éstos encontrándose con Totosai, un anciano bastante flaco y de ojos saltones.

—Hola Totosai, ha pasado tiempo—Saluda con una gran sonrisa.

—Oh, eres Kagome, tienes razón ha pasado mucho tiempo—Dice el anciano con aparente felicidad—¿Es cierto que has vuelto a ser pirata?

—Así es—Contesta la ojidorada al tiempo que Zoro se hacía ver—El es uno de mis compañeros.

—Yo te conozco, eres Roronoa Zoro anteriormente conocido como el cazador de piratas—Dice Totosai—¿A que vinieron?

—Pues…veras…—Comienza a hablar Kagome sin saber cómo continuar.

Tomo a Colmillo de luna y sentándose sobre sus rodillas frente a él la saco de su funda dejándola en el suelo entre ambos.

—Ah mi hermosa creación, mira como te dejaron—Llora Totosai mirando la resquebrajada espada, cada lagrima que tocaba el suelo se evaporaba al instante.

—De verdad lo lamento mucho—Se disculpa Kagome agachando la cabeza apenada.

—No tienes nada que lamentar, no fue tu culpa—Dice Totosai limpiándose las lagrimas—La marina te atrapo así que era algo obvio que Hakudoshi intentaría llevársela, fue algo inevitable.

—No lo digo solo por eso, a pesar del estado en el que se encuentra tuve que usarla en la pelea y creo…que eso fue lo que la dejó así a pesar de que la cubrí con mi cristal—Dice Kagome avergonzada.

—Paso mucho tiempo desde que pelearon juntas, a pesar de que pudiste haber creado una con tu poder decidiste pelear con ella—Dice el herrero comprensivo—Creo que eso es algo que la hizo feliz a ella tanto como a ti.

La chica sonrió ante eso, las espadas colmillo son muy diferentes a las espadas normales, estaban vivas y podían sentir lo mismo que sentían sus dueños.

—¿Podrás repararla?—Pregunta la ojidorada mirándolo un poco más tranquila, había logrado que no se sintiera tan culpable.

—Por supuesto—Responde el anciano tomando la espada para examinarla más de cerca—En tres días estará como nueva.

—¿En serio?—Pregunta Kagome feliz, Totosai asintió en respuesta—Es cierto, ¿Podrías revisar las de él?

—Claro, déjame verlas—Contesta mirando al espadachín que se acerco a él entregándole las tres espadas.

Totosai comenzó a revisarlas una por una comenzando con Yukibashiri, al no encontrar nada malo la guardo en su funda y se la devolvió a su dueño, luego fue con Sandai Kitetsu, se sorprendió un poco al sentir la sed de sangre de la espada, era sin duda una espada maldita, sin embargo parecía ser que su dueño podía manejarla sin problemas, se la devolvió y fue con Wado Ichimonji.

—Has estado usando esta espada por mucho tiempo ¿No es verdad?—Pregunta mirando al espadachín que asintió—Se nota, tiene algunas imperfecciones en la hoja, una de ellas es lo bastante grave para que se rompa en algún momento, es sorprendente que no le haya pasado nada hasta ahora—La deja junto a Colmillo de luna—Las arreglare las dos, vengan en tres días a recogerlas.

—Muchas gracias Totosai—Dice Kagome levantándose.

—Pero antes Kagome—La detiene el anciano levantándose también para ir a buscar algo en una caja donde guardaba sus herramientas—Necesito que por favor abras tu boca—Abre y cierra unas pinzas que tomó de la caja.

La chica parpadeo un par de veces confundida, sin más que hacer abrió la boca y segundos después se escucho un grito que hasta los demás en el barco pudieron oír.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?!—Grita Chopper alterado saliendo de la cocina.

—¿Ese grito fue…?—Se pregunta Nami, ella y Robin se miraron.

—¡Kagome-chan!—Grita Sanji listo para tirarse de cabeza a la isla para buscar a su dama, si le había pasado algo juraba que mataría al cabeza de alga.

—¡Espera Sanji, no!—Grita Usopp deteniéndolo con ayuda Luffy.

De regreso con los otros, un gran chipote apareció en la cabeza de Totosai, Kagome se tapaba la boca con una mano mientras que la otra se mantenía alzada como un puño y unas venas anime saltaban en su cabeza.

—¡Estúpido anciano, la próxima avisa!—Grita furibunda.

—No te quejes, gracias a la sangre que corre por tus venas bastara medio día para que vuelva a crecerte—Dice Totosai tomando el colmillo que le había quitado.

—¡El hecho de no implica que!

—Como sea, ya pueden irse, nos veremos en tres días—Se despide el anciano echándolos de manera indirecta.

Ambos salieron de alli, la chica hecha una furia.

—¿Para qué te quitó ese colmillo?—Pregunta el espadachín al tiempo que Kirara se transformaba.

—Para arreglar mi espada—Responde Kagome subiendo en la gata—Al mi espada ser forjada con un colmillo necesita de otro para que pueda arreglarse.

—Ya veo—Dice Zoro subiéndose detrás de ella.

Kirara emprendió el vuelo regresando al barco, Sanji y Chopper fueron los primeros en recibir a la chica pues al escuchar ese grito se habían preocupado, ella les explico lo que ocurrió tranquilizándolos, aunque claro está que eso no evito que amarillo y verde chocaran comenzando una de sus típicas peleas. En la noche, a Kagome le toco hacer la guardia en compañía de Kirara, se quedo observando el mar adentrándose en sus pensamientos.

—" _¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?_ "—Se pregunta soltando un suspiro.

Desde que salieron de Arabasta había estado sintiéndose un proco extraña cuando estaba cerca de Zoro, no sabía que era, pero era una sensación que comenzaba a molestarle en cierta medida.

—" _No entiendo nada_ "—Piensa frustrada recostándose al barandal con la frente recostada de sus brazos.

De pronto sintió como si algo la picase en el cuello, llevo una mano hacia alli para aplastar al insecto y al separarla algo cayo como calcomanía al barandal.

—Tu sangre sigue estando tan dulce como siempre—Dice la pulga regresando a la normalidad.

—Anciano Myoga—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, has crecido bastante—Dice Myoga feliz—Eres tan hermosa como tu madre y tienes la fuerza de tu padre.

—Jejeje—Rie la chica rascándose una mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Pues cada tanto vengo a hacerle una visita a Totosai, cuando me dijo que estabas aquí decidí pasar a saludar—Contesta la pulga sentándose en posición india con los brazos cruzados—¿A qué se debe esa cara que tenias hace un momento?

—No es nada importante—Contesta la ojidorada restándole importancia al asunto.

—Kagome, sabes que a mí no puedes mentirme—Dice la pulga con seriedad, la chica suspiro—Vamos cuéntame, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

—" _Para guardar secretos sí, pero cuando hay peligro es el primero en salir corriendo_ "—Piensa Kagome con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

Sin más que hacer le conto lo que sucedía, la pulga escuchaba cada palabra atento analizándolas profundamente, así que era eso.

—Hmm…ya sé lo que te pasa—Dice con una sonrisa enigmática—Pero no te lo voy a decir—Desvía el rostro hacia otro lado con los ojos cerrados, un gesto muy infantil viniendo de un anciano.

—¿Por qué no?—Pregunta Kagome inflando las mejillas, hablando de gestos infantiles.

—Porque esas son cosas de las que debes darte cuenta tu misma—Responde el anciano volviendo a mirarlo—Mas importante, deberías ponerte a pensar si en verdad te sientes así desde que salieron de Arabasta—Dice haciendo que ella alzara una ceja curiosa—Lo que quiero decir es que te pongas a pensar si no te sientes así desde mucho antes y por la situación en la que estaban no lo notaste.

—¿Desde mucho antes?—Se pregunta Kagome con una mano en la barbilla, genial, mas cosas en las que pensar.

—Bueno, yo ya debo irme, volveré a visitarte mañana, me gustaría mucho conocer a tus nuevos amigos—Dice el anciano levantándose para luego llamar a su cuervo e irse volando.

Kagome lo observo hasta que desapareció de su vista, admitía que hablar con él le había ayudado bastante, pero era injusto que no le dijera lo que le pasaba, en fin, por lo menos ya tenía pie para empezar a averiguarlo por su cuenta...

Lo que ignoraba completamente, era que ese sentimiento le traería muchos problemas tanto a ella…como al mismo Zoro.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado :D...el enamoramiento ha comenzado y ahora se viene el sufrimiento :(...¿Desde que momento creen que haya comenzado a sentirse asi nuestra querida protagonista? xD...y diganme ¿La escena donde Totosai le arranca el colmillo no se les hace familiar? xD.**

 **Maria, las chicas que aparecen en el capitulo anterior son sus hermanas hermanas, son mis OC, aparecieron en otro fic que terminé por eliminar debido a que no encontré la vuelta para seguirlo :/...detesto que pase eso -_-...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	33. C-33 Un barco caido del cielo

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! :D...Aqui comienza el arco del cielo, ¡Yei! xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 33…**

* * *

—Genial, quedo muy bien Totosai—Dice Kagome feliz viendo a Colmillo de luna, estaba como nueva.

—Puedo decir lo mismo, no parece la misma espada—Dice Zoro revisando a Wado Ichimonji con una sonrisa.

—¡Muchas gracias por arreglarla Totosai!—Grita la ojidorada abrazando al anciano por el cuello con una enorme sonrisa.

—No fue nada—Dice el anciano al tiempo que la chica se separaba de él—Y no te preocupes por pagarme, no voy a cobrarles.

—¿De verdad?—Pregunta Kagome un tanto sorprendida, ese hombre era igual a Nami cuando de dinero se trataba, ¿Seria un pariente lejano?

—Tómalo como un obsequio por cuidar tanto de sus respectivas espadas—Responde Totosai cruzándose de brazos—Al revisar la tuya me eh dado cuenta de que es un arma muy preciada para ti—Dice mirando a Zoro para luego mirar a Kagome—Y en tu caso es lo mismo, atrapaste al Rey marino con ayuda de tu antigua tripulación y le quitaste el colmillo para hacer una espada, desde entonces la cuidas más que tu propia vida.

Kagome sonrió y observo su espada, esa arma era el vinculo con sus antiguos compañeros, si algo le pasaba sin duda estaría devastada. Ambos volvieron a agradecerle y luego se despidieron marchándose de allí, al llegar al Going Merry se encontraron con Myoga despidiéndose también.

—Tengan mucho cuidado en su viaje—Dice el anciano al parecer sonriendo, al no tener boca era algo difícil de averiguar.

—Tú también cuídate viejo—Dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

—Y a ti…boing—Salta a la nariz de Kagome—Te deseo mucha suerte con lo que ya sabes—Dice para comenzar a chuparle la sangre, por supuesto ella lo aplasto dejándolo como una hoja.

—Gracias Myoga—Dice la ojidorada con un tono algo molesto al tiempo que la pulga volvía a la normalidad.

—¡Adiós a todos! ¡Cuídense!—Dice el anciano para luego llamar a su cuervo y regresar a la isla con Totosai.

Kagome sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ese anciano nunca iba a cambiar.

Sin más por hacer los Mugiwara zarparon con rumbo a la siguiente isla. Nami se puso a mirar el Log Pose para asegurarse de que fueran en la ruta correcta, al ver que así era asintió satisfecha. Pasaron un par de horas desde que abandonaron la isla del herrero, Kagome, Nami y Robin charlaban en la cocina mientras Sanji les preparaba algo, Chopper, Usopp y Luffy veían que podían pescar y Zoro estaba entrenando con sus pesas…enormes pesas.

De repente algo comenzó a caer, Usopp alzo una mano para atrapar algo de lo que caía y era…¿Un pedazo de madera?

Una sombra enorme los cubrió y al mirar arriba se asombraron al ver un enorme barco cayendo del cielo, al hacer contacto con el agua el barco comenzó a sacudirse obligando a todos a tratar de mantener al Merry a flote. Cosas extrañas caían sobre ellos, a Kagome y a Usopp les cayeron unos esqueletos encima.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!—Grita la hermana del capitán corriendo en todas direcciones, Sanji y Zoro se lo quitaron y lo arrojaron al agua junto con el que estaba sobre Usopp, al tirador casi le da un infarto—Odio esas cosas—Dice llorando en cascada, la pobre se había llevado un buen susto.

—¿Cómo es que un barco cayó desde el cielo?—Se pregunta Luffy mirando hacia arriba.

—No lo sé pero es algo realmente extraño—Dice Sanji mirando también hacia arriba.

—¿Pero qué…?—Se pregunta Nami llamando la atención.

—¿Sucede algo malo?—Pregunta Kagome acercándose a ella.

—Creo…que el Log Pose se averió, está apuntando hacia arriba—Responde la navegante mirando el objeto angustiada.

—Eso no es del todo correcto, puede que haya otro campo magnético—Dice Robin haciendo que todos la miraran—Si el Log Pose está apuntando en esa dirección…significa—Mira hacia el cielo—Que hay una isla allá arriba.

—¿Una…isla en el cielo?—Pregunta Kagome sorprendida.

—¿Hay una isla que es capaz de flotar en el aire?—Pregunta Luffy impresionado.

—Entonces, ¿Esos esqueletos y el barco cayeron desde allí?—Se pregunta Usopp mirando las nubes—Pero no hay nada que parezca una isla.

—Pienso que es mas como…un mar flotante—Dice Robin mirando al capitán.

—¡Si hay una isla que flota en el cielo hay que ir!—Grita el chico de goma con estrellitas en los ojos.

—¡A toda vela!—Grita Usopp del mismo modo.

—Lamento desilusionarte capitán, pero es imposible para un barco subir hasta allá—Dice Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—A decir verdad nunca eh visto una isla en el cielo así que no se mucho al respecto—Dice Robin cruzándose de brazos.

—Es imposible que las islas y el mar floten, el Log Pose solo se averió, es todo—Dice Nami incrédula.

—Te equivocas navegante-san, por lo que debes preocuparte ahora no es el Log Pose, sino por cómo llegar hasta allí—Dice Robin mirándola con calma.

En eso Kagome observo como su hermano y Usopp habían ido al barco que había caído y se hundía lentamente.

—¿En qué momento fueron hasta allá?—Se pregunta mirándolos a los dos incrédula.

—Lo importante es ¿Que fueron a hacer ahí?—Dice Zoro cruzado de brazos.

—Según ellos fueron a ver si encontraban algo—Dice Chopper.

Los otros dos se miraron, ¿Encontrar algo? ¿Cómo qué?

—No importa como lo mires, en estos momentos estamos en una situación extraña—Dice Robin llamando la atención de todos—Sin importar el peligro que encontremos más adelante debemos confiar en el Log Pose, esa es la regla.

—En pocas palabras no importa el camino que nos indique el Log Pose, el asunto es como llegar al lugar que señala—Dice Kagome sentándose en la baranda del segundo piso.

—Exacto—Asiente Robin.

Unos minutos después Usopp y Luffy regresaron con una especie de caja que más bien parecía un ataúd, una confirmación hecha verdad cuando Robin lo abrió y encontró un esqueleto comenzando a examinarlo mientras esos dos regresaban al barco a buscar más cosas…aunque no era buena idea considerando que este comenzaba a hundirse mas rápido.

—Veamos…con esto debería bastar—Dice la arqueóloga terminando de arreglar el cráneo, estaba en muy mal estado—Hmm…este agujero no es natural—Dice señalando dicho agujero en una parte del cráneo.

—¿Quieres decir que murió por una herida en la cabeza?—Pregunta Sanji acuclillado a su lado.

—No, este hoyo en su cabeza es de una cirugía llamada trepanación, eso lo hace un doctor ¿Cierto?—Dice Robin mirando al renito por el rabillo del ojo.

—Así es, se usaba para curar enfermedades de la cabeza, pero es un método muy antiguo—Dice Chopper "escondido" tras el mástil mirando el cráneo.

—Entonces—Dice Robin comenzando a analizar el cráneo—Diría que murió hace doscientos años aproximadamente, tenía treinta años, debió morir por alguna enfermedad durante su viaje—Toma un libro que Usopp y Luffy habían llevado junto al ataúd—Y a diferencia del resto del cráneo los dientes siguen intactos.

Robin abrió el libro y comenzó a buscar algo.

—Fueron cubiertos con aceite de goma, era algo que se acostumbraba a hacer en el South Blue, debieron usar ese barco para exploración—Sigue mirando el libro y se detiene en la pagina con la información que buscaba—Aquí esta, este barco es el Saint Breeze, zarpo del South Blue hace doscientos ocho años.

—Se ve que ese barco tuvo mejores días—Dice Kagome observando la fotografía del barco.

—Ese barco debió estar allá doscientos años—Dice Robin.

—Tal y como el cráneo, ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso?—Pregunta Nami asombrada por sus habilidades.

—Puede que esté muerto, pero todavía puede contarnos su historia—Responde la morena con una sonrisa tranquila—Si ese barco fue usado para explorar debería tener una ruta de exploración.

—Sí pero…el barco se hunde con rapidez—Dice Kagome observando el barco hundirse cada vez más rápido.

—¡Luffy rápido, sube!—Grita Usopp montado en una parte del barco que aun no se hundía.

—Uwaaaiuuubenbeee (Ayúdenme)—Dice Luffy ahogándose.

—¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!—Grita Nami furiosa.

Usopp en seguida se lanzo a ayudar a su capitán, luego de que nadara con él hacia el Merry la navegante les lanzo una cuerda para que pudieran subir.

—¡Miren, encontramos algo genial!—Grita Luffy emocionado para después enseñarles un mapa bastante viejo que había logrado encontrar antes de que el barco se hundiera.

—¿Un mapa? Y es…de la isla en el cielo—Pregunta Nami tomándolo—Skypiea.

—¿Entonces si es real?—Pregunta Kagome bajando de un salto con estrellitas en los ojos, el entusiasmo de los otros dos se le había contagiado…y una vez que caía en esa zona era imposible sacarla.

—¡Muy bien, Usopp, Chopper, Kagome! ¡Hay una isla en el cielo!—Grita Luffy mas emocionado aun.

—¡Es una isla de ensueño! ¡Hay que ir por ella!—Grita Usopp entusiasmado.

—No se alegren demasiado, hay muchos mapas falsos dispersos por ahí—Dice Nami, al mirarlos los cuatro la miraban con desprecio.

—Nami es cruel—Dice Kagome con una mejilla inflada.

—Es una bruja malvada—Dice Usopp en acuerdo.

—Una mata ilusiones—Dice Chopper igual.

—Yo…lo siento chicos, no quise decir…—Dice Nami tratando de disculparse—¡Quiero decir que no sé cómo llegar hasta ahí!—Grita molesta.

—¡Eres nuestra navegante, debes pensar en algo!—Grita Luffy también molesto.

—¡¿Es que acaso conocen la palabra "imposible"?!

—¡No me importa lo que digas! ¡Quiero ir ahí!

—¡Nami-san es linda cuando está enojada!—Grita Sanji con corazoncitos es sus ojos…o al menos en el visible—¡Y Kagome-chan se ve adorable haciendo ese gesto!

Pasado un rato en que los humos entre la navegante y el capitán se calmaron se pusieron a trazar un plan, no sabían cómo llegar hasta esa isla y a menos que tuvieran la información necesaria no podían hacer nada.

—Tal y como dice Robin, necesitamos información—Dice Nami sentada en la escalera, Kirara se había subido a su cabeza y movía sus colas.

—Pues…si fue posible para un barco tan grande llegar hasta allá arriba debería ser posible para otros ¿No?—Dice Kagome recostada al barandal de la escalera con los brazos cruzados—Solo debemos obtener el diario de la ruta de ese barco.

—Pero ahora mismo está totalmente hundido—Dice Usopp tocando el punto importante.

—¡Pues no importa si está hundido! ¡Solo debemos rescatarlo!—Grita Nami levantándose y alzando un puño con decisión.

—¡Por supuesto!—Gritan Usopp, Kagome y Luffy en acuerdo, los dos chicos con unas cañas de pescar.

—¡¿Es algo siquiera posible?!—Grita Zoro a punto de golpearlos—¡Y se supone que tu eres la voz de la razón, no te les unas!—Grita mirando a la ojidorada que rio entre nerviosa y divertida.

—¿Qué quiso decir con rescatarlo?—Pregunta Chopper mirando a Robin sentada en el suelo.

—Significa que hay que sacar el barco, pero es demasiado grande—Responde la arqueóloga mirándolo con esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

—Y ya que no podemos sacarlo habrá que bajar—Dice Nami con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora.

—No se preocupen ¡El gran Usopp se encargara de darles el equipo para que puedan bajar!—Dice el tirador con orgullo.

Las cosas se ponían cada vez más interesantes.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...aqui comienza otro gran Arco de One Piece *o*...xD...  
**

 **Dentro de poco colocare una escena interesante que hará a Kagome comenzar a darse cuenta de lo que siente por Zoro :D...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	34. C-34 Capitán Masira

**¡Hola! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 34…**

* * *

Los chicos esperaron unos minutos mientras el tirador iba a preparar lo que necesitarían para poder bajar al barco hundido en el mar, el moreno regreso y les dio sus trajes que consistían en un barril para Sanji y Zoro y dos para Luffy para que pudiera ir sin mojarse.

—Es genial Usopp, pero…—Dice Luffy con una sonrisa que por primera vez no se veía convencida—¿Estás seguro de que esto funcionara?

—¡Por supuesto! Mi trabajo es perfecto así que no tienen de que preocuparse—Asegura el narizón alzando un pulgar.

—¡Nami-swan! ¡Prometo traer la cosa que nos llevara al cielo!—Dice Sanji con corazoncitos alrededor.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo?—Pregunta Zoro mirando a Kagome.

—Eh…porque no habían mas barriles—Responde la chica cruzada de brazos desviando la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa, Kirara salto a su hombro—Por esa razón Usopp no pudo hacerme un traje como el de Luffy así que te pido que por favor ocupes mi lugar—Dice mirándolo de nuevo.

Zoro le lanzo una mirada molesta, puede que fuera mejor mintiendo que su capitán pero aun así podía adivinar que lo estaba haciendo, ella rio nerviosa, sabía que el espadachín la había descubierto, pero admitía que era divertido hacerlo enojar a veces. Los tres se lanzaron al agua y comenzaron a descender con ayuda de Chopper en su forma humana que se encargaba de las cuerdas que los unía al barco.

—Soy Chopper, ¿Me escuchan?

—Aquí Luffy, hay muchos Reyes marinos aquí abajo—Responde el capitán por una de las bocinas que Usopp instalo para poder comunicarse.

—¿Eso de ahí es una serpiente gigante?—Se pregunta Sanji por otra de las bocinas.

—¡Oye cocinero, viene por este lado!—Grita Zoro.

—Muy bien.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con "muy bien"?!—Pregunta Usopp impactado mirando a la navegante, ¿Es que acaso no notaba que sus amigos estaban expuestos a un gran peligro?

—Ellos están bien, deben seguir bajando—Dice Nami sin prestarle mucha atención—Chopper, sigue dándoles cuerda hasta que lleguen—Mira al reno que asintió.

En eso Kagome y Robin escucharon algo, era como una canción que decía "Res-cate, Res-cate" en compañía de unos platillos, Kagome se acerco al barandal para ver de qué se trataba.

—Amm…chicos—Llama haciendo que la miraran.

—¿Qué rayos es eso?—Se pregunta Usopp mirando un enorme barco que se acercaba.

Dicho barco se detuvo y anclo en el lugar, el que parecía ser el capitán se dejo ver, parecía un mono, pero no solo él, todos los tripulantes lo parecían.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Escuchen, ese barco que está hundido es del gran Masira!—Grita el capitán señalando a los Mugiwara.

—Perfecto, ¿Por qué tenían que llegar unos tipos tan raros justo ahora?—Se pregunta Nami con un tic en un ojo.

—¡¿Qué hacen ustedes en mi territorio?!—Pregunta Masira con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Tu territorio?—Pregunta Kagome parpadeando un par de veces con una ceja alzada.

—Así es, todo lo que hay por aquí me pertenece—Responde el gorila—¿Acaso están jugando con mis cosas?

—Parece que él también vino a rescatar el barco—Comenta Robin en un tono que solo sus compañeros pudieran escuchar.

—Pero eso…—Dice Usopp colgando del barandal.

—¿Qué importa? Esta es nuestra oportunidad—Dice Nami—Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—Dice con una sonrisa tan falsa como bigote postizo.

—¿Preguntarme algo? Claro, adelante—Contesta Masira un tanto sorprendido.

—¿De dónde eres y como harás para subir ese barco?

—¿Te parezco lindo? Es verdad, soy muy apuesto, gracias por notarlo—Dice Masira sintiéndose alagado de alguna forma.

—Pero eso no…—Dice Nami con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

—Esa no fue la pregunta, además de que nada tiene que ver con lo dicho—Dice Kagome de igual forma, Kirara maulló en acuerdo.

—Entonces…tú y tus chicos vinieron aquí para rescatarlo—Dice Usopp llamando la atención del mono.

—Así es, yo rescato todos los barcos que se hunden, sin importar su tamaño mientras sea uno solo podemos rescatarlo—Dice Masira con orgullo.

Kagome y Nami se miraron, sonrieron con complicidad.

—¿Te importa si vemos como lo hacen?—Pregunta la ojidorada con falsa inocencia.

—Sería muy interesante de ver—Dice Nami de igual manera.

—Ya veo, ustedes nunca han visto como se hace—Dice Masira con una mano en la barbilla.

—¡Jefe, tenemos problemas!—Grita uno de los hombres de Masira llevando a otro que estaba muy malherido—El equipo que fue a explorar la zona…

—¿Habrá sido un Rey marino?—Se pregunta Masira preocupado por sus hombres.

A los Mugiwara les dio un escalofrió, esas heridas no fueron causadas por un Rey marino, podían identificar perfectamente los golpes de un marimo y las patadas de un cocinero, al parecer ellos también se habían dado cuenta de que no había sido un Rey marino.

—¡Oigan!—Llama mirando a los chicos, Nami y Usopp tragaron en seco—Abajo hay alguien así que tengan cuidado—Advierte calmado.

—" _Es un idiota_ "—Piensan Nami, Usopp y Kagome.

—¡Muy bien todos! ¡Aseguren los ganchos, comenzaremos con el rescate!

—¡Aye, Aye sir!—Grita la tripulación de Masira obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Mientras tanto, los otros tres ya habían logrado llegar al barco y comenzaron a explorarlo encontrando varias cosas interesantes, Luffy había encontrado un extraño jarrón, pero era tan viejo que se desintegro, luego vio algo más cerca de allí, era algo que nunca antes había visto. Zoro encontró una espada en su funda y al sacarla para verla esta se desintegro, Sanji pateo una de las paredes del barco rompiéndola con facilidad y entro en la habitación tras ella, vio la fotografía de una mujer atravesada por un arpón.

Los tres se reunieron en dicha habitación y encontraron un cofre cerrado, estuvieron a punto de abrirlo cuando unos ganchos gigantes atravesaron la pared dándoles un susto de muerte.

Arriba, los demás observaban a la otra tripulación haciendo su trabajo de rescate, a los pies del tirador estaba la bomba con la que le daba aire a los otros y hacia todo lo posible para que Masira no la viera.

—¡¿Qué es eso…?!—Oyen gritar a Luffy.

Kagome, Usopp y Nami rápidamente taparon las bocinas para que Masira no se diera cuenta, aunque de todos modos este volteo a mirarlos.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Ese mono, ¿Qué hace ese mono?!—Disimula Usopp señalando el mascaron del barco de Masira.

—Veo que tienes un buen ojo, ese mono no es solo una decoración—Contesta Masira orgulloso haciendo una señal con una mano—¡Bájenlo ahora!

—¡Si jefe!

El mascaron con forma de mono con platillos en las manos se desprendió y comenzó a descender en el agua, Chopper y Usopp lo miraban asombrados, esa cosa era genial…para ellos.

—Distancia para el objetivo, cuarenta metros…treinta…veinte…diez…—Dice uno de los subordinados monos—¡Hunter Boat! ¡Acoplamiento completado!

—¡Perfecto, comiencen a soplar!—Grita Masira tomando una manguera al igual que sus subordinados.

—¿Van a soplar por ahí para sacar el barco? Eso es imposible—Dice Nami incrédula.

—Si algo aprendes en este mar de locos es que nada es imposible—Dice Kagome colocando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Y ciertamente, Masira y sus subordinados soplaron con gran fuerza por las mangueras mandando una gran cantidad de aire por ellas en dirección al barco hundido, abajo éste comenzó a flotar haciéndoles más fácil subirlo con los ganchos, pero de repente algunos de los monos fueron atacados por algo que para ellos era desconocido.

—¡Señor, la tripulación que fue abajo…!

—¡Hay alguien en el barco!

—¡¿Cómo?!—Grita alzando los brazos como si hiciera una pose en la que mostraba sus músculos.

—Lo lamento, no tengo mi cámara para tomarte la foto—Dice Nami segundos después agitando una mano como si espantara una mosca.

—¡¿Qué?!—Grita Masira impactado.

—"¿ _Posaba para una fotografía?_ "—Piensan Kagome y Usopp con una gota anime resbalando por sus cabezas.

En eso Masira escucho los gritos de sus subordinados que habían ido a supervisar que el barco subiera sin problemas, sin más saltó al agua para ir a ayudarlos.

—Esos idiotas están haciendo mucho escándalo—Susurra entre dientes Kagome con un tic en un ojo y la ceja.

—Si nos meten en problemas hare que se ahoguen—Susurra de igual manera Nami con tono amenazante.

No sabían si era su imaginación, pero los demás jurarían que alrededor de ambas chicas había fuego.

Abajo, Luffy, Zoro y Sanji, al ver que había aire en el barco, se quitaron los barriles, el cocinero estaba preocupado por sus damas, había intentado contactar con ellas pero no respondían, esperaba que no les hubiera pasado nada malo. A los pocos segundos Masira entró rompiendo una pared.

—Un mono—Dice Luffy mirando al extraño curioso.

—¿De verdad?—Pregunta Masira ruborizado—¿Te parezco mono? *****

—Si, en verdad pareces mono—Responde Luffy.

—¿Qué clase de conversación están teniendo?—Pregunta Zoro cruzando los brazos.

—¿Tu quien eres?—Pregunta Sanji mirando a Masira.

Desde arriba, los demás vieron algo aterrador, la sombra de un Rey marino gigantesco pasaba debajo de ellos, era una tortuga gigante y al pasar frente al barco hundido se lo comió con sus polizones a bordo…ay no. Kagome no supo porque, pero una inmensa preocupación la invadió, al principio creyó que era por su hermano ya que era el que más solía preocuparle, pero la imagen del espadachín fue lo primero que pasó por su mente, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba en un momento como este?

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 ***Solo para los que no lo sepan, la palabra mono la utilizan los españoles para describir algo que es lindo o tierno, por eso Masira se siente alagado cada vez que le dicen eso xD.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...que conste, la interesante escena que voy a poner donde Kagome se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Zoro no la pondré si no hasta muchos capitulos adelante, cuando ya estén en Skypiea :)...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	35. C-35 Rumbo a Jaya

**¡Holi! Feliz domingo :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 35…**

* * *

Esto era increíble, sus amigos habían sido tragados por una tortuga gigante, y lo comprobaron cuando ésta salió y vieron que las mangueras de aire se dirigían hacia el interior de su boca junto con algunos pedazos de madera del barco hundido que sobresalían de su boca.

—¡Es enorme!—Grita Nami mirando a la tortuga impactada.

—¡No puedo ver! ¡Esto es un sueño!—Grita Usopp tapándose los ojos para no mirar.

—¡¿De verdad es un sueño?!—Pregunta Chopper sorprendido.

—Menos mal—Dicen los tres haciendo un ademan como si se estuvieran secando el sudor de la frente.

—Los chicos…¿Fueron devorados por esa cosa?—Pregunta Robin mirando la boca de la tortuga.

—¡No digas esas cosas Robin!—Grita Usopp llorando en cascada.

—Bueno…las mangueras del aire entran por su boca así que…—Comienza a decir Kagome sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Entonces tengo razón—Dice Robin cruzando los brazos.

—¡No digan eso!—Vuelve a gritar Usopp sin querer creérselo.

Chopper regreso a su forma original y comenzó a correr por la cubierta desesperado.

—¡Noooo, Luffy y los otros han sido devorados vivos!—Grita el renito sin parar de correr.

—¡Esto es culpa tuya, les dijiste que bajaran sin saber si era seguro!—Grita Usopp señalando a Nami de manera acusadora.

—Tienes razón, es mi culpa—Dice Nami cabizbaja caminando hasta quedar nuevamente junto al barandal—¡Lo siento!—Dice para luego volver a la tranquilidad.

—Es increíble lo rápido que puedes cambiar de actitud—Dice Kagome mirándola sorprendida, era una malvada bruja sin corazón.

De pronto el barco comenzó a moverse de forma brusca, al analizar bien la situación notaron que la tortuga había comenzado a moverse y jalaba el barco con las mangueras de aire de los chicos, tendrían que cortar las mangueras si no querían ser arrastrados al fondo. Usopp vio como los subordinados de Masira gritaban el nombre de su capitán seguros de que aun seguían con vida, eso era trabajo en equipo.

—¡Usopp!—Llama Nami con voz demandante.

—¡Sí!

—¡Corta las mangueras por nuestra seguridad!

—¡Eres una bruja!

—¡Bruja!—Gritan Kagome y Chopper abrazándose y mirando a la navegante.

De un momento a otro todo se puso oscuro, parecía de noche, ¿Qué rayos pasaba ahora?

—¿Por qué se hizo de noche?—Pregunta Chopper mirando al cielo.

—Es imposible, aun no es la hora—Dice Nami mirando su reloj, que extraño.

—¡Esto es malo! ¡Cuando se torna oscuro en pleno día es signo de monstruos!—Grita uno de los subordinados de Masira.

—¿Mons…truos?—Se preguntan Kagome y Chopper, se miraron y se abrazaron mas fuerte temblando de pies a cabeza, Kirara se unió al abrazo metiéndose entre ambos, también temblaba asustada.

En eso vieron algo salir del agua y caer junto a ellos, Kagome soltó a Chopper y a Kirara y corrió hacia él.

—¡Luffy!—Llama preocupada despertando al pobre chico de goma que estaba todo empapado ¿Dónde había quedado su traje de barriles que lo protegía del agua?

El capitán despertó y se encontró con unos ojos dorados que brillaban angustiados, Kagome al verlo despierto lo abrazo llorando en cascada.

—Menos mal, me tenían muy preocupada—Dice la ojidorada restregando su cara contra la de él como un gato, Zoro y Sanji lograron subir también y al igual que Luffy llevaban sacos llenos de cosas encima, seguramente las habían encontrado en el barco.

—Rápido, tenemos que irnos de aquí—Dice Zoro dejando el saco en el suelo.

—Ese sujeto fue un problema—Dice Sanji terminando de subir.

—Zoro, Sanji, ¡Es bueno verlos vivos!—Grita Usopp aliviado—Ahora deberíamos escapar de esa tortuga gigante.

—¿Tortuga?, no, era un mono—Aclara Zoro.

—Creo que era algún tipo de monstruo marino—Secunda Sanji.

—Al principio se llevo bien con Luffy.

—Porque ambos son monos.

—Pero al vernos con estos sacos encima enfureció y nos ataco.

—Era como un gorila demente.

—Ese era Masira, es un pirata que rescata barcos—Dice Kagome acercándose a ellos—¿Cómo le hicieron para escapar de la tortuga?

—¿Cuál tortuga?—Pregunta Zoro confundido.

—Mira, la tortuga tiene la boca abierta, no es raro que pudieran escapar—Dice Usopp llamando la atención de ellos tres.

—Increíble ¿Qué rayos es eso?—Se preguntan marimo y cocinero mirando al inmenso animal sorprendidos.

—¡¿Ahora es que se dan cuenta?!—Gritan Usopp y Kagome con furia, ¿Es que acaso eran tan idiotas como Masira?

—¡Esa cosa se los tragó con todo y barco!—Grita Kagome señalando los restos del barco en la boca de la tortuga.

—Como sea, ¡Luffy, vamos a sacar el barco de aquí, ayúdame!—Dice Usopp llamando la atención de su capitán que recién notaba que estaba oscuro.

Escucharon un chapoteo, a los segundos vieron como Masira saltaba al barandal del Merry, se veía furioso.

—¡No crean que escaparan! ¡¿Creen que pueden venir a MI territorio y robar mis tesoros?!

—¿Tesoros?—Pregunta Nami con los ojos en forma de berries.

—Sí, trajimos muchísimos—Responde Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

—¡C-Capitán!—Grita uno de los subordinados de Masira llamando su atención, todos temblaban aterrados—¡Mi-Mire!—Señala al frente con su temblorosa mano.

Masira y los Mugiwara miraron en esa dirección, lo que vieron los dejó con las bocas tan abiertas que parecían que tocarían el suelo, frente a ellos se hallaban tres enormes sombras, parecían gigantes con lo que parecían ser lanzas en su manos y por lo visto querían atacarlos.

—¡Monstruos!—Gritan los tripulantes de ambos barcos.

Rápidamente los Mugiwara se pusieron a trabajar, debían huir de ahí ahora.

Tras un rato por fin lograron alejarse de esos monstruos, se sentaron en la cubierta a recobrar el aire.

—Increíble, esas cosas eran realmente enormes—Dice Kagome respirando agitada.

—Siempre tenemos días extraños, pero el de hoy excede los límites—Dice Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Primero el Log Pose apunta hacia arriba—Dice Nami abrazándose las piernas.

—Luego un galeón cae del cielo—Dice Zoro apoyando su cabeza en una mano.

—Después llega aquel extraño mono que rescata barcos—Dice Usopp mirando al cielo exhausto.

—Una tortuga gigante se come el barco—Dice Chopper mirando al suelo.

—Anocheció en pleno día—Dice Robin cerrando los ojos.

—¡Y aparecieron gigantes diez veces más grandes que uno normal!—Grita Luffy sorprendido.

—Sí, fue una experiencia realmente aterradora—Dice Masira cansado…espera ¿Qué?

—¡Largo de aquí mono!—Gritan Zoro, Sanji y Luffy pateándolo fuera del barco.

Tras unos minutos de descanso que aprovecharon para sacar todas las cosas que los chicos habían traído del galeón, las cosas volvían a la "calma" habitual del Going Merry.

—Oigan, ¿Es acaso olvidaron con qué objetivo fueron ahí abajo?—Pregunta Nami molesta mirando todo lo que habían traído—Todo esto es inútil, ni siquiera hay algo que nos lleve al cielo.

—Pues lamento informarte que esto era todo lo que había ahí—Dice Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

—Así es Nami-san—Concuerda Sanji…este día se ponía cada vez más extraño ¿Desde cuándo el cocinero estaba de acuerdo con el espadachín en algo?—Pienso que ese barco o fue atacado o tuvieron problemas internos y se mataron entre ellos.

—Siendo así entonces se hace más crucial el conseguir información—Dice Nami sintiendo que se avecinaba un dolor de cabeza—¡Necesitamos una carta de navegación o un diario! ¡No esta basura!—Grita pateando los objetos.

—Pobres, y tanto que les costó traer eso—Dice Kagome en el segundo piso junto a Robin y Kirara que maulló.

—¿Qué es eso que llevas puesto Luffy?—Pregunta la navegante con falso interés.

—Es una armadura que me protege del daño—Responde el capitán con brillos a su alrededor.

Varios golpes se escucharon a los lejos, Luffy quedo tirado en el suelo con muchos golpes y la armadura destruida, los demás fueron a ver que estuviera bien, Nami subió al segundo piso con Kagome y Robin.

—¿Problemas navegante-san?—Pregunta Robin con una sonrisa tranquila.

—Y se avecinan más, esos idiotas, complican las cosas más de lo que ya están—Responde Nami con cansancio.

—¡Mira, un pulpo! ¡Hay que cocinarlo!—Oyen gritar a Luffy desde abajo.

—Toma—Dice Kagome entregándole algo.

—Es un Eternal Pose, ¿De dónde lo sacaste?—Pregunta la pelirroja mirando el objeto sorprendida.

—Lo robe del barco de Masira—Responde Robin ensanchando ligeramente su sonrisa.

—Lo sabía, tu y Kagome son las únicas que me entienden—Dice Nami con lagrimas de felicidad para luego mirar el nombre en el Eternal Pose—Jaya, ese parece ser el nombre de la isla a la que apunta.

—¿Jaya? ¿Iremos ahí?—Pregunta el capitán colgando del barandal con una bandeja llena de takoyaki…ese Sanji si que era eficiente a la hora de cocinar.

—Eso lo decides tu idiota—Responde Nami mirándolo con ganas de golpearlo nuevamente.

—¡Entonces vamos! ¡A toda vela hacia Jaya!—Grita Luffy entusiasmado.

—¿Eso es takoyaki?—Pregunta Kagome viendo la bandeja con estrellitas en los ojos.

—¡Aquí hay mas para ti Kagome-chwan!—Grita Sanji desde la puerta de la cocina con corazoncitos alrededor.

—¡Gracias Sanji-kun!—Grita Kagome feliz corriendo hacia la cocina.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Nami, Chopper y Usopp cambiaron la dirección del barco hacia Jaya.

—Pero un momento—Dice Usopp sentado en cubierta junto a Chopper comiendo takoyaki también—¿Si vamos hacia Jaya no cambiara el destino del Log Pose?

—¡¿No significaría eso que no podremos ir a la isla del cielo?!—Grita Chopper alarmado.

—¡Cambio de planes, detengan el barco!—Grita Luffy de repente.

—¿Por qué? Ir a Jaya fue tu decisión—Dice Nami mirándolo desinteresada.

—Así es, pero no creí que las cosas resultaran así.

—No pensaste en ello, ese fue tu error, el Log Pose siempre ha funcionado así.

—Eso es verdad pero…escuchen, yo soy el capitán y yo decido a donde ir, y yo quiero ir a la isla del cielo.

—Me parece bien pero, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo llegar?

—La manera más rápida es recolectando información—Dice Usopp continuando con su takoyaki al igual que Luffy y Chopper.

—Entonces podemos preguntar en Jaya—Dice Nami con los brazos en jarras.

—¡A toda vela hacia Jaya!

—¡Ya habíamos hecho eso!—Grita Usopp golpeando al idiota de su capitán.

—Descuida capitán, al llegar el registro del Log Pose tardara en cambiar, así que tendremos tiempo suficiente para obtener la información que necesitamos—Dice Robin mirando a Luffy.

—En pocas palabras dependeremos de cuanta suerte tengamos—Dice Nami mirándola.

—Entonces ya está hecho—Dicen Luffy, Usopp y Chopper con takoyaki en la boca.

—¡Nami-san, Robin-chan! ¡Ya tengo listo su takoyaki para señoritas!—Grita Sanji desde la cocina.

Ambas mujeres fueron hacia allí reuniéndose con Kagome y Zoro que charlaban tranquilos mientras comían, ellas se unieron a la conversación. De repente la ojidorada sintió que todo le daba vueltas, esto alarmo a los que estaban con ella.

—No se preocupen chicos, estoy bien—Dice tratando de calmarlos.

—¿Segura? Estas pálida—Cuestiona Zoro sin creérselo.

—Sí, descuida, no es la primera vez que me pasa, pueden preguntarle a Luffy—Contesta Kagome con una sonrisa apenada—" _Pronto será luna nueva_ "—Piensa cerrando los ojos, el mareo ya casi pasaba.

Luffy entro a la cocina y observo la escena, miro a su hermana por un momento y luego dejo la bandeja en el fregadero, volvió a salir de la cocina y fue con Chopper, nadie era más confiable para esa tarea que él.

—¿Le pasa cada noche de luna nueva?—Pregunta el renito sorprendido, Luffy asintió.

—Cuando eso pasa suele dormir mucho y también le da fiebre, ¿Podrás encargarte de ella si pasa y yo no estoy cerca?—Pregunta el capitán como se lo veía muy pocas veces, serio.

—Déjamelo a mí, como doctor me encargare de cuidarla—Dice Chopper golpeando su pecho con decisión, el chico de goma sonrió complacido con eso.

—Gracias Chopper—Dice Luffy feliz, ahora más que nunca se alegraba de tener tan buenos nakamas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...¿Que será lo que le pasa a Kagome en luna nueva? o_o...xD, solo dire que es un poco diferente a lo sque le pasa a Inuyasha :P...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	36. C-36 Llegando a la peligrosa isla

**¡Holi! :3...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 36…**

* * *

Pasaron dos días luego del encuentro con Masira, Kagome estaba cada vez peor y eso preocupaba mucho a todos, aunque ella insistiera en que no era nada y que estaba bien, los únicos que parecían tranquilos al respecto eran Luffy y Chopper, el primero porque ya sabía lo que pasaba y el segundo porque se lo habían contado y ya estaba preparado para todo.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Pregunta el capitán a su hermana una vez quedaron solos en la cocina.

—Pues el cansancio comienza a hacerse presente—Responde Kagome recostando la cabeza en la mesa.

—¿Crees poder resistir hasta que veas la isla en el cielo?—Pregunta Luffy parpadeando un par de veces con inocencia.

—Bueno…mañana es luna nueva y es algo impredecible—Responde la ojidorada, Luffy entristeció—Pero descuida, tratare de resistir lo mas que pueda—Dice mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa que éste le devolvió.

Unos minutos después fueron afuera, Luffy se sentó en su lugar favorito en el mascaron del Merry, Kagome se sentó en el suelo recostada detrás de éste con los ojos cerrados sintiendo la agradable brisa junto a Chopper y Kirara. Usopp se hallaba en el nido de cuervo observando con los binoculares hacia todos lados en busca de la isla, pero aun no se podía ver nada.

—¡Oye Usopp! ¡¿Puedes ver algo?!—Pregunta Zoro desde abajo.

—¡Aun no!

—El clima ha estado tranquilo desde ayer, es probable que ya estemos en los territorios de Jaya—Dice Nami mirando al cielo con una mano haciéndole de sombrilla en los ojos.

—Jaya debe ser una isla de primavera—Comenta Luffy acostado en la cabeza de la oveja con las manos haciendo de almohada.

—Es un calor bastante agradable—Dice Kagome con una ligera sonrisa.

—Así es, y parece ser que esas gaviotas también lo disfrutan—Dice Chopper mirando a unas gaviotas que volaban sobre ellos.

A los pocos segundos la gaviotas cayeron entre él y Kagome que se las quedaron mirando sorprendidos, el renito se alarmo ¿Acaso les habían disparado?, pero era algo imposible…¿O no?, de todos modos eso a Luffy no le interesaba, tomo las gaviotas e inmediatamente se las llevo a Sanji para que las cocinara, Kagome negó con la cabeza, su hermanito era todo un caso.

En la isla, sobre el techo de una casa se hallaba un hombre sosteniendo un arma, al parecer una escopeta, la cual echaba humo como muestra de que había sido disparada recientemente.

—Es una tristeza, debe ser algo doloroso—Dice el hombre observando a una gaviota volando a lo lejos—Una de ellas no murió de inmediato, pero…eso es el destino, es el resultado de las buenas o malas acciones—Baja el arma.

De regreso en el barco Kagome seguía recostada en su lugar y había vuelto a cerrar los ojos, Chopper había ido a buscar su mochila donde tenía algunas medicinas para ella en caso de emergencia, Luffy mientras fue a la cocina a ver a Sanji cocinar las gaviotas, Robin también había ido a la cocina por un poco de café y se sentó a leer un libro, Usopp seguía vigilando y Nami fue a ver sus mandarinas, éstas habían crecido bastante bien.

—¿No deberías ir a descansar?—Pregunta Zoro parado frente a la hermana de su capitán con los brazos cruzados.

Kagome abrió un ojo para mirarlo y luego volvió a cerrarlo.

—Por ahora no es necesario—Responde con una ligera sonrisa.

Zoro suspiro y se sentó junto a ella dejando sus espadas a un lado.

—Qué raro que no estás entrenando—Comenta Kagome mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Digamos que hoy no tengo ganas—Dice el peliverde desviando la mirada.

—O es eso…o estás preocupado por mi y no puedes concentrarte—Bromea Kagome con una sonrisa de burla.

—Nadie podría concentrarse con una chica que se cae cada cinco minutos—Dice Zoro volviendo a cruzar los brazos—Cualquiera se preocuparía.

—Aw, dichosa la que se convierta en tu esposa—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa de gato—Aunque no lo demuestres te preocupas mucho por los demás, no necesitas expresarlo con palabras tus acciones son suficientes.

—Mmm…no creo que me case—Dice Zoro mirando al cielo.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué?—Pregunta Kagome sorprendida.

—Ya deberías saberlo, mi sueño es convertirme en el espadachín más fuerte del mundo—Responde Zoro tomando a Wado Ichimonji—Tener una pareja sería un gran inconveniente.

Kagome inflo las mejillas y se lo quedo mirando.

—Que poco romántico eres—Dice haciendo un puchero con las mejillas infladas.

—Por cierto, nunca dijiste cuál es tu sueño—Dice Zoro mirándola.

—Cierto—Dice Kagome sonriendo mirando a un punto desconocido—Mi sueño es…superar a mi padre—Mira al cielo—El era un hombre muy fuerte, de no haber sido porque fue atrapado por la marina probablemente se habría convertido en un Yonkou.

—No es que quiera sonar cruel, pero si ya está muerto ¿Cómo sabrás si lo superaste?—Pregunta Zoro recostando su cabeza en una mano.

—Pues…cuando sea capaz de enfrentarme mano a mano con un Yonkou, en ese momento sabré que supere a mi padre—Responde Kagome con una sonrisa radiante.

El espadachín se la quedo mirando por un momento y luego sonrió, ella quería ser la más fuerte entre los fuertes, mientras que el solo quería superar a todos los espadachines y convertirse en el más fuerte, insistía, cada día le agradaba más esa chica, y ahora había encontrado otra de las pocas cosas que tenían en común, ambos querían ser los mas fuertes.

Un par de horas más tarde por fin habían divisado la isla, en la distancia vieron el gran pueblo que había allí y también un montón de barcos anclados en el puerto, todos eran de piratas…no, eso no podía ser ¿Cómo era posible que tantos barcos pirata estuvieran anclados en un lugar público como ese?, escucharon un disparo y un grito de alguien diciendo "¡Asesino!"…¡¿Qué clase de lugar era ese?!

Pero bueno, era la ciudad en el lado oeste de Jaya, un lugar donde la palabra ley era inexistente. Era un lugar donde las personas se reunían a disfrutar de los placeres mundanos junto a sus compañeros…Mock Town.

Anclaron el barco en un espacio vacío en el puerto y se dispusieron a bajar, aunque sinceramente ese lugar les daba escalofríos, o al menos a los que si pensaban.

—Hay mucha gente en este sitio—Dice Luffy acomodándose el sombrero ya en tierra.

—Se ve que es un lugar interesante–Dice Zoro con una sonrisa de interés.

—Será interesante y todo lo que quieran, pero no estamos aquí para divertirnos—Dice Kagome llegando con ellos junto a Nami y Kirara que corría detrás de ambas.

—Así es, vinimos aquí a buscar información, así que antes de seguir quiero que me prometan algo—Dice Nami haciendo la miraran—Por nada del mundo pelearan en este pueblo, no quiero que llamen la atención o causen problemas ¿Entienden?—Los mira de forma amenazante—Repitan, "prometo no pelear con nadie en este pueblo"

—Prometo no pelear con nadie en este pueblo—Repiten Zoro y Luffy, uno con fastidio y el otro un tanto asustado por la mirada de su navegante.

—Muy bien, vamos—Dice Nami comenzando a caminar, Kagome no tardó en seguirla al igual que los otros dos.

Caminaron por un rato hasta que se encontraron con una escena un tanto preocupante, un hombre se encontraba en el suelo temblando y tosiendo, ¿Eso era sangre?

—Disculpen, ¿Podrían…ayudarme?—Pregunta el hombre con voz débil, posiblemente debido a su enfermedad.

—¿No puedes levantarte solo?—Pregunta Zoro mirándolo.

Luffy y el espadachín se miraron y se acercaron al hombre para ayudarlo a montarse en el caballo que estaba junto a él, y cuando estaba a punto de irse…el caballo también tosió sangre y se tambaleo temblando de patas a cabeza igual que su dueño.

—Esto le da un nuevo significado a la frase que dice "las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños"—Dice Kagome con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza, Kirara maulló.

—Por favor, tengan esta muestra de mi gratitud—Dice el hombre tendiéndoles una canasta llena de manzanas.

—No gracias, notros ya nos vamos—Dice Zoro rechazando la oferta.

—¡Manzanas, yo si las quiero!—Grita Luffy tomando algunas y comenzando a comérselas, de repente el edificio tras ellos exploto alertándolos.

—¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!

—¡No lo sé, ese sujeto le dio unas manzanas al chico y cuando se las comió todo exploto!

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?—Se pregunta Nami mirando la escena espantada.

—¡Luffy, escúpelas!—Grita Kagome sacudiendo a su hermano para que escupiera las manzanas.

—Pero ya casi me las trago—Dice Luffy con la boca llena.

—Tu…¿Qué es lo que pretendías?—Pregunta Zoro mirando al hombre con una mano en sus espadas listo para atacar.

—Je je je, descuida, si hubiera tomado la manzana equivocada habría muerto—Dice el sujeto con una sonrisa siniestra—Tu realmente tienes suerte chico.

El sujeto se marcho después de eso permitiéndoles continuar su camino, Nami comenzó a regañar a Luffy por ser tan descuidado, casi lo mataban sin motivo alguno y él seguía tan tranquilo. Escucharon una risa e inmediatamente las personas se pusieron a murmurar al respecto.

—¿Quién es ese?

—No es ningún criminal famoso, pero eh escuchado que es un campeón de lucha.

—Me pregunto quién será.

—Yo no quiero saberlo, es mejor no meterse con tipos como esos.

—¿Campeón?—Dicen Zoro y Luffy mirando en aquella dirección con intenciones de patear algunos traseros.

—¡Ni siquiera lo piensen!—Gritan Kagome y Nami tomándolos de los cuellos de sus respectivas prendas para luego jalarlos alejándose de allí.

Y así siguieron caminando -sin interrupciones esta vez- hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un hotel, a diferencia del resto de la ciudad ese lugar era realmente hermoso, el lugar parecía estar construido sobre el agua, el dependiente del lugar se acerco a ellos diciéndoles algo acerca de que un tal Bellamy y sus hombres habían alquilado todo el lugar así que debían irse, casi al instante llego uno de los subordinados de ese Bellamy, a simple vista se podía ver que no era alguien agradable.

Y así lo comprobaron cuando el sujeto los hecho de la manera más humillante posible, les lanzo dinero diciendo cosas como que se veían necesitados y que lo tomaran para que se compraran buena ropa…que patán. Nami tomo a Luffy de la cara y se lo llevo fuera de allí siendo seguida de cerca por Kagome y Zoro que estaban tan enojados como ella por la actitud de aquel sujeto.

Continuaron su camino hasta llegar a una taberna, ese era un lugar perfecto para conseguir información ya que la mayoría de las veces el cantinero es quien más sabe sobre lo que pasa por esos lugares. Entraron y fueron directamente a la barra donde Luffy inmediatamente pidió algo de comer, Zoro pidió sake mientras que las chicas solo se sentaron a conversar con el cantinero, el lugar estaba repleto por lo que había mucho escándalo.

—A decir verdad los piratas vienen aquí todo el tiempo—Dice el cantinero atendiendo el pedido de otro cliente junto a Luffy—Siempre están peleando y matándose entre sí, pero muy rara vez se meten con los pueblerinos.

—Este pueblo no me agrada—Dice Nami con disgusto.

—Eso es algo que solo una persona normal diría—Dice el cantinero limpiando un vaso—Por desgracia no hay mucha gente normal aquí, por lo que les recomiendo que si no quieren problemas se vayan antes de cuatro días.

—Así que cuatro días—Dice Nami mirando el Log Pose.

—Eso significa que solo tenemos dos días—Dice Kagome apoyando su cabeza en sus manos recostada a la barra, Kirara salto a sus piernas acostándose en ellas.

—Disculpe señor…

—¡Oye viejo!—Llaman Luffy y el sujeto junto a él interrumpiendo a Nami.

—¡Este pie de cerezas sabe tan mal que podría morir!—Grita Luffy enojado.

—¡Este pie de cerezas está tan delicioso que podría morir!—Grita el otro feliz, ambos se miraron.

Los otros tres observaban la escena, no sabían porque pero presentían que este asunto no iba a terminar bien. Para poder tragar con más facilidad ambos tomaron al mismo tiempo de sus bebidas.

—¡Este jugo esta delicioso!—Grita Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Este jugo es horrible!—Grita el otro enojado.

Volvieron a mirarse lanzando chispas con la mirada.

—Viejo quiero cincuenta platos de carne para llevar—Dice Luffy mirando al cantinero.

—Yo quiero cincuenta y tres pies de cereza para llevar.

—Que sean cincuenta y cuatro platos de carne.

—Cincuenta y cinco pies.

—Sesenta platos.

—Setenta pies.

—Ochenta platos.

—Cien pies.

—¡¿Qué te pasa? ¿Quieres pelea?!—Gritan ambos mirándose con ganas de ahorcarse.

—¡¿Cómo fue que terminaron así?!—Grita Zoro impactado y molesto, a veces su capitán lograba sacarlo de quicio muy rápido.

—Espera Luffy, lo prometiste ¿Recuerdas?—Dice Kagome haciéndolo sentarse de nuevo—No vas a pelear con nadie.

—¡Y además no tenemos tanto dinero!—Grita Nami furiosa con su capitán.

El silencio se hizo entre ellos mientras se miraban lanzando chispas.

—Dime chico ¿Eres un pirata?—Pregunta el hombre con interés.

—Así es—Responde Luffy.

—Recompensa.

—Treinta millones.

—¡Eso no puede ser verdad!

—¡Yo no miento, es la verdad!

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos!—Gritan Kagome y Zoro tratando de detenerlos.

El cantinero suspiro, fue a la cocina rápidamente y regreso con un enorme saco lleno de pies que le dio al sujeto que peleaba con Luffy para que se fuera sin causar problemas. Luego de que se fuera alguien más entro en el local.

—Bellamy—Dice uno de los piratas sentado en una mesa cerca de la puerta.

—¿Aquí se encuentra…el chico del sombrero de paja?—Pregunta Bellamy con una sonrisa algo sádica.

Los chicos lo miraron, ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...estuve muy cerca de no subir capitulo hoy, no lo tenia hecho y para ser sincera tenia mucha flojera -.-...pero bueno, al final decidi subirlo y aqui está xD...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	37. C-37 Los sueños jamás morirán

**¡Hola a todos! Que tengan un feliz domingo :)...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 37…**

* * *

Nami estaba hecha una furia, no podía creer lo que había pasado, y Kagome no era precisamente una ayuda.

 **Minutos atrás…**

Bellamy entro en la taberna en busca de Luffy, al verlo sentado en la barra junto a las chicas se acercó a él.

—Sombrero de paja Luffy, así que tu eres el de los treinta millones—Dice cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa de hiena…eso explicaba porque lo llamaban así.

—Bellamy, ¿No es ese el nombre que menciono aquel sujeto en el hotel?—Se pregunta Nami mirándolo sentarse junto a Luffy dándole unas indicaciones al cantinero.

—Y no solo es el, mira—Dice Kagome señalando con la cabeza hacia la puerta, por ella entraron los sujetos del hotel.

Ambas se miraron, esto les daba muy mala espina. En eso mientras Luffy estaba a punto de darle un sorbo al jugo que había pedido Bellamy le estrello la cabeza contra la barra con gran fuerza, tanta que destruyo la barra, ante eso Zoro fue el primero en reaccionar sacando una espada apuntándole.

—¿Qué intentas?—Pregunta Bellamy mirándolo.

—Esa es mi pregunta—Responde Zoro mirándolo de forma amenazadora.

—¡Espera un momento Zoro! Aun no conseguimos información—Dice Nami apresurada levantándose, esto era una locura.

—No me importa, si este tipo quiere pelea la tendrá—Dice el peliverde con furia apretando el agarre de la empuñadura.

—Zoro—Dice Kagome junto a él colocando una mano sobre la de él con que sostenía la espada—Detente, no debemos meternos en peleas innecesarias—Dice mirándolo con seriedad.

El espadachín se la quedo mirando, ambos parecían discutir con la mirada, al final suspiro y bajo la espada, Kagome se acerco a Luffy para ayudarlo a levantarse, al chico de goma le sangraban el labio y la frente, ese había sido un buen golpe.

Nami por su parte veía la escena aterrada, si no preguntaba rápido su única oportunidad de obtener información sobre la isla del cielo se iría al diablo, rápidamente se volteo hacia el cantinero y llamo su atención.

—¡Disculpe, estamos buscando información acerca de la isla del cielo! ¡¿Usted sabe algo?!

Al escuchar tal cosa el silencio se hizo en todo el lugar, a los pocos segundos todos comenzaron a reír, ¿Isla en el cielo?, tenía que ser una broma, y al señalar el hecho de que el Log Pose apuntaba hacia el cielo las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes, esas cosas se dañaban todo el tiempo, Nami enrojeció de ira, esos sujetos eran realmente desagradables.

—Baya, no sé de donde vienen, ¿Pero de verdad creen en esa historia sobre la isla del cielo?—Cuestiona Bellamy observándolos con esa molesta sonrisita—Por favor, esas cosas son solo mitos, la mayoría de las corrientes que hay en el Grand Line han sido descubiertas, Blast y Stream son dos, ¿Saben lo que pasa con los barcos que son arrastrados por ellas?, caen al océano y se hacen pedazos.

Los cuatro lo escuchaban, pero el que más atención parecía prestarle era Luffy quien estaba muy serio, no le gustaba para nada lo que estaba escuchando.

—Por años, debido a los extraños fenómenos de barcos que caen del cielo los marineros piensan cosas como "debe haber otro mundo allá arriba"—Continúa Bellamy tomando la botella de sake que le habían llevado momentos antes—Y yo que pensaba probarte para ver si te unías a mi tripulación de la nueva era, pero solo eres otro tonto soñador.

Kagome y Luffy apretaron los puños, la chica le lanzaba una mirada llena de furia, aunque su rostro permanecía impasible.

—¡Escuchen! ¡Los días en que los piratas tenían sueños inútiles se termino! ¡¿La isla de oro? ¿El gran tesoro One Piece?!—Grita Bellamy levantándose—¡Aquellos que siguen sueños como esos pierden de vista los verdaderos tesoros que tienen en frente! ¡Los que siguieron esos sueños ahora están muertos! Que vivieron por sus sueños, verdaderamente admirable, ¡Esa clase de idiotas me dan asco!

Bellamy golpeó a Luffy con la botella que tenía en la mano rompiéndola en el acto y tirándolo al suelo, otros piratas comenzaron a lanzarle botellas y vasos llenos empapándolo de sake. Nami observaba furiosa, esto ya fue suficiente.

—¡Chicos olviden la promesa, patéenle el trasero!—Grita enojada mirando a su capitán.

—Zoro, pase lo que pase…no pelees—Dice Luffy levantándose.

—Como digas capitán—Dice Zoro guardando su espada para luego cruzarse de brazos.

El chico de goma le dio una rápida mirada a Kagome, entendiendo la indirecta la chica se posiciono frente a Nami y creó un muro de cristal que las protegiera a ambas. Los piratas comenzaron a arrojarles cosas a la cabeza y todo el cuerpo, alguna que otra cosa salía disparada contra el cristal de Kagome. La navegante estaba realmente confundida, ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? ¿Por qué no les daban su merecido? ¿Y por qué demonios Kagome no los ayudaba?

De un momento a otro Bellamy los golpeó a ambos arrojándolos contra unas mesas cercanas a la puerta, ambas fueron a ver que estuvieran bien.

—Luffy, Zoro—Dice Nami arrodillándose junto a Luffy.

—Chicos ¿Están bien?—Pregunta Kagome mirando a Zoro preocupada, era el que peor se veía de los dos.

—¡Oigan mujeres, las comprare! ¡Si siguen con esos tipos no sobrevivirán a esta nueva era!—Grita Sarquiss, el tipo del hotel—¡Díganme, ¿Cuál es su precio?!

—Si no estuviera débil—Susurra Kagome mirando al sujeto con ganas de asesinarlo, nunca antes había sentido tanta furia.

—¿Comprarnos?—Pregunta Nami igual de furiosa.

—Así es, díganme su precio, lo pagaré—Responde Sarquiss con una sonrisa petulante.

—Pues lo lamento mucho, pero ir con ustedes debiluchos seria desperdiciar mi talento—Dice Nami con veneno.

—La gente como ustedes me enferma—Dice Kagome del mismo modo.

—Eso significa que son muy caras jajaja—Ríe Sarquiss siendo imitado por los demás.

Ya cansada de esto Nami tomo a Luffy y a Zoro del cuello de sus respectivas prendas para luego salir de allí arrastrándolos, Kagome tomó el sombrero de su hermano del suelo y la siguió de inmediato, un segundo más en ese lugar y juraba que mataría a esos imbéciles, pero lo mejor era mantener la calma, después de todo enojarse con gente como esa no valía la pena.

—La isla del cielo existe—Comenta alguien al verlos pasar, al mirar hacia allí vieron al sujeto que había discutido con Luffy antes de la llegada de Bellamy—¿Aun estás enojada?, no deberías, después de todo los ganadores son esos de ahí—Señala a Luffy y Zoro que se levantaron, el primero con ayuda de su hermana—La forma en que les respondieron fue genial, tienen valor chicas.

El sujeto tomo algunos de sus pies y se los metió a la boca mientras Kagome le devolvía el sombrero a su hermano.

—Esa supuesta nueva era de la que hablan esos sujetos es pura basura—Continua tomando una botella de sake que sacó de quien sabe donde—¿Qué la era en que los piratas soñaban se acabó? ¡Escúchenme bien, los sueños de los hombres jamás terminarán!—Grita llamando la atención de más de uno de los que pasaban por ahí.

—¿Los sueños de los hombres?

—¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?

—Jajaja debe de haber perdido un tornillo.

—Deja que se rían, todo aquel que quiera llegar a ser un gran pirata siempre encontrara la fuerza para seguir luchando—Continua el tipo mirándolos con decisión.

—Será mejor irnos—Dice Zoro comenzando a caminar en dirección al Merry.

—Luffy—Llama Nami a su capitán que se quedo mirando a aquel sujeto.

—Veo que llame tu atención, si estas apresurado entonces márchate, espero que encuentren la isla en el cielo jajajajaja—Ríe el pirata alejándose de allí.

Luffy dio media vuelta y alcanzo a Zoro.

—¿Quién sería él? Me pregunto si sabrá algo de la isla—Dice Nami caminando detrás de ellos.

—Quien sabe, pero te equivocaste en una cosa—Dice Kagome alcanzando a su hermano—No era "el"—Dice mirándola por el rabillo del ojo con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¿Qué no era "el"?

—Así es, eran ellos—Contesta Zoro metiendo las manos en los bolcillos.

—¿Ellos?—Pregunta Nami sorprendida, miro un momento hacia atrás, ¿Ese sujeto tenia nakamas? ¿Dónde estaban?

Mientras tanto, en el Merry Usopp se encargaba de reparar los hoyos que habían sido causados anteriormente en Arabasta, no había podido arreglarlos todos debido a que no tenía suficiente madera, y en la isla de Totosai no es que hubiera algo parecido, así que aprovechó de ir a comprar algunos tablones para comenzar la reparación, aunque sinceramente era algo que lo hacía enfadar.

—Les he dicho miles de veces que no soy carpintero—Se queja el moreno tras golpearse nuevamente el dedo con el martillo.

—Pero aun así tienes buenas habilidades Usopp—Comenta Chopper dejando la madera en el suelo.

—¿De verdad lo crees?, bueno, esa es una de mis fortalezas—Dice el tirador sonriendo orgulloso.

—Solo debemos comprar otro barco y ya—Dice Sanji desde el segundo piso encendiendo un cigarrillo para luego darle una calada.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡¿Acaso sabes quién nos dio este barco?!—Grita Usopp enojado por sus crueles palabras.

—Sí, sí, se los regalo una hermosa dama de tu pueblo natal ¿Cierto?—Dice Sanji con calma apoyándose en el barandal—Pero aun así, si seguimos en este barco tarde o temprano se volverá algo peligroso.

—¡Es por eso que lo reparo!

—Solo estas cubriendo los hoyos.

En medio de la discusión entre estos dos escucharon algo, un sonido bastante familiar para el doctor y el tirador…

—Ese ruido es…—Dice Usopp impactado, en el fondo se escuchaba "res-cate, res-cate"

—No puede ser—Dice Chopper de igual forma.

Esto era muy malo…¡Zoro, Luffy, regresen ya!

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...sinceramente esta fue la parte que mas odié, me dieron unas ganas de golpear a ese imbécil de Bellamy y tirarle los dientes...cuando Luffy lo hizo tragar tierra nunca me sentí tan maliciosamente feliz y se que no fui la unica xD...nos iremos todos al infierno xD.  
**

 **Por cierto, ¿Que les parece la nueva imagen de la portada? :)...en lo personal me fascina *Cof, Cof* y no porque yo lo haya dibujado *Cof, Cof* xD, Kagome llevara a Colmillo de luna en la espalda a partir de ahora, aunque en esta ocasión la dejó en el barco para no causar problemas, no como los otros dos ¬_¬, en fin.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	38. C-38 Montblanc Norland

**¡Holis! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 38…**

* * *

Cuando los chicos llegaron al barco Sanji, Usopp y Chopper los miraron sorprendidos ¿Cómo fue que Zoro y Luffy terminaron así de heridos?, claro que el más alarmado fue Chopper que los atendió de inmediato.

Nami estaba realmente furiosa, ¡¿Qué demonios había sucedido allá atrás?!

—Es mejor no decir nada—Dice Kagome tapándole la boca a Zoro que estaba por hablar—Está muy molesta, sería capaz de matar a alguien—Dice con una sonrisa nerviosa abrazando a Kirara.

Zoro la miro pensándoselo mejor…ese era un buen punto.

—Te vez muy alterada navegante-san—Comenta Robin llegando con algunas bolsas en las manos.

—¿Adonde habías ido?—Pregunta Kagome acercándose a ella aun con Kirara en sus brazos, la gatita movía elegantemente sus colas.

—Fui a comprar algo de ropa—Responde la arqueóloga mirándola con su sonrisa tranquila—Y también…—Busca algo en el bolcillo de su pantalón sacando un papel—Fui a buscar algo de información sobre la isla del cielo.

—Robin…¡Fuiste tú quien nos hablo sobre aquella isla en el cielo! ¡Te juro que si no existe te arrojare al mar para te coman los reyes marinos!—Grita Nami hecha una fiera.

—Lo mejor será no hacerla enfadar—Susurra Usopp llegando con Robin.

La morena fue con Luffy y le entrego el papel, el capitán lo desdoblo descubriendo un mapa que al parecer era de esa isla. Según la información que había conseguido del otro lado de la isla vivía un "desterrado" de Jaya que había sido exiliado por ser otro soñador, era muy probable que él tuviera información acerca de la isla así que irían a hablar con el esperando saber algo.

Mientras los chicos preparaban todo para ir al otro lado de la isla, Kagome entro a la cocina, Kirara salto a la mesa mientras ella se sentaba y escondía su cabeza entre sus brazos cruzados sobre la madera, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio. Luffy se asomo por la puerta junto con Chopper, ya tenían todo preparado en caso de que Kagome colapsara así que una preocupación se había ido, pero al capitán le preocupaba que sucediera antes de que llegaran a la isla del cielo.

—Se que están ahí hermanito, Chopper—Dice la chica sin levantar la cabeza, ambos se miraron y se acercaron sentándose a ambos lados de ella.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Pregunta Chopper preocupado.

—Comienzo a sentir el cansancio pero aun puedo resistir un poco mas—Responde Kagome dejando ver solo uno de sus ojos que apuntaba al renito—No se preocupen, estaré bien—Dice mirando esta vez a Luffy que asintió.

En eso escucharon algo fuera del barco, una voz estrepitosa que ordenaba a unos…¿Orangutanes?, si, habían oído bien, le ordenaba a unos orangutanes regresar a su barco, los tres se miraron y luego salieron con Kirara saltando al sombrero de Chopper. Al salir vieron un gran barco frente al suyo que tenía un mascaron con la cabeza de un orangután…cielos no, otro bicho raro como Masira.

—Increíble, acabamos de zarpar y ya nos encontramos con algo extraño—Dice Kagome tomando a Kirara para cargarla como si fuese un peluche.

—Me pregunto si serán los mismos con los que nos encontramos antes—Dice Luffy mirando el gran barco curioso.

—Sinceramente lo dudo mucho—Dice Kagome, si no mal recordaba el mascaron del barco de Masira era un mono con platillos, y este no se parecía en nada a ese.

—¡Oigan ustedes! ¡Dejen de hablar tanto!—Grita el que parecía ser el capitán de ese barco llamando su atención—Creí que era gente peligrosa, me puse nervioso—Se sienta en una especie de "trono".

—¿Y este de que especie es?—Se pregunta Sanji soltando el humo de su cigarrillo.

—¡Soy un humano imbécil!—Grita el cara de orangután sintiéndose ofendido—Soy el capitán de este barco, mi nombre es Shoujou.

—Si claro es un gusto, ¿Podrías quitarte de nuestro camino? Tenemos que irnos—Dice Luffy con muy poco interés.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! ¡Esta parte del mar es mi territorio! ¡Si quieren pasar deberán pagarnos!—Grita Shoujou muy enojado.

—Hablando de territorio, este tipo es igual que Masira—Dice Usopp escondiéndose detrás de Kagome y Zoro, la primera lo miro algo molesta ¿Es que acaso la creía un escudo humano o qué?

—¿Dijiste Masira? ¿Qué pasa con él?—Pregunta el orangután.

—Pues lo mandamos a volar esta mañana—Responde Luffy mirándolo.

—¡¿Qué tu qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste tratar así a mi hermano?!—Grita Shoujou furioso sacando un micrófono…¿Pero qué rayos?

—Espera un momento, lo enviaron a volar pero aun esta…

—¡Voy a vengar a Masira!—Grita Shoujou interrumpiendo a Kagome sin intenciones de escuchar.

Shoujou grito por el micrófono creando ondas sonoras que comenzaron a destruir su propio barco, ante tanto escándalo Nami, que estaba encerrada en la habitación donde hacia sus mapas, salió a ver qué era lo que pasaba, por lo menos ya se había calmado.

—Oigan ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?—Pregunta sin comprender tal escándalo.

—¡Nami-swan, ya estas tranquila y te vez hermosa!—Grita Sanji dando vueltas con corazoncitos rodeándolo.

—Es bueno saber que ya no quieres matarnos—Dicen Usopp y Chopper aliviados.

En eso Usopp se dio cuenta de algo, las ondas sonoras habían comenzado a afectar también al Merry, si no se iban de allí ahora perderían el barco. Inmediatamente Nami les dio las instrucciones para alejar el barco de ese lugar dirigiéndose inmediatamente al otro lado de la isla. En el camino tuvieron que hacerle un par de "reparaciones" al Merry, ese barco ya no aguantaría mas, aunque claro al escuchar eso de parte del espadachín Usopp enfureció, y Luffy en vez de ayudar lo que hizo fue destruir otra parte ganándose una tunda por parte del tirador.

Varios minutos después llegaron al otro lado de la isla donde vivía aquel sujeto llamado Montblanc Cricket, se sorprendieron muchísimo al ver un castillo en el lugar, aunque al desembarcar y verlo mejor notaron que solo se trataba de una fachada detrás de la cual había una casa que parecía dividida a la mitad.

—Parece que la casa de este sujeto es solo una mitad, lo demás es solo un gran pedazo de madera—Comenta Zoro mirando el lugar.

—Pues parece una casa bastante humilde—Dice Sanji a unos pasos de él.

—¿De qué clase de sueños hablaba ese sujeto que lo hicieron terminar aquí?—Pregunta Nami mirando a Robin.

—Pues tengo entendido que él está en busca del oro escondido en Jaya—Responde la morena sonriendo con calma.

—¡¿Oro?!—Grita Nami con una sonrisa y los ojos convertidos en berries—¡Chopper, comienza a cavar!

—¡Enseguida!—Grita el renito obedeciendo la orden.

—Voy a entrar—Dice Luffy para luego entrar a la casa que tenia la puerta abierta.

—¡Oye Luffy, no puedes solo entrar a casas ajenas!—Grita Usopp alcanzándolo quedándose en la puerta—¿Qué tal si el tipo es alguien malvado y te destroza?—Cuestiona temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Oigan chicos, miren lo que encontré—Dice Kagome dejando a Kirara en un tronco sobre el cual había un libro, se veía bastante viejo—Norland, el Rey de los mentirosos.

—Norland, el Rey de los mentirosos, recuerdo que solía leerlo mucho cuando era niño—Comenta Sanji con una sonrisa.

—¿Conoces este libro? Pero aquí dice que es del North Blue—Dice Kagome viendo en una esquina de la portada.

—Es que yo nací en el North Blue, ¿No se los dije?

—Pues la verdad es la primera vez que nos cuentas algo de ti, creí que eras del East Blue—Dice Usopp mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

—Yo crecí en el East Blue, pero esa historia es muy conocida en el North Blue—Dice Sanji sin borrar su sonrisa—Además eh escuchado que no es solo una historia, dicen que ese tal Norland de verdad existió.

Kagome sonrió ante el comportamiento del rubio y se sentó en el tronco para leer en voz alta.

—Veamos…esta es una historia muy antigua que ocurrió hace cuatrocientos años—Comienza a leer, Kirara salto a su hombro—En un país del mar del norte vivía un hombre llamado Montblanc Norland.*

*El era un explorador que siempre hablaba de sus pasadas aventuras, pero las personas de su pueblo no sabían si esas historias eran verdaderas o falsas.

Un día Norland regreso de sus exploraciones y le llevo su reporte al Rey, "Eh cruzado el poderoso mar y eh descubierto una isla con una montaña de oro", el Rey, que quería ver eso con sus propios ojos, zarpo junto a dos mil soldados hacia ese lugar.

Cruzaron el peligroso mar y lucharon contra gigantescas olas y contra enormes monstruos marinos. Después de pasar muchas dificultades arribaron a la isla solo el Rey, Norland y cien soldados, pero lo único que vieron en la isla fue una jungla común y corriente.

Norland fue culpado y condenado a morir por todas sus mentiras, sus últimas palabras fueron "¡Ya se! ¡Seguramente esa parte de la isla se haya hundido y ahora esté en el fondo del mar!", el Rey y la gente del pueblo no podían creerlo, ya nadie le creía a Norland, el siguió mintiendo hasta el día de su muerte.*

—Y así el patético mentiroso murió, sin poder convertirse en un verdadero hombre del mar—Dice Nami mirando a Usopp con aparente lástima.

—¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡A mí no me va a pasar algo como eso!—Grita el tirador enojado por aquella mirada.

Luffy, que había escuchado la historia, camino hasta la orilla viendo burbujas saliendo en el agua, se agacho para ver mejor que era lo que pasaba y al instante fue arrojado al agua alertando a los otros, al mirar en esa dirección vieron a un hombre de peinado extraño saliendo del agua empapado.

—¡Oigan, ustedes! ¿Por qué entraron a mi casa sin permiso?—Pregunta el hombre listo para pelear—Este es mi territorio.

—Usopp, ve por Luffy—Dice Sanji colocándose delante de las chicas para protegerlas en caso de que fuera necesario.

—Vinieron a buscar el oro ¿No es cierto?—Continua el hombre—¡Entonces, prepárense para morir!

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado :)...les aviso que no voy a escribir el pasado de Norland y Karugara, gran historia no lo dudo, pero debemos avanzar y ese pasado no es algo relevante para este fic :/...pero si quieren verlo el numero del manga es el 286 :), y en el anime es el capitulo 187...por si acaso xD, aunque a estas alturas es más facil y rapido verlo en el manga xD.** **  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	39. C-39 Montblanc Cricket

**¡Hola a todos/as! xD...**

 **Aquí les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 39…**

* * *

Sanji y el sujeto comenzaron a pelear, el mayor saco un arma y le disparo al cocinero que lo esquivo por poco, la pelea se torno peligrosa con disparos y golpes de parte de aquel hombre, Sanji lo esquivaba como podía pero se le complicaba. Zoro estuvo a punto de ir a ayudarlo, pero de repente el sujeto colapsó y quedo inconsciente frente al cocinero que lo miraba confundido ¿Qué le habrá pasado?, luego de que Usopp saliera del agua con Luffy inmediatamente llevaron al sujeto dentro de la casa para que Chopper pudiera examinarlo, claro está dejaron el arma muy lejos de su dueño en caso de que quisiera atacarlos de nuevo.

—¿Y bien?—Pregunta Nami mirando al renito impaciente.

—Tiene disbarismo—Responde Chopper tomando una toalla mojada que Kagome le entrego para colocarla en la cabeza de aquel hombre mientras Usopp abría las ventanas para que ventilara más.

—¿Disbarismo?—Pregunta Zoro recostado a la pared con los brazos cruzados.

—Es la enfermedad que le da a los buzos—Responde Kagome mirándolo—¿Cierto?

—Así es, pero solo será por unos minutos así que no hay de qué preocuparse—Contesta Chopper—Esto le sucede a los buzos cuando hay exceso de nitrógeno y entra en la sangre, esto forma burbujas y entonces ocurren reacciones químicas que ocasionan estos síntomas.

—¿Y tu como sabias que le daba a los buzos?—Pregunta Nami curiosa mirando a Kagome.

—Tengo una hermana que se especializa en medicina igual que Chopper—Responde Kagome sonriendo con calma.

—¿En serio? Eso no lo sabía—Dice Luffy con ojitos curiosos.

—Es cierto, nunca te hable de ellas—Dice Kagome sentándose en una silla tras sentir un ligero mareo, Kirara salto a su regazo acostándose allí—Quien sabe, tal vez nos encontremos con ellas en algún momento.

—Pero para que le pase esto debe de bucear todos los días—Dice Chopper llamando la atención de todos—Debido a eso las burbujas no se han disuelto como deberían.

—¿Por qué lo hará?—Pregunta Nami cruzando los brazos.

—No lo sé, pero de seguir así podría llegar a ser letal—Responde Chopper serio—Pronto se calentara la toalla, traigan agua para poder cambiársela.

Obedeciendo, Luffy fue por el agua, Robin se sentó junto a Kagome cruzando piernas y brazos con tranquilidad, el resto permaneció en sus lugares esperando porque aquel sujeto despertara. De repente escucharon como si alguien corriera, por la puerta vieron a…¿Shoujou y Masira?

—¡Jefe! ¡¿Estás bien?!—Gritan claramente preocupados.

Al verse el silencio se hizo en el lugar por unos momentos.

—¡Ahhh! ¡Vinieron a matarnos!—Grita Chopper espantado corriendo para todos lados.

—¡Son ustedes! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!—Grita Masira furioso.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron a nuestro jefe?!—Grita Shoujou del mismo modo.

—Solo cuidamos del viejo así que váyanse—Dice Luffy molesto por tantos gritos.

—¡Olvídalo Luffy, ellos no van a escucharnos! ¡Son unas bestias sedientas de sangre!—Grita Usopp aterrado.

—Ustedes son buenas personas—Dicen ambos monos llorando conmovidos.

—Si escucharon—Dice Usopp con la boca tan abierta que parecía que tocaría el suelo.

Luego de un rato, los monos y Luffy salieron para conversar, cosa que sorprendió bastante a algunos, Zoro salió también y se sentó en el suelo junto a la puerta al igual que Usopp que se sentó del otro lado mirando a aquel peculiar trío.

—¿Cómo es que puede hablar con ellos como si nada?—Se pregunta el moreno.

—Tal vez tengan algo en común—Dice Zoro llevando sus manos tras la nuca.

—¡Luffy, ya despertó!—Grita Chopper asomándose por la puerta.

Al escucharlo Luffy y los otros entraron a la casa, Masira y Shoujou, al ser demasiado grandes, se quedaron asomados en la puerta mientras los chicos hablaban con el sujeto.

—Gracias por ayudarme y lamento las molestias que les causé—Dice Cricket encendiendo un cigarrillo—Pensé que venían por el oro igual que aquellos idiotas.

—¿Dijiste oro? ¿Acaso tienes oro?—Pregunta Nami con los ojos en forma de berries.

—Deja tu avaricia de lado por un momento—Le reprocha Kagome mirándola de manera reprobatoria.

—Es verdad, no actúes como una tonta—Apoya Usopp cruzando los brazos.

—Ayudare en lo que pueda así que díganme ¿Qué es lo que querían saber?—Pregunta Cricket haciendo caso omiso a la discusión que había iniciado entre aquellos tres.

—Nosotros queremos ir a la isla en el cielo, ¿Puedes decirnos como llegar?—Pregunta Luffy con una gran sonrisa.

—¿La isla en el cielo?...jajaja, ¿Ustedes creen en eso?—Cuestiona Cricket mirando al capitán.

Nami al escuchar que se burlaba quiso ir y matarlo a golpes, pero Kagome y Usopp lograron detenerla.

—¿Acaso no existe?—Pregunta Luffy impactado.

—La verdad es que no lo sé—Responde Cricket sonriendo con un toque de ironía—Pero si se dé un hombre que podría saberlo, es conocido como un gran mentiroso y por eso todos se burlan de él y su familia.

Ante esas palabras las miradas de Sanji, Zoro, Kirara, Kagome y Luffy se posaron en Usopp, el moreno los miro enojado ¡No era él!

—¿Un descendiente?—Pregunta Nami sorprendida.

—Así es, Norland es mi tátara-tátara abuelo—Responde Cricket—Es sin duda un legado que me ha traído muchos problemas, aunque puedo asegurarte que en mi no hay rastro de su linaje—Le da una calada al cigarrillo y exhala el humo—La familia Montblanc fue exiliada viéndose obligada a vivir en vergüenza, de hecho hoy en día sigue siendo así, aunque nadie en nuestra familia lo odia.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunta Chopper con inocente curiosidad.

—Porque Norland era un hombre de una naturaleza muy extraña, era un hombre muy honesto—Responde Cricket mirándolo—En sus últimos momentos él dijo "yo sé que el oro se hundió en el mar", en el libro lo dibujaron con una idiota sonrisa, pero él lloraba de frustración por semejante injusticia.

—Ya veo, tú crees que Norland es inocente y por eso estas tratando de encontrar el oro—Dice Usopp con admiración, pero un disparo que paso rozándole la cabeza lo hizo callar.

—¡No digas estupideces! ¡No me importa si mi ancestro fue un hombre honesto, un guerrero o un gran aventurero, no tiene que ver conmigo en lo absoluto!—Grita Cricket con furia sosteniendo el arma que humeaba…¿En qué momento la había recuperado y cómo?—¡Con el simple hecho de pertenecer a su familia ya es motivo de burla para cualquiera! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que un niño tiene que pasar en esa situación?! ¡Así fue toda mi infancia!

Usopp trago en seco mirando el hoyo en la pared sobre su cabeza y se alejo de allí, procuraría no decir nada más que hiciera enojar a ese hombre.

—Por cuatrocientos años, muchos miembros de mi familia han venido aquí para buscar el oro y limpiar su nombre, pero ninguno regresó—Continua Cricket ya calmado—Me sentí avergonzado de pertenecer a esta familia, por esa razón escape de casa y me convertí en pirata—Mira por la ventana.

—¿También eras un pirata viejo?—Pregunta Luffy fascinado.

—Sí, pero sinceramente no buscaba serlo, simplemente quería escapar de la maldición de Norland—Responde Cricket mirándolo—Sin embargo, hace diez años termine llegando a esta isla, es irónico pensar que quien más odiaba a Norland terminara en este sitio—Sonríe con ironía—Cuando estaba parado en el acantilado donde él había asegurado que estaba el oro, me di cuenta de que era mi destino y que no podía escapar de él, sin importarme si era cierto o falso, yo no quiero encontrar el oro para probar su inocencia—Tira la colilla del cigarrillo por la ventana—¡Esto se trata de un duelo entre el hombre que arruino mi vida y yo!

—Ese es un verdadero hombre—Dice Usopp llorando, Kagome le tendió un pañuelo que uso para sonarse la nariz.

—Quédatelo—Dice la ojidorada apartándolo con una mano cuando intentó devolvérselo.

—¿Y qué me dices de esos monos? ¿Por qué están aquí?—Pregunta Luffy curioso.

—Eso seguramente es otra historia increíble forjada solo con el poder de sus puños—Dice Usopp conmovido.

—No, ellos solo son fans de esta historia—Responde Cricket con simpleza, Masira y Shoujou habían comenzado a discutir por la falta de espacio en la puerta y terminaron peleando afuera—Fue hace más o menos cuatro o cinco años, ellos escucharon sobre lo que hacía y vinieron para acá, dijeron "nosotros si creemos en la historia de Norland"

Afuera, Shoujou y Masira habían comenzado a pelear, aunque más que una pelea parecía una competencia de fuerza.

—Por esta zona el mar es muy profundo, y mientras más descendía la soledad comenzaba a hacerse presente—Dice Cricket cerrando los ojos por un instante para luego mirar por la ventana—Entonces llegaron esos dos insistiendo en ser mis seguidores, conocer a unos idiotas como esos me salvo la vida ¿Comprenden?

—Sí, definitivamente tener nakamas así es de lo mejor—Sigue llorando Usopp volviendo a sonarse la nariz con el pañuelo, Kagome lo observo con los brazos cruzados, su pañuelo.

—Bueno, basta ya de monos—Dice Luffy ya poco interesado.

—¡Pero si fuiste tú quien pregunto por ellos!—Grita Usopp parándose frente a él.

—Volviendo a lo realmente importante—Dice el capitán apartando al moreno para poder hablar con Cricket—¡Quiero ir a la isla del cielo!

—Jejeje, eres un chico bastante impaciente—Dice Cricket tomando un libro que tenía en una estantería junto a la cama—Aquel que dijo que existía una isla en el cielo es el Rey de los mentirosos, si te involucras con el serás un hazmerreir igual que yo.

—¿El fue a esa isla?—Pregunta Luffy sonriendo con estrellitas en los ojos.

—Bitácora del capitán, ¿Eso es de Norland?—Pregunta Nami interesada.

—Así es, ten léelo en voz alta—Responde Cricket entregándole el libro.

—A ver, año 1120, Junio 21, el clima está despejado—Comienza a leer la navegante con toda la atención de los demás—Zarpe desde la ciudad de Villa, siguiendo la indicación del Log Pose fuimos al noreste.*

*En la tarde fuimos a un mercado y encontramos un extraño objeto, parece un pequeño snowboard llamado Waver, es un artefacto muy singular, puede moverse aunque no haya viento. No pude controlarlo bien, pero se ha vuelto algo muy popular entre la tripulación.

—¿Qué podrá ser?—Se pregunta Kagome a un lado de Nami observando la bitácora.

—No lo sé pero quiero uno—Dice Nami con una sonrisa.

—Sigue leyendo, sigue leyendo—Suplican Usopp, Chopper y Luffy.

—Es como si el único lugar en donde existe este aparato es en una isla del cielo—Continua la pelirroja—Tal parece que en ese lugar hay cosas extrañas.*

*Cuando mencioné la isla del cielo un compañero me mostro un pez del cielo, no podía estar más sorprendido por tan extraña creatura. Desgraciadamente con nuestro barco es imposible llegar ahí, pero como marinero, me gustaría poder ir allí algún día.

Montblanc Norland.

—¿Hay un mar en el cielo?—Pregunta Kagome emocionada.

—Es como dijo Robin—Dice Luffy de igual forma.

—Y por lo que dice el libro no hay duda de que esa isla existe—Dice Usopp igual.

Todos estaban muy contentos al saber que la isla del cielo existía, y también estaban aliviados de que gracias a eso las ansias asesinas de Nami desaparecieran. Cricket decidió salir de la casa para darles su momento de felicidad.

—¿Cómo se siente jefe?—Pregunta Shoujou mirándolo.

—Ya estoy mejor—Responde Cricket acercándose a ellos—Díganme, ¿Qué opinan de ellos?

—¿Por qué la pregunta jefe?—Cuestiona Masira.

—Ellos…buscan la forma de llegar a la isla del cielo—Dice Cricket cruzando los brazos.

—Sin embargo…solo existe una forma de llegar ahí—Dice Shoujou.

—Haciéndolo por su cuenta no llegaran vivos—Dice Masira.

—En ese caso, ¿Qué les parece si les echamos una mano?—Dice Cricket mirando hacia la casa.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...lamento no haberlo subido ayer, pero estaba jugando y bueno...cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde y no tenía nada escrito xD  
**

 **Ene fine.**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	40. C-40 Knock up stream

**¡Hola a todo mundo! :D**

 ** **Disclaimer: One Piece, sus personajes y su historia pertenecen a Oda-sensei e Inuyasha pertenece a la gran reina del manga Rumiko-sensei.****

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 40…**

* * *

—Muy bien, escuchen atentamente, esto es lo que se sobre aquella isla—Comienza a decir Cricket—Aunque no es algo que pueda probarse aun, así que ustedes decidirán si creerme o no.

—Yo te creo—Dice Luffy de inmediato.

—No decidas tan rápido—Lo regaña Usopp sentado a su lado.

—Déjalo Usopp, ya deberías de saber cómo es—Dice Kagome sentada junto a Zoro que se había quedado dormido, del otro lado estaba Kirara jugando con su mano.

—Tienes razón—Dice Usopp cruzándose de brazos.

—Bien, en algunas partes del mar, durante el día, se oscurece como si anocheciera de repente—Comienza a explicar Cricket.

—¡Nosotros vimos eso!—Grita Luffy levantando una mano como si estuviera pidiendo el turno para hablar en una clase.

—Es verdad, de repente anocheció y unos monstruos gigantes aparecieron—Apoya Usopp recordando esa terrorífica experiencia.

—Tengo algunas teorías sobre esos gigantes, pero aun no iré con eso—Dice Cricket—Referente a lo de la noche repentina, esa oscuridad es causada por una nube muy densa.

—¿Te refieres a una cumulo nimbus?—Pregunta Nami sentada al otro lado del capitán—Pero era mucho más oscuro que cuando tenemos nubes encima.

—Millenium cumulo nimbus, ese es el nombre de esa nube—Prosigue Cricket mirándola con los brazos cruzados—En su interior no lleva lluvia, pero al aparecer bloquea completamente la luz del sol haciendo que anochezca.

—Una nube que no produce precipitación, eso es simplemente imposible—Dice Nami anonadada cruzando los brazos.

—Yo nunca dije que me creyeran, eso depende de ti—Dice Cricket tomando la colilla del cigarrillo en su boca tirándolo al suelo para luego sacar otro dejándolo en su boca sin encenderlo aun—Eso es algo que simplemente no puede explicarse, pero si esa isla de verdad existe está donde está esa nube.

—¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos a buscar esa nube!—Grita Luffy decidido, quería encontrar esa nube antes de mañana si era posible.

—¡Entendido capitán!—Apoyan Usopp y Chopper emocionados.

—"No tenemos idea de cómo llegar ahí" ¡¿Cómo quieres que te lo explique?!—Grita Nami mirándolo furiosa, varios golpes se escucharon en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

—El verdadero problema empieza ahora—Dice Cricket llamando la atención de unos muy golpeados Usopp y Luffy—Para llegar ahí deberán arriesgar sus vidas.

—¿A qué te refieres?—Pregunta Kagome levantándose para acercarse al grupo con Kirara en brazos.

—Me refiero a que, para poder llegar ahí, deberán usar la Knock up Stream, es una corriente que los impulsara y los ayudara a llegar aquella isla—Responde Cricket mirándola.

—¿Quieres decir…que esa corriente impulsara nuestro barco en el aire?—Pregunta Nami sorprendida.

—¿De verdad? Entonces llegaremos volando a esa isla—Dice Luffy sonriendo emocionado.

Usopp comenzó a pensarlo, ¿Llegarían a la isla usando una corriente?, en el caso de Chopper ya se lo estaba imaginando con estrellitas alrededor.

—Pero nos dijeron que los barcos que tienen contacto con ella son impulsados y luego caen al mar para hacerse pedazos—Comenta Kagome con una mano en la barbilla.

—Pues ese suele ser el caso—Dice Cricket volviendo a cruzarse de brazos luego de encender el cigarrillo en su boca—La clave está en hacerlo en el momento justo, ser impulsado hacia el cielo suena como una tarea sencilla, pero no es tan fácil como se piensa. Encontrarse con esa corriente es peligroso, eso es lo que una persona normal pensaría—Dice haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de Usopp.

—¿Cómo es que una corriente puede impulsarte al cielo? Nunca antes había escuchado algo sobre eso—Cuestiona Nami.

—Ya que nadie ha sido tan estúpido como para investigarla se ha creado una teoría—Contesta Cricket—La teoría dice que en el fondo del mar hay grandes cuevas llenas con agua fría que cuando se mezclan con el calor de la tierra forma una gran cantidad de vapor, esto causa que explote en un punto.

—¿Y cuanto durara el impulso?—Pregunta Kagome.

—Un minuto aproximadamente—Responde Cricket.

—Podríamos…hacernos pedazos—Dice Usopp aterrado.

—Increíble, para ser capaz de impulsarnos por un minuto…¿Qué clase de corriente es?—Se pregunta Nami impactada.

—La ubicación de esta corriente cambia todo el tiempo, pero tiene una frecuencia de unas cinco veces al mes—Continua Cricket sin prestarle mucha atención a su asombro.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar por unos momentos, por la cabeza de Usopp paso la imagen del Merry siendo impulsado por la corriente para luego caer y hacerse pedazos en el agua.

—Me parece algo interesante—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa tapando su boca con la punta de los dedos de una de sus manos.

—¡¿Interesante?! ¡¿De verdad te parece interesante caer y hacerte pedazos?!—Grita Usopp entre aterrado y sorprendido por su manera de pensar.

—No, pero es un fenómeno bastante sorprendente—Dice Kagome mirándolo sin borrar su sonrisa, el moreno comenzó a llorar en cascada.

—Entonces, esa es la única forma de llegar a la isla en el cielo—Dice Luffy también sonriendo.

—Así es, esa será su gran oportunidad—Dice Cricket dándoles la espalda—Pero déjenme decirles una cosa, si no hay nada en lo que caer allá arriba…prepárense para caer y dormir con los peces.

—Luffy, lo siento pero no podremos ir ahí—Dice Usopp sonriendo con nerviosismo.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, solo debemos ir—Dice Luffy sin borrar su enorme sonrisa.

—Dices que no me preocupe pero…mira al Merry, en esas condiciones no resistirá—Dice Usopp llorando en cascada.

—Realmente, aunque fuera un barco nuevo no podría resistirlo—Comenta Cricket mirando la muy maltratada carabela.

—¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No se puede!—Grita el tirador mas aterrado ahora.

—Velocidad, peso, fuerza, sin ninguna de esas cosas cualquier barco se haría pedazos contra la corriente—Dice Cricket soltando el humo de su cigarrillo—De todos modos les pediré a Shoujou y a Masira que ayuden, vamos a tener que reforzar el casco del barco.

—¡Bien, se los encargo mucho!—Grita Luffy entusiasmado.

—¡Puedes contar con nosotros!—Gritan Shoujou y Masira desde el interior de la casa…¿Cómo le habrán hecho para entrar?

—" _¿De verdad será buena idea dejárselo a ellos?_ "—Piensan Usopp, Kagome y Nami con una gotita anime resbalando por sus cabezas, eso les preocupaba.

—¿Pero no están olvidando algo? Si permanecemos mucho tiempo en esta isla el Log Pose cambiará su dirección y no podremos ir a la isla del cielo—Dice Nami algo alterada señalando el objeto—Solo tenemos un día.

—Cierto, ni tú puedes predecir eso ¿Verdad?—Cuestiona Usopp mirando a Cricket con una sonrisa aparentemente aliviada—No puedes predecir cuándo esa nube coincidirá con la Knock up Stream, podrían pasar meses, incluso años para que…

—Probablemente suceda mañana así que hay que estar preparados—Dice Cricket sin más interrumpiendo al moreno.

—Eso es muy rápido—Dice Usopp sorprendido.

—Escucha, si no quieres ir no lo hagas—Dice el mayor dándole la espalda al tirador.

Usopp se quedo callado por un momento, trago en seco analizando la situación, ese sujeto debía estar mintiendo, si, tenía que estar mintiendo, ahora que se ponía a pensarlo acababa de conocerlos y estaba siendo muy amable con ellos, algo muy sospechoso a su parecer. Ante sus palabras Luffy intento hacer que se callara, pero el moreno continuo hablando ignorando completamente a su capitán, Cricket dijo que la mejor oportunidad de llegar a la isla del cielo era mañana, ¿De verdad tenía pensado reparar y reforzar el barco para zarpar a ese lugar?, eso sonaba tan perfecto.

—¡Dinos! ¡¿Qué plan siniestro tienes preparado para nosotros?!—Grita el tirador señalándolo con un dedo—Eres descendiente de Norland el Rey de los mentirosos, ¿Qué razones nos das para que confiemos en ti?

Cricket lo miro en silencio por un momento, le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y luego lo tiró al suelo para pisarlo y apagarlo, los chicos por su parte observaban todo en silencio, inclusive Zoro que había despertado por el escándalo de su nakama.

—¡Jefe, la comida esta lista!—Grita Masira.

—¡Este chico es un gran cocinero!—Grita Shoujou impresionado por las habilidades del chico rubio.

—¡Nami-swan, Kagome-chwan, tengo la comida solo para damas lista para ustedes!—Grita Sanji con corazoncitos en los ojos, pero los tres hicieron silencio al sentir el ambiente repentinamente tenso que se había formado confundiéndolos un poco ¿De qué se habían perdido?

—Cuando la Millenium cumulo nimbus aparece en el territorio de Masira, dos días después del incidente de la noche repentina, aparece por el sur—Dice Cricket caminando en dirección de Usopp que lo escuchaba en silencio—Según el calendario, la corriente puede aparecer justo por ahí, en el sur, no es algo cien por ciento seguro, pero mañana podría ser la única oportunidad de alcanzar la isla del cielo.

Pasó por un lado de Usopp que escuchaba sorprendido cada palabra, trago en seco, eso que sentía en su estomago era…¿Culpa?

—Estoy muy contento de haber conocido a unos idiotas como ustedes—Dice Cricket sonriendo—Vamos a comer ya, disfruten de mi hospitalidad, nakamas.

—¡Comida! ¡Vamos a comer Usopp!—Grita Luffy feliz sintiendo su estomago rugir al sentir el exquisito olor de la comida de Sanji.

—Kirara ve con Chopper a buscar a Robin—Dice Kagome dejando a la gatita en el suelo, la pequeña salió corriendo junto con el renito con rumbo al barco donde había ido la arqueóloga para acomodar su ropa nueva.

Todos entraron a la casa dejando a Usopp y a Nami afuera, el tirador se sentó en el suelo para meditar lo que acababa de ocurrir, sentía la culpa ir de su estomago a su pecho y viceversa.

—Nami, ¿Crees que soy un buen nakama?—Pregunta Usopp desanimado.

—Por supuesto que sí, aunque a veces eres un idiota—Responde Nami levantándose de su asiento—Anda, ve y discúlpate.

Usopp respiro profundo y luego se levanto para ir corriendo a pedirle disculpas a Cricket. Luego de eso comenzaron a comer, el típico escándalo que se formaba en esos momento en presencia de los Mugiwara no se hizo esperar, habían comenzado a conversar y a hacer tontas competencias, Usopp le hizo una broma a Masira intercambiando su botella de sake por una de su salsa extra picante, Shoujou y Zoro competían para ver quien soportaba mas bebidas con Kagome como su réferi, claro ella también tenía una botella de sake en las manos aunque no bebería demasiado esa noche, Robin permanecía alejada del grupo leyendo la bitácora de Norland en compañía de Kirara.

—En el ojo derecho de la calavera vi el oro—Dice Cricket apareciendo de repente frente a ella, una persona normal se habría espantado, pero ella ni se inmutó.

—¿Eso qué quiere decir?—Pregunta Nami desconcertada.

—No tengo la menor idea, eso solo fue algo que dijo Norland antes de morir—Responde Cricket alejándose de Robin para luego darle un buen trago a su botella—No sé si lo hizo solo por hacerse el interesante antes de su muerte, la verdad es que no entiendo nada, ¿Podría ser esa una ciudad que existía entonces?, después de eso no se sabe otra cosa.

Cricket comenzó a decir incoherencias, ya estaba demasiado borracho. Kagome decidió salir a tomar algo de aire seguida de Kirara, lo necesitaba con suma urgencia pues comenzaba a sentirse mareada y asfixiada, y no por el sake precisamente. Se sentó junto a la fachada de madera de la casa de Cricket sintiendo la brisa chocar contra su rostro, el mareo comenzaba a desaparecer, Kirara la miro ladeando el rostro, Kagome al verla sonrió y le acaricio la cabeza, después la pequeña gatita se puso a jugar persiguiendo a un insecto que había pasado volando.

En eso sintió que alguien se acercaba, no tuvo que voltear para saber que era Zoro, el espadachín al notar la ausencia de la hermana de su capitán decidió salir a buscarla, sinceramente ella era alguien con quien podía hablar de verdad, se sentó junto a Kagome dándole un trago a la botella de sake que llevaba consigo para luego dejarla a un lado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?—Pregunta mirando el océano, lo poco que quedaba de la luna se reflejaba en el agua.

—Cada segundo que pasa me siento peor—Responde Kagome con una mano en la frente cerrando los ojos, un nuevo mareo se hizo presente—Pero debo resistir, se lo prometí a Luffy.

En ese momento Kirara maulló detrás de ellos tratando de atrapar al insecto, pero éste logro escapársele de nuevo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo permanecerás dormida?—Pregunta Zoro recostando sus codos en su piernas, ella ya le había contado todo al respecto de su condición.

—Desde el momento en que caiga dormida mañana hasta la mañana siguiente—Responde Kagome con algo de fastidio, habían ocasiones en las que detestaba su sangre heredada, y esa era una de ellas—Es algo muy molesto, es posible que no resista hasta ver la isla—Dice llorando en cascada, el peliverde sonrió y negó con la cabeza, se notaba que ella y Luffy eran hermanos.

—Deberías volver a entrar, Luffy se preocupara si no te ve—Dice Zoro tomando su botella para terminar con su contenido de un solo trago.

—Lo sé, pero necesitaba tomar algo de aire—Dice Kagome levantándose seguida del chico.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa, pero en el camino Kagome sintió otro mareo mucho más fuerte que el anterior y perdió el equilibrio, Zoro al darse cuenta intento atraparla para evitar que cayera, pero los tragos que tenía encima no lo ayudaron a mantener el equilibrio al sujetarla de la muñeca, por lo que ambos cayeron al suelo, él sobre ella. Kagome había cerrado los ojos por el mareo antes de caer, y hubiera sido mejor no abrirlos, cuando lo hizo noto que el rostro del espadachín estaba peligrosamente cerca del suyo, la ojidorada enrojeció al igual que él que acababa de darse cuenta de la situación tan comprometedora en la que se encontraban.

Zoro estuvo a punto de quitársele de encima, pero Kirara en su inocencia salto sobre su cabeza persiguiendo al insecto haciendo que los labios de ambos se juntaran. Por motivos que ninguno de los dos entendía cerraron los ojos y continuaron con el beso dejándose llevar, el beso se hizo mas y mas intenso. El espadachín pidió permiso para entrar en la cavidad ajena siendo concedido casi de inmediato permitiéndole explorar cada rincón, Kagome por puro reflejo llevo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Zoro tratando de sentirlo más.

Duraron así hasta que el oxigeno se hizo necesario, una vez se separaron esperaron a recuperar el aliento, Zoro se levanto rápidamente y luego la ayudo a levantarse.

—Esto jamás paso—Dice Kagome más roja que un tomate sacudiéndose el pantalón.

—Es un trato—Dice Zoro del mismo modo recogiendo la botella del suelo.

Se miraron y asintieron, luego entraron de nuevo a la casa bajo la curiosa mirada de Kirara, el insecto volvió a pasar volando frente a ella y no tardo en volver a jugar con él. Lo que había pasado en ese lugar se quedaba en ese lugar, lo que ellos no esperaban es que fuera algo muy complicado de hacer.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :3...si, se que en algún capitulo (no recuerdo cual) dije que iba a dejar la interesante escena entre Kagome y Zoro para cuando estuvieran en la isla del cielo, pero como Kagome permanecerá dormida durante el primer día decidí adelantarlo, ahora es que comienzan los problemas entre estos dos :s.  
**

 **En fin...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS! Y también preguntas, hace mucho que no hago un SBS y unas amigas ya me dejaron sus preguntas cuando hablé con ellas por el Face xD, pero las pondré en el siguiente cap. :3 ¡Perdonenme xD!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	41. C-41 Southbird

**¡Hola a todos! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 41…**

* * *

Cricket había comenzado a relatar algunas cosas de las aventuras de Norland, todos lo escuchaban entretenidos -Kagome y Zoro lo más lejos posible el uno del otro- y mas porque estaba tan ebrio que sobre actuaba todo lo que contaba, en el transcurso de la historia les mostro las piezas de oro que había encontrado en sus diez años de búsqueda, una de ellas tenia la forma de un pájaro sosteniendo una campana, cuando Masira comenzó a explicar lo que era ese Southbird Cricket dio un grito que casi hace que se les salga el corazón a todos.

—¿Qué pasa Cricket-san?—Pregunta Kagome con una mano en el pecho.

—¡Tienen que ir al bosque ahora mismo!—Grita Cricket buscando algo en un armario.

—¿Por qué?—Pregunta Nami confundida.

—¡Tienen que ir y atrapar una de esas aves ahora mismo!—Responde Cricket entregándoles unas redes parecidas a las que se usan para cazar mariposas.

—¿Y eso para qué?—Pregunta Luffy igual de confundido que el resto.

—Escuchen, la corriente está hacia el sur, díganme ¿Cómo piensan llegar ahí?—Cuestiona el mayor cruzándose de brazos.

—Simplemente iremos—Contesta Luffy cruzándose de brazos.

—Te recuerdo que este es el Grand Line—Dice Kagome mirando a su hermano.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Como nuestro destino no es una isla el Log Pose no podrá guiarnos hasta ahí!—Grita Nami horrorizada.

—Veo que lo entienden, esa es la razón por la que necesitan al ave—Dice Cricket—Algunos animales tienen un gran sentido de orientación.

—Zoro es peor que los animales—Dice Luffy burlándose del espadachín.

—¡Tu eres el menos indicado para decirme eso!—Grita Zoro propinándole un buen golpe a su capitán.

—Esa ave es la única que puede guiarlos por el camino correcto—Dice Cricket volviendo a llamar la atención—Para que lo entiendan mejor ¡Si no tienen a esa ave no podrán ir a la isla del cielo!

Ante esas palabras Luffy, Usopp y Chopper obligaron a salir a los demás, por seguridad el renito le pidió a Kagome que se quedara allí, en su estado no era buena idea que los acompañara, pero ella se negó y los acompaño insistiendo en que estaría bien.

—Bien…¿Cómo haremos esto?—Pregunta cruzando los brazos.

—No lo sé, está muy oscuro ¿En serio podremos encontrar a esa ave?—Se pregunta Luffy tratando de mirar en uno de los arboles, lo que quedaba de la luna apenas les iluminaba algo.

—Tenemos que hacer esto rápido, el dijo que teníamos que regresar antes del amanecer—Dice Nami decidida entregándole una red a Sanji y a Zoro.

—Las únicas pistas que tenemos sobre esa ave es la apariencia que nos mostro Cricket en esa estatuilla de oro—Dice Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo—Eso y el extraño chirrido que nos explico.

—¿Y cómo sabremos si la encontramos?—Pregunta Chopper con curiosidad.

—El dijo que lo sabríamos apenas entráramos al bosque—Responde Usopp en pose pensativa.

En eso escucharon algo raro, *Cho, Cho*, era lo que escuchaban, ¿Seria ese el extraño chirrido del que les había hablado Cricket?, al escucharlo una vez mas lo confirmaron. Al tener solo tres redes se dividieron en tres grupos, Luffy y Chopper fueron juntos en compañía de Kirara, Sanji, Nami y Usopp fueron el segundo equipo y Kagome, Robin y Zoro el tercero…Kagome estaba algo incomoda con esa decisión que la navegante había tomado sin consultar, y con Zoro era lo mismo, pero como habían jurado momentos antes harían como que nada paso.

—¿Oyeron eso?—Pregunta la ojidorada mirando hacia atrás, le pareció escuchar unos gritos.

—Yo sí, ¿Quiénes habrán sido?—Dice Robin pensativa.

—Es mejor ignorarlo—Dice Zoro tomando a un…¿Cienpiés gigante?—Esta cosa es enorme.

—Trata de no matar todo lo que encuentras—Comenta Robin con calma.

—No es mi culpa que me atacara primero—Dice Zoro soltando a cienpies—Y recuerda, no se cuales serán tus intenciones, pero te estoy vigilando.

—Zoro—Dice Kagome llevando una mano a su rostro.

—¿Qué?

—Nada olvídalo—Lo mira diciéndole con la mirada "tú y yo hablaremos luego" , Zoro entendiendo la indirecta decidió no abrir más la boca.

*Cho, Cho*, volvieron a escucharlo, inmediatamente fueron a buscar al ave, Kagome tomo a Zoro por el cuello de la camisa arrastrándolo, el muy idiota estaba por irse en la dirección contraria. Luego de mucho rato buscando al ave y tras muchos, pero muchos problemas, por fin habían logrado capturar una y la llevaron de regreso a la casa de Cricket, no debían de faltar más de dos o tres horas para que amaneciera. Al llegar a la casa se sorprendieron de ver a Cricket muy malherido, Masira y Shoujou también estaban en terribles condiciones, entre Sanji y Chopper sacaron a Shoujou que estaba en la orilla casi en el agua, y mientras Luffy y Kagome revisaban que Cricket estuviera bien los demás investigaron la casa, el Going Merry estaba hecho pedazos y también…el oro de Cricket no estaba, alguien se lo había llevado mientras ellos no estaban.

—Lo lamento, si hubiera obedecido y me hubiera quedado…—Dice Kagome sintiéndose culpable.

—No te preocupes, aun si hubieras estado aquí cuando paso no habrías podido hacer nada—Dice Cricket siendo curado por Chopper.

—El tiene razón, en tu estado actual no sabemos si puedes pelear—Concuerda Chopper mirando a la ojidorada, ella agacho la cabeza mirando al suelo, Kirara salto a su hombro.

—Y también, olvídense del oro, no es importante—Dice Cricket.

—¡¿Cómo que no es importante?! ¡Estuviste arriesgando tu vida por diez años para encontrarlo!—Grita Usopp impactado.

—Oye Luffy—Llama Zoro a un lado de la casa, el símbolo de una cara sonriente tachada como una señal de prohibición estaba en una de las paredes.

—¿No es esa la marca de Bellamy?—Se pregunta Kagome mirando la insignia.

—¿Necesitaras ayuda?—Pregunta Zoro una vez Luffy se acerco.

—Descuida, no será necesario—Responde Luffy alejándose un poco de ellos.

—¡No me dirás que vas a ir a enfrentar a ese sujeto tu solo!—Grita Nami alterada—¡Además solo tenemos cerca de tres horas para que amanezca!

—Si voy siguiendo la costa llegare al pueblo ¿Verdad?—Dice el capitán haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de su navegante.

—Eso es correcto—Contesta Robin mirándolo.

Kagome se lo quedo mirando y suspiro, cuando a su hermano se le ocurría algo era muy difícil que lo sacara de su cabeza.

—Ve con Kirara, puede que con ella llegues más rápido—Se acerca a él y le entrega a la gatita.

Luffy asintió e inmediatamente soltó a Kirara para que se transformara permitiéndole subirse a su lomo comenzando así la marcha, los demás lo miraron hasta que desapareció de la vista, esperaban que regresara a tiempo.

Volando sobre Kirara Luffy no tardo más de una hora en llegar a Mock Town, se bajo de la gata que se transformo en su versión pequeña y salto a su hombro. Usando su poder de goma salto algunos edificios hasta llegar a uno frente al bar donde conocieron a Bellamy, podía escuchar las burlas y el regocijo.

—¡Bellamy!—Grita con furia llamando la atención adentro.

No paso mucho para que aquel desagradable sujeto saliera con aquella petulante y molesta sonrisa que no hizo más que aumentar la ira en Luffy.

—Justamente de quien estábamos hablando—Dice Bellamy mirándolo con diversión—¿Se te ofrece algo Sombrero de paja?

—Quiero que me devuelvas el oro del viejo—Dice Luffy con aparente calma dejando que su sombrero colgara en su espalda.

—Jajaja, ¿Te refieres al tesoro del viejo Cricket?—Cuestiona Bellamy al tiempo que sus piernas se convertían en resortes comenzando así a saltar hasta quedar en el mismo edificio que Luffy—No hare eso, ese es mi botín, tú también eres un pirata así que deberías entenderlo.

—Lo entiendo—Dice Luffy mirándolo, Kirara pareció aferrarse a su hombro con las garras por si acaso—Ellos son mis amigos, así que les devolveré el oro.

—Jajajaja, quiero preguntarte algo ¿Sabes pelear? ¿Sabes siquiera dar un golpe?—Pregunta Bellamy en tono burlón—¡Si te quedas ahí parado como el día de ayer no podrás robarme nada!

—Lo de ayer fue algo completamente diferente—Dice Luffy sintiendo la furia recorrerlo, pero su hermana le había enseñado a mantener la calma en situaciones como esas.

—¡¿Qué tiene de diferente lo de ayer con lo que te va a pasar ahora?!—Cuestiona Bellamy volviendo a transformar sus piernas en resortes—¡Te voy a hacer pedazos aquí mismo!

Bellamy salto contra un edificio cercano destruyéndolo, aprovechando el impulso salto en dirección a Luffy, pero éste logro esquivarlo saltando hacia abajo llegando con los seguidores de Bellamy. Al rubio darse cuenta de su exitoso escape comenzó a saltar por todos lados a gran velocidad, una que un ser humano normal no podría ver bien, pero…nunca dijimos que Luffy fuera alguien normal.

—Bellamy, tú me preguntaste si sabia dar un golpe—Dice Luffy preparándose.

Cuando la hiena estuvo cerca lo paro de un fuerte golpe haciendo que se golpeara contra el piso dejándolo inconsciente, su puño había quedado marcado como un sello en la cara de Bellamy, ante ese acto todos se sorprendieron, eso no podía ser verdad, ¿Bellamy había sido derrotado? ¿Por un sujeto como ese?, Luffy tomo el oro de Cricket y luego se marchó de allí dejando a todos con la boca abierta, el nuevo cartel del capitán sombrero de paja quedo bajo los pies de uno de ellos.

En donde estaba el resto, todos esperaban a Luffy; Cricket, Masira y Shoujou ya habían terminado de reparar y remodelar el Merry para que soportara la corriente, en pocos minutos amanecería y debían irse ya. Mientras todos subían al barco vieron un punto blanco y uno rojo acercándose volando hacia ellos, Luffy se bajo de Kirara y fue con el viejo Cricket dejando el saco con el oro en el tronco frente a él.

—Gracias por todo viejo—Dice Luffy con una enorme sonrisa.

—Si vas a agradecerle a alguien agradéceles a ellos, trabajaron duro para arreglar tu barco—Dice Cricket apagando el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano.

—Cierto ¡Gracias a ustedes también chicos!—Grita Luffy mirando a los monos.

—¡No fue nada chico!—Grita Masira encantado—¡Ahora date prisa y sube a tu barco con los demás!

—¡Debemos darnos prisa para alcanzar la corriente!—Grita Shoujou ya en su barco.

—¡De acuerdo!—Grita Luffy corriendo hacia el Merry para subirse en él, le encantó el hecho de que ahora el Merry pareciera un pavo gigante.

—Es bueno que llegaras a tiempo Luffy—Dice Kagome sonriendo al tiempo que Kirara aterrizaba detrás de ella regresando a su forma pequeña.

—Ya pensaba que no llegarías—Dice Nami cruzando los brazos, en definitiva su capitán no tenía remedio, y eso la desesperaba en cierto grado.

—¡Muy bien todos! ¡Andando!—Grita Masira comenzando la marcha junto con Shoujou.

—¡Sí!—Gritan los todos menos Robin, Kagome y Zoro, la segunda comenzaba a sentirse peor que antes y si gritaba…estaba segura de que no sería nada bueno.

Y así comenzaron la marcha hacia la Knock up stream, la corriente que los llevaría al cielo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...adoré cuando Luffy le cerró la boca a ese desgraciado de Bellamy ò_ó.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	42. C-42 Llegando al cielo

**¡Hola a todo mundo eh vuelto! xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 42…**

* * *

Eran las 7:00 am, según algunos cálculos llegarían al lugar de la corriente a las once, por lo que podrían llegar a tiempo de alcanzar la nube. Kagome estaba recostada al barandal con la cara oculta en sus brazos, los mareos habían aumentado de forma considerable y por su cuerpo sentía algo de dolor, como si la golpearan con miles de pelotas con agujas, Kirara estaba sentada a su lado en el barandal observándola. Luffy y Chopper la observaron de lejos, el capitán sabía que su hermana ya había comenzado a hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, esperaba que pudieran llegar a la isla del cielo rápido.

Para distraerse, Luffy se puso a jugar con el South Bird, le volteaba la cara y cuando se la soltaba volvía a señalar al sur.

Pasaron cerca de tres horas, uno de los subordinados de Masira que se mantenía alerta a cualquier cambio cercano logro divisar algo a lo lejos, inmediatamente fue con su capitán para hacérselo saber.

—Esa es…la Millenium cumulo nimbus—Dice Masira mirando por los binoculares, a lo lejos vio una gran oscuridad acercándose—¡Shoujou!

—¡Vayan ahora buzos! ¡Busquen la corriente!—Ordena Shoujou a sus subordinados que obedecieron de inmediato tirándose al agua.

—¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!—Grita Usopp confundido saliendo de la cocina.

—La Millenium cumulo nimbus apareció antes de lo que se pensaba y todavía no sabemos dónde se encuentra la corriente—Responde Nami.

—¿Segura que aun puedes mantenerte en pie?—Pregunta Zoro mirando a Kagome que se acerco a él con Kirara siguiéndola.

—Aun puedo soportar un poco más—Responde la ojidorada con una sonrisa cansada, un puntada en un costado la obligo a llevar una mano al lugar.

—¡Eco confirmado! ¡Hay una corriente muy fuerte a las doce en punto!

—¡Se ha detectado una inmensa creatura a las nueve en punto! ¡Debe ser un Rey marino!

—¡Encontré un flujo opuesto a la corriente a las diez en punto! ¡Debe tratarse de un remolino!

—¡Esa es! ¡Cambien la dirección de los barcos a las diez en punto, avancen hasta el remolino y no retrocedan!—Ordena Masira siendo obedecido de inmediato.

—¡Sujétate!—Grita Zoro haciendo que Kagome se agachara, el barco dio una gran sacudida que obligo a todos a agarrarse de lo que pudieran, Kirara salto a los brazos de su dueña temblando del susto.

Avanzaron bajo múltiples sacudidas y mucha agua cayendo sobre ellos, Nami comprobó que el Log Pose siguiera apuntando a la nube antes de ser sacudida con tanta fuerza que tuvo que abrazar el barandal.

—¡Muy bien, escuchen chicos! ¡Vamos a empujarlos hasta el remolino!—Grita Masira llamando la atención de todos.

—¡¿Y qué haremos luego?!—Grita Nami, tenía un mal presentimiento.

—¡Deben seguir hacia adelante! ¡Acérquense lo más que puedan al centro!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Nunca nos dijeron que seriamos arrastrados!—Grita la navegante aterrada, quería dar vuelta al barco y alejarse de allí, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya habían llegado al remolino.

—¡No se preocupen mis damas, su adorado cocinero las protegerá!—Grita Sanji buscando a la hermana de su capitán con la mirada, al ver a Zoro protegiéndola sintió furia, ese estúpido marimo se le había adelantado.

—Increíble, es la primera vez que veo un remolino tan grande—Comenta Robin observándolo con fascinación.

—¡Gya! ¡Regresemos, debemos regresar!—Grita Usopp aterrorizado, si pudiera correr por todo el barco lo haría, pero era eso o mantener su vida a salvo.

—Creo que es mejor que deseches esa idea Usopp—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa de lastima.

—Sí, alguien ya se emociono demasiado—Concuerda Zoro mirando a su capitán.

—¡Ya falta poco! ¡Allá vamos isla del cielo!—Grita Luffy con una enorme sonrisa y estrellitas en los ojos.

En pocos minutos las sacudidas terminaron y el Going Merry comenzó a navegar remolino adentro, Usopp y Nami observaron alrededor en busca de los monos, pero éstos ya se estaban alejando.

—¡Hasta aquí los acompañamos!—Grita Masira a lo lejos, parecía sonreír.

—¡Les deseamos mucha suerte!—Grita Shoujou del mismo modo.

—¡Esperen, no nos dejen!—Grita Usopp suplicante.

—¡No nos dijeron que sería un remolino gigante!—Grita Nami aterrada, estaba pálida como la cera.

—¡Luffy, aun podemos regresar! ¡Esa isla del cielo no es más que un sueño!—Grita Usopp con la esperanza de hacer entrar en razón a su capitán.

—¿Un sueño dentro de otro?—Pregunta Luffy dándoles la espalda.

—¡Así es Luffy! Yo también creo que esa isla no es más que una farsa—Dice Nami igual que Usopp.

—Es inútil chicos—Dice Kagome levantándose con ayuda de Zoro—No escuchara.

—Un sueño dentro de otro, ¿No les parece algo genial?—Dice Luffy volteando a mirarlos, por su rostro se extendía una gran y radiante sonrisa—¡Un sueño dentro de otro! ¡Eso suena como una aventura que no podemos perdernos! Si lo hiciéramos nos arrepentiríamos por el resto de nuestras vidas ¿No creen?

—El ya…—Dice Nami llorando en cascada.

—Está muy emocionado—Termina Usopp del mismo modo.

—Yo se los advertí—Dice Kagome sonriendo con lastima—Ya deberían saber que una vez que se le mete algo en la cabeza es imposible sacárselo.

—Lo sabemos—Dicen ambos agachando la cabeza deprimidos.

—Pero aun así esto es una locura—Dice Nami siendo rodeada por un aura de depresión.

—No quiero morir de esta forma—Dice Usopp igual.

—Vamos, no se pongan así, todo estará bien ya lo verán—Dice Kagome con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

—Por cierto, mientras estaban ocupados quejándose…—Dice Zoro llamando la atención de todos.

Al ver la dirección en la que el espadachín estaba apuntando vieron que el Merry había dado un salto y ahora estaba por caer al centro del remolino, Nami y Usopp dieron el grito de sus vidas, ya las veían pasar frente a sus ojos. Todos esperaron el impacto…pero nada paso, al fijarse bien el remolino había desaparecido y el agua estaba en una extraña calma.

—¿Que paso?—Pregunta Chopper tan confundido como el resto.

—¿El…remolino se detuvo?—Pregunta Kagome acercándose al barandal, y justo a tiempo, una puntada en su estomago casi la hacer caer, por suerte Zoro también estaba cerca por lo que la ayudo a sujetarse.

—No es eso—Dice Nami mirando el agua—El remolino solo fue detenido por el suelo marino, pero aun…

—Oigan chicos, miren—Dice Usopp señalando hacia un lado, al ver hacia allá vieron algo parecido a una balsa gigante, los enormes troncos tenían cañones y la bandera pirata se alzaba orgullosa en el mástil.

—Oigan, Kagome, Zoro, ¿Ese es…?—Cuestiona Luffy entornando la vista para poder verlo mejor.

—Así parece ser—Contesta Kagome alzando una ceja, ¿Por qué estaba ese sujeto allí?

—Zejajajaja, ¡Al fin te encuentro Sombrero de paja Luffy!—Grita el sujeto desde aquel extraño barco, era el mismo sujeto que habían conocido en Mock Town, en la taberna.

—Es ese hombre que conocimos en Mock Town—Dice Nami algo sorprendida.

—¿Y quién rayos es?—Pregunta Sanji sin comprender.

—¡Hemos venido a tomar tu cabeza de cien millones! ¡Ríndanse!—Grita el chimuelo alzando el nuevo cartel de Luffy.

—¡¿Cómo?!—Gritan todos en el barco.

—¡¿Mi cabeza vale cien millones?!—Grita Luffy gratamente sorprendido.

—¡Así que no estabas enterado! ¡No solo tú, el Cazador de piratas Zoro, sesenta millones!—Grita el hombre mostrando el cartel de Zoro mientras que con su otra mano buscaba otro y lo mostraba—¡Y la creída muerta hace cinco años, la Dama de cristal Kagome, noventa millones!

—¿Noventa?—Se pregunta Kagome anonadada, esa no se la esperaba, la cabeza le dio vueltas y no le quedo de otra que agarrarse del brazo de Zoro.

—Es verdad chicos, ahí están sus carteles—Dice Usopp entre emocionado y sorprendido.

—¿Y hay uno mío?—Pregunta Sanji sonriendo como un niño con el cigarrillo encendido en una mano.

—Por desgracia no—Responde el tirador decepcionando al rubio.

—¡¿Oyeron eso?! ¡Cien millones!—Grita Luffy saltando emocionado.

—¿Solo sesenta? No me deja satisfecho pero tampoco está mal—Dice Zoro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Pero no entiendo—Dice Luffy parando sus saltos—¿Por qué la tuya son solo noventa millones?—Pregunta mirando a su hermana.

—Pues…supongo que es porque ya no soy capitana—Responde Kagome con un dedo en la mejilla—Pero como soy una fugitiva me pusieron un recompensa diez millones por debajo de la tuya.

—Tiene sentido…¡¿Pero porque tienen que ser recompensas tan altas?!—Grita Nami hecha una furia.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo mas todo comenzó a temblar, en pocos segundos una inmensa explosión los impulso hacia arriba, la Knock up Stream ya se había puesto en marcha, aquel hombre que había ido a buscarlos se los quedo mirando, se les había escapado, pero que importa, ya los atraparía en otra ocasión.

Todos quedaron estupefactos al ver que ascendían con rumbo a la Millenium cumulo nimbus, pero al darse cuenta de que el barco se despegaba peligrosamente del agua reaccionaron y fueron a hacer lo suyo, Chopper prácticamente le ordeno a Kagome quedarse quieta esta vez, la chica ya sudaba frio, el dolor en su cuerpo se hacía más intenso, ya no podría resistir mas. Lograron volver a pegar el barco a la corriente y siguieron ascendiendo mas y mas, en pocos segundos salieron a la luz, el Merry aterrizo sano y salvo haciendo a casi todos suspirar de alivio.

—Chicos, miren eso—Dice Luffy con una enorme sonrisa, los demás también fueron a ver sorprendiéndose mucho ante aquella visión.

Estaban sobre un inmenso mar de nubes, a lo lejos vieron lo que parecía ser una entrada. En eso escucharon algo, un sonido de algo cayendo, al mirar hacia atrás vieron a Kagome tirada en el suelo apenas consciente, rápidamente se acercaron a ella preocupados siendo el capitán el primero, Luffy se agacho al lado de su hermana y la observo, la chica abrió un ojo para poder mirarlo.

—Lo siento Luffy…resistí todo lo que pude—Dice con una sonrisa débil.

—Shishi, está bien, lograste aguantar hasta que llegamos aquí así que ya puedes descansar—Dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa, la chica asintió y poco a poco se quedo dormida.

—Hay que llevarla a la cocina, ya tengo todo listo para atenderla—Dice Chopper mirando a todos con seriedad.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...bueno, en el proximo capitulo se sabra por que le pasa esto a Kagome :D...y que buenos actores nos salieron ella y Zoro ¿No? xD...lo que pasó en Jaya se quedó en Jaya...por ahora xD  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	43. C-43 Causa y efecto

**¡Hola! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 43…**

* * *

Debajo de la nube, la Knock up stream ya había cesado y todo había vuelto a la calma casi habitual de esa zona. Un pequeño barco se detuvo donde momentos antes estuvieron los chicos, en él iban dos chicas, una de ellas miro hacia la nube que casi se alejaba del lugar.

—Parece que llegamos tarde—Dice con algo de frustración—En fin, supongo que los alcanzaremos luego, ¿Cuál es la siguiente isla?—Pregunta mirando a su hermana.

—Long Ring, Long Land—Responde la chica pensativa.

—Esa isla apenas y está habitada, ¿Y luego?

—Water Seven.

—Bien, entonces los esperaremos allá—Camina hacia el timón cambiando el rumbo hacia Jaya.

De regreso en la Millenium cumulo nimbus, los chicos llevaron a Kagome a la cocina, Chopper fue rápidamente a buscar un colchón que él y Luffy ya habían preparado y lo dejo en el espacio más amplio donde normalmente Usopp fabricaba cosas para su arma, Luffy y Zoro acostaron a la chica en él y la cubrieron con la manta mientras el renito iba por un bol lleno de agua y un pañuelo dejándolos junto a ella por si empezaba a tener fiebre como le había dicho su capitán, Kirara se acostó junto a su dueña para cuidarla.

—De acuerdo, quiero que nos expliques que es lo que está pasando ahora—Exige Nami cruzando los brazos.

—¿Por qué Kagome-chan se desmayo?—Pregunta Sanji entre curioso y preocupado por su dama.

—Bueno…esto le pasa todo el tiempo—Responde Luffy sentándose en posición india junto a su hermana—Como ya saben mi hermana tiene la sangre heredada de un monstruo, ella me explico que las personas como ella pierden todos sus poderes en luna nueva.

—¿Pierden sus poderes?—Pregunta Nami algo sorprendida.

—¿Eso incluye el poder de las frutas del diablo?—Pregunta Robin con gran interés, el capitán asintió.

—Kagome es la quinta generación en su familia—Dice Chopper llamando la atención—Por lo general la sangre heredada de este tipo se diluye con el tiempo, pero en personas como ella las características de la sangre se fortalecen, de ahí su fuerza sobrehumana y la capacidad de su cuerpo para sanar las heridas más rápido que un ser humano normal.

—Pero eso trae sus consecuencias—Habla esta vez Zoro recostándose a una pared con los brazos cruzados—Gracias a su sangre de Youkai tiene un gran poder, pero su cuerpo sigue siendo el de un humano.

—Todo el poder que tiene ejerce una gran presión sobre su cuerpo, por lo que cuando llega luna nueva su cuerpo sucumbe a la fatiga y todo su sistema nervioso colapsa—Continua Chopper—Al mismo tiempo sus defensas bajan de forma alarmante causando que se enferme con facilidad.

—La primera vez que la vimos así Ace y yo no sabíamos que hacer, nos preocupó muchísimo—Dice Luffy balanceándose de un lado a otro—Lo más difícil de tratar es la fiebre, le sube muchísimo, en algunas ocasiones tuvimos que meterla en una tina llena de hielo para que la fiebre bajara, lo bueno es que no pasa todo el tiempo.

—Y lo malo es que las medicinas que ayudan a controlar la fiebre no funcionan en su caso—Dice Chopper algo angustiado—De todos modos estaré atento a cualquier cambio en su temperatura para tratar de evitar que suba demasiado—Dice mirando a su capitán que asintió sonriéndole.

—Hay una cosa que aun no entiendo—Dice Zoro—Cuando estábamos en Drum ella se debilito mucho y era luna llena, ¿Por qué?

—Ella me dijo que en algunas noches de luna llena su poder se debilita para evitar enfermar de gravedad cuando llegue luna nueva—Contesta Luffy mirando al techo—Cuando no lo hace su fiebre es demasiado alta.

—Es como una contramedida que su cuerpo desarrollo para reducir el estrés sobre él—Dice Chopper fascinado—Y si pasó en esta ocasión quiere decir que su fiebre no subirá al grado de tener que cubrirla con hielo.

—Eso es un alivio—Dice Nami aliviada.

—Pero aun así su fiebre subirá bastante así que cuento contigo para cuidarla si yo no estoy cerca—Dice Luffy mirando al renito con una gran sonrisa, Chopper asintió devolviéndole el gesto.

—Solo una cosa más—Dice Sanji llamando la atención—¡¿Por qué tu sabes acerca de eso marimo?!—Grita mirando al espadachín con furia.

—Porque ella me lo contó—Contesta Zoro desviando la mirada con fastidio.

—Te…lo conto—Dice el rubio incrédulo—No puedo creer que le haya contado eso a él ¿No confía en mí?—Dice agachado en una esquina con un aura depresiva alrededor.

—No es que no confíe en el—Comenta Nami en un tono que solo Robin a su lado pudiera escuchar—Lo que pasa es que Kagome se hizo MUY cercana a Zoro ¿Verdad Robin?

—Fufufufu, esto se pone cada vez más interesante—Concuerda la arqueóloga divertida.

—Bueno, ya que todo este dilema está resuelto—Dice Usopp quitándose la camisa—¡Es hora de que el gran Usopp investigue este mar!—Grita con entusiasmo saliendo de la cocina seguido inmediatamente por Luffy y Chopper.

—Que rápido olvidan que tenemos a una enferma a bordo—Dice Nami haciéndose un facepalm—¿Y qué no se supone que Chopper iba a cuidarla?

—Dejemos que se diviertan un rato, además no parece como si la fiebre fuera a subir de repente—Dice Robin con una sonrisa tranquila saliendo también de la cocina seguida de la navegante—Si te hace sentir mejor mantendré un ojo puesto en ella—Dice al tiempo que una mano con un ojo en la palma aparece junto a Kagome, Kirara la miro curiosa y la mano le devolvió la mirada.

La gatita se levanto y se acercó a la mano, ésta comenzó a doblarse hacia un lado y Kirara se inclino al mismo lado siguiéndola hasta caer del colchón para luego enderezarse y sacudirse para volver a acostarse junto a Kagome.

Mientras tanto, los que quedaban en la cocina también salieron, Sanji de muy mal humor porque el estúpido espadachín tenía toda la atención de una de sus preciadas damas, imperdonable. Usopp se alisto para tirarse al mar de nubes y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo mar adentro, pasaron algunos minutos pero el tirador aun no había salido.

—Mmm, si creemos que este es un mar ¿De verdad lo será?—Comenta Robin aparentemente preocupada por la tardanza del narizón.

—¡Eso quiere decir que…!—Grita Chopper aterrorizado.

—¡Ese grandísimo idiota, se cayó de la nube!—Grita Zoro asomándose por el barandal.

Rápidamente Luffy estiro un brazo para buscar a Usopp, para facilitarle el trabajo Robin hizo aparecer tres ojos en el brazo de Luffy, uno de ellos en la palma de la mano, no tardaron en encontrar al tirador a punto de caer, lo atraparon a tiempo y lo regresaron al barco pero…el chico no vino solo.

—¡Aaaahhhh!—Gritan Nami y Chopper al ver a un gigantesco pulpo y a varios peces salir de las nubes, parecían tener la intención de comerse a Usopp.

Zoro y Sanji fueron los primeros en reaccionar, uno le corto un tentáculo al pulpo y el otro dejo inconsciente a uno de los enormes peces. Cuando Zoro cortó el tentáculo del pulpo este hizo un sonido bastante parecido al de un globo al explotar.

—Son muy raros—Comenta Sanji mirando al pez al que había dejado K.O—¿De verdad pueden considerarse peces?

—¡Gyaaaaa!—Grita Usopp tirado en el suelo.

—¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo! ¡Recuerda que hay una bella dama descansando!—Grita Sanji hecho una furia.

—¡En mis pantalones! ¡Hay algo en mis pantalones!—Grita el tirador aterrado sacudiéndose como una lombriz buscando aquello que se escondía en sus pantalones, a los pocos segundos saco lo que parecía ser un pez del tamaño de una almohada que Robin tomó para observarlo fascinada—La isla del cielo da miedo, la isla del cielo da miedo—Dice colocándose en posición fetal, este sería un trauma permanente.

—Miren esto, ¿No será el pez del cielo que describió Norland en su diario?—Dice Robin con una sonrisa fascinada, Luffy tomo al pez para verlo mejor y luego fue con Sanji—Pienso que como este mar no tiene fondo los peces tuvieron que evolucionar para adaptarse a este entorno.

—¿Y se convirtieron en globos?—Pregunta Zoro cruzando los brazos.

—Así es, ya que la densidad de las nubes es menor que la del agua del mar se hicieron más livianos—Responde Robin.

—Por eso sus escamas parecen plumas, aunque es extraño que sean carnívoros—Dice Nami con interés.

—Ya lo freí—Dice Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¡Esta delicioso!—Grita Luffy comiéndose al pobre pez.

—¡Aun no terminábamos de hablar de él!—Grita Nami histérica, Luffy se acercó a ella y le entrego el plato para que lo probara—Sabe muy bien, es la primera vez que pruebo algo tan delicioso—Dice fascinada mientras Luffy le suplicaba a Sanji que cocinara al grande también.

Chopper por mientras se sentó en la baranda con unos binoculares para buscar la entrada que habían visto antes, pero lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento. A lo lejos se hallaba un buque y frente a éste una persona que…¿Caminaba sobre las nubes?, observo como el sujeto destruía el barco en tan solo un segundo haciéndolo pegar un grito que asusto a medio mundo.

—¡¿Qué pasa Chopper?!—Grita Nami con el corazón latiéndole a mil por el susto.

—¡Por allá….un barco…un toro montado en algo extraño se aproxima!—Grita el renito aterrorizado.

—No entendemos nada de lo que dices, cálmate—Dice Zoro impaciente.

—¡Miren!—Grita Chopper señalando hacia un lado.

Al en la dirección que apuntaba el doctor reno vieron a una persona que se acercaba a gran velocidad, parecía patinar sobre las nubes, salto hacia ellos y Zoro, Sanji y Luffy intentaron detenerlo, pero aquel sujeto los sometió en tan solo un instante, aquel sujeto estuvo a punto de atacar nuevamente, pero alguien más apareció y lo detuvo alejándolo de ellos y haciendo que se fuera.

—¿Quién es ese?—Pregunta Nami mirando al anciano con armadura.

—Yo soy…el caballero del cielo—Dice el hombre mirándolos a todos.

Este día se ponía cada vez más extraño.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...al igual que con Te cuidare por siempre, Una gran aventura tendra doble capitulo hoy, pero el segundo no está terminado, y como tengo que salir dentro de un rato no podré subirlo hasta la tarde :v...en fin...como pudieron notar no veremos a mis OC hasta Water Seven, ya a partir de ahí ellas se unirán a la tripulación junto con Franky, y al mismo tiempo daré inicio a mi propio arco, ya tengo el nombre listo :)...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	44. C-44 El caballero del cielo, Ganfall

**¡Y aqui esta el segundo capitulo de hoy! :D**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 44…**

* * *

Bien, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero un extraño sujeto con mascara los ataca, luego un anciano con armadura montado en un pájaro extraño llega y ahuyenta a aquel sujeto...si ya no se había vuelto loca antes esto definitivamente la haría enloquecer.

—En serio que no entiendo nada—Dice Nami cruzada de brazos—¡Y ustedes! ¡Son unos inútiles, fueron derrotados!—Grita histérica mirando a Zoro, Sanji y Luffy que estaban en el suelo sin aliento.

—Es molesto—Dice Sanji con frustración.

—Apenas puedo mover mi cuerpo—Dice Luffy acostado tratando de respirar.

—Eso se debe a que aquí no hay tanto oxigeno—Dice Robin mirándolos.

—Ustedes son del mundo de abajo ¿Cierto?—Pregunta el anciano llamando la atención.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Y usted quién es?—Pregunta Nami con desconfianza.

—Como dije antes soy el caballero del cielo—Responde el anciano—A todos aquellos que viven bajo las nubes los llamamos habitantes del mundo de abajo, ustedes son habitantes del mar azul.

—Así es—Dice Luffy levantando solo la cabeza para poder ver al anciano.

—Entonces no puedo ayudarlos con eso, este mar llamado el mar blanco está a siete mil metros sobre el mar azul, y más adelante, a diez mil metros sobre el mar azul está el mar blanco-blanco—Explica el anciano mirando a Luffy—Para los habitantes del mundo de abajo es casi imposible permanecer aquí.

—De acuerdo, ya estoy acostumbrándome—Dice Luffy sentándose mientras se ajusta el sombrero.

—También yo—Dice Zoro ya recuperado.

—Eso es imposible, imposible, solo fingen—Dice el anciano mirándolos con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

—Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que ese sujeto pudo caminar sobre el mar de nubes?—Pregunta Chopper con curiosidad.

—Espera un momento, comprendo que tengan muchas preguntas pero antes me gustaría hablar de negocios—Dice el anciano—Soy un mercenario que trabaja por esta peligrosa zona, y aquellos que no tienen ninguna idea sobre las aero-batallas serán presa fácil para personas como el hombre al que vieron antes—Dice peinándose la barba—Por el precio de cinco millones de extol cada uno llegare al primer silbato y los ayudare.

Al terminar de hablar el silencio se hizo en el lugar, todos miraban al anciano confundidos.

—¿De qué hablas viejo?—Pregunta Luffy ladeando la cabeza igual que los demás.

—¿Mmm? Vamos, ¡Es un precio muy conveniente!, no pediré ni un extol más y no puedo bajar el precio, de algo tengo que vivir.

—¿Qué es ese extol del que hablas? ¿Y a que silbato te refieres?—Pregunta Sanji dejándolo en shock.

—Esperen, no me digan que no vinieron por el High West—Dice el anciano bastante sorprendido—Debieron de haber visto una o dos islas mas.

—Ya te dijimos que no sabemos de lo que nos hablas—Dice Luffy.

—Espera un segundo, ¿Estás diciendo que hay otras vías para llegar a este lugar?—Pregunta Nami sorprendida—También dijiste "una o dos islas mas", ¿Significa que hay mas islas del cielo?

—Así que subieron por esa corriente tan aterradora, me sorprende que aun haya gente tan valiente para hacer eso—Contesta el anciano asombrado por semejante hazaña.

—Yo sabía que ese no era un modo normal de viajar—Llora Nami recordando que hace tan solo unos minutos casi pierden sus vidas.

—De todos modos ya estamos aquí ¿O no?

—¡Pudimos haber muerto idiota! ¡Si hubiéramos investigado un poco más habríamos encontrado un método más seguro para venir!—Grita la navegante sacudiendo al capitán con furia.

El anciano los observo en silencio por un momento peinándose la barba, estos eran unos chicos bastante peculiares.

—Díganme ¿Perdieron a alguien de la tripulación?—Pregunta mirando al capitán que ya se había librado de Nami asesina.

—No, estamos completos.

—Me alegro, otras vías no son como esa, si cien personas hubieran venido usando alguna de esas vías seria una apuesta saber cuántos llegarían con vida—Dice el anciano algo aliviado—Aunque con la Knock up Stream o mueren todos o vienen todos—Busca algo en su armadura—Yo respeto a aquellos marineros que demuestran verdadero valor para hacer esas cosas.

—¡Claro, esa ruta la escogí yo! Los hubiera visto, los demás corrían por todos lados gritando y llorando como cobardes—Dice Usopp ya recuperado del shock.

—Deja de decir tonterías que tú fuiste el primero en gritar y correr—Dice Nami pellizcándole una mejilla.

—Tengan—Dice el anciano lanzándoles algo.

—¿Un silbato?—Cuestiona Nami tomando el objeto del suelo.

—Un solo soplido a ese silbato y vendré de inmediato—Dice el anciano acercándose al extraño pájaro—Normalmente cada silbato cuesta cinco millones, pero el primero para ustedes será gratis, tómenlo como un regalo.

—Espera, aun no nos dices tu nombre.

—Mi nombre es Ganfall, y este de aquí es mi compañero, Pierre—Dice montándose sobre Pierre—Una cosa sobre él, comió la fruta Uma Uma y obtuvo la habilidad…para convertirse en un caballo alado.

—¿Es un hermoso pegaso?—Pregunta Nami ilusionada.

—Exactamente—Responde Ganfall emprendiendo el vuelo.

—Esa cosa…tiene un aspecto muy dudoso—Dice Sanji viendo al extraño animal.

—Por primera vez concuerdo contigo cocinero—Dice Zoro.

—¡Les deseo mucha suerte jovencitos!—Grita Ganfall comenzando a alejarse.

—Ya se fue—Dice Nami viéndolo hasta que desapareció de su vista.

—Y al final no nos dijo nada útil—Dice Robin llamando la atención—¿Cómo vamos a subir?

—Entonces solo debemos llamarlo y preguntarle—Dice Luffy a punto de soplar el silbato ¿En qué momento se lo quito a Nami?

La pelirroja rápidamente lo golpeo y recupero el silbato, ¡¿Podía su capitán ser más idiota?! ¡Ese silbato era solo para emergencias!

—Oigan, ¿No recuerdan cuando subimos?—Pregunta Chopper—Vimos una especie de entrada.

—Es verdad, ¿Será por ahí por donde se llega al mar blanco-blanco?—Se pregunta Usopp cruzándose de brazos.

—Si queremos averiguarlo tendremos que buscarla—Dice Robin, todos asintieron en acuerdo.

Mientras Chopper regresaba a la cocina para ver cómo estaba Kagome en compañía de Luffy, los demás se dispersaron por el barco y comenzaron a buscar dicha entrada, pasados unos minutos lograron verla a lo lejos y fijaron rumbo hacia allí, luego entraron a la cocina para notificarle todo al capitán que se puso a saltar más que contento, ya quería llegar arriba.

—¿Cómo está?—Pregunta Nami sentándose junto con Robin, Usopp y Sanji.

—Su fiebre ha comenzado a subir, pero no es tan alta como para preocuparse—Responde el renito colocando el pañuelo húmedo en la frente de la chica que hizo un gesto de incomodidad.

—Y dinos Luffy, ¿Cuándo va a despertar?—Pregunta Sanji mirando a su capitán.

—Mañana en la mañana, ah—Responde el chico de goma acordándose de algo—Despertara muy hambrienta así que debes prepararle mucha comida.

—¿En serio? ¿No es una treta tuya para conseguir más comida?—Cuestiona Nami mirándolo con desconfianza.

—Recuerda que él no sabe mentir—Dice Zoro sentándose en el suelo recostado a la pared.

—Cierto—Dice Nami recordando ese pequeño asuntillo.

—Entonces pensare en un delicioso menú para la bella durmiente—Dice Sanji con corazoncitos en los ojos.

—Irritante—Dice Zoro extrañamente molesto, Nami y Robin parecieron ser las únicas en notarlo.

—¿Qué dijiste estúpido marimo?—Pregunta Sanji hecho una furia.

—Que eres irritante—Responde Zoro mirándolo con enojo.

Por lo general Zoro siempre decía esas cosas para molestar a Sanji, cosa que resulto pues ambos comenzaron a pelear, como siempre, pero había algo raro, y era que el espadachín estaba molesto por algún motivo que a navegante y arqueóloga les llamó la atención, ambas se miraron y sonrieron con complicidad, tal como había dicho Robin anteriormente las cosas entre la hermana del capitán y el peliverde se volvían cada vez más interesantes.

Luego de un rato decidieron salir dejando a Kirara encargada de cuidar a Kagome, Chopper y Luffy también estarían pendientes y se turnarían para entrar a verla cada tanto. Al salir se asombraron bastante con lo que estaban viendo, era un arco enorme que tenía un letrero que decía "Puerta al cielo"

—¡Miren eso! ¡Es una cascada de nubes!—Grita Luffy mirando detrás del arco una enorme cascada blanca.

—Esto es un mal presagio, es como si fuéramos a morir—Dice Usopp repentinamente aterrado.

—Pues ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ya estemos muertos—Dice Zoro sonriendo con burla, Usopp se puso a temblar como gelatina.

—Bueno, si ese es el caso la existencia de este lugar tiene una buena explicación—Dice Sanji encendiendo el cigarrillo que llevaba en la boca desde hacía un rato, Usopp temblaba como un terremoto.

—Miren, ahí hay alguien—Dice Nami señalando a una plataforma en la cual estaba una anciana de baja estatura sacando fotografías con la cámara en sus manos.

—¿Son turistas o vienen a pelear?—Pregunta la anciana Amazon con bastante calma—No importa, de todos modos deberán pagar la tarifa de un billón de extol por persona, esa es la ley.

—¡Tiene alas, es un ángel!—Grita Luffy con estrellitas en los ojos—Aunque también parece una pasa.

—Un billón de extol ¿Cuándo será en berries?—Dice Usopp impactado.

—A decir verdad no tenemos ese dinero—Dice Nami con nerviosismo.

—Pueden pasar.

—¡¿Lo dice en serio?!—Grita Usopp impresionado.

—Yo no soy una guardiana o una guerrera, solo quiero saber cuáles son sus intenciones—Dice Amazon con una sonrisa tranquila.

—¡Nosotros queremos ir a la isla del cielo abuela!—Grita Luffy con entusiasmo.

—¿De verdad? Son siete personas ¿Cierto?

—Ocho, uno de los nuestros está enfermo—Contesta Nami con los brazos en jarras.

—Entendido.

—Y ahora…¿Cómo vamos a subir?—Pregunta Luffy con curiosidad.

De repente el barco dio una sacudida y unas enormes pinzas de cangrejo lo sujetaron a los lados.

—Ese es un habitante especial del mar blanco, es el "camarón veloz"—Dice Amazon ante el desconcierto de los chicos—Que tengan un buen viaje.

Y apenas termino de decir esa frase el camarón comenzó a avanzar a una gran velocidad subiendo por la corriente en espiral para llegar al cielo.

 _Reporte de la observadora de la puerta al cielo, Amazon. A los sacerdotes del poderoso Dios, ocho personas han entrado ilegalmente a los dominios de Dios, "Sky Piea"_

 _Que caiga sobre ellos…el juicio de los cielos._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Ahora es que las cosas se ponen interesantes òwó...¿Por que creen que se haya molestado Zoro? xD...y ya se que no encontraron la entrada del cielo de esa forma, pero, de todos modos, lo que quiero mantener lo mas original posible son las peleas por lo que las vuelvo a ver en video o en el manga xD...  
**

 **Ene fine...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	45. C-45 Energía Dial

**¡Hola! ¡Hace frío! xS...¡Lo amo! xD...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 45…**

* * *

El camarón los llevaba a toda velocidad por la nube, parecía un rio hecho artificialmente. Al final vieron un letrero que decía "Tierra de Dios Skypiea", a los pocos segundos salieron y llegaron a otro mar de nubes, al ver la gran isla que se mostraba ante ellos los gritos de emoción no tardaron en salir.

—¡Oigan, ¿Qué hay con el ancla?! De todos modos este mar no tiene fondo ¿Cierto?—Dice Zoro cargando el ancla como si no pesara nada.

—¡Eso no importa! ¡Date prisa y ven!—Grita Luffy con emoción.

—¿Qué no importa?—Cuestiona Zoro con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza, dejaría caer el ancla de todos modos, ser precavidos nunca estaba de mas—¡¿Y qué hay de tu hermana, la dejaras aquí sola en su estado?!

—¡Kirara cuidara de ella!

El espadachín suspiro, su capitán era el colmo.

—De igual forma...este lugar es asombroso, es como si estuviésemos en un sueño—Dice recostándose de espaldas al barandal con los brazos cruzados.

—Cierto, y mira esas caras felices, es algo inevitable—Dice Sanji quitándose los zapatos y el saco para luego tirarse al agua igual de sonriente que los otros.

—¡Pero si tu eres como ellos!—Grita Zoro mirándolo con incredulidad.

—¡Ya, lo siento, lo siento!—Grita Nami en el piso de abajo siendo picoteada por el Southbird, el cual se fue volando muy molesto—Había olvidado por completo a ese pájaro, debía soltarlo cuando llegáramos a la corriente—Dice subiendo las escaleras—¿Y el ancla?

—Ya la baje, la playa es de la misma estructura que las nubes—Contesta Zoro.

—¿Tienes el mapa de Skypiea contigo?—Pregunta Robin desde el primer piso mirando a la navegante.

—Así es, tal parece ser que esta isla es la misma que aparece en el mapa—Responde Nami enseñándole el gastado papel—¿Quién iba a decir que realmente existiría un lugar como este?

Nami se bajo del barco tocando el agua hecha de nubes, era algo diferente y también se sentía muy bien.

—¿Tu no iras?—Pregunta Robin llegando con Zoro.

—Iré en un rato, aunque el capitán diga que Kirara se hará cargo alguien tiene que cuidar de Kagome—Responde el peliverde.

—Te preocupas mucho por ella ¿No es así?—Dice Robin sonriendo con calma y una bien disimulada diversión.

—Pues claro, es mi nakama—Dice Zoro con un imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas, la morena rió por lo bajo.

—" _Pero no creo que te preocupes de la misma forma por los demás_ "—Piensa Robin sin borrar su sonrisa—En fin, si soy sincera, nunca espere que embarcar y desembarcar fueran una aventura—Dice mirando hacia la playa donde Luffy corría por todos lados terminando por subirse a una palmera—Es una lástima que no despierte hasta mañana—Dice mirando la puerta de la cocina, Zoro simplemente asintió en acuerdo.

Luego de un rato Robin bajo para ir con los demás mientras Zoro iba a la cocina para ver cómo iba la fiebre de Kagome, le quitó el pañuelo de la frente fijándose en sus mejillas que se habían tornado bastante rojas por la fiebre, sumergió el pañuelo en el agua del bol y volvió a colocárselo a la chica, después salió de la cocina bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de Kirara para ir a reunirse con los otros en la playa.

Sanji había encontrado unas flores y cortó algunas para entregárselas a sus damas, Robin recibió la suya con gusto mientras que Nami parecía ignorar al cocinero, desistiendo en su intento por darle una flor a su bella navegante regresó al barco por unos momentos para dejar esa y otra flor que había recogido para las tres colocándolas junto al colchón de su bella durmiente.

—Eso es…—Dice Zoro mirando hacia un lado, un pequeño y adorable animal tan blanco como las mismas nubes se estaba acercando a él—¿Es un zorro?

—Allá hay alguien—Dice Sanji ya de regreso.

—¿Será el mismo sujeto que vimos allá abajo?—Se pregunta Usopp con temor.

—No, no es el, es…un ángel—Dice Sanji mirando a la persona misteriosa embobado, era una hermosa chica rubia.

—Heso—Saluda la chica mirándolos con una sonrisa—Sue, ven—Llama al zorrito que corrió hacia ella—¿Ustedes vienen del mar azul?—Pregunta acercándose a ellos.

—Así es, ¿Tu eres de aquí?—Pregunta Luffy bajándose de la palmera de la que tomó unas frutas parecidas a calabazas verdes.

—Eso es correcto, mi nombre es Conis—Responde la chica tomando una de las frutas—Esta es la Playa Ángel, y esto es un Conasshu ¿Quieren beber de él?—Dice volteando la fruta para luego abrirle un agujero con un cuchillo—Por arriba son tan duros como el acero, pero por debajo son más blandos y puedes hacerles un agujero—Le devuelve la fruta a Luffy.

—Está delicioso—Dice el chico de goma contento, el sabor de ese jugo había hecho bailar a sus papilas gustativas, guardaría una para que Kagome la probara en cuanto despertara.

—Si tienen problemas yo puedo ayudarlos—Dice Conis cargando a Sue.

—Yo si tengo uno, tu deslumbrante belleza ha hecho que mi corazón…

—Ya basta—Dice Nami jalándole una oreja a Sanji antes de que siguiera diciendo estupideces—Hay tantas cosas que quisiera saber, comenzando por el hecho de que todo aquí es asombroso—Dice haciendo caer al cocinero hacia atrás alejándolo de Conis.

—Adelante, puedes preguntar todo lo que gustes—Dice la rubia encantada.

En eso escucharon algo, era un extraño sonido que se acercaba a gran velocidad, miraron hacia el mar de nubes encontrando a un hombre manejando algo que nunca antes habían visto.

—Es mi padre ¡Heso, Padre!—Saluda Conis con alegría.

—¡Heso, Conis!—Grita el hombre a punto de llegar a la playa, quiso detenerse apenas tocar la blanca arena pero…perdió el control de su extraño vehículo y termino chocando contra una palmera—¿Lastime a alguien?—Pregunta preocupado.

—¡Primero preocúpate por ti!—Grita Zoro sorprendido por semejante pregunta.

—¿Qué es eso?—Pregunta Usopp observando el vehículo.

—¿Eso? Es un Waver—Responde Conis con amabilidad.

—Espera, ¿No encontraron algo como eso en el barco que se hundió?—Pregunta Nami mirando a Luffy.

—Sí, lo hicimos—Responde el capitán devolviéndole la mirada.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Son amigos tuyos hija mía?—Pregunta el señor levantándose para sacudirse la ropa.

—Así es, acabo de conocerlos, vienen del mar azul—Responde Conis mirando a su padre con una sonrisa.

—Ya veo, me imagino que están ansiosos por saber todo de este sitio—Dice el hombre levantando el Waver—No me eh presentado, disculpen, soy Pagaya, es un placer.

—Igualmente—Dice Luffy mostrando los modales que nunca sacaba a la luz.

—Ya termine la pesca de hoy—Dice Pagaya sacando algo de la canasta que traía en la espalda—Esta es sin duda la comida mas deliciosa del mar blanco-blanco, si vienen a mi casa les enseñaré la cocina del cielo.

—¿Nos enseñaras como cocinan en el cielo? Por favor enséñame todo lo que puedas—Dice Sanji con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero antes quisiera preguntar algo—Dice Nami acercándose al Waver para verlo mejor—¿Cómo es que funciona esto? Puede ir en el mar sin necesidad de velas o remos.

—¿Ustedes no conocen los Diales?—Pregunta Conis algo impresionada.

—¿Diales?—Pregunta la navegante curiosa e interesada.

… … …

—¿Acelerador?—Pregunta Luffy montado en el Waver.

—Aja, solo debes colocar el pie sobre él—Responde Pagaya alejándose solo un poco.

Luffy hizo lo que le dijo y salió prácticamente volando hacia el mar, los demás veían como daba muchas vueltas acrobáticas no intencionales en el aire, en una de esas vueltas cayó del Waver.

—¡Oh Dios! ¿Estará bien?—Pregunta Conis preocupada.

—¿Qué pasara con los usuarios de fruta del diablo en este mar?—Se pregunta Sanji pensativo.

—Bueno, este mar no es como el nuestro, a lo mejor flota—Dice Zoro serio cruzando los brazos.

Vieron como Luffy comenzaba a hundirse lentamente.

—Se hundió—Dice Sanji con aparente calma.

—¿No puede flotar?—Se pregunta Zoro de igual forma.

Sin más remedio ambos se lanzaron al agua para ir a rescatar a su capitán antes de que traspasara el fondo de la nube, un par de minutos después ambos regresaron arrastrando al pobre Luffy que ya había visto su vida y toda la carne que había comido pasar frente a sus ojos…aun no había comido suficiente carne.

—¡Eso fue peligroso! ¡Casi se va hasta el fondo!—Grita Sanji enojado—¡Estas cosas pasan cuando piensas tonterías!

—¡A mí ni me mires, tu eres el que comenzó con su estúpido razonamiento!—Grita Zoro igual de molesto soltando el pie de Luffy.

—Uno de mis pies ya había pasado el fondo—Dice Luffy sintiéndose débil.

—¡¿Por qué rayos saltaste tu también?!—Grita Usopp sacando a Chopper del agua, el renito también había intentado salvar a su capitán.

—La isla del cielo da miedo—Dice Chopper mareado.

—Con la idea de que se pueda usar toda su potencia el Waver fue fabricado con materiales bastante ligeros—Dice Pagaya secándose el sudor del rostro—Por eso hasta la ola más pequeña puede causar que se vuelque, hay que saber muy bien cómo funciona el mar para manejarlo, disculpen.

—¿De verdad es tan difícil manejarlo? Me gustaría intentarlo—Dice Chopper emocionado.

—A decir verdad llevo practicando con él desde que nací, aunque apenas logre dominarlo hace poco—Dice Conis mirando al reno.

—Con mucha practica solo se requieren unos pocos años para dominarlo—Dice Pagaya como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo.

—Eso es muy complicado—Dice Usopp impresionado.

—¡Esto es genial!—Oyen gritar a Nami desde el mar, estaba manejando el Waver y lo hacía como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

—¡Ella lo logró!—Grita el tirador impactado.

Al Luffy verla manejar esa cosa con tanta facilidad infló una mejilla molesto, esperaba que se hundiera y se ahogara, pero Sanji no pensaba igual pues le dio una buena paliza por desearle esas cosas a su bella navegante.

—¿Qué hacemos con Kagome? ¿La dejaremos en el barco?—Pregunta Robin antes de acercarse a las escaleras que dirigían a la casa de Pagaya y posiblemente a la ciudad, Nami había decidido quedarse en el Waver un rato mas.

—Es verdad, no podemos descuidarla—Dice Chopper—Pero…¿Estará bien moverla así?

—Si lo hacemos con cuidado estará bien—Contesta Luffy mirándolo.

—Yo iré por ella—Dice Zoro comenzando a caminar de regreso al barco.

—¡¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tú?!—Grita Sanji enfurecido.

—Es fácil—Dice Zoro deteniéndose para mirarlo—Luffy, Usopp y Chopper querrán ir a jugar con las nubes y no querrás pedirle a una de tus "preciadas damas" que la carguen ¿O sí?

—Por supuesto que no, ¡Pero para eso estoy…!

Sanji no termino de quejarse, Zoro había desaparecido de su vista, varias venas anime saltaron en su cabeza, no dejaría que ese cabeza de alga se saliera con la suya, salió corriendo para alcanzarlo.

El espadachín llegó al barco y entro en la cocina, Kirara lo miro con curiosidad mientras se acercaba y la mano que Robin había hecho aparecer para vigilarla desaparecía, Zoro se agacho junto a ella y le quito el pañuelo de la frente, ahora si tenía muchísima fiebre, con mucho cuidado la cargó en brazos al mismo tiempo que el cocinero entraba en la cocina hecho una fiera.

—Estúpido marimo, eres un tramposo—Dice Sanji tratando de no gritar, no quería molestar a la chica—Dámela, yo la llevare.

Zoro se quedo quieto por un momento y luego volteo la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada asesina, Sanji se quedó de piedra con esa mirada, nunca antes había visto una mirada como esa provenir de él…o al menos no dirigida hacia su persona. El espadachín salió de la cocina siendo seguido por Kirara dejando a un muy sorprendido cocinero en el lugar ¿Qué estaba pasando con el marimo?

Unos minutos después ambos regresaron con los demás y emprendieron camino a la casa de Pagaya y Conis, Sanji no despegaba su mirada de Zoro, se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña. En el camino Pagaya les había explicado los componentes de las nubes que usaban para la construcción, algo muy interesante a la vista de Robin, mientras que Usopp, Chopper y Luffy, tal como había dicho el peliverde, estaban jugando en las nubes que se encontraban a los lados de la escalera. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa, Conis señalo un sofá donde podían dejar recostada a Kagome, Zoro la dejó allí con mucho cuidado mientras Conis traía agua y un pañuelo para que los usaran mientras estaban allí.

—Usopp es un tonto—Dice Luffy a lo que parecía una concha marina.

—¡¿Por qué yo?!—Grita Usopp ofendido.

—Muy bien, ahora presiona el botón que está ahí—Dice Conis con una sonrisa.

Luffy presiono el botón y al instante lo que él y Usopp habían dicho lo repitió la concha.

—Graba lo que dices ¿Es eso un Dial?—Pregunta Zoro algo impresionado sentándose en el sofá junto al que era ocupado por la hermana de su capitán.

—Así es, ese es un Tone Dial—Responde Conis.

—Si eso es un Dial, ¿Cómo hace que se mueva un Waver?—Pregunta Robin intrigada.

—Pues, aunque el principio sea el mismo este es muy pequeño—Dice Conis mostrándole otro Dial—Este es el Wind Dial, dependiendo de cuánto tiempo se lo coloque en una dirección absorbe el aire y luego lo libera.

Luffy tomó el Dial y giro el brazo, luego lo coloco frente a su rostro y el aire contenido en el objeto lo golpeó.

—Dependiendo de su tamaño será su capacidad—Continua explicando Conis—Un Wind Dial puede incluso mover embarcaciones pequeñas, el Waver es el ejemplo perfecto, y aunque es el único que puedo manejar existen otros modelos, hay skateboards y aero-deslizadores también.

—¡Eso es genial, quiero manejarlo! Nosotros también tenemos uno—Dice Luffy con emoción mirando a lo lejos a Nami divirtiéndose con el Waver de Pagaya.

—Eso es verdad pero está en muy pésimas condiciones, y con doscientos años de antigüedad dudo que funcione—Dice Usopp cruzando los brazos, no quería desilusionar a Luffy, pero si él no lo bajaba de su nube nadie lo haría.

—No exactamente—Dice Conis llamando su atención—Que el Waver esté en malas condiciones no quiere decir que el Dial esté roto, siempre y cuando el depósito este intacto la concha podrá retener todo su poder.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!—Grita Luffy súper emocionado—Entonces hay que ir a verlo.

—Te recuerdo que tú no puedes manejarlo—Dice Usopp rompiendo la burbuja de su capitán, el chico de goma hizo un puchero.

Siguieron hablando acerca de los Diales por otro rato, querían saber mucho más acerca de eso, Chopper se mantenía pendiente de Kagome y le cambiaba el pañuelo cada tanto, tenía mucha fiebre pero no parecía que fuera a subir más, cosa que lo aliviaba muchísimo, Zoro se quedo dormido en el sofá con Kirara junto a él y Sanji estaba en la cocina con Pagaya preparando el almuerzo, una vez estuvo listo sirvieron todo y comenzaron a comer despertando al espadachín, Kirara bajo al suelo para comer lo que Sanji le dejó junto con Sue.

—¿Dónde está Nami-san?—Pregunta Sanji desde el balcón buscando a Nami con la mirada, pero no la encontraba.

—Debería estar en el mar—Responde Luffy para luego darle una gran probada a una langosta—¡Esto está realmente delicioso!

—Pero no está ahí—Dice Sanji continuando con la búsqueda visual.

—Seguramente se habrá alejado un poco, no te angusties—Dice Usopp con la boca medio vacía.

—P-Padre—Dice Conis visiblemente alterada.

—Lo sé hija mía, yo también tengo un mal presentimiento—Dice Pagaya angustiado.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunta Luffy confundido.

—En Skypiea hay un lugar al que nunca se debe entrar—Responde Conis preocupada—Es un lugar que está muy cerca de la isla y se puede llegar a él muy fácilmente con el Waver.

... ... ...

Nami continuo su exploración con el Waver llegando a un increíble lugar, era una isla con unos árboles gigantescos, nunca antes había visto arboles tan grandes, ¿Qué lugar sería ese?

... ... ...

—¿Por qué no se puede entrar?—Pregunta Luffy curioso.

—Porque ese lugar es tierra sagrada—Responde Conis—Ese lugar es… **la tierra de Dios, Upper Yard.**

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...¿Así de largo está bien Danny? :/, La verdad no se porque me han salido tan cortos ultimamente, pero tratare de que sean mas largos, como este :), y si la inspiración coopera pueden ser mucho mas largos xD.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	46. C-46 Criminales de clase 2

**¡Hola! :D...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 46…**

* * *

—¡¿En serio hay un Dios en ese sitio?!—Pregunta Luffy sorprendido.

—Así es, es el Dios de Skypiea, el todopoderoso Dios Enel—Responde Conis, el joven capitán pareció emocionarse.

—Luffy, si escuchaste lo que ella dijo ¿Verdad?—Dice Usopp mirándolo alerta—"No se puede entrar", ¡Eso significa que no puedes ir a ese lugar sin importar que suceda!

—¿De verdad existe un lugar así?—Pregunta el chico de goma con una sonrisa emocionada—Un lugar al que no se puede ir sin importar lo que suceda.

—" _El ira, no hay duda de ello_ "—Piensan Usopp, Chopper, Sanji y Zoro con unas gotas anime resbalando por sus cabezas, su capitán era un caso perdido.

—Kagome debes despertar, tu hermano hará una estupidez—Suplica el tirador arrodillado junto a la chica con lagrimas en cascada recorriendo su rostro.

—De todos modos, aunque esté prohibido ir Dios nos perdonara, el es bueno ¿No?—Cuestiona Luffy continuando con su almuerzo.

—Pero romper las leyes de Dios es una falta de respeto—Dice Conis un tanto asombrada.

—¿De verdad? No importa—Dice Luffy tragando.

Chopper lo miro sorprendido tras cambiarle el pañuelo a Kagome, ¿De verdad pensaba ir aunque no fuera perdonado?, eso es ser extremo.

—Muy bien, vayamos por Nami, pero antes terminare con esto—Dice Luffy terminando de comer.

—Nami-san podría estar en una situación muy peligrosa mientras tú pierdes el tiempo, vámonos ya—Dice Sanji apresurándolo.

—Bueno en realidad no sabemos si está allá, no deben precipitarse—Dice Conis—Hacer enojar al Dios Enel sería algo muy problemático.

—Eso es verdad—Dice Pagaya apoyando a su hija—Por cierto, ustedes dijeron que tenían un Waver dañado ¿No es así?, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría que me lo mostraran para intentar repararlo.

—¿En serio?—Pregunta Luffy emocionado.

—Así es, mi padre es un técnico Dial—Responde Conis sonriendo.

—Gafias fiejo (gracias viejo)—Dice Luffy con la boca llena.

—¡Traga antes hablar frente a una dama!—Grita Sanji golpeándolo en la cabeza haciéndolo tragar de golpe.

Mientras tanto, Nami se quedo mirando aquella isla con enormes arboles, ¿Qué clase de sitio era ese? ¿Cuántos años tendrían esos árboles para llegar a ser de ese tamaño tan monstruoso?, no lograba comprenderlo. En eso escuchó algo que provenía del gigantesco bosque, ahora si estaba asustada, lo mejor era irse de allí cuanto antes, pero cuando se disponía a hacerlo detrás de ella llegó aquel sujeto de la máscara que los había atacado cuando llegaron al mar blanco.

Escuchó a alguien gritar por ayuda desde el bosque haciéndola desviar su atención hacia ese lugar, no paso mucho tiempo para que un pirata se asomara por uno de los gigantescos arboles, parecía ser que alguien lo perseguía, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando un enorme perro y un hombre con gafas de sol salían tras él, seguidamente un hombre montado en un ave llego volando y comenzó a perseguir a su presa siendo regañado por el pelón de gafas, antes de que pudiera alcanzar al pirata otro sujeto apareció flotando, parecía una gran pelota con brazos y piernas.

Nami vio como el sujeto de la máscara disparaba su arma dándole de lleno al pirata y haciendo que los otros tres se alejaran de la explosión, tras disiparse el humo pudo ver que el pirata seguía vivo, aunque muy malherido.

—Por favor, ayúdame—Dice el pirata mirando a la navegante—Te lo suplico, déjame subir a tu bote, hare cualquier cosa para pagártelo.

—P-Pero ¿Cómo podría? Solo hay un asiento, no sé si…

Nami no termino de hablar cuando un gigantesco haz de luz cubrió al pirata, segundos después la luz se intensifico impidiendo la visión. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio algo que la dejó helada, el lugar donde momentos antes había estado el pirata se había desintegrado y ahora se apreciaba una perfecta media luna, ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?!, era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de la aterrada navegante.

Se alejo de esa zona y fue a esconderse en otra parte para evitar ser vista por los tres hombres de antes que habían ido a apagar el fuego ocasionado por aquella extraña luz.

—Ese tipo…parecía estar hablando con alguien—Dice el pelón cruzando los brazos.

—Solo se trataba de un Raider—Dice el del ave.

—Suplicaba por que salvara su vida ¿No?, que patético—Dice el que parece un globo.

—Me pregunto porque Enel-sama se habrá hecho cargo el mismo.

—Seguramente se nos acabo el tiempo.

—¿Se nos acabó?

—El nuevo grupo de ilegales ya entró al país—Dice una cuarta voz, un hombre alto y moreno llego con los otros.

—¿Otro más?—Pregunta el del ave con cierto fastidio.

—Amazon nos acaba de avisar que un grupo proveniente del mar azul entró en barco—Responde el moreno mirándolo.

Nami abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar eso, ¿Ilegales? ¿Sería porque no pagaron al entrar?, eso quería decir que…¿Iban a terminar como el pirata de antes?

—¡¿Solo son ocho?!—Oye gritar a uno de ellos—Eso no suena muy divertido.

—Por lo que sé uno de ellos está enfermo—Dice el moreno mirando a un punto desconocido—Y como estaba oculto solo pudo tomarles fotos a los otros, por lo que la identidad del enfermo es un misterio.

—Pero es también una ventaja, ya sabemos con quien acabar primero—Dice el pelón ajustando sus gafas.

—" _¿Qué es lo que acaba de suceder?_ "—Piensa Nami aterrorizada escuchando como los hombres se alejaban—" _¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Qué es este lugar?_ "

Con sigilo volvió a subirse al Waver y se alejo de esa isla a toda prisa, debía ir rápido con los demás y avisarles del peligro.

Hablando de ellos, habían vuelto a la playa para mostrarle el Waver que encontraron a Pagaya, al mismo tiempo Zoro y Chopper acomodaban a Kagome nuevamente en la cocina del barco bajo la atenta e intrigada mirada del cocinero por la nueva conducta del espadachín ¿Desde cuándo era tan atento con una mujer?, sin dudas aquí pasaba algo raro.

—Baya, es un Waver muy antiguo—Dice Pagaya observando el destartalado Waver.

—¿Podrás arreglarlo?—Pregunta Luffy entre curioso y esperanzado.

—La verdad aun no lo sé, tengo que abrirlo y ver la condición de los Diales primero—Responde Pagaya.

De repente escucharon algo, unos gritos a lo lejos que decían "detengan a ese sospechoso barco"

—¿Quiénes son esos?—Se pregunta Luffy mirando al grupo de gente que bajaba por las escaleras en dirección hacia ellos.

Unos instantes después aquellos hombres llegaron ante ellos…¿Arrastrándose por el suelo?, Luffy los miraba sin comprender, ¿Por qué se acercaban de esa forma?, el que parecía ser el líder del grupo ordeno a todos detenerse y luego se levantaron del suelo haciendo una extraña pose militar con una mano detrás de la cabeza simulando cuernos.

—¡Heso!

—Heso—Saludan Conis y Pagaya.

—¿Qué con esos tipos? ¿Por qué se arrastraban?—Se pregunta Sanji desde el barco junto a Usopp.

—Quien sabe—Dice Usopp ladeando ligeramente el rostro—De todos modos es por eso que Luffy no viene al barco.

—¡Oye Luffy! ¡Ignora a esos sujetos y vamos por Nami-san!—Grita Sanji ya desesperado, quería asegurarse de que su bella navegante estuviera bien.

—¡No tan rápido habitantes del mar azul!—Grita el líder de aquel extraño grupo llamando la atención—¡Ustedes han ingresado a Skypiea de forma ilegal!

—¡¿Ilegales?!—Grita Pagaya tan sorprendido como Conis, Luffy ladeo la cabeza alzando una ceja ¿De qué hablaba ese sujeto?

—Hemos recibido el aviso de la observadora Amazon—Dice aquel hombre sacando lo que parecía ser una fotografía de los Mugiwara—Esta es una imagen de todos que fue tomada con el Video Dial y sabemos que hay un octavo tripulante en ese barco.

—E-Esto debe ser una equivocación Capitán Mcklein, ellos no son malas personas—Dice Pagaya colocándose delante de Luffy.

—¿Somos ilegales?—Se pregunta Sanji pisando lo que quedaba del cigarrillo en su boca para sacar otro sin encenderlo.

—Se debe a que no pagamos el peaje—Dice Robin con calma.

—Pero la anciana dijo que podíamos entrar ¿O no?—Dice Usopp entre sorprendido y confundido.

—Por favor, no discutan y admítanlo, no es algo tan grave como para que entren en pánico—Dice Mcklein guardando la foto—Entrar en Skypiea sin permiso es un crimen menor de clase once, una vez cumplan la sanción serán considerados turistas comunes.

—Haberlo dicho antes—Dice Sanji encendiendo su cigarrillo—¿Cuál será la sanción?

—Muy sencillo, solo deben pagar diez veces el valor original del peaje—Responde Mcklein mirándolo—Serian diez billones de extol por persona, lo que significa que serán ochenta billones.

—¡¿Ochenta billones?! ¿Cuánto es eso en berries?—Pregunta Usopp impactado.

—Berrie, esa es la moneda del mar azul ¿Cierto?, un berrie son diez mil extol.

—¿Y cuanto es en total?—Pregunta Usopp mirando a Robin.

—Si son ochenta billones, son ocho millones de berries—Responde la morena.

—¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Con eso puedo comprar cientos de toneladas de arroz!—Grita Sanji apoyándose en el barandal para no caer de la impresión—¡Arriesgamos nuestras vidas para poder llegar hasta aquí! ¡¿Por qué debemos pagar tanto?!

—Debieron haber pagado el peaje original de ochocientos mil berries—Dice Mcklein restándole total importancia al asunto.

—¡Sigue siendo demasiado!—Grita Sanji furioso.

—Haz silencio ero-cook, te recuerdo que hay una enferma a bordo—Dice Zoro llegando levemente irritado por tanto escándalo, Sanji se tapo la boca al recordar ese detalle.

—Como sea, por ahora ignorémoslo y vayamos por Nami-san, seguramente estará en algún lugar sola y llorando—Dice Sanji sobreactuando, Zoro rodo los ojos ante ese comportamiento tan patético.

Al mismo tiempo, la mencionada navegante ya estaba muy cerca de ellos, al ver a los extraños en la playa se sorprendió un poco ¿Serian los mismos sujetos de antes?, solo esperaba que los chicos no hicieran nada estúpido que los metiera en más problemas de los que ya tenían.

—Déjenme advertirles una cosa, nosotros los boinas blancas trabajamos bajo órdenes directas de los sacerdotes, si continúan actuando de esa forma su estatus criminal empeorará—Dice Mcklein volviendo a llamar la atención.

Uno de sus subordinados vio el Waver de los chicos, se acerco a examinarlo notando el estado tan lamentable en el que estaba el vehículo.

—Este Waver está destrozado, es un delito clase diez—Dice el sujeto alarmando a Pagaya.

—No, no, disculpen, ese Waver es de ellos—Dice Pagaya tratando de calmar la situación.

—Correcto, es nuestro—Dice Luffy cruzando los brazos con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaban esos tipos.

—¿Suyo? No debería de haber un Waver en el mar azul—Dice el boina blanca levantando el Waver—Eso es un delito de clase nueve, robar propiedad de la isla del cielo.

—Ya déjennos en paz o pateare sus traseros—Dice Luffy ya enojado.

—¡Luffy, no te opongas a ellos!

—¡Nami-swan, estas bien!—Grita Sanji contento con corazones en los ojos.

—¿Qué parte de hay una enferma a bordo no entiendes?—Pregunta Usopp mirándolo con mala cara—De todos modos ¡Nami, ¿Podemos pagar los ocho millones?!

—Y el acaba de quejarse por el escándalo—Dice Zoro cruzando los brazos, Robin rió por lo bajo divertida.

—Así que solo…hay que pagar una multa de ocho millones—Dice Nami entendiéndolo todo.

La pelirroja aceleró el Waver sin darse cuenta y con furia golpeo a Mcklein directamente en el rostro mandándolo a volar contra una palmera, ¡Eso era demasiado dinero!, Zoro y Usopp la miraron con una gotita anime resbalándoles por la sien, era ella quien decía que no se opusieran a ellos y había sido la primera en darles su merecido.

—Es verdad, debido a su alto e ilógico precio olvide a lo que venía—Dice Nami recobrando la razón—Le agradezco que me haya prestado su Waver, fue divertido—Le devuelve el vehículo a su dueño.

—Ni que lo digas, pero ustedes están en graves problemas—Dice Pagaya agitando las manos alarmado por la situación.

—Muy bien ¡Andando Luffy!—Grita Nami tomando a su capitán de la muñeca para comenzar a correr hacia el barco, lo sentía mucho por Kagome, pero debían irse de ahí ahora—No debemos meternos con ese "Dios" o será un problema muy grande, además de que el golpe que le di a ese sujeto fue solo un accidente.

—¡Atrápenlos y arréstenlos!—Grita Mcklein furioso, un lado de su rostro sangraba—Obstruir al servicio público es un crimen de clase cinco, ¡Por el poder que se me ha dado en nombre del Dios Enel, los condeno a deambular en una nube!

—¡No puede ser cierto!—Grita Conis aterrada por tal declaración.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Deambular en una nube suena divertido—Dice Luffy deteniéndose y obligando a su navegante a hacer lo mismo para mirar a Conis con una enorme sonrisa.

—¡Eso no es algo bueno! Te obligan a deambular en una pequeña nube hasta que mueras, es una sentencia de muerte—Dice la rubia alarmada.

—Ya veo, eso explica por qué los barcos caen del cielo—Dice Robin con una sonrisa de interés—El galeón que encontramos debió sufrir la misma sentencia hace doscientos años.

Ante esas palabras Usopp trago en seco, la imagen de un esqueleto con su ropa llego a su mente haciéndolo gritar de terror ¡No quería morir de una forma tan horrible y terrorífica!

—Preparen, apunten, ¡Disparen!—Oyen gritar a Mcklein haciéndolos dirigir su atención hacia los boinas blancas.

Todos tenían arcos y flechas, en cuestión de segundos arrojaron las flechas que soltaban caminos de nubes por donde pasaban, Luffy empujo a Nami ordenándole regresar al barco cuanto antes mientras Zoro y Sanji se preparaban para pelear. Para sorpresa del chico de goma los boinas blancas comenzaron a patinar sobre los caminos de nubes que las flechas dejaron, en sus manos llevaban armas muy afiladas que iban dirigidas al joven capitán, Luffy los evito rápidamente estirando uno de sus brazos para sujetarse a una palmera catapultándose hacia ella dejando muy sorprendidos a los boinas, se preguntaban como había hecho eso.

—El…¿Estiro su brazo?—Dice Conis muy sorprendida.

—Eso es…¡Una fruta del diablo!—Grita Mcklein observando la escena igual de sorprendido.

Luffy salto de la palmera y comenzó a dar vueltas a gran velocidad en el aire.

— **Gomu Gomu no…¡Hanabi! (** Fuegos artificiales de goma **)—** Una lluvia de puñetazos y patadas comenzó a caer sobre aquellos sujetos.

Zoro y Sanji también se unieron a la pelea y uno a uno los boinas blancas fueron cayendo hasta que todos quedaron inconscientes y muy golpeados.

—Ahora que me pongo pensar en ello ¿Cuánto dinero tenemos?—Se pregunta Sanji exhalando el humo del cigarrillo.

—Cincuenta mil berries—Responde Nami desde el barco.

—¿Solo eso? Es muy poco ¿No?—Comenta Zoro envainando la única espada que había sacado.

—¡¿Por qué somos tan pobres?!—Grita Luffy muy molesto—Les diré algo como su capitán, deben tener mucho cuidado de cómo gastan nuestro dinero.

—¡Casi todo se gasta en su comida!—Gritan Zoro, Sanji, Nami y Usopp mas molestos que él.

Al escuchar todo el escándalo Chopper salió de la cocina y fue a ver de qué se trataba todo, Usopp le explico lo que había estado pasando hasta el momento…con algunas de sus mentiras incluidas.

—Y es así como mi plan perfecto funciono en esta gran batalla por nuestras vidas—Termina de explicar el tirador con pose heroica.

—¿De verdad?—Pregunta Chopper impresionado…demasiada inocencia a veces no era buena.

—Derrotaron a los boinas blancas—Dice Pagaya muy sorprendido.

—Pudieron hacerlo aun cuando a los habitantes del mar azul les cuesta trabajo moverse aquí—Dice Conis en el mismo estado.

En eso escucharon una risa, al ver en aquella dirección vieron a Mcklein sonriendo.

—Debieron escuchar lo que les decíamos desde un principio—Comienza a hablar dejando a los Mugiwara confundidos—Los boinas blancas somos los más compasivos de aquellos que protegen la tierra de Dios, ustedes ahora son criminales clase dos, lo que significa…¡Que los sacerdotes de Upper Yard los juzgaran en persona!

Nami al escucharlo palideció, los sacerdotes, seguramente eran aquellos sujetos que vio en aquella isla persiguiendo a aquel pirata que fue desintegrado por aquel rayo de luz…esto era malo, muy, muy malo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...¿Vieron? Esta vez salio mas largo, ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando esa perra de la inspiracion coopera! xD...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	47. C-47 El juicio

**¡Holi! ¡Feliz año atrasado! xD...de nuevo a la rutina :3...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 47…**

* * *

Esto era un error, un gran y terrible error, se supone que la anciana en la entrada les había dicho que podían pasar, pero ahora resulta que entraron de forma ilegal…¡Esto era el colmo, un ultraje!, de todos modos, aunque la anciana hubiera dicho que no podían entrar…Luffy no habría dudado en entrar por la fuerza por lo que habrían sido ilegales de igual forma.

—De todos modos, ahora todo se ha complicado bastante—Dice Pagaya llamando la atención—Ahora ustedes son criminales de clase dos, lo que significa que no podemos ayudarlos.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué nos habla desde tan lejos?!—Grita Nami observando a Conis y a su padre que estaban muy, muy lejos de ellos.

—Shishi, eso no importa, hace mucho que nos acostumbramos a ser perseguidos—Dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa que indicaba su despreocupación al respecto—Por cierto ¿Por qué volviste?, estábamos a punto de ir a un lugar al que nunca se debe entrar para tener una aventura-digo…para ir a salvarte.

—Debo recordarte que no sabes mentir—Dice Nami agitando una mano como si espantara una mosca para luego acercarse a su capitán y agarrarle las mejillas—¿Y a que te refieres con eso de una aventura?—Comienza a estirar las mejillas del chico—Lo dices porque no sabes lo que vi allí, hay gente realmente aterradora en ese lugar, no tengo idea de si son Dioses o qué, pero su enorme poder no es un chiste, no pienso regresar ahí ¿Entiendes?—Le estira las mejillas a todo lo que dan sus brazos y las suelta de golpe.

—Entonces tu quédate aquí y nosotros iremos—Dice Luffy con las manos en las mejillas, no le había dolido pero si era una sensación molesta.

—¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! ¡Esos tipos nos perseguirán! ¡Debemos irnos de aquí cuanto antes!

—¡¿Irnos?! ¡Eso ni pensarlo! Dime ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Tu vida o la aventura?

—¡Mi vida! Y después el dinero—Dice Nami cruzando los brazos.

—¿Y yo en tercer lugar?—Pregunta Sanji bailando cerca de ella con corazones alrededor.

—¡En tus sueños!—Responde Nami alejándolo con un buen golpe—Y permíteme recordarte que tu hermana está muy mal ¿Planeas tener una aventura mientras está así?

Ante esa pregunta Luffy frunció los labios sin intención de responder a eso, claro que le preocupaba Kagome, pero su espíritu aventurero le pedía a gritos que fuera a esa isla prohibida…estaba seguro de que su hermana lo golpearía por eso, pero también sabía que lo perdonaría y cuando despertara se emocionaría tanto como él…o eso esperaba.

—¿Saben? Ahora que lo pienso, tuvimos tanta prisa por llegar aquí que nos olvidamos de averiguar el cómo bajar—Dice Usopp pensativo—¿Existe alguna forma segura de bajar de nuevo al mar azul?—Pregunta mirando a Conis quien se había acercado de nuevo a ellos junto con su padre.

—Pues…por cómo van las cosas una ruta segura no es una opción—Responde Conis angustiada—La única ruta que existe se encuentra abajo en el mar blanco, es un lugar hacia el este llamado "Cloud End"

—¿Cloud End?—Pregunta Usopp intrigado.

—Así es, aunque no les aconsejo que lo intenten, no importa que tan grande sea el océano—Responde Conis.

—¿Te refieres a que no importa a donde vayamos, no podremos escapar de ellos?—Pregunta Nami recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia—En ese caso no importa donde estemos, si permanecemos aquí les causaremos muchos problemas.

Y ciertamente, permanecer ahí no era ninguna opción, no querían meter en problemas a Conis y a su padre, y ya que no tenían un lugar en el cual esconderse solo irían a navegar por ahí, eso le recordaba a Luffy que no habían terminado su almuerzo, Pagaya no tuvo ningún inconveniente en permitirles regresar a la casa para buscar lo que había sobrado, y a parte Usopp aprovecharía para pedirle algunas herramientas.

Mientras Sanji y Usopp recogían todo lo que habían dejado con el apuro de su capitán, el tirador se asomo en el balcón para ver que todo estuviera bien, pero algo estaba pasando, alerto a los otros que se acercaron a ver como el barco se movía alejándose de la isla.

Los demás por su parte buscaban alguna vía de escape, pero al fijarse bien detrás del barco había unos peces enormes que los perseguían para evitar cualquier intento por escapar, esto era muy malo.

—¡¿Qué vamos a hacer Luffy?!—Grita Usopp aterrado.

—¿A dónde se los llevaron?—Pregunta el capitán mirando a Pagaya.

—Ese era el cangrejo veloz, es un sirviente directo de Dios—Dice Pagaya con seriedad—Si el vino por ellos quiere decir…que los han llevado a la parte nor-este de la isla, hacia el altar de sacrificios.

—¡¿Sacrificios?! ¡¿Nami-san, Robin-chan, Kagome-chan y los otros serán sacrificados?!—Grita Sanji alterado.

—Espera, lo estás malentendiendo, solo eh escuchado de ello, pero hay dos tipos de castigos para los criminales—Dice Pagaya evitando que Sanji hiciera una estupidez…¿Qué ese no era el trabajo de Luffy?—El primero es el sacrificio y el otro la prueba, en estos momentos ellos han caído en las manos de Dios y se los llama sacrificios, pero en realidad solo son prisioneros.

—¿Prisioneros?

—Así es, y si se los llevaron a ellos quiere decir que los que serán juzgados son los tres que se quedaron en este lugar.

—¿Y cómo podremos llegar hacia ellos?

—Si tan solo tuviera un mapa…

—Oh, nosotros tenemos uno—Dice Usopp buscando en su bolso—Aquí esta—Saca el mapa y se lo entrega a Pagaya.

—Muy bien, es muy antiguo pero sirve—Dice Pagaya observando el papel—Miren, aquí es donde están ahora, el altar de sacrificios está al nor-este de Upper Yard—Señala los lugares en el mapa bajo la atenta mirada de los tres—Solo hay una forma de llegar allí y es usando la Milky Road desde esta isla, tienen que usar un bote dial para atravesar el bosque donde residen los sacerdotes.

—¿Y no podemos usar un barco para rodear la isla?—Pregunta Usopp.

—No, no hay forma de llegar al altar a pie aunque se desembarca cerca—Responde Pagaya—La única forma de llegar es por la Milky Road.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, si eso era verdad no tenían otra opción, además de eso Pagaya les explico que debido a que la Milky Road se dividía en varios ríos estos les imposibilitarían ir a pie, ya que también estaban infestados con peces come hombres.

Sin más que hacer fueron guiados por Conis a través de la ciudad, tenían que ir a buscar el bote dial para poder ir a buscar a sus amigos. Las personas de la isla los miraban con aparente miedo y los evitaban, cosa que les molestaba solo un poco. Llegaron al puerto casi arrastrando a Luffy porque se distraía con cada cosa extraña que veía en alguna tienda, y casi tuvieron que hacerlo de verdad cuando se entretuvo mirando los botes, Conis trato de apresurar un poco el paso para evitar eso, pero le era realmente difícil, no quería que sus amigos fueran a ese lugar, pero no tenía más opción que llevarlos.

—Este es el nuestro, el Karasu Maru—Dice Conis mostrando el bote con apariencia de cuervo.

—Un cuervo, esa no es un ave marina—Dice Sanji en voz baja para que Conis no lo escuchara.

—Como no podía usar el Waver solía utilizar este bote, es algo lento pero tiene dos Wind Dial, úsenlo por favor—Dice Conis sonriendo.

—No, quiero otro—Dice Luffy observando un bote que había visto antes.

—¡No seas ingrato, grandísimo idiota! ¡Pídele disculpas a Conis-chan ahora mismo animal insensible!—Grita Sanji pateándole el rostro muy enfadado.

—Lo sien…to—Dice Luffy cayendo hacia atrás con la nariz sangrando.

—Para entrar en la Milky Road que lleva a la tierra de Dios deben cruzar la segunda puerta—Explica Conis tratando de mantener la calma.

—De acuerdo, pero Conis—Dice Luffy ya recuperado mirándola con curiosidad—¿Por qué has estado temblando desde que salimos de tu casa?

Ante esa pregunta Conis se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo crecer los nervios.

—¡Conis-chan está preocupada por nosotros!—Grita Sanji feliz—Descuida, estaremos bien, me siento tan conmovido.

—Por cierto, todos en la ciudad nos estuvieron evitando, pero tú en cambio nos guiaste y nos prestas tu bote, ¿Eso no te hace nuestra cómplice?—Pregunta Usopp preocupado.

—Si te daba miedo hacer esto nos lo hubieras dicho y habríamos llegado hasta aquí por nuestra cuenta—Dice Luffy cruzando los brazos.

—¡No es eso…! Yo…—Dice Conis para luego morderse el labio, las personas que rondaban por ahí la miraron aterrorizados—¿No es algo curioso?, nos encargamos de explicarles todo con respecto al juicio y luego los traje aquí a pesar…de que es tan peligroso que pueden morir, ¿Eso no los hace dudar?

—¡Detente, no digas nada más!—Oyen gritar a alguien entre la multitud.

De pronto el ambiente se volvió tenso, Sanji y Usopp miraban a la gente que tenia miradas muy sospechosas, Conis temblaba como un terremoto y Luffy la observaba serio, algo que, como ya sabemos, es muy extraño en él; la rubia cayó de rodillas al suelo incapaz de sostenerse en pie.

—¿No pueden solo…huir de aquí?—Pregunta comenzando a llorar—¡Lo lamento!

—¡Estúpida, no hables!

—¡¿Qué haces?!

—Yo fui…¡Yo fui quien llamo al cangrejo veloz!—Grita la rubia con dolor.

Los tres la miraron sorprendidos ¿Había sido ella la responsable de que se llevaran a los otros?

—¡Cuando tenemos a un criminal debemos llevarlos a juicio, de otro modo…nos mataran!—Grita Conis—Realmente lo siento.

—Increíble, ¿Cómo son capaces de hacer algo así?—Se pregunta Usopp impactado.

—Eres una tonta, lo hiciste porque no tenias opción ¿Cierto?—Dice Luffy dejando caer los brazos con los puños apretados—Si era así…

—¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?!—Gritan los tres sorprendiendo a la chica.

—¿Eh?

—¡Van a ser atacados!—Grita Luffy tomándole una muñeca.

Casi al instante una inmensa luz comenzó a brillar sobre ellos, al ver que corrían un grave peligro Luffy cargo a Conis e intentó esquivar el inmenso pilar de luz destructiva, pero era demasiado grande para esquivarlo. Una vez disperso el resplandor de aquella luz, Usopp y Sanji miraron el enorme agujero perplejos.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?!—Grita Sanji estupefacto—¿Dónde están Luffy y Conis-chan?

—¡Luffy, Conis!—Grita Usopp llorando en cascada pensando que pudo haber sido el fin de sus amigos.

—¡No se preocupen, ellos están bien!—Oyen gritar a una voz bastante conocida.

—¡Eres el viejo raro de antes!—Grita Usopp mirando a Gan Fall.

—¿Raro?—Se pregunta el anciano con una gota anime en la frente—Que grosero, ¡Soy el caballero del cielo!—Replica lanzándoles a Luffy—Protegeré temporalmente a esta joven, no dejare que le hagan daño—Dice mirando a Conis que se había desmayado por el tremendo susto—Ya saben la verdad sobre esta isla y conocen el poder de su Dios, deben decidir qué hacer.

—Lo que pase en este lugar no es asunto nuestro, pero se han llevado a nuestros amigos a la tierra de Dios—Dice Luffy acomodándose el sombrero.

—Comprendo, les deseo mucha suerte—Dice Gan Fall antes de irse.

—¡Subámonos ya!—Grita el joven capitán saltando al bote dial de Conis y Pagaya.

—¡Hay que ir a navegar con gran espíritu!—Grita Usopp animado.

—Tú también debes subirte idiota—Dice Sanji empujándolo al bote para luego subirse el.

—¡Bien, es hora de ir…a Upper Yard!—Grita Luffy con emoción.

La nueva aventura estaba por comenzar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...me emociona regresar con esta historia, ninguna me había durado tanto antes y como suelo encariñarme mucho con mis fics este se ha convertido en uno de los mas especiales para mi Kokoro -w-...xD**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	48. C-48 Satori del bosque

**¡Hola mi gente! Que hay :3...**

 **Aqui les dejo (despues de mil años xD):**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 48…**

* * *

No pudieron hacer nada, cuando salto al mar de nubes ya era demasiado tarde, Zoro fue atacado por un enorme tiburón del cielo, Nami y Chopper se abrazaron aterrados viendo como el espadachín era casi devorado por ese monstruo, por suerte el chico logro noquear al tiburón y regreso a las escaleras del altar de sacrificios.

—Es inútil, así no podremos llegar al otro lado—Dice el espadachín quitándose los goggles de los ojos—A todo esto ¿En dónde demonios estamos?

—Me parece que es algún lugar dentro de Upper Yard—Dice Robin mirando alrededor.

—Este lugar parece un altar de sacrificios o algo así—Dice Nami sintiendo escalofríos.

—¡Y ahí hay mas tiburones!—Grita Chopper alarmado viendo a los mencionados nadando muy cerca de la superficie.

—Nos trajeron a un lugar realmente peligroso—Dice Zoro junto al barco escurriendo su camisa empapada.

—Se supone que eres un espadachín pero solo le diste un golpe a ese tiburón—Dice Nami incrédula.

—El es muy fuerte—Dice Chopper con admiración.

—¿Será que este es el lugar donde se llevará a cabo el juicio?—Se pregunta Robin pensativa.

—¿Lo que hace ese Dios puede considerarse algo normal?—Pregunta Zoro subiendo al barco al tiempo que Nami le arrojaba una toalla y una camiseta limpia y seca.

—No tengo idea—Responde Robin cruzando los brazos.

Zoro se coloco la camiseta y le echó un vistazo al barco, el fondo estaba hecho trizas.

—Hay que repararlo Chopper—Dice mirando al renito que asintió e hizo un saludo militar.

—¿Y se puede saber que harás tu?—Pregunta Nami recostándose de la baranda.

—Tratare de entrar al bosque de algún modo, este sitio será nuestro punto de encuentro—Responde el peliverde mirando los grandes árboles—Luffy y los demás deberían de llegar aquí pronto. Hay un dicho que dice "si te pierdes quédate en tu lugar"

—¡En ese caso eres tu el que debería quedarse!—Grita Nami con una venita anime en la cabeza.

Pero el espadachín la ignoro olímpicamente, si de verdad había un Dios en esa isla quería verlo por él mismo, claro está, Nami no tardó en recordarle que en ese lugar estaban esos "sacerdotes" o lo que fueran y que eran muy peligrosos, pero nuevamente decidió ignorarla. Miró hacia arriba a la rama de un árbol, de esta colgaba una liana que podrían utilizar para cruzar.

—No es una mala idea—Dice Robin en acuerdo—¿Puedo ir contigo?

—Haz lo que quieras, pero no te metas en mi camino—Contesta Zoro con falsa amenaza, a decir verdad ya no le importaba lo que esa mujer hiciera o dejara de hacer.

—¡¿Tu también iras Robin?!—Grita Nami aterrada.

—Miren todo esto, han pasado más de mil años desde que este altar fue construido—Dice la morena bajando del barco—Es realmente increíble ver restos históricos tan antiguos como estos, ¿Y saben? Hay una gran posibilidad de encontrar toda clase de tesoros que nos podrían ayudar con la reparación del barco.

—¡Yo también voy!—Grita Nami de forma repentina sorprendiendo a Chopper.

—¿Qué no estabas asustada?

—Es por el bien de la historia—Se defiende la navegante alzando un pulgar…sus ojos se convirtieron en berries.

—Entonces está decidido, Chopper, tú te quedaras para reparar el barco y cuidar a Kagome—Dice Zoro mientras Nami y Robin iban a buscar lo necesario para la excursión, la comida incluida.

—Entendido—Dice el renito asintiendo.

Minutos después Robin utilizo sus poderes para desenganchar la liana de la rama y así poder utilizarla, Zoro fue el primero en saltar…gritando como si fuera Tarzan…cielos. Seguidamente Robin y Nami cruzaron y comenzaron su expedición adentrándose en el bosque dejando a Chopper en compañía de Kirara…ahora que lo pensaba pudieron haber cruzado montados en ella pero bueno, ya que, a lo mejor Zoro quería añadirle emoción al cruce…o simplemente lo olvido al igual que esas dos…ñe.

Inmediatamente, luego de hacerle un chequeo a su paciente dormida, Chopper se puso a trabajar en la reparación del barco siendo seguido por Kirara en todo momento, en eso se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, Kagome estaba inconsciente, y sin contar a Kirara estaba prácticamente solo en el barco, lo que significaba que…

—¡Soy yo el que está en gran peligro!—Grita aterrado soltando el martillo y la caja de herramientas entera, Kirara ladeo la cabeza soltando un maullido curioso.

… … …

—Pantano, hierro, cuerdas, pelotas, solo debemos elegir una de las pruebas—Dice Sanji mirando las cuatro entradas pensativo.

—¿Una entonces?—Cuestiona Usopp no muy seguro.

—Entonces iremos por las pelotas, suena muy divertido—Dice Luffy emocionado…era obvio.

—¿Cómo puede una prueba ser divertida?—Cuestiona Sanji dándole un zape a su capitán.

—Bueno, yo también escojo pelotas, solo porque parece la menos peligrosa—Dice Usopp sudando.

—Entonces está decidido, pero recuerden, esta isla esta a diez mil metros de altura, todo en este lugar es posible—Dice Sanji dándole una calada al cigarrillo en su mano.

Siguieron su rumbo entrando por la entrada de las pelotas, entraron en un largo túnel oscuro.

—¿Saben que parece?, es como esas pruebas en las que tienes que elegir una puerta, pero solo una es la correcta mientras que las otras son una trampa—Dice Luffy de repente, el tirador comenzó a sudar frio.

—¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué mencionas eso ahora?! ¡¿Qué pasa si elegimos la incorrecta?!—Grita Usopp a punto de saltar del bote.

—Pues, creo caeremos de la nube—Dice Luffy con simpleza sin borrar su sonrisa de emoción.

—¡No digas esas cosas! ¡¿De verdad quieres caer de la nube?! ¡Te recuerdo que estamos a diez mil metros!—Grita Usopp horrorizado—¡¿Sabes cuantas veces veremos nuestras vidas pasar frente a nuestros ojos?! ¡¿Qué crees que dirá tu hermana cuando se entere de que morimos mientras ella dormía?!

—¡Ya cállense los dos, no digan estu…! pideces.

El regaño de Sanji pasó a segundo plano cuando salieron del túnel y lo que vieron los dejó mudos a los tres, una larga caída se extendía debajo de ellos, tragaron en seco y al instante comenzaron a caer, al llegar abajo…Usopp estaba medio muerto, Sanji apaleó a su capitán por haber dicho aquellas tonterías ya que por su culpa Usopp casi pierde el alma.

Ignorando eso decidieron mirar alrededor para saber en dónde diablos estaban ahora, vieron con asombro como cientos de pelotas flotaban por todas partes, por su apariencia podían decir con facilidad que estaban hechas del mismo material que las nubes isla, además de eso, vieron como la Milky Road pasaba entre los arboles por arriba y por debajo de las enormes ramas. El bote siguió el camino de la Milky Road, tras unos minutos en los que Luffy y Usopp se pusieron a comer galletas de arroz mientras Sanji se ponía al volante y los regañaba, el cocinero comenzaba a pensar que el camino estaba siendo demasiado fácil, se suponía que había cuatro sacerdotes por lo que cualquiera de las entradas anteriores los llevaría a uno de ellos, esto le daba muy mala espina.

De repente Usopp y Luffy gritaron alarmando al rubio que volteo a ver, una serpiente había salido de una de esas pelotas con la que esos dos se habían puesto a jugar, por suerte Luffy reaccionó rápido y la pateó fuera del bote antes de que mordiera al tirador.

—Eso…me sorprendió—Dice Luffy sudando frio.

—¡Sanji cuidado!—Grita Usopp señalando al frente, una pelota se acercaba a ellos.

El cocinero reaccionó a tiempo para patear aquella pelota lejos…pero ésta les explotó en la cara, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con esas cosas?

—Ho ho hooo, se llaman "nube sorpresa" ¿No les parece algo divertido? Nunca saber que habrá en cada una es algo emocionante—Dice una voz un tanto molesta llamando la atención de los tres.

 **Sacerdote de Skypiea: Satori del bosque.**

—¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?!—Grita Sanji enfurecido viendo como aquel tipo comenzaba a bailar montado en una de esas pelotas.

—¿Será ese uno de los sacerdotes? Parece un dango gigante—Dice Usopp con un tic en un ojo, por como Nami había hablado de esos sujetos se los imaginaba mas…imponentes, pero ese sujeto era un completo idiota.

—¡Oye dango! ¡¿Dónde están mis nakamas?!—Grita Luffy con infantil autoridad.

—¿Hablas de los sacrificios? No tengo la menor idea—Responde Satori con una sonrisa idiota—Si están aquí probablemente ya estén muertos, pero sí lograron escapar…también están muertos.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—Grita Sanji furioso, estaba a punto de ir a patearle el trasero a ese idiota, en como le haya pasado algo a sus damas…

—En vez de preocuparse por ellos deberían preocuparse por ustedes—Dice Satori bailando otra vez—Si quieren pasar y buscas a sus compañeros entonces primero deberán derrotarme.

—Adelante Luffy, acaba con el—Apoya Usopp a su capitán que ya preparaba su golpe.

— **Gomu gomu no…¡Pistol!** —Estira su brazo para golpear a Satori, pero éste fue más rápido y se acercó a él, con solo colocar una mano frente al rostro de Luffy una explosión lo mandó lejos haciéndolo chocar contra un árbol.

—¡Luffy!—Grita Sanji viendo la sangre caer por la frente y nariz del chico de goma, estaba seguro de que había caído inconsciente.

—¡Luffy! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Ese fue solo un golpe normal, es imposible que pueda afectarte!—Grita Usopp angustiado.

—¿Solo un golpe? Créeme, hay demasiada diferencia—Dice Satori haciendo que lo miraran sin comprender.

—¿Cuánta diferencia?—Pregunta Sanji listo para darle una patada, pero Satori se movió evitándola antes de que siquiera lo tocara—¿Pero qué…?

—Este es un poder que solo los grandes sacerdotes pueden usar, se llama "Mantra"—Explica Satori usando la misma explosión de antes contra el cocinero—Y este no es un simple golpe, es " **Impact** ", este golpe causa daños directamente dentro de tu cuerpo—Golpea también a Usopp arrojándolo fuera del bote.

Al Luffy recuperar la consciencia vio a sus amigos heridos, los llamó para asegurarse de que estaban bien, ellos respondieron con un quejido y el cocinero lanzó mil maldiciones al dango parlante, ¿Cómo había hecho eso?, no tenían la menor idea, pero a pesar de su apariencia ese sujeto era muy fuerte.

—Ho ho hooo, yo soy Satori, soy el sacerdote a cargo del bosque de la ilusión, en pocas palabras, este es mi dominio—Dice el dango bailando.

—¿Bosque de la ilusión?—Pregunta Luffy levantándose mientras se limpia la sangre que escurría de su nariz.

—Así es, en este bosque una de las ilusiones es…—Responde Satori saltando al bote presionando el acelerador a fondo trabándolo—Su bote.

—¡Oh no, el bote!—Grita Usopp aterrado viendo como el vehículo se alejaba de ellos lentamente.

—Olvídense de él, se irá navegando por la Milky Road hasta encontrar la salida, ¿Podrán alcanzarlo a tiempo?, después de todo lo necesitan para llegar al altar de sacrificios—Dice Satori saltando a una de las nubes sorpresa—Aunque debería estar muy claro que mis nubes sorpresa y yo no se los permitiremos.

Los tres se quedaron mirando al dango con patas, éste bailaba con perversa diversión sobre aquellas pelotas y eso a ellos los hacía enojar, eso y el hecho de que tenían que perder el tiempo con este sujeto mientras su bote se alejaba y sus amigos corrían peligro. Usopp, entrando en pánico, trató de ir a recuperar el bote, pero Sanji lo detuvo antes de que hiciera una estupidez.

—Pero si no nos damos prisa el bote se adentrara en el bosque—Dice el moreno tratando de zafarse del agarre del cocinero, pero él era mucho más fuerte.

—No seas idiota, si nos separamos el resultado sería el mismo—Dice Sanji mirándolo con advertencia, el moreno se quedo quieto analizando sus palabras…tenía razón.

—Vayan y detengan el bote Sanji—Dice Luffy llamando su atención.

—¿Y tú que vas a hacer?

—Es obvio, bajare a ese sujeto de la pelota—Contesta el capitán tronándose los dedos con una sonrisa.

Sanji se lo quedo mirando en silencio por un momento y luego soltó un suspiro dejando caer el cigarrillo en su boca para después pisarlo y apagarlo, por un momento olvidó que su capitán era un cabeza dura. Sin pensárselo más él y el tirador se fueron corriendo a recuperar el bote, debían darse prisa si no querían perderlo de vista.

—Dices que vas a enfrentarte a mí pero ¿De verdad tienes la fuerza necesaria? Ho ho hooo—Dice Satori sonriendo de una forma que al joven capitán se le hizo molesta.

—Claro que si, **Gomu Gomu no…¡Pistol!** —Luffy le lanza su ataque, pero Satori pudo predecirlo con su Mantra y lo esquivo con facilidad tomando su brazo estirado para luego alzarlo y estamparlo contra un árbol.

—Hay que tomar las cosas con calma Ho ho hooo—Dice Satori—Y ahora, ¿A dónde habrán ido los otros dos?—Se pregunta comenzando a buscarlos con la mirada.

—¡¿Puedes verlo Usopp?!—Grita Sanji corriendo mientras el tirador subía a un árbol.

—¡Acabo de verlo! ¡Está arriba a tu derecha, deberás subir a un árbol para alcanzarlo!—Grita Usopp viendo el barco alejándose lentamente.

—Muy bien, subiré por éste—Dice Sanji comenzando a escalar el árbol tan rápido como le era posible.

Satori por su parte ya los había encontrado usando su Mantra, inmediatamente saltó y pateo una de las pelotas arrojándosela al cocinero, Usopp le advirtió al respecto pero…la pelota no era para él, ésta le pegó a otra pelota que le pego a otra que rebotó contra el árbol y fue directamente hacia Usopp, el cual por acto reflejo saltó de la rama con la nube en las narices creyendo que ésta explotaría, pero solo salió una maldita flor, el tirador termino estrellado contra el suelo con múltiples heridas.

Al ver esto Luffy enfureció e intento atacar al sacerdote una vez más, pero él lo esquivó otra vez ocasionando que el chico de goma golpeara todas las pelotas que comenzaron a rebotar por todos lados, Sanji fue alcanzado por dos, una contenía lanzas y la otra un cangrejo, otras cuatro alcanzaron a Usopp, las cuatro tenía unas aves extrañas que armonizaron y luego comenzaron a apalear al tirador, por otro lado las que alcanzaron a Luffy contenían fuego, el pobre salió corriendo y gritando por agua, entonces recordó la Milky Road y se lanzó a ella para apagar el fuego quemando a un pez en el proceso, claro está que como la corriente no tiene un fondo Luffy la atravesó agarrándose a algo justo a tiempo…una liana, otro que se creía Tarzán.

—Oh eso me recuerda, es hora de usar mi nueva arma, el ¡Ahhh ah ah ahhhh!—Grita el tirador buscando algo en su bolso.

—¿No pudiste ponerle un nombre menos escandaloso?—Cuestiona Sanji con un tic en un ojo.

Haciendo caso omiso al cuestionamiento "hiriente" de Sanji, Usopp se coloco lo que parecía ser un cinturón bastante grueso que al frente tenía un gancho.

—Y ahora—Se sube a otro árbol y comienza a buscar el bote—¡Ahí esta!—Apunta hacia otro árbol con el gancho y lo acciona logrando engancharlo en la gruesa rama.

—Ho ho, ¿Qué estará intentando hacer?—Se pregunta Satori con curiosidad sentado en una de las nubes sorpresa.

Sin más demora el tirador salto balanceándose en la cuerda, Sanji lo observaba con una sonrisa triunfal, con eso podría llegar al bote fácilmente…solo que el muy imbécil olvidó que la cuerda estaba unida al cinturón por lo que no podía saltar…repito, que imbécil. Furioso Sanji hizo a su capitán y al narizón idiota bajarse de ahí y los apaleó dejándoles la cara como un racimo de uvas.

—Por esta vez les perdonaré su estupidez, pero ahora escucharan mis órdenes—Dice el rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—Como tú digas—Dicen los otros dos, ahora mismo le tenían mucho miedo al cocinero.

—Bien, primero que nada, por ahora vamos a olvidarnos del bote—Le da una calada al cigarrillo y exhala el humo.

Al mismo tiempo Satori lo atacó por sorpresa usando el Impact causándole un muy severo daño y mandándolo a volar.

—¡Sanji!—Gritan Luffy y Usopp alarmados viendo como el rubio caía al suelo.

—Y ahora, solo quedan dos—Dice Satori mirándolos con esa molesta sonrisita.

… … …

— _Estamos en contra—Dijeron Luffy, Usopp y Chopper alzando un brazo._

— _¡¿Cómo?! ¡Yo soy una chica débil e indefensa, yo debería llevar el silbato!—Gritó Nami señalándose con una mano._

— _¡Luffy, tu solo quieres el silbato para jugar con él!—Gritó Usopp alejando al capitán con una mano._

— _¡Quiero llamar a ese viejo extraño ahora!—Gritó Luffy tratando de alcanzar el silbato sin usar sus poderes._

— _Yo soy el más pequeño, déjenme tenerlo—Dijo Chopper saltando._

— _Mires como lo mires sus motivos son muy extraños—Dijo Robin alejada de la absurda discusión._

— _¿Saben qué?, lo mejor será que lo dejemos aquí—Dijo Nami colgando el silbato en el mástil del Merry—Así cuando alguno lo necesite solo debe venir aquí y soplarlo, en cuanto a ustedes—Miró a Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Robin—Tienen terminantemente prohibido acercarse al silbato, si alguno si quiera lo toca lo mandaré a volar de un golpe._

— _Entendido—Dijeron los cuatro al unísono, Luffy con un aura de depresión alrededor._

Casi lo había olvidado, el silbato, Chopper corrió al mástil seguido de cerca por Kirara para tomar el pequeño objeto y colgárselo en el cuello, con eso se sentía un poco más seguro.

—Menos mal que tenemos esto por si ocurre algo—Dice el renito bajándose del barco para sentarse a un lado de éste en el altar—El caballero del cielo vendrá a ayudarnos si estamos en peligro.

De repente Kirara comenzó a gruñir alertándolo.

—¿Cómo dices? ¿Alguien se acerca?—Pregunta levantándose alarmado.

En eso escuchó un aleteo, en cuestión de segundos vio un enorme pájaro saliendo de entre los árboles, sobre él iba un sujeto que llevaba consigo una enorme lanza como las que usaban los caballeros en el medio evo. En medio del pánico y el asombro Chopper sopló el silbato, su sonido se escuchó por todo Upper Yard.

 _Cuatro Sacerdotes custodian Upper Yard, de momento solo se ha conocido a Satori, por lo que aún quedan tres Sacerdotes mas…Chopper y Kagome están en grave peligro._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...lamento toda la tardanza, como estoy con los capitulos finales de Te cuidaré por siempre no me eh puesto las pilas con éste fic y lo deje temporalmente olvidado...espero poder volver a la rutina de un capitulo semanal pronto :)  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	49. C-49 Peligro en el altar

**Cha-chaan xD...¡Volvi! ¡Despues de mil años, al fin volvi! xD**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 49…**

* * *

El reno corría por todas partes en su versión humana apagando el fuego, aquel sujeto extraño había comenzado a lanzar llamaradas que salían de su extraña lanza quemando algunas partes del barco. Desde el aire podía ver como Chopper apagaba el fuego como podía con ayuda de Kirara transformada mientras gritaba que no atacara el barco, por supuesto que él no iba a escucharlo, era un sacrificio después de todo. Sin más dilación atacó a Chopper con su lanza, el renito logro esquivarlo por poco, pero a cambio otra parte del barco comenzó a quemarse.

—¡Ya deja de hacer eso! ¡Quemaras el barco!—Grita el doctor al tiempo que Kirara se lanzaba a las llamas nuevas para apagarlas con sus patas.

—Veamos, primero me pides que no lastime a tus nakamas, en especial al que está ahí dentro enfermo—Dice aquel hombre con ligera molestia—Luego me pides que no destruya el barco y a parte no quieres morir.

 **Sacerdote de Skypiea: "Jinete de los cielos", Shura.**

—Animal egoísta, eres realmente irritante—Dice Shura con furia.

—" _No entiendo, ¿Cómo es que hace eso?, es casi como si…leyera mis movimientos_ "—Piensa Chopper respirando agitado luego de haber apagado el fuego.

—Si alguien desea vivir, alguien más debe morir, esa es la realidad—Dice Shura saltando al barandal del segundo piso—Debes saber que el lugar donde estás es el altar de sacrificios.

—Eh…si, algo así me explicaron.

—En estos momentos tus otros compañeros están poniendo en peligro sus vidas para llegar a éste lugar. Cada sacerdote tiene un territorio en esta isla, cuando alguien cae en ellos los demás no tienen permitido interferir, el altar no está en ninguno de estos territorios por lo que cualquiera puede venir aquí—Explica Shura mirándolo de forma severa—Sin embargo solo está permitido venir en cuanto los enjuiciados sean ejecutados, hasta entonces venir aquí está prohibido.

—Eso quiere decir…que si Luffy y los demás llegan hasta aquí ¿Podemos irnos?—Pregunta Chopper aterrado, como deseaba que Kagome estuviese despierta.

—Así es, sin embargo hay ciertas situaciones especiales en las que las reglas pueden cambiar—Contesta Shura recostando su lanza en su hombro.

—¿Situaciones especiales?

—Por ejemplo…si alguien utilizara una liana para cruzar el rio, eso sería considerado una situación especial.

—¿Y entonces?—Pregunta con temor, ¡Todo esto era culpa del estúpido espadachín!

—Debido al delito de fugarse del altar alguien más debe dar su vida, tal y como un sacrificio—Contesta Shura mirando hacia otro lado por un momento para luego volver a mirar al reno—Esa es la palabra de nuestro Dios, cuando ellos regresen y los vean a ustedes tres muertos comprenderán que tan grave fue su error, ahora…¡Prepárate para dar tu vida por Dios!—Se abalanza contra Chopper.

—¡Eso nunca!—Grita el doctor preparándose para golpearlo, pero algo sucedió.

Un cristal azul pálido protegió a Chopper bloqueando el ataque de Shura que se alejo de inmediato, al mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina vieron a Kagome sujeta del marco de la puerta respirando con dificultad, Chopper volvió a su forma pequeña y fue corriendo hacia ella que cayó sentada sobre sus rodillas junto al marco.

—¡Kagome! ¡Estas despierta!—Grita Chopper llorando de alegría, Kirara se puso frente a ambos para protegerlos en caso de ser necesario—¿Pero como…?

—Luego te lo explico—Dice Kagome con agotamiento, no estaba para este tipo de cosas ahora—Primero dime ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?—Pregunta colocando una mano en el suelo, el mismo cristal azul de antes comenzó a cubrir el barco, con eso evitaría más daños.

—Bueno, llegamos a la isla del cielo, pero resulta que entramos de forma ilegal cuando creímos que nos dejaban pasar como a cualquiera, pero entonces nos separamos de Luffy, Sanji y Usopp, nos trajeron a un altar de sacrificios y los otros fueron a explorar la isla dejándome a mí a cargo de reparar el barco y de cuidarte a ti.

—Un altar de sacrificios ¿eh?, las cosas que me pierdo por estar así—Dice la ojidorada recostando la cabeza del marco con una expresión cansada, en su rostro se apreciaba un ligero sonrojo causado por la fiebre.

—Usopp, Luffy y Sanji vienen en camino, pero es probable que se hayan encontrado con uno de los sacerdotes que custodian esta isla—Dice Chopper llamando su atención nuevamente.

—¿Sacerdotes?

—Sí, son cuatro, y ese de ahí es uno de ellos—Contesta el reno mirando a Shura que se mantenía sobre su ave a una cierta distancia del barco.

—Ella debe ser la octava persona, la que está enferma—Piensa Shura en voz alta mirando a la chica.

Bajo la atenta mirada de los "sacrificios", regresó al barco sin dejar de mirarlos mientras aquel extraño cristal azul terminaba de cubrir el barco. Kagome abrazó a Chopper y Kirara se dispuso a protegerlos soltando un gruñido, pero entonces algo sucedió, Shura fue golpeado y arrojado fuera del barco siendo atrapado por su ave, Fuza.

—¡Caballero del cielo!—Grita Chopper más que aliviado.

—¡Lamento mi tardanza!

—¿Quién es?—Pregunta Kagome curiosa.

—Es el Caballero del cielo, nos salvó cuando llegamos y nos dio un silbato para llamarlo cuando estuviéramos en peligro—Responde el renito mostrándole el objeto en su cuello.

Volvieron a mirar a aquellos dos, en esos momentos, lo único que podían hacer era observar.

Mientras tanto, Zoro, Nami y Robin habían caminado hasta que encontraron un pozo, éste se encontraba prácticamente debajo de un árbol, enterrado bajo sus raíces. Necesitaban algún modo de cruzar la Milky Road, algo que deberían saber es que sin un barco era algo imposible, Nami estaba sobre un árbol observando alrededor con unos binoculares mientras Robin inspeccionaba el pozo y Zoro alejaba a un cocodrilo del cielo que estaba acercándose a ellos.

—¿Ese pozo es tan importante?—Pregunta el espadachín mirando a Robin.

—Más de lo que crees, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que estuviera bajo un árbol?—Responde la morena agachada a un lado del pozo—Aunque no es de sorprenderse, después de todo el balance entre naturaleza y civilización fue completamente alterado.

—De todos modos, si no pensamos en una forma de cruzar ese rio no habrá forma alguna de continuar por este bosque. De seguir así no podremos ver a ese Dios—Dice Zoro cruzando los brazos—¡Oye Nami, ¿Puedes ver algo?!

Pero la navegante no contestó, estaba muy absorta en su búsqueda y demasiado sorprendida por su descubrimiento; Zoro y Robin volvieron a llamarla, pero fueron completamente ignorados, y es que en ese momento Nami estaba demasiado impactada para decir algo, esa isla era…

De regreso al altar de sacrificios, Kagome y Chopper observaban la pelea muy sorprendidos, les era imposible ver sus movimientos por lo rápidos que eran. Sin embargo Kagome notó algo extraño, con cada golpe que Gan Fall recibía parecía volverse mas y mas lento, tratando de aguzar un poco mas su vista la ojidorada pudo ver algo muy fino que comenzaba a rodear al anciano atrapándolo como si fuese la red de una telaraña. De pronto el caballero del cielo se vio completamente atrapado, fue allí que Shura terminó con la pelea usando el fuego de su lanza para herir a Gan Fall de gravedad; aquello que sostenía al anciano lo soltó y lo dejó caer al agua.

—C-Caballero del cielo—Dice Chopper impactado, no podía ser posible—¡Tengo que salvarlo!—Se suelta de Kagome y corre al borde del barco para saltar.

—¡Chopper, no!—Grita la chica tratando de ir tras él, pero un terrible dolor recorrió su cuerpo haciéndola detenerse, dentro de poco caería dormida otra vez y cuando eso pasara ella, Kirara y Chopper…

—Hmp, parece que solo quedas tu—Dice Shura llamando su atención, Pierre también había caído al agua—Sin embargo no es divertido acabar con alguien que apenas y puede moverse, además el precio por la fuga de tus otros amigos ya ha sido cobrado con las vidas de esos tres.

Kirara comenzó a gruñir colocándose entre él y Kagome protegiéndola, esta situación se complicaba cada vez más.

Regresando al bosque, a la prueba de las pelotas de Satori, éste había creado un dragón formado por esas nubes dándole grandes problemas a Luffy ya que cada vez que golpeaba una de las pelotas estas liberaban algo distinto, luego de caer en la trampa Satori volvía a atacarlo con ese "Impact", era algo muy molesto.

—Ho ho hooo, ho ho hooo, ya casi es el fin—Dice Satori bailando sobre una de las nubes—¡Yo soy Satori, uno de los grandes sacerdotes de Dios! ¡Jamás podrán vencerme!

Luffy lo escuchaba ya enojado, este sujeto era más molesto que un grano en el trasero. Sanji estaba inconsciente, y Usopp estaba demasiado mal herido como para moverse; además de eso el barco se alejaba cada vez mas adentrándose en el bosque, a este paso lo perderían y quedarían atrapados en ese lugar con el dango parlante.

—¿Qué es lo que harán? Su barco está por abandonar el bosque, y cuando eso suceda estarán condenados—Se jacta Satori aun bailando—Y a menos que sean capaces de volar como los pájaros, ¡Se quedarán atrapados en este bosque hasta que ya no quieran vivir! Ho ho hooo.

—¡Yo no dejare que eso pase!—Grita Luffy ya irritado por sus palabras, intentó golpear a Satori una vez más, pero el sacerdote lo esquivo con mucha facilidad.

—Hu huuu, permíteme mostrarte la máxima ilusión de todas **¡Tama Dragon! (** Dragón de esferas **)—** Satori envía a su dragón de pelotas contra Luffy quien comenzó a correr evitando tocar esa cosa a toda costa—El Tama Dragon está hecho de explosivos, en pocas palabras si lo tocas se acabó, generaras una reacción en cadena que hará que su enorme cuerpo genere una gran explosión.

Mientras Satori se distraía con el pobre de Luffy, Usopp logró levantarse sin llamar la atención escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. Ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para recuperar el barco sin que el sacerdote interviniera, ahora solo debía dejar que Luffy se encargara de él para que el tirador pudiera recuperar el vehículo.

El chico de goma corría a más no poder para alejarse de aquel dragón, miró hacia atrás solo por un instante dándose cuenta de algo que podría usar a su favor. Usando un árbol como punto de apoyo saltó hacia atrás agarrándose de una cuerda con la que Satori movía al dragón y la cortó, cuando el sacerdote se dio cuenta de su treta jaló la cuerda para atraer al joven capitán hacia el y darle su merecido, pero no contaba con que Luffy no soltara la parte de la cuerda que estaba unida al dragón…una enorme explosión cubrió esa parte del bosque.

—Eso…fue muy peligroso—Dice Satori pálido, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho—Es increíble que ese chico hiciera algo como eso, tal vez tenía planeado sacrificarse a sí mismo—Piensa en voz alta tratando de calmarse, debía volver a concentrarse o de otro modo no podría usar su mantra.

—Fiu, eso fue muy peligroso—Dice Luffy de repente sorprendiendo al sacerdote ¡¿En qué momento se había agarrado a su espalda?!

—¡¿Aun sigues vivo?!

En otra parte no muy lejos de allí, Usopp subió a un árbol para ver mejor su entorno, vio la Milky Road y con ello la salida, ahora debía volver con Luffy para avisarle, esperaba que después de aquella explosión estuviese bien.

Luffy por otro lado se mantenía bien sujeto a Satori mientras éste trataba de quitárselo de encima sin mucho éxito, era como tener a un mono pegado en la espalda.

—¡Luffy, no dejes que esa bola de grasa se mueva!—Oyen gritar a alguien cerca.

—¡Sanji! ¡Sigues vivo!—Grita Luffy con gran felicidad.

—¡Si, y no es gracias a ti precisamente! ¡La próxima vez que quieras hacer explotar algo fíjate en tu alrededor!—Grita el cocinero histérico—Como sea. Escuchame bien, albóndiga con patas…me importa un demonio si esto es una estúpida prueba, al final de este bosque hay tres delicadas damas que esperan a que las rescate—Enciende un cigarrillo—En pocas palabras, esta es una prueba…de amor—Levanta la mirada viendo al sacerdote con gran furia.

—"¿ _Es que acaso este sujeto es idiota?_ "—Piensa Satori mirando al rubio muy sorprendido, que una persona como él siguiera con vida tras recibir de forma directa un Impact era de alabarse—¡Déjame ir, suéltame! ¡Dos contra uno no es justo!—Intenta quitarse a Luffy una vez más, pero el capitán estaba muy bien sujeto.

—¡Secuestraron a nuestros nakamas, hicieron llorar a un hermoso ángel y luego intentaron matarla! ¡No estás en posición de decir lo que es justo y lo que no!—Grita Sanji hecho una furia.

—Shishi ¿Sabes?, es realmente impresionante que puedas leer nuestros movimientos—Dice Luffy con una gran sonrisa estirándose para afirmar su agarre—Pero leerlos no te sirve de nada si no puedes evitarlos ¿Verdad?

—¡Ah, no sean tontos! ¡Soy un sacerdote de Dios, si me atacan y se resisten al juicio del cielo serán considerados criminales de clase uno!—Grita Satori aterrado—¡¿Lo comprenden?! ¡Atacarme equivale a declararle la guerra al todo poderoso Dios Enel!—Nuevamente intenta quitarse a Luffy de encima, pero fue un intento en vano.

—¡Ya cierra la boca, solo le quitas el sabor al momento!—Grita Sanji ya un poco calmado—Cuando se prepara un plato de carne con pimienta es muy importante ablandarla brutalmente—Salta comenzando a girar en el aire—Luego la cortas en pequeños pedazos para que obtenga un estupendo sabor.

—¡Espera! ¡Detente!—Grita Satori horrorizado.

— **¡Konkkasu! (** Ablandar **)** —El cocinero golpea a Satori en la cabeza con su pie y lo deja inconsciente.

 _Un sacerdote ya ha sido derrotado, Zoro, Robin y Nami se dirigen al lugar que vio la navegante y Kagome está en peligro con la presencia de Shura, chicos, dense prisa._

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Y eso es todo por hoy :3...ya tengo el siguiente capitulo listo asi que veré si lo subo en la semana.  
**

 **Lamento no haber dado señales de vida desde hace tanto, estaba en la temporada de sequia mental, y de hecho sigo en ella o almenos con Te cuidaré por siempre, la batalla final me está dando mas trabajo del que creí ò_ó, aunque ya eh avanzado bastante aun me falta -_-...**

 **En fin...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	50. C-50 Al fin reunidos

**Holi :3...al fin subo cap. el día que corresponde, y por como va la marea creo que por fin podré volver a subir seguido...espero, esto de estarse atrasando no me gusta, y mucho menos hacerlos esperar :/, pero bueno.**

 ** **Disclaimer: One Piece es propiedad de Oda-sensei e Inuyasha de la gran reina del manga Rumiko-sensei  
****

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 50…(¿Ya vamos por el cincuenta? Wow o_o...xD)**

* * *

Bueno, con este tipo abajo ya era uno menos, solo quedaban tres y esperaban que NO aparecieran en lo que quedaba de trayecto hasta el susodicho altar donde los demás esperaban…o que creían que esperaban.

—¡Luffy, Sanji! ¡Encontré el barco, tenemos que alcanzarlo ya o saldrá del bosque!—Oyen gritar a Usopp algo lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

—Es Usopp—Dice Luffy mirando en aquella dirección.

—Ese idiota, creía que había volado con la explosión pero se ve bastante sano—Dice Sanji dándole una calada a su cigarrillo para luego exhalar el humo.

—Está diciendo algo del barco, ¡Tal vez lo encontró!—Exclama Luffy comenzando a caminar hacia el tirador.

—Oh no, la Milky Road va subiendo—Dice Usopp corriendo manteniendo la pequeña embarcación en la mira—¡Chicos, rápido, sujétense de mí!

—¡¿De ti?!—Cuestionan Sanji y Luffy corriendo para alcanzarlo.

Rápidamente Usopp acciono su gancho logrando sujetarlo del cuello del mascaron del Karasu Maru, el capitán y el cocinero pudieron alcanzarlo y se agarraron de él, pero cierto tarado no recordó el montón de ramas que rodeaban la Milky Road y los tres terminaron pagándolo golpeándose una y otra vez hasta que pudieron subir al barco…muy apaleados.

—Usopp…eres un idiota—Dice Sanji sintiéndose desfallecer.

—A la próxima me estiraré y me sujetare yo mismo—Dice Luffy del mismo modo recostado boca abajo en un lado del barco.

—¿Por qué tenemos tan mala suerte?—Dice Usopp igual recostado boca arriba.

En otra parte, Zoro, Nami y Robin iban caminando por el inmenso bosque, debido a las enormes raíces se veían en la obligación de trepar y saltar, cosa que para la navegante era un poco complicado.

—¿Querrías decirnos qué demonios fue lo que viste allá atrás?—Interroga Zoro subiendo una de las raíces.

—Solo sigan caminando, tenemos que llegar a la costa—Dice Nami evitando caerse al saltar a una raíz.

—Supongo que nos enteraremos de todo cuando lleguemos ¿No es así?—Dice Robin con calma.

—Así es, hay algo que tengo que confirmar primero, sino no podre creer lo que vi—Confirma Nami saltando a la rama de la arqueóloga.

De regreso en el altar Shura ya se había ido, al parecer no era mentira lo que había dicho respecto a que las vidas de Chopper, Gan Fall y Pierre eran suficientes para pagar el precio de la huida de los otros tres, lo que no sabía era que ellos no estaban muertos.

Luego de que el sacerdote de las cuerdas se fuera Kagome observo cómo dos South Bird gigantescos se acercaban y sacaban a los heridos del agua, Kirara los ayudó colocando a los tres de forma que sus heridas no empeoraran y volviendo a su forma pequeña corrió hacia Kagome acostándose en su regazo. Momentos después en que la chica luchaba por mantenerse consciente Chopper despertó.

—Chopper ya despertaste, gracias a Dios—Dice Kagome aliviada mirando al renito que se sentó y se notaba muy confundido.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Cómo es que seguimos vivos?—Cuestiona el doctor mirándose las pesuñas.

—Shura se marchó luego de que los tres cayeran al agua—Comienza a explicar la ojidorada—Luego ellos los salvaron—Mira hacia arriba señalando algo.

El reno miro hacia arriba y observo a los South Bird quedando más que impresionado, esto era increíble.

… … … …

Zoro, Nami y Robin ya habían llegado a la costa y lo que vieron los dejó de piedra, era la otra mitad de la casa donde vivía Cricket, ¿Pero como…?

—Esto…tiene que ser una broma—Dice Zoro mirando la mitad del edificio, estaba cubierta con algunas raíces y también enredaderas que entraban por las ventanas.

—Si es lo que pensamos, explica el porqué de la existencia de una isla como ésta en este lugar siendo que no está formada por nubes isla como el resto—Comenta Robin un tanto sorprendida, aunque su rostro permanecía impasible.

—La primera vez que la vi me pregunte porque aquella casa tenia segundo piso si no había una escalera para subir—Dice Nami mirando aquel edificio más de cerca—Además de eso no había una razón para que fuera construida en el acantilado a menos…que fuera un punto de conexión con la isla.

La navegante rodeó la casa viendo el mar de nubes que chocaba con gran fuerza en el acantilado.

—Esta isla originalmente…era Jaya—Dice finalmente volviendo a mirar la edificación.

… … … …

—¿Cómo es que…hay unos South Bird tan gigantescos? ¿Y por qué aquí?—Se pregunta Chopper mirando a las aves, éstas se posaron alrededor entre los árboles.

… … … …

—¿Cómo es posible algo tan ridículo?—Se pregunta Zoro.

—Antes pensamos que la ciudad de oro de la que había hablado Norland se había hundido en el mar, pero durante cuatrocientos años…estuvo flotando aquí en el cielo—Dice Nami mirando al mar—¡Qué bien, gracias Dios! ¡La isla del cielo a la que es tan difícil de llegar es la ciudad de oro! ¡Esta debe ser mi recompensa por mi buen comportamiento!—Exclama con gran felicidad…y sus ojos transformados en berries.

—¿No que le tenias temor al "Dios" de este lugar?—Cuestiona Zoro mirándola incrédulo, aunque era algo que ya debía esperarse de ella.

—¿Dios? ¿A quién le importa ese Dios? ¿Acaso es más importante que el dinero o el oro?—Devuelve la navegante expresando el poco interés que tenía en el Dios de la isla, al parecer había olvidado lo que aquel sujeto le había hecho al pirata que intentó escapar anteriormente.

—¿Qué no habías dicho "Gracias Dios"?—Pregunta Robin con una gota anime resbalando por su cabeza.

—Está tan cegada por la avaricia que ya no sabe ni lo que dice—Dice Zoro cruzándose de brazos.

Regresando con los tres enjuiciados, ya habían salido del bosque y ahora se encontraban donde seguramente se llevaba a cabo la siguiente prueba, pero el lugar estaba completamente desolado, solo la hierba y el viento que soplaba hacían acto de presencia.

—¿En donde estaremos ahora?—Se pregunta Luffy mirando alrededor.

—Debe ser el lugar de la siguiente prueba. Aun quedan tres sacerdotes más así que atentos—Dice Sanji manejando el bote.

—A mi me parece un campo bastante normal—Dice Luffy alzando una ceja.

—¿Normal? ¿Te parece normal que hayan cráneos clavados en estacas adornando un jardín?—Interroga Usopp a punto de golpear a su capitán.

—Cierto, no los había notado—Dice el chico de goma observando uno de los cráneos no muy lejos de ellos.

—Serás…—Dice el tirador alzando un puño a punto de herir a su capitán de forma mortal ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan idiota?, espera…era de Luffy de quién estaba hablando, no tenía porque sorprenderse.

De pronto escucharon algo, era como un zumbido que se hacía mas y mas grave conforme se acercaba, a los pocos segundos unos sujetos salieron del bosque en esos aerodeslizadores dial y uno de ellos disparó un cañón dirigiéndolo hacia los chicos, Luffy logró parar la bala y devolverla.

—¡Luffy! ¡Ese sujeto es el mismo enmascarado que nos atacó en el mar blanco!—Grita Usopp tratando de mantener la calma, aunque al ser medio cobarde era un poco difícil lograrlo—Eso fue cruel—Dice mirando a la nada.

Lo siento moreno, la verdad debe ser dicha aunque duela jajaja…ejem, volviendo a lo importante. Aquel sujeto al que uno de sus compañeros identifico como Wiper se los quedó mirando, parecía enojado por algún motivo…o simplemente así era su cara.

—¡¿Cuál es tu problema?! ¡Si quieres pelear solo dilo!—Grita Luffy molesto listo para ir a patearle el trasero a ese tipo.

—Así que ustedes son los que han venido del mar azul y los que están causando un gran alboroto en Skypiea—Dice Wiper mirándolos con poco interés—A menos que quieran morir váyanse de aquí, y más les vale no hacer nada extraño en esta isla, ya que si lo hacen…los eliminaremos igual que a Enel.

—¡¿Cómo dices?! ¡Ven y pelea desgraciado!—Vuelve a gritar Luffy perdiendo los estribos.

—¡Luffy ya déjalo! ¡Harás que nos maten!—Exclama Usopp tratando de hacer que bajara del borde y dejara de buscar más pleitos innecesarios.

—Así que…¿Esos sujetos y Dios son enemigos?—Se pregunta Sanji exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo.

Tras una última advertencia, Wiper y sus compañeros se fueron de allí dejando a un muy enojado capitán.

—¿Cuál es su problema?—Cuestiona Luffy muy molesto, si se llegaba a cruzar con ese tipo otra vez…

—Solo sabemos una cosa y es que ellos son enemigos del tal Enel, también es posible que sean nuestros enemigos también aunque aun no es seguro—Dice Sanji volviendo a mirar al frente.

—¿Qué demonios sucede con esta isla?—Se pregunta el tirador temblando de pies a cabeza, esa estuvo muy cerca.

—De momento solo debemos continuar nuestro camino—Dice Sanji volviendo a la marcha.

—Por cierto, ignorando el hecho de que casi nos matan unos sujetos extraños todo está muy tranquilo.

—Es verdad, ¿Será así todo el camino?

—Quien sabe, después de todo no nos hemos vuelto a encontrar con alguien peligroso.

… … … …

—¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?!—Grita Nami viendo el Going Merry medio quemado—¡Chopper! ¡¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien?! ¡Chopper!

—Seguramente alguien lo ataco, y si no contesta…me pegunto si el atacante los habrá cortado en pedazos a él, a Kirara y a Kagome—Comenta Robin con demasiada calma para la terrible situación.

—¡No digas cosas tan sádicas!—Grita Nami histérica y ahora muy angustiada por sus nakamas.

—¡Chopper ¿Dónde demonios estas?! ¡Dinos que sucedió!—Grita esta vez Zoro esperando que el renito le respondiera, por algún motivo el comentario de la arqueóloga hizo que su corazón se estrujara.

Esperaron un momento con el corazón en la garganta, al poco tiempo Chopper se dejó ver llorando como grifo abierto, se veía muy contento y aliviado de que hubieran regresado. Al mismo tiempo por la Milky Road llegaron Luffy y los otros, algo que dos de los secuestrados agradecieron en lo más profundo; al subir al barco y ver a Kagome despierta el capitán se le tiro encima muy contento.

—Que bueno verte despierta—Dice abrazándola con cuidado, sabía que estaba muy débil así que debía ser precavido…nota: única situación en la que el capitán de los Mugiwara es cuidadoso es cuando su hermana está enferma.

—Chopper ya me contó lo que ha estado pasando, siento no poder ayudar—Dice Kagome con una sonrisa lastimera, no se había movido de su lugar permaneciendo sentada en el suelo y recostada en el marco de la puerta.

—Descuida, en tu estado actual lo mejor es que descanses—Se apresura a decir Nami con una sonrisa comprensiva, Kirara había ido por ellos y ahora descansaba en su hombro.

—Además sí ayudaste, gracias a ti ese sujeto no pudo destruir el barco—Dice Chopper acercándose a ella muy contento, ella le acaricio la cabeza por debajo del sombrero.

—Te vez terriblemente cansada, deberías volver a dormir—Dice Zoro agachándose frente a ella para colocar una mano en su frente, ella se sonrojo levemente y no precisamente por la fiebre.

—Maldito marimo, aprende a tratarla con respeto, recuerda que es una dama—Regaña Sanji resistiendo darle una patada en la cabeza de césped, si lo hacia lo haría caer sobre Kagome y eso le darían muchas más ganas de matarlo…aunque en principio fuera culpa suya.

—Déjalo Sanji-kun, él tiene razón—Dice Kagome mirando al cocinero mientras Zoro retiraba la mano de su frente—Desperté porque sentí un gran peligro, y como el peligro ya paso no se supone que deba seguir despierta—Lleva una mano a su cabeza sintiendo un terrible dolor.

—En ese caso vamos, te llevaré adentro para que vuelvas a dormir—Dice Zoro cargándola en brazos para llevarla al colchón dentro de la cocina, junto a éste había otro con Gan Fall vendado de pies a cabeza.

Sanji estaba que echaba humo mientras observaba al espadachín colocando a la chica en el colchón para que luego Luffy y Chopper la arroparan; pronto, muy pronto haría pagar a ese maldito marimo por su osadía, aunque admitía que era algo muy curioso ver que se preocupara tanto por una chica, y más curioso aun era el comportamiento que había tenido para con ella cuando llegaron a la playa Ángel…muy curioso.

—El barco está hecho un completo desastre, solo mira este enorme agujero—Dice Usopp mirando un agujero en el suelo muy cerca del mástil—Así que uno de los sacerdotes usa una lanza que lanza fuego, menos mal que no te paso nada grave Chopper.

—Luche muy duro para evitar que le hicieran más daño, luego Kagome lo cubrió con su cristal para que las llamas se apagaran.

—Y llamaste al viejo raro también, se ve que está muy malherido—Dice Luffy mirando al anciano desde la puerta.

—Es increíble pensar que peleó tan duro solo por ese silbato que nos dejó—Comenta Nami con una mano en la cintura.

—Si él no hubiese llegado nosotros tres estaríamos muertos y el barco habría sido reducido a cenizas—Dice Kagome sentándose con ayuda de Zoro que aun permanecía cerca.

—Hay varias cosas que quisiera preguntarle, pero no nos queda otra opción más que esperar a que despierte—Dice Sanji tirando el cigarrillo para apagarlo con el pie, ya recogería la basura luego—De todos modos…con el estado actual del barco y el día a punto de terminar no tenemos de otra que esperar hasta mañana para irnos de esta isla.

—De cualquier modo deberíamos irnos al bosque y acampar allí, si llegasen a atacarnos ese es un mejor lugar para pelear—Sugiere Nami cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Yujuuu, acampar! ¡Fiestaaaa!—Gritan Luffy y Chopper más que contentos.

—¡Un segundo! ¡¿Cómo es que vamos a acampar en territorio enemigo?!—Cuestiona Usopp asomándose en la puerta.

—Pues a menos que tengas una mejor idea te sugiero que ayudes a llevar las cosas que necesitaremos—Dice Nami caminando hacia la puerta—Zoro, tu lleva a Kagome, por lo visto eres con quien mas cómoda se siente—Los mira por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa picara haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran furiosamente, Robin rio por lo bajo divertida ante la situación.

Sin más que hacer o decir -y ante algunas quejas de parte de Sanji por ser quien lleve al Caballero del cielo en lugar de a su bella dama enferma- todos llevaron lo necesario para acampar en el bosque, Chopper llevó las medicinas y el agua con ayuda de Kirara transformada, Luffy y Usopp llevaron los colchones de Kagome y Gan Fall y las tiendas para dormir, Robin y Nami llevaron la comida y Zoro llevaba a la ojidorada en la espalda, ambos estaban tan rojos como cerezas. Al llegar al otro lado arreglaron todo y cada uno le dio una especie de "informe" a Usopp que comenzó a hacer un análisis.

—Muy bien, con todo lo que sabemos hasta ahora solo una cosa es importante—Dice Usopp frente a una pizarra que había llevado consigo—¡En esta isla está la ciudad de oro que la alianza Saruyama estaba buscando!

—¿De verdad?—Pregunta Luffy mas que impresionado.

—Creí que eso había quedado más que claro—Dice Nami dándole un zape.

—¿Y qué es eso a lo que llaman "Mantra"?—Pregunta Zoro dejando a Kagome en su colchón, la chica había vuelto a quedarse dormida en el camino, se notaba que ya no podía más.

—Ni idea, solo sé que lo usan para predecir los movimientos—Responde Sanji mirando un mortero que tenía en sus manos con una pasta verde—Oye Chopper ¿Debería moler esto un poco más?

—Si por favor—Contesta el renito arropando a Gan Fall mientras Zoro hacia lo mismo con la hermana de su capitán, Kirara inmediatamente se transformo y se acostó junto a su dueña—Ya que no puede comer sólidos hay que molerlo lo suficiente para que lo pueda beber—Voltea a mirar al cocinero que asintió y continuó con su trabajo.

—Así que oro, ¡Hace mucho que espero una aventura como esta!—Exclama Luffy emocionado.

—Al fin una aventura que vale la pena el riesgo—Dice Nami con sus ojos en forma de berries.

—Pero Luffy ¿Acaso olvidaste la advertencia del tal Wiper?—Dice Usopp pálido como la cera.

—¿Se enojara Dios?—Se pregunta Chopper pensativo.

—Suena bastante interesante—Dice Robin con una sonrisa de intriga.

—Si hay un tesoro involucrado un pirata no puede echarse para atrás ¿Cierto?—Dice el cocinero encendiendo un nuevo cigarrillo con una sonrisa.

—También habrán enemigos a los que derrotar en el camino, es un juego de sobrevivencia—Dice Zoro sentándose frente a la fogata con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Muy bien, entonces está decidido—Dice Luffy levantándose—¡Vamos a buscar el oro!

 ** _Continuara…_**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...espero poder volver a mi rutina de subir cap. cada domingo, y también espero esta semana tener listo el capitulo final de Te cuidaré por siempre para subirlo el próximo sabado...en serio lo espero ó_ò.  
**

 **Ene fine...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	51. Chapter 51

**Holi :3...**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 51…**

* * *

Ya había anochecido por completo, Sanji había comenzado a hacer la cena y la comida del día siguiente con ayuda de algunos, Luffy vigilaba el agua que había puesto al fuego a hervir para tener agua al día siguiente, Zoro y Chopper fueron a buscar algunos ingredientes regresando con varias cosas, entre ellas ratas y sapos…que asco.

—Gracias por traer las cosas, con eso podré hacer un Chanko Nabe—Dice Sanji contento.

—¡Espera un segundo! ¡Algunos de los ingredientes son repugnantes!—Grita Nami histérica acomodando una caja de madera frente al tronco en el que iba a sentarse.

—Tienes razón Nami-san…¿No te gusta el ajo?—Pregunta el cocinero con un aura de corazones.

—¡No me refiero al ajo idiota!—Grita Nami a punto de ir a golpearlo.

Ya sin poder evitar que el cocinero hiciera lo que quisiera la navegante se sentó en el tronco usando la caja como mesa para colocar una hoja de papel y el diario de Norland, Kagome tenía suerte de no tener que comer esa asquerosidad.

—Cocinero-san, mira lo que encontré—Dice Robin llegando con ellos, en sus manos llevaba una enorme piedra azul, parecía una gran joya.

—Robin, ¿Qué es esa piedra? ¿Es una joya?—Pregunta Nami, los demás jurarían que unos extraños brillitos la rodeaban.

—¿Verdad que es preciosa? Sin embargo es más que eso—Responde Robin sonriendo con calma.

—Es sal cristalizada, eres buena encontrando cosas Robin-chan—Dice Sanji encantado.

—Bueno, la encontré muy cerca de la orilla y creí que podría ser de utilidad—Dice Robin entregándole la gran piedra al cocinero.

—Por supuesto que si, después de todo de eso se trata sobrevivir—Dice Sanji con un aura de corazoncitos alrededor.

—Espero que no te importe Sanji, voy a tomar un poco de ajo y aloe—Dice Chopper tomando ambas cosas de la cesta—Ajo para las quemaduras y aloe para desinfectar las heridas, serán de mucha utilidad para el Caballero del cielo.

—Claro, no hay problema—Dice Sanji terminando de cortar algunos vegetales—¡Oye Zoro, necesito que me ayudes con algo!—Llama mirando al espadachín con cierto enojo.

A regañadientes el peliverde fue a ayudar al cocinero con una piedra del tamaño de una pelota de futbol soccer, la cargó con dos de sus espadas hasta una gran olla con agua y la dejó caer guardando luego sus preciadas armas, sus espadas no habían sido forjadas para usarse de esa forma. En eso Nami los llamó a todos para que le prestaran atención, ya tenía listo el plan de ataque que llevarían a cabo al día siguiente.

—Muy bien, estuve revisando el libro de Norland. Recordemos que él encontró la ciudad de oro hace cuatrocientos años—Se dispone a comenzar tomando dicho libro—Años más tarde, cuando volvió a la isla, la ciudad había desaparecido misteriosamente. Siendo más precisos, ésta isla es una parte de Jaya que en los pocos años que pasaron tras la primera visita de Norland había subido al cielo.

—¿Entonces dices que la Knock-up Stream es la causante de que esté aquí?—Pregunta Chopper sentándose entre los futones de Kagome y Gan Fall con su comida en mano.

—Eso es lo que yo creo, recuerden que Cricket dijo que la corriente cambia de lugar todo el tiempo.

—Bueno, ya vimos lo enorme que es esa explosión, no es de extrañar que haya podido hacerlo—Dice Usopp recibiendo su cena.

—Si comparamos el bosque de Jaya con este…no tienen ningún parecido—Comenta Zoro comiendo.

—Creo que se debe a la extraña substancia de la que está hecha la nube isla—Dice Robin pensativa—El crecimiento de las plantas y los animales pudo haberse visto afectado por eso. Y ahora que me pongo a pensarlo esta teoría podría explicar el porqué las ruinas desaparecieron debajo del bosque.

—El South Bird que nos salvo era enorme—Dice Chopper dejando el bol vacio a un lado.

—¿Un South Bird los ayudo? ¿Por qué?—Interroga Sanji lanzándole un bol lleno de sopa al espadachín que logró atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

—La verdad no lo entiendo muy bien, pero no dejaban de llamar "Dios" al Caballero del cielo—Responde Chopper con gesto pensativo.

—¡¿Dijiste Dios?!—Grita Luffy impactado—¡¿Eso quiere decir que tengo que golpear al viejo?!—Señala al anciano, a su lado Kagome hizo un gesto de molestia y se tapo la cabeza con la cobija.

—¡Claro que no, idiota!—Grita Usopp dándole un zape.

—En fin, repasemos la información de la ciudad de oro en el diario de Norland—Vuelve a tomar la palabra Nami alzando dicho diario.

—Si no mal recuerdo había algo escrito sobre las campanas enchapadas en oro y de los South Bird—Dice Sanji terminando con su sopa.

—En la última página había algo mas, una afirmación que decía "En el ojo derecho de la calavera vi el oro"—Dice Robin dejando su bol vacio a un lado.

—¡Eso es!—Afirma Nami apuntando a Robin como si fuese la ganadora de algún concurso—Fíjense, si combinamos el mapa de Jaya que consiguió Robin con el viejo mapa de Skypiea desde el punto en el que se encuentra la casa de Cricket…voila—Muestra el mapa pegado, parecía una gran calavera.

—¿Así es como lucia Jaya hace cuatrocientos años?—Pregunta Chopper viendo el mapa.

—Eso es correcto, cuando Norland menciona el ojo derecho de la calavera se refiere a este mismo lugar—Dice Nami señalando lo que parecían unas grandes ruinas—Norland llego cuando la isla estaba completa, pero en la actualidad está a la mitad, por eso era algo muy confuso.

—¿Entonces era eso?—Pregunta Usopp impresionado.

—¡Tesoro!—Grita Luffy muy emocionado, Zoro y Sanji lo callaron de un golpe, al parecer se le había olvidado que habían dos personas descansando, una con más probabilidades de despertar en ese instante que la otra.

—Mañana partiremos hacia ese lugar, pero ya que no podemos dejar el barco aquí nos dividiremos en dos grupos—Indica Nami con una sonrisa—No existe ninguna duda, en ese lugar se encuentra un gran tesoro esperando por nosotros—Se ajusta las gafas que traía puestas para añadirle más interés a la aventura.

—En ese caso si ya no necesitamos el fuego hay que apagarlo, no debemos darle nuestra posición al enemigo—Dice Robin con calma y seriedad.

—¿Apagar el fuego? ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?—Dice Luffy con total decepción.

—No seas tan duro con ella Luffy, ha vivido mucho tiempo en la oscuridad, es normal que no sepa de estas cosas—Dice Usopp negando con la cabeza.

—¿De qué están hablando?—Cuestiona la arqueóloga sin comprender.

—¡Vamos a tener una fogata! ¿No es algo obvio?—Dice Luffy con aparente indignación.

—¡No importa si nuestras vidas corren peligro! Mantener el fuego encendido toda la noche es una virtud que no se puede desperdiciar—Dice Usopp del mismo modo.

—Esos dos son unos idiotas—Dice Nami en voz baja haciéndose un facepalm, sabía que Luffy carecía completamente del sentido del peligro, pero no se esperaba que Usopp se le uniera.

—¡Oye Luffy! ¿Esta madera es suficiente?—Pregunta Zoro señalando la madera tras de sí, Sanji estaba terminando de asegurarla con sogas para que no se derrumbara.

—¡¿Ustedes dos también?!—Grita Nami histérica, era definitivo, la palabra peligro era desconocida para esos idiotas—" _Kagome despierta, estos idiotas causaran que nos maten_ "—Piensa llorando en cascada.

—No te angusties Nami-san, las bestias le tienen miedo al fuego—Dice Sanji con una gran sonrisa y una antorcha en una de sus manos, detrás de él entre los arboles los ojos de la fieras del bosque brillaban con sed de sangre.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Detrás de ti! ¡Hay algo detrás de ti!—Grita la navegante aterrorizada.

Sin más que se pudiese objetar la fiesta comenzó, Usopp comenzó a tocar un tambor mientras Luffy, Sanji y Chopper bailaban alrededor de la fogata, Nami, ya más relajada, también se había puesto a bailar con ellos, incluso los lobos del bosque se habían unido al festejo; Zoro y Robin se mantenían un poco alejados de ellos, alguien tenía que cuidar a los que dormían en caso de un ataque.

—Baya, incluso domesticaron a los lobos nube, jajaja, nunca había visto que alguien hiciera tal cosa, ni siquiera hubiera pensado que alguien sería capaz de hacer tanto ruido en la "casa" de Enel.

—Pero si es usted, ¿Puede caminar?—Pregunta Robin al Caballero del cielo que se sentó entre ella y Zoro.

—De verdad lamento mucho los problemas causados, intente ser de ayuda pero…

—¿De qué estás hablando? Has sido de gran ayuda—Dice Zoro para luego darle un buen trago a la botella de sake en su mano.

—Eso es verdad, ¿No quiere comer algo?

—No gracias, no tengo apetito ahora—Niega Gan Fall con amabilidad.

—¡Viejo raro! ¡Ya te levantaste!—Grita Luffy al verlo—¡Gracias por todo lo que hiciste! ¡¿Por qué no vienes a bailar?!

—Si Caballero del cielo, ven a bailar—Apoya Chopper…¿Qué no se supone que él es el doctor? Gan Fall está herido, por amor a Dios.

—Señor, ¿Conis está bien?—Pregunta Sanji llamando su atención.

—Así es, ella y su padre están ahora en mi hogar así que no debes preocuparte por ellos.

—¿De verdad? Es un alivio escuchar eso.

La fiesta continuaba, los chicos bailaban alrededor del fuego junto a los lobos nube, Kagome dormía mostrando un rostro bastante tranquilo con Kirara a su lado observando el baile en la fogata con sus enormes ojos.

—Escuche la conversación que tenían hace un momento, dijeron que esta isla antes era conocida como Jaya—Dice Gan Fall mirando el fuego—Pero…¿Saben por qué este lugar es conocido como tierra sagrada?

—A decir verdad era algo que me tenia intrigada—Dice Robin con cierta curiosidad.

—Para ustedes ésta tierra es algo bastante común ¿No es verdad?—Dice Gan Fall tomando un puñado de tierra—Sin embargo, en un lugar como el cielo es algo inaudito. Las nubes isla pueden ser el hogar de los animales, pero no de plantas como estas, la tierra y la vegetación no son habituales aquí—Deja caer algo de tierra—Nosotros lo llamamos Vearth, para todos aquí en el cielo éste es nuestro más grande anhelo.

… … …

Ya todos dormían, la fiesta se había acabado y el silencio reinaba el bosque. Usopp se levanto por un momento para ir a hacer del uno, de repente escuchó un ruido, era un golpeteo constante, como si alguien estuviese martillando algo. A pesar de su miedo, fue a investigar de que se trataba llegando a un lugar desde el cual se podía ver el Merry aun en el altar, no supo si fue su imaginación, pero pudo ver a una figura oscura aparentemente reparando el barco, dicha figura lo miró y le sonrió dándole un susto de muerte…el tirador se desmayó del susto.

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Zoro, o eso parecía a primera vista. El espadachín echó un vistazo alrededor para ver si alguien mas ya había despertado, no vio a cierto narizón por ningún sitio pero no se preocupó, lo más seguro era que se hubiera quedado dormido en algún sitio luego de hacer pis. Se levantó de su lugar recogiendo sus espadas y fue a ver si Chopper estaba despierto ya, pero al llegar al lugar en que éste dormía se sorprendió al no ver a la hermana de su capitán junto a él, ahí solo estaban el doctor y Kirara descansando.

En eso escuchó un golpe no muy lejos; con cautela se acercó al lugar y respiro aliviado de ver que se trataba de Kagome, al parecer luego de despertar se había puesto a entrenar para hacer algo de ejercicio.

—Veo que ya tienes energías—Dice cruzado de brazos.

—Tengo energías…y mis poderes están de vuelta—Dice la ojidorada mirándolo con una gran sonrisa de felicidad, en eso su estomago rugió, al instante llevó sus manos a su estómago mientras un sonrojo avergonzado se extendía por su rostro.

Zoro se la quedó mirando por un momento y sin poder evitarlo soltó una carcajada limpia, la chica lo observó, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse así; sintió algo saltar dentro de ella, ese sentimiento que tenía desde Arabasta había regresado y con mucha más fuerza.

—¿De qué te estás riendo estúpido marimo?—Cuestiona Sanji medio dormido dejándose ver, al ver a la hermana de su capitán se puso a bailar a su alrededor con corazoncitos por todos lados—¡Kagome-chwan! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya no tienes fiebre? ¿Dormiste bien?—Pregunta sujetándole una de sus manos, de verdad se veía preocupado.

—Estoy bien Sanji-kun, ya no tengo fiebre y dormí perfectamente, aunque entre sueños escuchaba la fiesta que hicieron anoche—Responde la ojidorada cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa divertida, sonrisa que se borro al su estómago traicionarla otra vez.

—Debes tener mucha hambre, no te preocupes, tu adorado cocinero ha preparado las mejores delicias solo para ti—Dice el rubio más que encantado, su dama se veía tan adorable con ese sonrojo en su rostro…y no era el único que pensaba lo mismo.

Sin demora Sanji le sirvió la cantidad de comida que Luffy se comería en diez minutos…bueno…la chica no tardó ni cinco cuando terminó de comer.

—Muchas gracias Sanji-kun, estuvo delicioso—Dice con una gran sonrisa, los demás al despertar y verla comer tanto se sorprendieron muchísimo.

—Es…increíble—Dice Usopp con un tic en un ojo, había llegado hacía un momento para contarles lo que vio la noche anterior…pero al ver la escena se quedó estupefacto.

—De verdad come tanto como su estúpido hermano—Dice Nami del mismo modo.

—Bueno, ya que Kagome está despierta y comió es hora de irnos de aventura—Dice Luffy ya con su mochila llena de comida a cuestas.

—Espera un momento Luffy—Lo detiene Nami sujetándolo del chaleco—Primero debemos repasar el plan para que ella sepa lo que vamos a hacer.

—Oh, cierto—Dice el capitán chocando un puño en la palma de su otra mano.

—Vayamos al barco para arreglar lo que necesitemos—Dice la navegante, todos asintieron.

En el camino Usopp les contó lo que había visto la noche anterior, desde luego ninguno le creyó, eso hasta que llegaron al barco y lo vieron completamente reparado. Tenían que reconocerlo, a veces el tirador podía decir la verdad aunque sonara a una locura.

—Es realmente increíble, todos los agujeros fueron perfectamente reparados—Dice Nami agachada donde antes había en enorme agujero causado por la lanza de Shura, a su lado, Kirara también parecía examinar el lugar.

—Me parece bien que lo hayan reparado pero…¿No les parece raro? Además está muy bien hecho—Comenta Sanji con desconfianza.

—Eso demuestra que aún queda buena gente en el mundo—Dice Luffy con una sonrisa inocente.

—Teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que estamos ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?—Se pregunta Zoro.

—Es verdad, por lo que me dijeron a parte de esa chica Conis y su padre no han hecho ningún otro amigo ¿O sí?—Dice Kagome con una mirada curiosa y las manos tras la espalda.

Zoro y ella se miraron alzando una ceja, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba en esa isla?, las cosas se volvían cada vez más extrañas. Viendo más detalladamente el barco también notaron que los cambios que le habían hecho para que pudiese soportar la Knock up Stream tampoco estaban, ahora se preguntaban cómo era que el que había reparado el barco sabía su forma original.

Dejando todo eso de lado, todos se pusieron en marcha para mover el barco y regresarlo al agua. Ataron cuerdas al mascaron del Merry y mientras los chicos lo volteaban para que mirara hacia las escaleras Kagome hizo una especie de resbaladilla con su cristal para que el barco bajara con más suavidad, luego fue detrás del barco y con ayuda de Sanji y Zoro empujó el barco para hacer que fuera por la resbaladilla hasta tocar nuevamente el mar de nubes.

Volviendo a subirse pusieron el barco en marcha para salir de ese bosque y repasar el plan.

—Muy bien, presten atención—Comienza a decir la navegante señalando al mapa sobre la mesa de la cocina con Kirara sobre su hombro—El equipo que va a encargarse de explorar debe ir directamente al sur, en esa dirección está "El ojo derecho", ahí debería estar el oro, asegúrense de traerlo.

—Tú no vas a ir ¿Verdad?—Cuestiona Zoro mirando a la navegante con una mirada que decía "te conozco como a la palma de mi mano, maldita bruja avara"

—Por supuesto que no, me da mucho miedo entrar en ese bosque y más con esos sujetos rondando por ahí—Contesta Nami refiriéndose al grupo del tal Wiper…y a los sacerdotes claro.

—" _Quiere el oro cuanto antes pero no se atreve a arriesgar su vida por él, ¿Por qué no me extraña?_ "—Piensa Kagome terminando de arreglarse la blusa negra sin mangas que se había puesto, no pudo evitar que un suspiro saliera de su boca, esa mujer no tenía remedio.

—Como sea, los que nos quedamos aquí llevaremos el Going Merry fuera del bosque para luego rodear la isla, desde luego eso nos pone en peligro también—Continua la pelirroja—Trataremos de acercarnos lo más posible a la orilla, después ambos equipos se ruinarán allí, escaparemos de la isla del cielo y seremos conocidos como los piratas más ricos del mundo—Dice con una sonrisa avariciosa y sus ojos en forma de berries.

—Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Vamos a la aventura!—Grita Luffy emocionado.

—¡Sí!

Ahora sí, la verdadera aventura estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...seré honesta, ya tenia listo el capitulo desde hace semanas, pero siempre terminaba haciendo otra cosa y olvidaba subirlo, quise aprovechar que subí el de Te cuidaré por siempre para que no se me olvidara otra vez ¬_¬...en fin.  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	52. Chapter 52

**¡Yei! ¡Primer capitulo del año xD! Despues de mucho tiempo porfin puedo volver con este fic y volveré a publicar cada semana como antes :D.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 52…**

* * *

Ya llevaban un buen rato caminando, habían parado a descansar un poco y tomar agua. Cuando se prepararon para irse dos de los idiotas de la tripulación se confundieron de direcciones. Luffy señaló hacia una dirección comenzando a caminar hacia allí diciéndole a Zoro que era un tonto desorientado, luego el espadachín remarcó otra dirección gritándole algunos improperios a su capitán; Kagome les llamó la atención a los dos y jalándolos los llevó en la dirección que señalaba Robin, era muy bueno tener a alguien como ella con ellos.

Pasados un par de minutos más Luffy encontró una vara de madera en el suelo comenzando a jugar con ella, Chopper al verlo también quiso una y comenzó a buscarla…eran unos niños…pero el reno era el más adorable.

—Al principio creí que el bosque era peligroso, pero ahora creo que no está tan mal—Dice el doctor feliz jugando con la vara que había encontrado—" _Estando con ellos cuatro me siento más seguro_ "—Piensa sonriendo despreocupadamente.

—Oye te ves mucho más valiente hoy Chopper—Comenta Luffy sonriendo de forma inocente.

—¿Tú crees? Jeje—Dice el renito devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Sin embargo está demasiado tranquilo ¿No creen?—Dice Kagome saltando una raíz.

—¿Acaso prefieres que nos estén atacando ahora mismo?—Pregunta Zoro mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

—No, pero demasiada tranquilidad también es peligrosa—Responde la ojidorada devolviéndole la sonrisa—Aunque también es triste no tener algo de diversión.

—Bueno, ciertamente, ayer cuando fuimos a explorar el bosque no encontramos nada, ni siquiera a un sacerdote—Concuerda el espadachín decepcionado.

—Ustedes sí que son extraños, ¿De verdad quieren que pase algo malo?—Comenta Robin con una sonrisa tranquila.

Mientras tanto, los otros ya estaban encaminándose por la Milky Road con rumbo al lugar donde esperarían a los demás. Usopp había comenzado a dar órdenes como si viviera para ello, ¿Ya se creía capitán o qué?, por supuesto Nami lo ignoraba y en el caso de Sanji se negaba a escucharlo alegando las palabras "yo solo vivo para proteger a las señoritas como Nami-san"…en pocas palabras…lo mandaba al diablo. Gan Fall miraba las ramas de los grandes árboles, suspiró, era hora de contarles todo.

—Hay algo que quiero contarles—Comienza a hablar captando la atención de todos—Verán, hace seis años, yo solía ser el "Dios" de ésta isla. Tal y como dijeron, Upperd Yard llegó a Skypiea hace cuatrocientos años.*

*Según se dice, antes de que esta isla apareciera Skypiea solía ser un lugar muy pacífico que atesoraba todo aquello que llegaba del mar azul a causa de la Knock up Stream; sin embargo, que un pedazo de tierra tan enorme llegara de repente era algo realmente extraño, fue considerado un _milagro_.

Todas las personas de aquí asumieron sin dudar que se trataba de una especie de regalo divino, una tierra santa que fue traída de los cielos…no cabe duda de que fuimos muy felices. Pero esta isla ya tenía residentes, así que comenzó una guerra contra ellos para tomar control de la isla…ellos fueron llamados Shandians.

—¿Son esos guerrilleros?—Pregunta Usopp, Kirara estaba sobre su cabeza.

—Eso es correcto.

—Eso quiere decir que son parte de la antigua civilización de Jaya ¿Cierto?—Dice Sanji encendiendo un cigarrillo, Gan Fall asintió en respuesta.

—¿Y fueron obligados a irse de aquí?—Pregunta Nami algo sorprendida, ahora entendía un poco mejor el comportamiento tan territorial de esos tipos.

—Así es, fueron obligados a abandonar su hogar, el cual fue robado con fines egoístas—Responde Gan Fall cerrando los ojos—La guerra entre los habitantes del cielo y los Shandians ha durado durante cuatrocientos años sin detenerse, lo único que ellos desean es recuperar su hogar.

—Entonces…¡La culpa la tienen ustedes!—Gritan Sanji y Usopp señalando al anciano de manera acusadora, Pierre, en su versión pegaso, les mordió la cabeza a los dos causando que sangraran.

—Sí, es tal y como dicen—Concuerda Gan Fall al tiempo que el caballo soltaba a los otros dos dejándolos caer al suelo con una hemorragia severa.

—¿Y qué pasa con ese tal Enel? ¿Quién es?—Interroga Nami con intriga recibiendo a Kirara en sus brazos al ésta saltar para evitar el "ataque" de Pierre.

Gan Fall se quedó callado por unos momentos, a su lado en el suelo había un vaso con la medicina que debía tomarse por órdenes del doctor reno, se tomó el contenido y sin dejar de mirar el vaso vacío contestó…

—Hace seis años, cuando yo aún era "Dios", Enel apareció liderando un ejército realmente poderoso—Dice alzando la vista al frente—Derrotó con facilidad a la milicia de Dios y se apodero de Upper Yard.*

*Eh escuchado que muchos de los soldados de la milicia están prisioneros trabajando para construir algo, desgraciadamente no conozco más detalles. Sin embargo, a los Shandians no les importa de qué Dios se trate, seguirán luchando hasta recuperar su hogar.

—¿Si eso es lo único que quieren porque nos atacaron cuando llegamos?—Cuestiona Sanji.

—Puede que sea debido a lo que les eh contado, algunos soldados de la milicia han logrado encontrar un barco para escapar, y para los Shandians no importa que se trate de gente que logró escapar de Enel, para ellos siguen siendo enemigos—Contesta Gan Fall mirándolo.

—¿Así que intentaron matarnos solo por eso?—Dice Sanji sentándose—Por como hablas de él parece un terrorista.

—¿Terrorista dices? No, te equivocas, él es mucho peor que eso—Contradice Gan Fall—Enel es un hombre sin escrúpulos, utiliza toda clase de excusas para convertir a todos los viajeros en criminales apenas llegan y hace que los habitantes de la isla participen. Debido a todo eso ellos han desarrollado "la consciencia del pecado"*

*Cuando uno siente la culpa del pecado su vulnerabilidad sale a la luz, Enel está enterado de eso y lo utiliza a su favor para controlar a estos "corderos asustadizos" como si fuese realmente un Dios todopoderoso. Es un hombre despreciable.

—Y pensar que cuando llegamos por primera vez a la playa Ángel parecía un paraíso, pero en realidad es un lugar terrible—Dice Nami sentándose en el suelo junto a Gan Fall—Es increíble que la ciudad de oro viniera a parar a un sitio como éste.

—Ahora que mencionas eso anoche te veías muy emocionada al respecto, díganme ¿Qué es eso a lo que ustedes llaman oro?—Pregunta el anciano con gran interés, la navegante comenzó a sudar frio.

… … …

—¡Corran! ¡Es una serpiente gigante!—Grita Luffy riendo…¡¿Quién se ríe en una situación como ésta?!

—Es gigantesca, ¿Sera a causa de lo mismo que hizo crecer así a los arboles?—Se pregunta Robin con tranquilidad.

—Oye grandote ven aquí ¡Te cortaré en pedazos!—Grita Zoro empuñando dos de sus espadas.

—¡No todo se soluciona cortando ¿Sabes?!—Regaña Kagome jalando al peliverde del cuello de la camisa para apartarlo del camino de la serpiente cargando a Chopper en el proceso.

Los cinco comenzaron a esquivar al inmenso animal como podían, la serpiente incluso había esparcido veneno por la zona ocasionando que éste pequeño grupo se separara, Luffy por un lado, Chopper por otro, Robin igual, los únicos que habían logrado permanecer juntos tras esa locura fueron Kagome y Zoro.

…

—Oh baya, logré regresar al mismo punto pero…no hay nadie, si estoy perdida lo mejor es continuar y encontrarlos en el lugar de destino—Piensa Robin en voz alta.

…

—No, estoy perdido ¡Ayuda! ¡¿A dónde fueron todos?!—Grita Chopper desesperado y apanicado, esto no era bueno.

…

—Rayos, ¿Dónde se habrán metido todos?, creo que estoy perdido—Dice Luffy acomodándose el sombrero—Supongo que nos reuniremos en las ruinas.

…

—Excelente, estamos perdidos—Dice Kagome cruzando los brazos, no sabía porque, pero ésta situación la ponía nerviosa.

—Bueno eso es culpa nuestra, nosotros queríamos que pasara algo interesante y nuestro deseo fue escuchado—Dice Zoro subiéndose en una raíz—Vamos a tener que seguir y encontrarnos con ellos en las ruinas; pude memorizar el mapa así que…a la derecha—Comienza a caminar.

—Yo también memorice ese mapa y no es por ahí—Lo detiene la ojidorada sujetándolo nuevamente por el cuello de la camisa—Nami dijo que era al sur.

—Y tan desorientados como estamos ¿Eres capaz de ir hacia el sur?—Cuestiona el espadachín dando en el clavo.

—Bueno…

—Eso creí, vamos por aquí—Se zafa de su agarre y tomándola de la muñeca la jala en la dirección inicial.

Kagome suspiro, iban a terminar más perdidos de lo que ya estaban, podía asegurarlo con su vida...si tan solo hubiera traído a Kirara con ella.

… … …

En otra parte de Skypiea, en el Santuario de Dios para ser más precisos, un hombre descansaba en su trono con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa divertida surcando sus labios, estaba muy al tanto de lo que sucedía allá abajo y honestamente le era algo muy interesante.

—Enel-sama, ya todo está listo—Dice un subordinado haciendo una reverencia frente a él—Los tres sacerdotes esperan con sus pruebas, el comandante Yama y cincuenta hombres esperan para entrar en acción…¿Es realmente necesario que vayamos todos?

—Aquellos que nos invaden son los Shandians y unas pocas personas del mar azul—Comenta Enel manteniendo aquella sonrisa—Yahahaha ¿No crees que mientras más mejor? Además, esos mocosos están subestimando el potencial de un combate en el cielo.

—¿El…potencial?

—Así es. Presta atención, tenemos cincuenta soldados, tres sacerdotes, cinco habitantes del mar azul en el bosque y cuatro…no…tres más en su barco, el viejo no puede pelear—Cuenta con sus dedos—Incluyéndome a mí y a veinte Shandians es un total de ochenta y dos luchadores, ¡Todos intentarán eliminarse mutuamente! De aquí a tres horas, ¿Cuántos crees que quedaran de pie? ¡Vamos, adivina!—Dice mirando a una de las sirvientas que lo atendían llevándole comida.

—Eh ¿Yo? No puedo hacerlo, no entiendo de esas cosas—Se niega la joven nerviosa.

—Que aburrida, ¡Tu, adivina!—Señala a su otro subordinado que se tensó ligeramente.

—Bueno, estoy seguro de que los tres sacerdotes sobrevivirán, nuestros soldados son de los mejores y más fuertes, no serán vencidos fácilmente—Comienza a sacar cuentas—Pero nuestros enemigos son tan fuertes como para hacerle frente a un sacerdote, así que en tres horas…quedarán unos cincuenta.

—Yahahaha ¿Así que eso piensas?—Dice Enel tomando un gran muslo de pollo—Esa adivinanza es demasiado inmadura, me parece que desestimas la naturaleza de un combate.

—Entonces ¿Qué cree Dios al respecto?

—No es algo que crea sino de lo que estoy seguro; tomando en cuenta las habilidades de los combatientes sobrevivirán…exactamente seis.

 _En alguna parte del bosque se ha liberado la primera batalla, el sacerdote Shura ha sido derrotado, ahora, en éste loco juego de supervivencia, solo quedan ochenta y un combatientes ¿Quiénes serán los siguientes en ser atacados?_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, si el próximo capitulo lo termino antes del domingo lo subiré en la semana :)...espero xD...y tambíen trataré de hacerlo más largo, siento que éste me quedó corto con todo lo que puedo escribir :/...**

 **En fin...  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	53. Chapter 53

**Holi! :D...como me encanta volver a ser puntual xD.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capítulo 53…**

* * *

 _Hagamos un pequeño resumen, el equipo explorador de los Mugiwara está formado por: Luffy, Chopper, Kagome, Robin y Zoro. Su trabajo es llegar a las ruinas en las que podrían encontrar una gran cantidad de oro ubicada al sur desde el altar donde habían estado cautivos. Sin embargo, tras el ataque de una serpiente gigante se separaron, y a pesar de la dificultad…ellos van hacia adelante._

—Hmmm mmm, las islas del sur son muy calientes, golpeando sus cabezas, todos son idiotas—Canta Luffy caminando por el bosque.

Mientras caminaba jugando con la vara de madera escuchó algo, era un "Meeee" que provenía de algún lugar no muy lejos ¿Una cabra en el bosque? Miro hacia todos lados tratando de dar con lo que había proferido aquel sonido, éste se hizo más cercano hasta que al final lo escucho a sus espaldas.

—Creía que eras una cabra, me emocione por nada—Dice el joven capitán con desilusión luego de dejar inconsciente al sujeto que había querido atacarlo por la espalda, menudo cobarde.

Luego de ésta decepcionante experiencia Luffy continuó su camino cantando y jugando con la vara de madera, eso hasta que escuchó algo nuevamente a sus espaldas; al voltear a ver reconoció a ese guerrillero que había visto anteriormente cuando pasaban por el campo con las calaveras.

—¿Qué haces aquí mocoso?

En otra parte, Chopper corría a la máxima velocidad que sus patas de reno le permitían gritando por ayuda, tras él iban sujetos parecidos al que Luffy había vencido momentos atrás, pero ellos no eran los únicos; un poco más adelante unos Shandians aparecieron de la nada espantando aun más al renito que aceleró el paso de una forma sobrehumana para alejarse de ellos y de la pelea que se había librado. Robin, quien se mantenía por el camino correcto hacia las ruinas, sintió una extraña perturbación en el aire.

—La calma del bosque…se ha ido—Comenta hacia la nada para luego continuar con su camino.

No pasó mucho para encontrarse con unas ruinas entre las ramas de unos árboles.

—Esta seguramente fue una casa. Es una fortuna que aun queden estos restos ¿La ruinas estarán en las mismas condiciones?—Se pregunta admirando la edificación.

De pronto un sonido llegó a sus oídos, segundos después uno de esos tipos cabra apareció ante ella destruyendo solo una pequeña parte de la casa al aterrizar sobre ella.

—¡Oye mujer! ¡Éste camino lleva al santuario de Dios, no puedes continuar!

—¡Por favor, baja de ahí! ¡¿Tienes alguna idea del significado histórico que tienen esas ruinas?!—Replica Robin manteniendo la calma, no hace falta decir que a pesar de eso estaba MUY molesta.

—¿Mmm?...No tienes derecho alguno de enojarte. Por orden del gran Dios Enel acabaré contigo aquí mismo—Dice la cabra mostrando una de sus manos en la cual llevaba un Dial, sin que se diera cuenta unas manos aparecieron en su cuerpo.

— **Seis Fleur, Twist** —Las flores que Robin hizo aparecer en el cuerpo de la cabra lo hacen torcerse como un pretzel—Que hombre tan maleducado—Dice con enojo.

… … …

—¿No les había dicho que se largaran de aquí?—Cuestiona Wiper mirando a Luffy con muy mala cara.

—¿Por qué debería escucharte? Eres molesto—Dice Luffy hastiado.

—Porque esta isla es propiedad nuestra, de los Shandians.

—¿De verdad? Creia que era la isla de Dios; así que…¡Adiós!—Reanuda su camino haciendo caso omiso del Shandian.

—¡Espera!

—¡¿Ahora qué quieres?!

—No mucho realmente, simplemente ya no seguiré escuchando tus excusas, ¡Voy a eliminarte!—Alza la bazooka que llevaba consigo apuntándola hacia el chico de goma.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes—Dice Luffy sonriendo listo para pelear, desde su primer encuentro tenía deseos de patearle el trasero a ese desgraciado, no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad.

Mientras, Kagome y Zoro…estaban perdidos sin duda.

—" _¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos caminando? Siento como si camináramos en círculos"_ —Piensa la ojidorada mirando hacia los lados con cansancio, en eso sintió unas presencias cerca, no eran de sus amigos—Zoro—Llama deteniendo su andar.

—¿Qué sucede?—Pregunta el espadachín imitándola, volteó para mirarla.

—Alguien se acerca, y no parece amistoso—Responde Kagome mirando hacia un lado.

De repente un Shandian apareció de la nada y sin más los atacó, la ojidorada lo esquivo mientras Zoro lo noqueaba golpeándolo con la empuñadura de Wado…eso fue muy fácil.

—Atacando de la nada y sin motivo alguno ¿En qué pensabas? Imbécil—Guarda su espada.

—Se acercan más—Menciona Kagome captando su atención.

Casi al instante uno de esos tipos cabra pasó volando frente a ellos, estaba muy malherido y al caer ya estaba inconsciente. Seguidamente otro Shandian se dejó ver, aunque a diferencia del anterior éste se veía más fuerte y agresivo, y tal como había hecho el otro atacó a Kagome sin pensárselo dos veces. Antes de que la chica siquiera pudiera defenderse una intensa luz brilló segándola tanto a ella como a Zoro, esto por supuesto era ventajoso para su adversario pues la atacó con sus armas. Repitió el proceso una vez más causando intriga en Kagome, ¿De dónde demonios venía esa luz?

Lo perdió de vista solo por un momento, pero no tardó en hayarlo intentando atacarla por la espalda, la azabache lo esquivo, pero el Aerodeslizador Dial que tenía en el pié se accionó y con ello la golpeo de lleno en el estomago haciéndola retroceder y escupir sangre. Zoro, quien observaba la pelea con los brazos cruzados, sintió una repentina punzada en su pecho al ver aquello, acaso estaba…no, solo era una tontería.

—Sorprendente. Tendrás que disculparme chica del mar azul, creo que te golpee por accidente—Dice Braham preparándose para el primer ataque.

—No, soy yo la que debe disculparse—Dice Kagome desenfundado su espada en su espalda, ahora sí estaba interesada en una pelea contra ese sujeto, además de que quería ver que tan buena fue la reparación de Totosai—Creía que solo eras un hablador.

El silencio se hizo entre ambos por unos momentos mientras se miraban fijamente. Gracias a su gran oído, Kagome podía escuchar los gritos de la batalla que se había librado en Upper Yard.

—" _¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora?_ "—Se pregunta mentalmente la ojidorada—" _Tengo un mal presentimiento_ "

Un resplandor repentino la segó nuevamente.

—" _Ese sujeto…saltó y ganó velocidad sin la necesidad de correr_ "—Piensa Kagome, Braham disparo sus armas generando nuevamente aquella luz haciendo que se cubriera los ojos—" _Según me explicó Usopp existen varios tipos de Diales, es seguro que ese tipo esté utilizando más de uno_ "—Mira hacia todos lados buscando al Shandian, éste había desaparecido de su vista—" _Primero están los que tiene en los pies, con ellos crea explosiones que le permiten volar. Luego están esas malditas pistolas con las que dispara esa molesta luz impidiendo mi visión_ "

Siguió mirando alerta hacia todos lados, sentía la presencia de ese tipo cerca, no pasó mucho para que pudiera encontrarlo intentando atacarla por la espalda de nuevo, no ésta vez amigo.

Con gran rapidez la chica esquivó el ataque y chasqueando los dedos de su mano libre creó su Cristal Rain que lanzo hacia Braham, pero éste fue rápido y usando los Aerodeslizadores Dial dio un gran salto hacia la rama de un árbol. Kagome no se quedó atrás y usando su cristal subió hacia dicha rama para atacarlo de frente.

—" _Lo está estudiando_ "—Piensa Zoro observando—" _Quiere ver como pelea antes de atacar en serio_ " Sin duda tiene mucha experiencia en combate—Piensa en voz alta con una sonrisa entre desafiante e intrigada.

—Tenemos cientos de utilidades para los Diales—Dice Braham comenzando a retroceder—Déjame advertírtelo guerrera del mar azul, no hay nada que puedas hacer para ganar esta lucha ¿Sabes lo que es esto?—Señala la nube que comenzaba a formarse a su paso—Estos son **Nubes Dial,** ¡No solo se usan nubes para los combates aéreos!—Salta para que la chica cayera del estrecho camino de nubes que había hecho.

Kagome se espantó al ver que estaba a punto de caer en una Milky Road, pero no fue eso lo que la sorprendió, sino una anguila del cielo gigantesca a la que por mero instinto partió a la mitad con su espada.

—Eso estuvo demasiado cerca—Dice sudando frio.

Sin perder el tiempo Braham disparó de nuevo aquella luz cegadora obligándola a esconderse.

—" _Esto está muy mal, ese sujeto es más complicado de lo que pensaba_ "—Piensa Kagome escondida detrás de un árbol—" _Aun así creo que eh visto suficiente como para pelear en serio. Aquella luz que utiliza es una molestia, no me queda de otra_ "

Bueno, ya no tenía nada que perder…salvo su vida. Decidida salió de su escondite permitiendo que Braham la viera, tenía…¿Los ojos cerrados?

—No me gusta pelear así, pero no me dejas otra opción—Dice la ojidorada con un semblante tranquilo—Lamento decirte que esa luz ya no te servirá de nada.

—" _Así que va a pelear con los ojos cerrados, interesante_ "—Piensa Zoro acercándose un poco a la pelea para poder ver mejor.

—¿Pelearás con los ojos cerrados? ¿Es que acaso el miedo de perder te hizo perder el juicio?—Cuestiona Braham con su semblante inmutable, aunque a decir verdad estaba sorprendido, admitía que la chica tenía agallas.

—Mmm no realmente. Habría peleado contigo de ésta manera desde un principio, pero de haberlo hecho no habría podido ver como peleas, es por eso que detesto pelear así—Contesta Kagome abriendo los ojos por un momento—Me gusta ver a mi oponente cuando peleo—Vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

—Entiendo. Bien, ya que ese es tu último deseo no tengo porque negarme—Dice Braham abalanzándose contra ella.

Kagome esquivó el primer ataque, devolvió el segundo y al tercero contraatacó. La pelea entre ambos era muy reñida. La ojidorada corrió alejándose tras casi recibir un nuevo ataque y Braham se detuvo, ambos respiraban agitados a causa del ajetreo.

—Así que al final corres…¿Acaso ya te diste por vencida?—Cuestiona el Shandian recobrando la respiración.

—" _Creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto_ " **Change no henkō (** Cambio de forma **)** —Colmillo de Luna comienza a brillar— **Fan (** Abanico **)** —La espada se divide formando dos abanicos, uno azul con detalles de flores y el otro rojo con un tigre.

—¿Qué clase de espada es esa?

—Es una espada colmillo, ésta adopta una forma dependiendo del elemento que utilice. Ésta es la forma de viento; si tu peleas en el aire entonces…solo debo alborotarlo un poco ¿No?—Sonríe desafiante y prepara su ataque, al mismo tiempo el Shandian se arrojó hacia ella— **Great blizzard** **(** Gran ventisca **)** —Agita ambos abanicos creando un fuerte viento.

Braham se agitó en el aire sin poder avanzar más.

— **Change no henkō…** **Lightning Sword** **(** Espada relámpago **)—** Los abanicos desaparecen y la nueva forma del rayo se muestra, una saikatana— **Shiroi Hasu: Akarui ken (** Loto blanco: espada brillante **)**

Salta quedando al otro lado de Braham, un rayo cayó sobre el Shandian generando una potente descarga que lo dejó gravemente herido y seminconsciente. Colmillo de Luna brilló y volvió a su forma normal siendo enfundada nuevamente por su dueña, la chica abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a su contrincante.

—Debo admitirlo, diste una buena pelea—Dice Kagome sonriendo divertida—Gracias por el ejercicio.

—No estuvo mal para alguien que estuvo durmiendo un día entero, creía que tu cuerpo estaría aletargado por un tiempo—Comenta Zoro acercándose a ella.

—Y así es, mi cuerpo aún no se mueve con la velocidad de siempre y reacciona de forma muy lenta, esa anguila pudo haberme devorado—Dice Kagome sintiendo un escalofrío.

—Cambiando de tema…tu espada está muy bien—Dice el peliverde comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta seguido de la chica.

—Si ¿Verdad? Debido a los daños no podía usar su poder completo, pero gracias a la reparación de Totosai es más poderosa que nunca—Concuerda la ojidorada sonriendo feliz.

—Cierto, me muero por saber cómo se verá la mía cuando la use—Dice Zoro sonriendo con interés.

Yendo al camino de Chopper. El pequeño iba ensimismado en su tristeza y su miedo.

—¿Dónde están todos? Ni si quiera sé a dónde voy—Dice el pequeñín llorando en cascada—Robin, Zoro, Luffy, Kagome…

El renito siguió caminando si ver por dónde iba, de repente chocó contra algo muy duro que lo hizo darse cuenta del lugar al que había llegado.

—¡¿Son estas las ruinas?!—Exclama con asombro adentrándose más en estas—¿Los demás ya habrán llegado?

Una cosa de la que el doctor no se había dado cuenta…era que justo detrás de él había un sacerdote mirando todos sus movimientos.

Ahora regresemos al barco, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el lugar, Sanji cayó con graves quemaduras siendo atrapado por Nami, el tirador reaccionó rápido y le buscó el pulso al cocinero…pero no había nada.

—Su corazón…ha dejado de latir—Dice Usopp aterrado.

—E-Es imposible—Dice Nami con lágrimas de angustia acumuladas en sus ojos.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Enel?!—Exclama Gan Fall levantándose de su lugar lanzándole una mirada de furia al intruso, junto a él estaba Kirara gruñendo hacia el enemigo.

—Relájate, no eh venido a matarlos—Contesta Enel sonriendo con calma—Por cierto, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, antiguo Dios Gan Fall.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **(Corregido el martes 20 de febrero de 2018)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado :D...Se que al principio no había traducido el nombre de la forma relampago de Colmillo de Luna (Y puede que más adelante también tradusca el de la espada) pero quise hacerlo en esta ocasión, ya lo cambiaré en lo que corrijo el fic xD. (Olvide por completo hacer eso :v)  
**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


	54. C-54 (ACUTALIZADO)

**Aqui les traje otra vez el capitulo 54, el porque lo borré lo dejo abajo.**

 **Aqui les dejo:**

 **-.-.-Una gran aventura-.-.-**

 **-.-Sorajima-.-**

 **Capitulo 54…**

* * *

Era el fin, Sanji estaba muerto, Usopp lo sacudía con la esperanza de que despertara pero nada sucedió, el tirador lloraba a moco tendido.

—¡Ese miserable mato a Sanji!—Grita sacudiendo al cocinero—¡Su corazón no late! ¡Y justo cuando Chopper no está!

—¡Usopp cálmate!—Grita la navegante haciéndolo detenerse en seco—Escucha, él está bien—Acerca un oído al pecho del cocinero, su corazón había vuelto a latir.

—¡Esta vivo!

—Pero está gravemente herido, aun corre riesgo de morir.

—¡Eso es terriblemente malo!

De repente Enel se acercó al tirador, colocando un dedo en la frente del moreno le dio una terrible descarga que lo dejó en el mismo estado que el cocinero. Nami contuvo un grito de terror tapando su boca con una de sus manos mientras que con la cotra abrazaba a Kirara que seguia gruñendo aun sin transformarse, ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué clase de poder tenía ese sujeto? De todas las personas en el mundo tenía que tocarles un tipo con un poder tan enorme…definitivamente eran los piratas con menos suerte del mundo.

—¿Qué es lo quieres Enel?—Cuestiona Gan Fall sudando frio, si no intervenía ahora quien sabe que podría hacerle a la chica también.

—Han pasado seis años desde que tus guerreros cayeron derrotados por mí, y a pesar de todo ese tiempo siguen teniendo un gran espíritu—Dice Enel mirando al anciano—Algunos incluso han tenido el valor de desobedecerme.

El rubio caminó hasta quedar a una cierta distancia del antiguo Dios, en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa arrogante.

—De todas formas, tras seis años de trabajo duro pronto estaré listo, para ser más preciso, ya no necesito nada de esta isla. Solo estoy aquí para decir adiós—Continua pasando de largo a Gan Fall—Esto hará muy feliz a tu querido pueblo ¿No es así? Ya ellos ven esta isla solo como "Un enorme trozo de tierra"

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?—Cuestiona el anciano volteando a mirarlo.

—A la razón por la que quise encargarme de esta isla en primer lugar, es la misma razón por la que estos tontos del mar azul y los Shandians están aquí—Contesta Enel volteando también—Esa razón, o ese algo es la "ciudad de oro" del mar azul, los restos de Shandra.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Yahahaha, pobres ignorantes, no conocen el verdadero valor del oro y lo tenían en sus narices. En algo muy divertido, pero solo aquel que sobreviva a este juego se quedara con el oro—Se sube al barandal—Bien, creo que es hora de que yo también me una.

—¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Qué hay de los soldados?! ¡¿Vas a liberarlos?!

—Solo Dios lo sabe—Contesta Enel antes de desaparecer del lugar.

Nami trago en seco, ese sujeto por fin se había ido. No podía creer lo que había escuchado, si Enel sabía del oro desde el momento en que se apoderó de la isla quiere decir que se lo había llevado a alguna parte, definitivamente no estaban de suerte. En eso escucho risas a sus espaldas, Gan Fall, Pier y la navegante voltearon a mirar ¿Quiénes eran esos dos?

… … …

Una explosión se extendió en la zona dejando una gran nube de humo. Un disparo de un arma grande se escucho y seguidamente otra explosión. Wiper y Luffy se miraban montados en las ramas de dos árboles, ya habían sido ocho disparos y el chico de goma los había devuelto todos ¿No era mejor que el Shandian se diera por vencido ya?

—Supongo que no hay de otra, cambiaré la estrategia—Dice Wiper colocando un Dial dentro de la bazooka, al hacerlo ésta libero un gas que obligo al joven capitán a taparse la nariz.

—¿Qué es eso? Apesta—Dice Luffy con voz nasal.

—Esto es un gas natural que emana el Breath Dial, esta arma es la **Burn Bazooka** —Apunta el arma hacia Luffy—¡Con ese gas crea llamas que desintegran a sus víctimas!

Sin más que agregar disparó las llamas hacia Luffy quien logró esquivarlas por poco, ¿Qué pasaba con esa cosa? Había logrado quemar el árbol donde había estado, esto se había vuelto mucho más peligroso. Al llegar al suelo miro en dirección de Wiper, pero éste había desaparecido del lugar, comenzó a buscarlo con la mirada hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo retroceder.

— **Gomu Gomu No…Pistol—** Contraataca tratando de golpearlo, pero Wiper fue rápido y de una patada alejo el brazo e inmediatamente volvió a lanzarle una llamarada que el chico apenas pudo esquivar, había logrado quemarle un poco el brazo.

Cuando estuvo a punto de dispararle otra vez el chico de goma lo ataco estirando su pie, pero Wiper volvió a pararlo…esto comenzaba a hacerse molesto. Utilizó el mismo ataque varias veces con gran velocidad esperando que alguno le diera, pero el sujeto era demasiado bueno, bloqueaba todos y cada uno de sus golpes. Wiper volvió a usar su Bazooka y Luffy volvió a esquivarlo.

—¡No pienso perder en una pelea de Bazookas!—Grita el sombrero de paja enrollando sus brazos en una rama— **Gomu Gomu no…**

— **Burn…** —Wiper también prepara su ataque.

— **¡Bazooka!—** Ambos lanzan sus ataques generando una explosión inmensa que los mandó a volar en direcciones contrarias con terribles heridas.

Se quedaron en sus lugares por un momento recuperando el aire, sus fuerzas estaban muy igualadas.

—¡Ey sombrero de paja! ¡¿Todavía no estás muerto?!

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Tras responder, Luffy intentó ponerse en pie, pero la tierra bajo él se movió y se abrió un hoyo por el que cayó. Wiper escuchó el grito del chico y al ir a buscarlo para continuar su pelea no lo encontró en el lugar ¿A que estaría jugando ese mocoso?

Por otro lado Luffy había llegado a un lugar extraño, parecías ser unas ruinas…¿Ahora donde estaba?

En otra parte, Robin se había encontrado con algo interesante, parecía una gigantesca lapida que había sido hecha para la ciudad luego de que esta cayó, se veía tan antigua como todo lo demás y estaba rodeada por una enredadera, el musgo crecía por varias partes de la piedra.

—Veamos, año cuatrocientos dos del calendario Kaien, hace mil cien años la ciudad era muy prospera, pero fue destruida hace ochocientos años—Lee el escrito de runas grabado en la piedra—Puede que ésta isla contenga información del "periodo en blanco" que no se encuentra en nuestro mar, esta isla podría tener…una parte de lo que se extinguió en la tierra, "la historia que no se cuenta"

La arqueóloga saco una libreta y comenzó a anotar lo que veía en aquella lapida, parecía ser una especie de mapa de Shandra, tal vez si iba al centro de la ciudad encontraría alguna pista sobre "la historia que no se cuenta". De repente escuchó pasos, al voltear vio a un sujeto enorme…y tan bien que le estaba yendo por su cuenta.

… … …

—¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!—Grita Nami mirando a los dangos con patas.

—¿Que qué queremos? Ustedes derrotaron a nuestro hermano mayor Satori—Contesta uno.

—Nosotros somos los comandantes de la milicia de Dios, yo soy Kotori—Dice el otro.

—Y yo soy Hotori.

—¿De qué hermano mayor hablan? Nunca hemos visto a ese tal Satori—Dice Nami entre enojada y confundida, esto era cosa de Luffy, estaba segura.

—¡A ellos sin piedad!—Gritan los gemelos listos para atacar.

—¡Pier!—Llama Gan Fall, el ave le dio su lanza—Debo derrotarlos de inmediato y buscar a Enel antes de que mate a los prisioneros ¡Quédate atrás jovencita!

—¡Ni de broma! ¡Es mi turno de protegerlos a ellos!—Se niega la navegante tomando su Clima Tact, ya podía defenderse como los demás, a menos que estuviera frente a alguien como Enel no permitiría que nadie la protegiera.

Gan Fall la observo, esa chica tenía muchas agallas y poseía una determinación digna de admirar. Estaba decidido, pelearían juntos para acabar con esos dos lo más rápido que pudieran.

Yendo con cierto reno, éste seguía en las ruinas caminando de un lado a otro buscando a sus amigos, sin embargo no había rastro de ninguno de ellos.

—Robin, Kagome, Luffy, Zoro ¡¿Dónde están?!—Llama el renito, estaba agotado emocionalmente, tenía un muy mal presentimiento al estar solo en un lugar como ese.

—Oye tú, ¿A dónde vas?—Pregunta alguien detrás de él.

Chopper volteó lentamente encontrándose con un sujeto muy aterrador ¡Lo sabia! ¡Siempre que estaba solo le pasaban cosas malas!

 **Sacerdote de Skypiea: "Guardián de los cielos" Gedatsu.**

El sujeto comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados, parecía buscar al reno a pesar de que lo tenía frente a él. Chopper por otro lado estaba paralizado del miedo ¿De dónde había salido ese tipo? Con los ojos en blanco y el ceño fruncido de esa manera de verdad le daba mucho miedo.

—¡Gedatsu-sama! ¡Con los ojos así no puede ver al enemigo!—Grita un subordinado no muy lejos haciendo que éste se diera cuenta…que idiota.

—¿D-Dijiste Gedatsu-sama? ¿Tu…eres un sacerdote?—Pregunta Chopper retrocediendo solo un par de pasos.

—" _Así es, soy el Guardián del cielo Gedatsu, y también soy uno de los grandes sacerdotes de Enel-sama_ "

—¡Gedatsu-sama! ¡Si no habla en voz alta el enemigo no lo escuchará!

—¡Fíjate bien en donde estas! Éste es mi dominio, todo el lugar está cubierto por trampas de nube pantano. Una vez atrapado no podrás escapar de ellas—Dice Gedatsu haciendo una extraña pose de pelea—Esta es ¡La prueba del pantano!

—¡¿Por esa razón te estás hundiendo?!—Exclama Chopper mirando estupefacto como el sacerdote se hundía en su propia trampa.

—Tonto, yo soy inmune a estas trampas—Dice Gedatsu para luego activar unas nubes dial que llevaba en los zapatos logrando así salir de ahí.

El doctor lo observaba con asombro, era increíble lo que esas personas eran capaces de hacer; pero lo sorprendente no terminaba ahí, de sus manos surgió otra nube que lanzo hacia su propio subordinado. El reno observó con horror como la cabra intentaba liberarse de aquella nube, pero mientras más luchaba por quitársela mas se hundía en ella; tragó en seco, si una de esas nubes lo alcanzaba estaba frito.

—Esa en mi **Swamp Cloud Burguer,** es liviana como una nube pero densa como un pantano, una vez te atrapa no puedes librarte de ella—Explica Gedatsu preparando otra de esas nubes que inmediatamente le lanzo a Chopper.

El renito la esquivo corriendo, no debía dejar que lo tocara o seria su fin. Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó al otro sujeto que había sido atrapado por esa nube y lo sacó de ahí, sabía que era su enemigo y que no debería hacerlo, pero su inocencia y su instinto medico le pedían que lo salvara.

—Qué vergüenza, permitir que un enemigo te salve—Dice Gedatsu aterrizando no muy lejos sobre un montículo de nubes.

—¿Cómo puedes decir algo así después de lo que me hiciste? ¡No volveré a servirte!—Grita la cabra levantándose y colocándose en pose de pelea.

—¡Luchemos juntos contra él!—Grita Chopper imitándolo, se sentía mucho más tranquilo sabiendo que tenía un compañero de combate.

Sin embargo su felicidad no duró mucho.

Gedatsu envió a volar a la cabra a una gran velocidad dejando al doctor estupefacto ¡¿Ese era el poder de un sacerdote?!

—Este es el extinto Jet Dial, aumenta mi velocidad y la fuerza de mis golpes, lo malo es que destruye la ropa—Dice el sacerdote mostrando el Dial en sus codos, las mangas estaban deshechas en esa zona.

Chopper estaba paralizado, si no corría ahora…¡Iba a morir!

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado :)...habia borrado el capitulo porque habia algo que no me cuadraba, asi que lo hice un poco más largo, aunque no fue mucho pero siento que así quedó mejor :), ahora si en el siguiente cap. comienza la pelea entre Gedatsu y Chopper, y luego ire metiendome en las otras peleas.**

 **Ene Fine...**

 **¡ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!**

 **¡GOMU GOMU NO...JA NE! :D**


End file.
